Papel y tinta
by Ledayy
Summary: Cinco tiempos diferentes, cinco historias de amor, unidas por las amarillas páginas de un diario. El papel y la tinta son un lazo que con rompe las barreras del tiempo. Dip, Bunny, Clyen, Style y Creek.
1. Un regalo oculto

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Traigo para todos mi nueva historia. Tarde un poco más en subirla pero es que como hoy entre a clases quiero tener unos capítulos de reserva para que no tengan que espear mucho.**

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: Un regalo oculto**

**Pareja(s): Dip, Bunny, Clyen, Style y Creek**

**Canción: My love de Pixie Lott**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Papel y tinta<strong>

_**Por: L.E.D.A.Y.Y.**_

**Prefacio: Un regalo oculto **

"_Mira mi libro, está lleno con tantas páginas de tus recuerdos"_

Pip miraba el pequeño baúl que estaba encima de la mesa, indeciso sobre abrirlo o no. Su padre le había dicho que lo abriera en su cumpleaños pero la duda sobre lo que era lo estaba matando. Pasó su mano por la superficie tallada de madera. Su padre ahora era el rey y tenía el poder de darle lo que fuera. Tal vez podía darle solo una pequeña mirada. Levantó despacio la tapa pero escucho el crujir de la madera de la puerta y el rechinido de las bisagras al moverse; espantándose y soltando la parte de arriba que golpeó a la de abajo con fuerza. Para su suerte no era su padre.

–Maestro– dijo el príncipe respirando tranquilo- me espantó

–Debería obedecer a su padre joven Philip – dijo el anciano hombre que tenía un largo bigote y una barba corta llena de cana – aun falta bastante para su cumpleaños. Y se lo dio precisamente para probar su paciencia

Pip rodó los ojos, su padre y sus pruebas.

Toda la casa estaba sucia, de seguro no era usada desde hacía casi medio siglo. Mientras limpiaba la escalera vio el destello del metal con un haz de luz que entraba por una ventana. Bajó de las escaleras y encontró detrás de esta un pequeño baúl antiguo. Lo sacó de donde estaba y le sopló el polvo, tosiendo un poco. Abrió el viejo baúl y se encontró con un pequeño cuaderno que ya comenzaba a despastarse. Levantó la tapa del libro y leyó la fecha que estaba en la esquina superior. 20 de octubre del 1625.

– ¡Casi 75 años! – exclamó sorprendido Leopold

Butters admiró la caligrafía perfecta de quien había escrito ahí, deseó con su alma saber leer mejor. Pero seguramente Kenny podría ayudarle con las palabras que desconocía. Salió debajo de las escaleras y admiró los colores del libro. Eran los colores de la corona británica, digno de un príncipe.

Clyde sacaba los alimentos que estaba por cocinar y los colocaba en la mesa de la cocina. Levantaba sus mangas y se levaba las manos con la cubeta de agua que tenía al lado suyo. Cortaba las verduras y las colocaba en una gran olla donde haría el estofado. Sus comidas eran las mejores por los vegetales que usaban, todos cosechados en su propio jardín. Su padre al menos le había enseñado algo bueno. Nunca antes había usado la estufa que tenían en la casa. Así que tenía un bote lleno de petróleo para poder encenderla, también tenía leña si es que era de madera. Abrió la cubierta que tenía en la parte de abajo y se encontró con un viejo diario. Parecía del siglo pasado, principios del siglo pasado. Al abrirlo quedó asustado con la fecha. Tenía razón, era de 1700 ¡100 años de antigüedad!

Stan se arremangó la camisa para poder mover el pesado ropero que estaba en la habitación principal. Lo empujó con fuerza. La madera del piso rechinó ante la fricción de las patas y el suelo. El pelinegro vio el piso mientras empujaba más fuerte el mueble, entonces vio un libro antiguo, estaba cocido con dificultad y sus pastas eran oscuras. Dejó su labor y lo levantó del piso. La primera página tenía anotada una fecha, 1625, pasó las hojas y se topó con otra 1800.

– ¡Casi 140 años! – dijo Stanley sentándose en el empolvado piso, admirando sorprendido la antigüedad del libro

La letra estaba en inglés y un poco mal hecha, menos mal que sabía leer inglés.

– ¿Príncipe? ¿Cacería de brujas? ¿Esclavos? – Escuchó la puerta delantera abrirse – ¡Oye Kyle, tienes que ver algo!

– Y-ya oíste a n-nuestros p-padres ¡Gah! – Decía Tweek con una mano en el pecho de Craig intentado alejarlo, con su tic nervioso descontrolado y acorralado en una pared de la habitación del piso inferior

– Eso no me importa Tweek – dijo Tucker tratando de acercarse más al asustado rubio

Una silenciosa lágrima bajó por la mejilla rosada del de ojos verdes. Hizo su mano puño y empujó a Tucker logrando escabullirse de la pared. Trató de huir, pero su pie se hundió en una de las tablas que se venció al ser pisada con tanta fuerza. El ruido de la madera romperse retumbó en toda la habitación. Craig se apresuró a llegar con Tweek.

– ¿Estás bien?

– E-eso c-creo ¡Gah!

Al sacar el pie, se asomaron por el hoyo que hicieron.

"_Nadie sabe lo que sé, sí lo sé"_

El rey entraba a la sala donde se reunía toda su guardia para cenar. Era muy raro que hiciera eso. Carlos I de Inglaterra caminó a la mesa donde estaba el más joven elemento de su cuerpo de guardia. Un joven que fue abandonado de bebé y fue criado por su caballero más leal hasta su muerte. Damien levantó la mirada y clavó esos ojos rojos en el cuerpo del rey que se acercaba. Le molestaba mucho no poder verlo de frente, odiaba ser tan sumiso.

– Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti

– Lo que ordene su majestad – dijo inclinando la cabeza

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se acomodó en su rostro. Tenía el mismo respeto y lealtad que su antiguo caballero, no duda que llegaría al mismo nivel. Pero aún faltaban unas pruebas de confianza antes de eso. Incluso se arriesgaba con lo que estaba a punto de ordenarle al pelinegro.

Secó el sudor que tenía en la frente y clavó el hacha en el tronco un momento. El otoño ya había entrado y sería un crudo invierno, tal vez no tan fuerte como los que había en Inglaterra pero si uno difícil de llevar en una casita en Jamestown. Kenny dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la pequeña casa. Butters lo veía y abrazaba un libro con colores todavía vivos pero cuarteados por el tiempo y el polvo. Su rostro curioso le hizo saber exactamente que pedía. La lectura no era muy buena en Butters, Kenny sabía un poco más de eso. Recogió algunos de los leños que cortó y caminó hacia la casa que era su hogar.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Lo encontré debajo de la escalera, creo que era del antiguo dueño de la casa

Kenny le limpió el polvo y pudo ver un nombre en la cubierta, grabado en oro.

Token tomaba un trago de agua y observaba su trabajo. Los surcos estaban hechos a la perfección. Toda su vida como esclavo era la experiencia perfecta. Pero ahora que se sentía totalmente libre era cuando de verdad disfrutaba el trabajo. Sin sentir ese látigo en su espalda y poder tomar un descanso cuando lo deseaba. Frente a todos los demás en Jamestown Virginia era un esclavo. Pero Clyde hacía mucho que dejó de ser su amo. La cosecha se veía hermosa, sus manos no tanto pero el producto final siempre era tan satisfactorio. Miró a la puerta de la casa y se encontró con Clyde con un libro en las manos.

– ¿Qué traes ahí? – preguntó Token

– Un diario… de hace un siglo

– ¿Un siglo? – dijo el afroamericano sorprendido

Kyle regresaba con una bolsa de papel llena de los alimentos que consumirían en la semana. Iba feliz porque consiguió también un empelo en la tienda del pueblo Jamestown. La paga no era muy alta pero sobrevivirían con el descuento de empleados que le daba el jefe. La casa donde vivían alguna vez estuvo muy apartada del pueblo, pero ahora está dentro de él. La aseguraron mejor que cualquier otra, debido a que era la última original que quedaba en el estado. Los dejaron quedarse por ser unos afectados de la guerra, solo por eso. Abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la que quiso darle y esta se golpeó un poco. El ruido resonó con eco en la casa. En cuento la cerró escuchó la voz de Stan.

– ¡Oye Kyle, tienes que ver algo!

El pelirrojo le pareció raro oír eso ¿Qué se habría encontrado Stanley? Subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Lo que los dos vieron en ese hoy en el cuarto inferior fue un cuaderno antiguo. Craig fue quien metió la mano para sacarlo, porque Tweek estaba más preocupado por cómo pagarle al museo-casa los daños. Estaba lleno de polvo, le pasó una mano por encima y vio su color, un verde militar y un año grabado en la parte inferior

– 1939 – leyó en voz alta

– d-déjalo ahí C-Craig

Pero el del gorro azul no le obedeció, abrió en la primera hoja para encontrarse con una letra manuscrita y una fecha mucho más antigua, pasó las hojas viendo que aparecía otra época, otra más, hasta finalmente el año marcado en el cuaderno.

– ¿C-Craig?

El mencionado regresó a la primera hoja y empezó a leerlo en voz alta.

"_Yo no quiero perder mi amor"_

En el año de 1625 el reino de Inglaterra sufrió una gran pérdida, el que fue su rey y que los encaminó a formar la primera colonia inglesa en América; Jacobo I, falleció dejando como heredero a su hijo Carlos. El siguiente en la línea de sucesión era el joven Philip, mejor conocidos como el príncipe Pip. Obteniendo su propia guardia real, y su primer caballero Damien.

La cacería de brujas estaba en sus últimas en el año de 1700, pero en las pequeñas aldeas de Reino Unido todavía era común los juicios y condenas contra ellas. Por eso no fue muy bien vista la llegada de un forastero cuya aldea se incendió de manera misteriosa y de la cual solo quedo Kenny vivo. Pero los rumores de brujería no asustarían al joven Leopold, que obtiene su apodo de lo que hace todos los días. Butters.

En el año de 1800 la esclavitud en las tierras que un día fueran las trece colonias estaba en su apogeo. Unas votaciones presidenciales muy largas y sobre todo una rebelión que fue frustrada en Richmond Virginia son lo que marcaron el año y la vida del joven Clyde, cuyo esclavo Token fue un actito miembro de dicho movimiento y que logró cambiar su forma de ver a la raza negra.

La segunda guerra mundial dio oficial inicio el 1° de septiembre de 1939 al invadir Polonia las tropas alemanas. Dando inicio a una cruel persecución a quienes ya habían sido expulsados del país vecino. Las familias de Polonia se dividían en dos, apoyar o no a los nazi. Los Broflovski se convirtieron en fugitivos. Y el joven Stanley encontró el amor en unos verdes y judíos ojos pertenecientes a Kyle Broflovski.

El calentamiento global, la crisis económica, el acoso escolar, las drogas y el alcohol son problemas que en el año 2012 están atacando con fuerza de bombas nucleares a la juventud. Un indefenso como Tweek es la víctima perfecta para todos estos. De no ser por el jodido Craig Tucker que se la vive protegiéndolo hasta del sol. El facebook no es aliado de nadie, pero enemigo de casi todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí se acaba el prefacio. Pronto subiré el capítulo 1 que será sobre Damien y Pip. <strong>

**Cualquier duda comentario y/o sugerencia dejen un review.**

**Cada review que me dejan me hace escribir más rápido así que gracias a todos los que me comenten. **


	2. La muerte de un rey

**Hola mundo.**

**Estoy súper contenta. Muchos reviews que me hacen escribir, pensé que esto lo subiría hasta mañana o pasado pero sus comentarios me hicieron apurarme. (Aunque debería de estar haciedo una presentación de biología) pero aquí esta la continuación.**

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: La muerte de un rey**

**Pareja: Damien y Pip**

**Canción: Beautiful, dirty rich de Lady Gaga**

**Una pequeña aclaración, la historia dice que el rey Carlos y la reina Enriquetta eran más jóvenes pero adapté sus edades para que concordaran con la historia. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: "La muerte de un rey" <strong>

**Londres, Inglaterra. Marzo de 1625**

"_Somos hermosos y asquerosamente ricos"_

Regresaban del entierro de su abuelo. Philip estaba vestido totalmente de negro pero no había derramado ni una lágrima. No convivió mucho con su abuelo los últimos años así que casi no sentía dicha perdida. Todo Reino Unido lloraba la muerte de Jacobo I, pero como ser humano tenía que morir tarde o temprano. Ahora su padre era el nuevo rey y él ser convirtió en el nuevo príncipe. Toda la vida fue criado y educado como tal, pero era la primera vez que lo era oficialmente. Cerró la puerta del cuarto que tenía en lo alto de una torre. Estaba estudiando cuando le dieron la noticia. Se sentía un poco mal por no haberse sentido triste al enterarse, derramó una lágrima falsa delante de su padre, que no le exigió nada más; alegando que un rey no puede llorar en momentos difíciles, solo en los felices. Se sentó en su escritorio y pasó la mano por el libro que dejó a mitad de su lectura. Era la historia de su familia, justo un nuevo capítulo empezaba a escribirse, pidiendo a Dios que no fuera el último de la corona. Abrió el cajón que tenía el escritorio y sacó una gorra de color café típica en los plebeyos y se la puso. Sentía más curiosidad de conocer la vida de cualquier habitante del reino que aprender de la vida de un rey.

La lluvia que caía no le hacía pensar que el cielo estuviera llorando la pérdida del rey. Era tan común ver caer esas frías gorras en el reino que ya no les prestaba la mínima atención. El sol se ocultó detrás de una negra nube y se vio obligado a encender una vela. Alzó la vista y vio el retrato de su padre y de él tenuemente iluminado. Siempre deseó ser rey se le cumplía el deseo. Necesitaría una reina. Esperaba que fuera alguna de las duquesas, eran amables y bonitas.

Escuchó el chirrido de las bisagras de su puerta al abrirse y se quitó la gorra en un segundo. Era su padre, que le dio una pequeña sonrisa como pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Philip regresó su mirada al cuadro y su padre entró con las manos en la espalda.

– ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven

–Bien – dijo sin verlo directamente

–La muerte siempre es triste Philip, pero no siempre es tan mala

– ¿estás diciendo que te alegró que muriera?

–No precisamente, es una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas… la muerte de un rey trae grandes cambios…

–Pero la de un príncipe nunca afecta a nadie – agregó Pip con un hilo de voz

Carlos soltó un largo suspiro, cayendo en la trampa de Pip para hacerlo creer que de verdad le había afectado la muerte de su abuelo. El nuevo heredero al trono se sentó en la cama mirando sus finos zapatos. Nunca le faltó nada, materialmente hablando, pero muy en el fondo se sentía vacío. El rey se sentó a su lado con la mano izquierda todavía en la espalda. Imitó la postura de su hijo y vio sus zapatos.

–Tengo algo para ti

–No es mi cumpleaños – dijo el príncipe con tono triste

–Lo sé, pero quien mejor que tú para guardar el regalo

En la mano izquierda sostenía un pequeño cofre de colores vivos y pedazos de oro donde había metal. Tenía los colores de la corona y el hombre de Philip en la tapa recubierta de oro. Muy costoso para ser solo el empaque del regalo real.

–Ábrelo hasta que sea tu cumpleaños

–Faltan muchos meses

–Sé que podrás esperar

Philip puso el cofre en el buró al lado de su cama. Le gustaría tener una mejor manera de iluminar su cuarto. Era 1625 por dios, el príncipe se merecía lo mejor ¿no es así?

La coronación sería ese día en la tarde, no quería asistir pero así debía ser. Tenía clase con su profesor en la mañana así se dirigió a la biblioteca con el regalo consigo. Lo puso en la gran mesa y se pasó un rato viéndolo, vaya que quería abrirlo y saber qué demonios era. Levantó la tapa y escuchó la puerta, soltándola de inmediato.

–Maestro – dijo Pip dando gracias que no fuese su padre – me espantó

–Debería obedecer a su padre joven Philip – dijo el maestro – aún falta bastante para su cumpleaños. Y se lo dio precisamente para probar su paciencia

Pip rodó los ojos, su padre no podía hacer o decirle nada que no incluyera una prueba para cuando él fue el rey. El viejo y sabio profesor tomó asiento enfrente de Pip.

–Tampoco debería usar ese gorro – dijo refiriéndose al sombrero de plebeyos color marrón

–Mi padre no está aquí… y estoy seguro de que a ti no te molesta

–A mi no, pero ese pequeño acto de desobediencia puede crecer más y más hasta que se vuelva un verdadero rebelde

Los ojos azules del príncipe le prestaban más atención a la gran ventana que a su profesor. El anciano bufó un poco, estaba en una edad muy difícil, a los 18 años aún se es un niño en ciertas cosas. Fue una sabia decisión de su padre no abdicar y darle la corona directamente.

–Nos quedamos en el capítulos 10 ¿cierto? – dijo retomando la lección

La iglesia estaba muy adornada, llena de autoridades y realeza hacia donde voltearas. Philip no estaba nada entusiasmado con lo que pasaba allá adentro, si no en lo que ocurría fuera. Veía desde la entrada la gente allá fuera que luchaba por asomarse, algunos le hablaban, perdidos en el brillo de sus ropas tan costosas. Sentado unos escalones abajo estaba uno de los jóvenes más temidos de la caballería del rey Jacobo I, Damien Thorn, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos rojos que le daban su apodo "el anticristo" lo que nadie sabía era que estaban en lo correcto. No podía entrar a la iglesia, se haría daño, por eso era parte de la seguridad afuera. Pip estaba tan ocupado viendo a la gente que no notó la presencia de ese leal caballero.

– ¡Pip! – Lo llamó su profesor – ¡Ya va a empezar, entra Pip!

El anciano maestro jaló al joven dentro de la iglesia justo cuando Damien volteaba para atrás. No le dio importancia a esas voces y continuó sentado en ese lugar.

Carlos I fue coronado como el nuevo gobernante de Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda. Los presentes llenaron la iglesia con fuertes aplausos. Pip se puso de pie para no llamar la atención, todos hacían lo mismo. Una vez terminada la ceremonia el rey y su hijo subieron a uno de los carro que los llevaría de vuelta al castillo, con sus nuevos cargos reales.

– ¿Qué te pasa hijo? ¿No te alegra la coronación?

–Claro que me alegra padre – dijo viendo por la ventana la enorme cantidad de gente en la calle

–Algún día tú serás rey… y tendrás tu propia ceremonia de coronación, tal vez sea más grande que la mía

Pip suspiró, si supiera lo que deseaba.

Damien fue criado entre la caballería y entrenado por el más leal de los caballeros de la corona. Tras su muerte ocupó su lugar y se destacó por ser preciso y despiadado a la hora de las batallas. No actuaba de esa manera para complacer al rey, lo hacía porque así era su naturaleza. Conocía su misión, destruir a la humanidad a la primera oportunidad.

Estaban en la sala donde se reunían a cenar la guardia real. Sus compañeros hablaban sobre el nuevo rey y como serían las cosas con él. Si mantendrían sus rangos o no, todo eso le valía una mierda a Damien. Se sentaba siempre en la misma mesa, con el hermano de su padre, Richard.

– ¿Viste a príncipe? – le preguntó el caballero al joven

–No… y no me interesa verlo, a quien protejo es al rey

–Deberías conocerlo, dicen que se comporta muy diferente a cualquier otro príncipe que haya tenido la corona, se llevarían muy bien

Damien siguió con su comida, ignorando lo que le decía Richard, no quería tener nada que ver con ese príncipe Philip. Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe y entrar nadie más y nadie menos que el rey Carlos I. todos dejaron de comer y vieron como el rey se abría paso hasta la última de las mesas, donde estaba el caballero más joven de todos.

–Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti – dijo dirigiéndose a Damien

–Lo que ordene su majestad – dijo bajando la cabeza

Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción se formó en la cara del rey antes de que continuara hablando.

–Quiero que seas el guardia personal de mi hijo

El pelinegro apretó los puños, eso era justo lo que quería evitarse.

–Te veré mañana a las 8 en el campo de entrenamiento

–Como ordene señor – dijo controlando su enojo

"_Pero no tenemos dinero"_

**Damien POV**

Esto es sumamente perfecto. Justo lo que necesitaba, tener que vigilar a un príncipe rico y malcriado… si yo tuviera su dinero y su poder ya el mundo estaría a mis pies sin tener que esperar las órdenes de mi estúpido padre. Y de mientras tener que fingir que quería de verdad a ese caballero que "murió" misteriosamente. Sin dudas son idiotas, es obvio que yo lo maté. Ahora mírenme, caminando rumbo a la entrada del castillo donde estaba el campo de entrenamiento y el lugar donde me encontraría con su majestad.

–Muy puntual – dijo el rey con una sonrisa complacida

Me sentía como un perro al tener que bajar así la cabeza. Pero ese era mi deber y tenía que soportar todo eso hasta que a mi padre se le pegara la puta gana y atacara el mundo.

–Si me permite preguntarle señor – dije con ese tono falso de fiel servidor – ¿por qué quiere que yo sea el guardia de hijo? ¿Por qué no otro?

–Eres el más hábil de mis hombres, el más leal – dijo dando unos pasos hacia un lado mío quedando nuestros hombros junto, él viendo hacia el castillo y yo hacia los jardines – pero sobre todo porque tienes su edad… y será más fácil que se vuelvan unidos

"unidos" si como no. Miré el piso y apreté los puños. El rey continuó caminando a mis espaldas. Escuché las puertas principales abrirse y volteé de inmediato. Era el profesor personal de la corona. Eduardo el sabio. Me cuesta creer que sea un poco mayor que el fallecido Jacobo I. miré hacia una de las ventanas de arriba mientras su majestad discutía algo con dicho maestro.

Quedé simplemente maravillado con lo que vi. Un chico rubio de mi edad se asomaba de dicha ventana. Era blanco y de ojos azules, con unos bellos labios que se unían en una bonita sonrisa despreocupada. Vi la cara del rey enfurecerse y lo escuché gritar.

– ¡Philip! – El chico de la ventana volteó – ¡si no quieres bajar yo subiré a buscarte!

Dicho eso me miró y ordenó seguirlo. ¿Él era Philip? ¿Ese chico en la ventana era a quien yo debía cuidar? Al llegar al segundo piso nos topamos con dicho joven, tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Eduardo estaba detrás de nosotros con la cabeza gacha.

– ¿por qué tienes esa actitud? – inquirió el rey

–No necesito ningún caballero personal – dijo Philip

– ¿eso crees que es? Podrías verlo como un amigo

–Yo ya tengo un mejor amigo – dijo el príncipe aumentando el tono de voz

Se notaba a leguas que el problema entre esos dos no era por tener un caballero o no. Era algo que se venía arrastrando desde hace mucho. Y por lo visto el príncipe ya no pudo guardarse más ese problema

–Pero no está de más tener otro – dije con todo el respeto que pude, dando un paso al frente con la cabeza alta, pero sin verlo directamente

Al escuchar mi voz destensó los músculos y un ligero rubor pintó sus mejillas. ¿Por qué me alegraba eso? era como sí…

–Está bien – cedió por fin – pero no quiero que lo uses como un espía papá

Una boba sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Aunque en ese momento me costaba admitirlo. Me alegraba la idea de entablar una amistad con ese chico… parecía diferente. Me hacía portarme… muy diferente y eso me gustaba

**Fin Damien POV**

"_simplemente nos gusta la fiesta"_

Las sorpresas no acabaron para Pip ese día. Su padre lo llevó a la sala principal prometiéndole una agradable sorpresa. Cuando entraron al salón una mujer repleta de adornos en su vestido, miles de collares y maquillaje en exceso, apareció delante de ellos. Esa facha era la de una típica francesa. A su lado, vestido de negro sin una gota de maquillaje que sobraba en la mujer estaba un joven de su misma edad. Su padre sonrió al verlos confundiendo aún más a Pip. Caminó hacia la mujer y le besó educadamente la mano, al tiempo en que ella se cubría con su abanico y se sonrojaba ligeramente.

–Philip – dijo el rey parándose a un lado de la mujer que ya le tomaba del brazo – ella es Enriqueta

Pip tenía la boca abierta sin creer que una francesa estuviera en el salón principal del castillo británico.

–Y él es su hijo Christophe

Ahora su mirada se posó en el chico que estaba a un lado. Una mancha de tierra oscurecía su mejilla izquierda y sus ojos mostraban desinterés total a lo que estaba haciendo. Barrió a Pip con la mirada, como buscándole sentido a lo que sucedía.

–Parece que se llevan bien – dijo la mujer con ese marcado acento francés que le causo repulsión a Pip

Su padre solo sonrió ante el comentario de la mujer y le besó la mano de nuevo.

–Papá… – se atrevió a preguntar Pip – ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

–Queríamos darles la notica a los dos juntos – dijo Enriqueta viendo a su hijo

– ¿noticia? – preguntó Christophe

Enriqueta y Carlos se miraron y luego ella extendió su mano izquierda mostrándoles un enorme anillo. La boca de Pip se abrió ligeramente. Ese anillo solo podía significar una cosa.

–Enriqueta y yo nos vamos a casar – dijo Carlos I

Pip sintió que iba a desmayarse. Christophe torció la boca en total desacuerdo con la idea.

–Mamá – dijo Christophe – ¿Casarte con el rey inglés?

– ¿no era lo que deseabas? Alégrate, seré reina y nuestra fortuna se duplicará… además, tendrá un padre y un hermano

–Las relaciones entre ambos países mejorarán – dijo Carlos – no deseamos una guerra, además, es una mujer increíble

–Carlos… me avergüenzas… – agregó la mujer cubriéndose de nuevo con ese ridículo abanico

Pip nos sabía que decir. Sentía que su vida se había derrumbado desde el instante en que Jacobo I cerró los ojos y le dejó todo su trabajo a su padre. Ahora todo lo que antes hacía su padre tendría que hacerlo él. No quería eso, nunca lo pidió ¿por qué la vida se lo daba tan de golpe? Miles hubieran deseado eso, pero él no.

Christophe se mordió el labio inferior. No había de otra. Su madre estaba enamorada de Carlos, no sabía si de su dinero, su posición o su corazón, pero nada cambiaría que estaba enamorada. Se casarían y nada lo evitaría.

–Creo que deberíamos dejar que conversen un poco – dijo Enriqueta – así se llevarán mejor

El rey le sonrió a su prometida dándole la razón. Ambos salieron de la sala dejando a los jóvenes solos.

–Mierda – dijo Christophe rompiendo sus normas de habla como siempre – estoy atrapado en este jodido lugar

Pip reaccionó un momento. Recobrando su postura y saludando, más por educación que por deseo, al chico que pronto se convertiría en su nuevo hermano.

–Mi nombre es Philip… pero puedes decirme Pip

El pelinegro se daba cuenta de lo incómodo de la situación, pero de todas maneras se presentó.

–Soy Christophe… pero dime Topo

–A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de la boda – quiso ser sincero Pip – mi padre casado con… un francesa…

El Topo alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos ofendido.

–Solo digo la verdad… de seguro tú tampoco quieres ver a tu madre casado con un inglés

–Y no lo veré… me escaparé esta misma noche

Pip abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿escaparte?

Christophe sonrió levemente, alzó la cabeza y con un gesto de superioridad le dijo.

– ¿por qué habría de quedarme aquí? Mi madre no me necesita, solo he sido una carga para ella

El francés dio unos cuantos pasos por el salón. A Pip le pareció extraño no escuchar el golpeteo de la suela contra el piso. Vio los pies del otro príncipe y vio unos viejos zapatos que no tenían suela… zapatos de plebeyo.

–Tú tampoco quieres ser príncipe

Christophe se dio la vuelta de inmediato cuando Pip acertó sus verdaderos motivos. Estaba por preguntar cuando vio que el rubio sacaba un sombrero café y se lo ponía. Contestando cualquier pregunta que pudiera hacer.

Se escucharon pasos que corrían a la puerta. Esta se abrió sin que ninguno pudiera reaccionar. Un chico rubio de ojos azules enraba al lugar. Estaba vestido de manera elegante, era obvio, un duque siempre debe verse presentable.

–Gregory – dijo Philip

Damien llegó al lugar detrás del duque. Listo para dar inicio a sus nuevas obligaciones.

–Pip… me acaba de enterar, me lo contó tu profesor – dijo todavía jadeante – bueno, no le digas que él me contó

Christophe había quedado impactado al ver al duque Gregory. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió un calor en las mejillas. De inmediato lo supo, estaba enamorado.

Los jardines del castillo eran perfectos para dar largos paseos. Gregory caminaba al lado del francés que a partir de ese día viviría en el castillo y que se convertiría en el príncipe. El segundo en la línea de sucesión. Pip traía puesto todavía su sombrero plebeyo. Caminaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro porque iba vestido como deseaba. Se sentía completamente libre. Damien también iba en el grupo vigilando en silencio al joven príncipe y preguntándose una y otra vez que era el sentimiento que tenía guardado en el pecho.

–Gregory es mi amigo desde que tengo memoria – dijo Pip

–Somos mejores amigos desde niños – confirmó el duque

El Topo le sonrió a Gregory, se sentía más feliz estando con él.

– ¿Cómo le harás para escapar? – dijo Pip confiando plenamente en Damien cuando dio su palabra de que no sería un espía

–Sabes – dijo Christophe viendo a los ojos a Gregory – creo que mejor me quedo

Pip ladeó la cabeza, un poco confundido, pero decidió ya no preguntarle más. Damien le lazó una mirada al pelinegro, preguntándose que lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

– ¡Philip! – gritó su profesor desde la ventana de la biblioteca

– ¡Ya voy! – Le respondió – ¿Vienes conmigo Gregory?

Los dos rubios cambiaron el rumbo, dirigiéndose ahora a la biblioteca. El Topo miró a Damien unos minutos que estuvieron ahí parados en silencio.

–No eres como los otros caballeros

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Damien girándose para quedar cara a cara con el francés

–Ya he conocido a varios caballeros y todos tiene algo un común. Una mirada fría, solo ven al rey como un objeto al que cuidar y tú… lo ves de otra manera

– ¿La misma con la que ves al duque? – se defendió Damien admitiendo también que estaba enamorado, que el sentimiento de su pecho era amor

Christophe desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

–No le dirías

– ¿Tú le dirías? – dijo Damien comenzando a caminar al castillo, más específicamente a la biblioteca

Christophe le dio la espalda. Se sentí insultado.

Pip se encerró en su habitación después de la cena. En cuanto el cerrojo sonó las lágrimas cayeron como cascadas. Damien lo había seguido hasta su cuarto y alcanzó a escuchar un sollozo del otro lado de la puerta. Se sentó en el piso y pegó su oído a la madera. La razón por la que oía a pesar del grueso de la puerta eran sus poderes sobrenaturales.

Philip se dejó caer en la cama, abrazando su sombrero, cuanto deseaba poder ser un plebeyo. Su vida era perfecta hasta que su abuelo se le ocurrió morirse. Su mundo se volteó totalmente de cabeza y no había forma de enderezarlo. Al menos no ahora con una boda en medio. Se puso de costado, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Vio en su buró la caja adornada que contenía su regalo de cumpleaños. Dudaba que una posesión material pudiera arreglar todo el lío en que lo había metido su padre. Volvió a llorar en silencio, apiadándose de sí mismo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza al volver a escuchar los sollozos. Debía hacer algo. Abrió el cerrojo de la puerta y entró sin que lo escuchara. Fue hasta que cerró la puerta cuando provocó un ruido que alertó al príncipe.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Quiso saber Pip – no creo que me pase algo en mi cuarto

– ¿por qué llora? – dijo Damien acercándose y secando una de sus lágrimas con la mano

Pip miró hacia abajo. Sintiendo como nuevas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

–Majestad… no me vea como un caballero… yo quiero ser su amigo…

Pip alzó la vista topándose con esos ojos rojos.

– ¿por qué querrías ser mi amigo?

–Porque yo no tengo ninguno – admitió – majestad…

Una delicada sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

–Dime Pip – dijo indicándole que se sentara

Damien se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Pip se acercó más a él con las piernas cruzadas.

–Mi padre me habló un poco de ti, te dicen el anticristo

Damien desvió un poco la mirada.

–Ahora que lo pensó ¿Cómo lograste escucharme? La puerta y las paredes son muy gruesas ¿Cómo lograste entrar? Yo puse el cerrojo

–Es porque soy el anticristo

Pip rió un poco pensando que era una broma. El pelinegro chasqueó los dedos y toda su mano quedó rodeada de fuego. Los ojos azules del príncipe se abrieron mucho, admirando el fuego que salía de la mano de su caballero.

–Impresionante – exclamó

– ¡Acabo de decirte que soy el anticristo!, le prendí fuego a mi mano y ¿Crees que soy impresionante? ¿No tienes miedo?

–No has hecho nada malo

–Mi padre no me ha dejado. Pero un día dirá que es hora de tomar el control y matar a todos los humanos

–Pero mientras tanto… supongo que seremos solo el príncipe y su fiel caballero

Damien sonrió ante tal idea.

–Eso parece – dijo un poco sonrojado

La puerta se abrió y su profesor entró al cuarto.

–Philip ya es tarde, debes apagar… las luces… – dijo viendo a Damien – y despedirte de las visitas…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí los dejamos...<strong>

**El siguiente cap tratará sobre Kenny y Butters.**

**Cualquier duda, comentario y/o sugerencia dejen un review**

**Cada comentario me hace apurarme y actualizar más pronto. **


	3. Las brujas y la mantequilla

**Hola a todos. **

**Pude darme prisa porque no tuve mucho tarea y sus reviews me animaron así que les traigo el capítulo dos de esta historia. **

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: Las brujas y la mantequilla**

**Pareja: Kenny y Butters**

**Canción: Toxic de Britney Spears **

**Agradecimientos: Quiero agradecer a queenBwaldorf porque gracias a su fic me dio la última pieza que me faltaba en esta historia, Dougie. No fue hasta después de leer su fic que pude armar en mi cabeza la trama así que gracias. Y también a Victoria que me deseo suerte en biología ¡Saque un 10! Gracias por sus buenos deseos.**

**South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: "Las brujas y la mantequilla"<strong>

**Charlotte, Inglaterra. Marzo de 1700**

"_Es como probar veneno del paraíso"_

La primavera había iniciado, la vegetación volvía a crecer. Las vacas producían más y mejor leche. Butters tenía más trabajo de lo normal. Le dolían mucho los brazos de todo el esfuerzo que hacía para preparar la mantequilla que era famosa por los alrededores y que se vendía más en esa época del año. Su mejor amigo Dougie le ayudaba a prepararla y a repartirla. Lo único que se escuchaba por ese lado del pueblo era el mugido de sus vacas. Dicha función era lo que le había dado su apodo. La gente que pasaba lo saludaba con la mano, todos se conocían en el pequeño pueblito de Charlotte que no estaba en algunos mapas pero recibía alguna que otra visita de viajeros de cuando en cuando.

–Gracias por ayudarme Dougie – le agradecía Leopold tomando un pequeño descanso

–Sabes que no es nada Butters – dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole

El señor Stoch estaba contando las ganancias de la semana mientras su esposa terminaba de preparar la comida.

–Está descansando de nuevo – bufó el señor Stoch

–déjalo cariño, se esfuerza todos los días, además, su amigo Dougie le ayuda sin cobrar una sola libra

Linda Stoch se sentó al lado de su esposo y le ayudó a meter el dinero en el pequeño cofre donde lo guardaban.

– ¡Ya está la comida! – le gritó a su hijo

– ¿Te quedas a comer Dougie? – preguntó Leopold

–no quiero ser una molestia

–claro que no lo eres… es la única forma en que te pagamos

El menor se sonrojó un poco y aceptó la invitación de su mejor amigo.

El ruido de los pájaros cantando cortó el ligero sueño en que había caído. Se puso de pie y limpió un poco sus ropas que se encontraban un poco quemadas. Volvió a tomar su pequeño costal y miró a su alrededor. El bosque parecía no tener fin. Llevaba una semana caminando sin rumbo hacia el sur y no encontraba nada. Kenny soltó un largo suspiro. Un ágil ardilla cruzó delante suyo y un ave de presa volaba justo arriba de él. Se preguntó si buscaba a la ardilla o lo quería atacar a él. El ave se detuvo en una rama y lo miró fijamente. Algo le dijo a Kenny que si se descuidaba esas poderosas garras que destrozaban la madera del árbol se posarían en su cráneo.

Siguió su camino al sur esperando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa. Estaba muy desesperado. Siempre era igual de pendejo. Era la tercera vez que estaba en una situación como esa y seguía cometiendo el mismo maldito error. Pero esta vez sería diferente. Se juró a si mismo que así sería. Logró salir del espeso bosque divisó un pueblito a lo lejos. Unas pequeñas personitas trabajando se alcanzaban a ver. Se veían amables… aunque eso mismo dijo el pueblo anterior. Decidió no ponerse a pensar en eso, todos los pueblos son iguales ante la misma amenaza. Si este poblado lo descubría entonces harían lo mismo que le hicieron los anteriores.

Su estómago le pedía desesperadamente comida y su cuerpo un lugar donde descansar, al menos unos minutos sin ser fastidiado por las hormigas o perseguido por águilas que lo veían ya medio muerto. Los primeros habitantes no le prestaron mucha atención por lo que pudo llegar a la calle principal.

Se detuvo justo enfrente de un pequeño establecimiento que tenía un letrero en lo más alto. Vendía mantequilla, no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, pero algo le decía que debía entrar. Prefirió seguir el presentimiento que tenía, eso lo había salvado días atrás de morir. Los Stoch escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la entrada. Steven se levantó y se dirigió al mostrador.

– buenas tardes joven ¿Qué clase de mantequilla quiere?

–En realidad – empezó Kenny – quería preguntarle si le hacía falta un empleado

Steven ladeó la cabeza. Nunca nadie se había ofrecido para hacer eso, pero no podía darle un sueldo.

–no tengo el dinero para pagarle un sueldo

La mujer y los dos jóvenes se acercaron tratando de escuchar lo que discutía con el cliente.

–solo necesito un lugar donde dormir y un pan que comer…

Stoch se fijó bien en las vestiduras del chico. Estaban un poco quemadas, sucias y muy mojadas.

– ¿De qué pueblo eres? – dijo Steven alejándose un poco

–mi pueblo se quemó, solo sobreviví yo… y de milagro

Linda dio unos pasos acercándose al mostrador y los jóvenes se quedaron parados en la puerta observando.

–por favor señor… estoy desesperado

Butters quedó impactado al ver a aquel chico. Más no por su ropa quemada y vieja o por su expresión cansada y su cara manchada de mugre. Si no por esos hermosos ojos azules y algo más… algo que no sabía cómo explicar pero que le comenzaba a atraer como un verdadero imán. Pronto se encontró rezando porque su padre aceptara.

–de acuerdo… tenemos una habitación en la parte de atrás… Butters te enseñará tu trabajo…

–...después de que comas un poco – dijo Linda interrumpiendo a su esposo y jalando a Kenny a la cocina – debes estar muriéndote de hambre

Butters se sentó al lado de Kenny un poco nervioso. El forastero devoraba todos los platos que le ponían enfrente. Sin duda alguna estaba hambriento.

–mi nombre es Leopold… pero me dicen Butters

Kenny dejó de comer y vio a los ojos al jovencito. Leopold se puso totalmente rojo y se hundió un poco en la silla.

–mi nombre es Kenny… un placer conocerte

Kenneth notó el pequeño miedo de Butters y dejó de verlo directamente. Tomó otro bocado de la comida y decidió charlas un poco para romper el hielo que se volvió a crear.

– ¿Cómo se llama este pueblo?

–Charlotte… en honor al rey Carlos II – respondió el pequeño Stoch sonriendo un poco

Kenny sentí que la razón por la que había entrado estaba justo delante de él. Estuvo en mucho pueblos antes y conoció toda clase de gente pero ninguna se le lograba asemejar al pequeño rubio que tenía enfrente de él. Lo mismo pensaba Butters, aunque no conocía a más gente que la que habitaba en Charlotte. Dougie miraba con rabia la plática que sostenían. Butters le sonreía a ese extraño de la forma en la que siempre deseó que le sonriera a él y eso le daba demasiado coraje.

– ¿y como se supone que funciona esta cosa? – preguntó Kenny viendo el aparato con el que hacían la mantequilla

–Solo levanta esto una y otra vez – dijo Butters mostrándole como hacer el trabajo

– ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas Leopold? – dijo el pelirrojo Dougie ignorando a Kenny

–claro Dougie

Los dos mejores amigos se separaron un poco de done empezaba a trabajar el forastero.

– ¿no te parece raro?

– ¿Qué cosa Dougie?

–su pueblo se quemó y solo él sobrevivió… no le encuentro mucho sentido a eso

–aunque sea una mentira Dougie, él necesita nuestra ayuda y realiza un trabajo honrado, era más fácil para él robarnos y luego desaparecer en el bosque

El pelirrojo supo entonces que no contaría con el apoyo de su mejor amigo y si quería averiguar la verdad detrás de la llegada de Kenny entonces lo haría solo. Pasó el resto de la tarde sentado al lado de ellos, repugnándose de sus comentarios y los ligeros coqueteos del que no era originario de Charlotte. Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, si no que Butters se sonrojaba cuando se acercaba mucho a Kenny. Era obvio que se estaba enamorando de Kenny. ¿Qué tenía él que no tuviera Dougie? Quizás ese bello rostro, esos relatos de aventuras y sobre todo la valentía de coquetearle.

–"bastardo" – se repetía Dougie en su mente

Estaba perdiendo a la persona que amaba desde hacía 10 años.

"_Eres tóxico y me estoy desplomando"_

Esa mañana Butters no bajó al llamado de su padre y Steven subió muy molesto las escaleras para encontrarse con su hijo hirviendo en fiebre.

– ¿Butters?... ¿Qué tienes? ¡Linda!

La mujer subió corriendo las escaleras.

Dougie caminaba rumbo a la casa Stoch. Si bien no disfrutaba para nada la compañía de Kenny no lo dejaría completamente solo con Butters toda la tarde. Le pareció muy extraño ver tanta tente afuera del establecimiento, nunca se llenaba tanto. Las caras de preocupación que tenían la hiso apurar el paso. Empujó un poco a la gente tratando de entrar. Adentro de la tienda no había nadie. Tampoco en la cocina. Entonces vio subir al doctor del pueblo las escaleras.

– ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Dougie

–Aún no lo sé – le respondió amable el doctor – los señores Stoch me llamaron porque Leopold tiene fiebre

Dougie sintió la preocupación fluir por su sangre hasta transformase en la feroz ira que lo hizo ir hasta la habitación que los Stoch tenían al final de la casa y que cedieron al forastero. Seguía profundamente dormido, lo estiró de sus ropas y lo tiró al piso; despertándolo y asustándolo. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y el dijo

– ¿Qué le hiciste?

– ¿De qué demonios hablas? – dijo Kenny

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Butters?

Kenneth guardó silencio, no había hecho absolutamente nada. Dougie desistió, lo soltó y subió corriendo las escaleras. Kenny se quedó unos segundos en el piso confundido. Aun no había hecho nada como para que una persona ya reaccionara de esa manera. Se puso de pie y también subió al segundo piso. El doctor revisaba el pecho de Butters y su pulso. También le tomó la temperatura. Leopold tenía los ojos rojos y con ojeras y la cara toralmente roja. Sus manos estaban frías y no sentía el cuerpo. Eran los síntomas de un resfriado pero no había congestión alguna en el pecho, el médico del pueblo nunca antes había visto una enfermedad con esos síntomas. Se puso de pie sin saber que decirle a la asustada familia.

– ¿Qué tiene nuestro hijo? – quiso saber Steven

–No tengo la menor idea – respondió el médico – nunca en mi vida médica había visto esos síntomas combinados sin la presencia del más común

– ¿Cómo que no sabe? ¿Qué tiene mi hijo? ¡Debe hacer algo! ¡Cúrelo! – se exasperó Steven

–Querido tranquilo – trató de calmarlo Linda

Kenny se asomó por la puerta. Dougie sintió su mirada y se volteó para verlo de una manera fría y otorgándole toda la culpa. El doctor salió del lugar seguido por los padres de Leopold que le reclamaban no saber nada de medicina. Dougie los siguió deseando saber cuál sería el siguiente paso. Kenny se mordió el labio inferior. Dijo que no lo volvería a hacer pero la vida de Leopold peligraba. Bajó a su cuarto y sacó unas cuantas hierbas y las mezcló en un plato de madera que traía consigo. Fue cosa fácil porque la discusión ahí abajo se había agravado y ahora Steven era sujetado por Linda y Dougie. No quería perder su mina de oro de una forma tan estúpida. Kenny cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Acercándose a Leopold que respiraba con más dificultad.

–Butters… yo puedo curarte…

Kenneth le acercó el plato a los labios para que comiera un poco de la mezcla de hierbas. Leopold probó un poco y le supo desagradable. Se negó a tomar más.

–te sentirás mejor… lo prometo…

Leopold tomó su palabra y se terminó lo que había en el plato. La medicina hizo un efecto inmediato. Sus vías respiratorias se destaparon, la fiebre comenzó a abajar y ya sentía su cuerpo. Se irguió un poco viendo incrédulo a su amigo.

– ¿Qué me diste? – quiso saber

–un remedio natura – dijo sonriéndole – solo tenías una simple alergia al polen…

–nunca antes me había dado

–pues ahora te dio… era muy común en mi otra aldea… y muchos murieron por ella

– ¿morir? – se espantó un poco

–se te cierra la garganta y dejas de respirar

–Te lo agradezco… – dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar

–de… nada… – dijo sin poder disimular el carmín que apareció gradualmente en su rostro

–voy a decirle a mi padre que ya estoy bien

–sí… Butters… ¿podrías guardar el secreto?

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Kenny?

–verás… a la gente no le agradan mucho los remedios naturales, los consideran malos

–pero me curaste, entonces no puede ser malo

–lo sé… pero ellos no lo entienden… por favor no digas nada

Las súplicas de Kenny surtieron efecto y Stoch aceptó guardar silencio. Para todos la cura de Leopold fue un milagro de Dios. Pasaron las semanas y la amistad que nacía entre Butters y Kenny se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Mientras que la relación entre Leopold y Dougie le pasó lo contrario. Cada día que pasaba los alejaba más y más. Pero el pelirrojo no dejaba de ir a la casa Stoch.

**Butters POV **

Me revolví un poco en la cama, no podía dormir. Al menos no sabiendo que justo debajo de mí descansaba el chico que me había salvado la vida. Sigo sin comprender el porqué de guardar silencio pero no romperé mi promesa, se lo debo por salvarme. Sigo creyendo que hay algo muy extraño en él; algo que me atrae y me lleva a querer saber más de él. He querido preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido en su pueblo desde el día en que llegó pero no me he atrevido todavía. Es algo muy privado y sé que no debería tener interés pero me es imposible resistir la curiosidad de preguntarle. Y creo que no es para menos, es normal querer saber un poco más de la vida de la persona que comienza a robarse tu corazón. Me gustaría poder platicar de eso con alguien. Creo que mañana le preguntaré a Dougie su opinión. Él es un gran amigo y seguramente me dirá el mejor consejo. Cerré los ojos y por fin pude caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano como todos los días. Dougie llegó a casa minutos después de que había desayunado. Kenny seguía dormido. Así que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer la pregunta que tanto necesitaba su respuesta. Pero mi amigo se me adelantó.

– ¿Cómo te curaste? Estoy seguro que vi a Kenny subiendo a tu cuarto con algo escondido entre sus manos

Me mordí el labio inferior, le prometí a Kenny que no diría nada pero Dougie era mi amigo desde siempre y también merecía saber la verdad sobre mi milagrosa cura.

–él me curó… me dio de comer algo y me curé

– ¿Qué él qué?

De inmediato le hizo la seña de que no hablara tan alto. Me entendió y bajó un poco el volumen de voz.

– ¿Qué tal si lo que te dio era veneno?

–si así hubiera sido ya estaría muerto

–quizás sea de efecto lento

–pues si era veneno entonces era veneno del paraíso. Porque me mejoró como si de un milagro se tratase

–tal vez él fue quien hizo que te sintiera mal

Lo miré sorprendido ¿era Dougie quién me estaba hablando de esa manera? ¿Era el mismo Dougie que me había apoyado y guardado mis secretos desde que nos conocimos 10 años atrás? ¿Era el mismo?

–si no te conociera, pensaría que estas celoso

Luego de decir eso claramente vi como su rostro se teñía de un fuerte carmín y dejaba de verme a los ojos. Nunca antes lo vi actuar de esa forma ¿Qué mosca le picó?

–yo pienso que hay algo mal en él – me dijo en voz baja como apenado de lo que pensaba

– ¿raro como qué Dougie? – le volví a preguntar

Estaba por contestarme cuando llegó Kenny diciéndonos que ya era hora de trabajar. Mi amigo de nuevo se sentó en las escaleras que había en la parte trasera de la casa sin decir una sola palabra. Esta vez me sentí mal por él, traté de incluirlo en la conversación pero lo rechazaba rotundamente en cuanto metía a Kenny. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí dividido en dos; por un lado estaba el chico que era mi mejor amigo y con el que conviví toda mi niñez y adolescencia, pero por el otro lado se encontraba un chico desconocido que conocí días atrás que tenía algo realmente hipnotizante y sobre todo tóxico. Sí, esa era la descripción perfecta. Como un veneno poderoso comenzaba a dañarme, tal vez no con mi salud pero si con mis relaciones de amistad. Era un suicidio seguir con él por más tiempo pero me era imposible dejar de ver ese rostro perfecto y esos ojos azules brillante que me miraban con la misma emoción impregnada en ellos. Esto era terrible, cada vez que estaba a solas con Kenny sentía que me desmayaba y mi corazón latía descontrolado. Ya no tenía sentido seguir engañándome, me enamoré de un forastero cuyo pasado desconozco, que usa medicina que es considerada prohibida y sobre todo, un chico que es totalmente tóxico para mí pero que me provoca seguir bebiéndolo una y otra vez. Era el paraíso estar con él, pero solo con él. Dougie pasaba a segundo plano estando Kenneth.

**Fin Butters POV**

"_Con el sabor de tus labios estoy de paseo"_

**Dougie POV**

Cuanto odiaba al bastardo de Kenny. Me estaba arrebatando lo que durante tantos años estuve cuidando y buscando la manera de que nunca se fuera de mi lado y se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Ahora llega él y se cree con el derecho de arrebatarme lo que siempre ha sido y siempre será mío. Miré discretamente los bellos labios de Butters. Labios que había anhelado tantas noche besar, cada vez que se quedaba dormido sentía una enorme impulso de juntar mis labios con los suyos en un beso que me llevaría a la luna y a las estrella en un solo segundo. Pero el lazo de amistad que guardábamos siempre me hizo controlar dicho impulso, esperando impaciente el día en que por fin estemos juntos. Día que no llegará si el maldito de Kenny sigue tan cerca de Leopold.

Ya no podía soportar más esa escena, me repugnaba. Me puse de pie y lo más cortés que pude me despedí de Butters argumentándole que tenía que ir a ayudar a mi padre en su tienda. Sí, mi papá también era comerciante, pero el vendía carne. Llegué a mi casa con intenciones de quedarme haciendo cualquier cosa, pero a mi madre se le ocurre encargarme que vaya al pueblo vecino por unas cosas que le hacen falta a papá. Resignado tomé mi morral y salí de la casa rumbo al pueblo de River. El camino era de unos 10 o 15 minutos, pero yo lo completé en tan solo cinco por ir casi corriendo. Al llegar no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. En el centro del pequeño pueblo estaba una gran hoguera. La madera estaba negra y unos pobladores se deshacían de esta poco a poco. Asombrado me acerqué más, había oído hablar de ellas, pero solo se usaban para una sola cosa. Miré el piso al sentir que pisaba algo. Di un salto hacia atrás al percatarme que lo que pisé era un pedazo de una mano humana, con solo dos dedos y completamente quemada. Terminé en el piso sin poder dejar de ver esa mano. Las hogueras de semejante tamaño solo podían usarse para un fin. Matar una bruja. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y solté un pequeño grito. Era mi tío que vivía en el pueblo.

–Dougie… lamento no haber llegado antes, no quería que vieras esto – me dijo ayudándome a levantarme

– ¿Quién era? – logré decir con un hilo de voz y temblando ligeramente

–Una forastera que trabajaba en una pequeña tienda de comida

– ¿Cómo… supieron que era…?

– ¿una bruja? Sanó de milagro a tu primo, pero luego este se volvió a poner muy mal. Lo llevamos con el cura y nos dijo que había sido maldecido por una poderosa bruja. Fuimos a buscarla y la quemamos anoche

– ¿lo curó de milagro? – pregunté asustado

–Sí… pero dime ¿a qué has venido? ¿Qué necesita tu padre esta vez?

Logré controlarme lo suficiente para pedirle a mi tío lo que había ido a buscar, pero sus palabras quedaron grabadas con fuego en mi cabeza. El mismo fuego que terminó con la vida maligna de aquella bruja ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? La cura milagrosa de Butters solo podía significar una cosa. Un hechizo idéntico a lo que le hicieron a mi primo; pero no podía llegar a acusar a Kenny tan de pronto. Aunque me doliera profundamente tendría que esperar hasta que el mal volviera a Leopold para poder presentar mis pruebas y argumentos al pueblo de Charlotte. Y así deshacerse del brujo de Kenny.

**Fin Dougie POV**

Butters no sabía porque estaba tocando la puerta del cuarto de Kenny, pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo porque el rubio abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera salir corriendo.

– ¿Butters? ¿Pasa algo?

–Quería hablar contigo Kenny – dijo Leopold sonrojándose

Kenneth se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Ambos se sentaron en la cama. Stoch frotaba sus nudillos como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, buscando las palabras para hacer dicha pregunta

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? – dijo Kenny sonriéndole

–De verdad… ¿de verdad se quemó tu pueblo? –logró preguntar

La sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. Desvió la mirada y guardó silencio. No quería contestarle esa pregunta. Cualquiera menos esa pregunta.

–Dime Kenny – insistió Stoch

–Es mejor que no lo sepas – dijo tratando de levantarse

–Por favor – dijo Butters deteniéndolo

Al evitar que se levantara los rostros de ambos quedaron peligrosamente cerca. Kenny podía sentir el calor que emanaba de la cara de Butters, pero el chico Stoch no retrocedió ni un centímetro. Debía admitir de una vez que se había enamorado del chico, de no ser así entonces nunca habría curado a Butters de su alergia. Se sonrojó también ante el impulso de besar esos labios. Pero la razón le ganó y se apartó del chico.

–Esto está mal – dijo rechazándolo

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Butters

–Esto está mal porque… no debes estar conmigo…

– ¿por qué no? – dijo con un sollozo

–Porque… soy una bruja…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí se acaba el segundo cap.<strong>

**El siguiente será sobre Clyde y Token. **

**Recuerden que cada review me hace escribir más rápido. **

**Hasta el siguiente cap. **


	4. Eres un simple esclavo

**Hola a todos.**

**Me puse a escribir como nunca y terminé el cap. Quizás me tarde más porque ahora si ya no tengo nada del siguiente escrito. Pero no desesperen, sus reviews me haran apurarme.**

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: Eres un simple esclavo**

**Pareja: Clyde y Token**

**Canción: Nobody's perfect de Jessie J**

**Respondiendo a las preguntas de Leia's Dreams **

**Kenny si es una bruja. En el siguiente cap se explicará todo lo relacionado con eso y se sabrá que le pasó en los anteriores pueblos que visitó.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: "Eres un simple esclavo"<strong>

**Raleigh Carolina del norte, EUA. Junio de 1800**

"_Nadie es perfecto"_

Token bajaba del barco en donde viajó desde su tierra hasta las nuevas colonias establecidas en Raleigh. Lo que en un futuro sería el estado de Carolina del norte. Iba atado de mano y de su cuello a una enorme fila de gente negra que llegaba al nuevo mundo para ser esclava. Sus padres no sufrían el mismo destino que él. Logró ocultarlos a tiempo para que no se los llevaran, al menos no en esa ocasión. Los dejó desprotegidos. Quizás en la siguiente vez que fueran los hombres blancos se los llevarían también. El mercado estaba lleno a más no poder, estaba seguro de que ahí los llevarían, pero giraron hacia otra dirección. Entrando a un pequeño local apartado del bullicio del mercado. Los colocaron de frente a dos personas. El dueño del negocio y un posible comprador. Nunca antes agradeció a los misioneros por haberle enseñado el idioma de los blancos antes de ese momento.

– ¿Cuáles desea señor Donovan?

El hombre de castaño cabello y anteojo pasó delante de cada uno de ellos, señalando a dos.

–Solo traigo dinero para esa cantidad – le dijo al comerciante

–Por ser un cliente tan fiel permítame regalarle uno más, quien usted desee

Los ojos castaños de Donovan recorrieron de nueva manera la fila de esclavos. Quedándose justo en Token. Siendo el más joven de ahí se convirtió en el escavo de regalo. Vaya suerte. Él esperaba que por lo menos pagaran mucho por él. Los subieron a la parte trasera de una carreta. Los otros dos elegidos eran jóvenes, pero no tanto como él. Uno tenía alrededor de 20 años y el otro unos 25. Lejos de la edad adecuada para ser esclavo.

Clyde se despertaba un poco tarde. Su padre se había ido a comprar dos nuevos esclavos para sustituir los que murieron de viruela el mes pasado. Su madre estaba cuidando las rosas que tenía en el balcón y no se molestó en darle los buenos días. Bajó las escaleras de la enorme mansión que era la casa de los Donovan. Los mejores productores de vegetales de toda la ciudad de Raleigh. Escuchó los cascos de los caballos y abrió la puerta para recibir a su padre. El señor John Donovan bajaba de su carro con su bastón y su sombrero alto que lo hacía verse como una persona importante, y vaya que lo era. Clyde pudo ver la otra carreta, donde bajaban a los nuevos esclavos. Su mirada se cruzó con la de uno de ellos. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos negros tan imponentes, tan llenos de vida. Tan capaces de luchar por vivir. Aún después de que los metieron a los campos seguía viendo ese lugar. Las miradas de sus esclavos eran tristes y sin deseos de vivir. Pero esos ojos oscuros fueron algo nuevo. No escuchó la voz de su padre hasta que este le tocó el hombro izquierdo.

–Vamos adentro Clyde, me muero por probar la comida de tu madre

El castaño seguía con la cabeza girada a ese lugar. Aún después de entrar a la casa ¿Quién sería ese esclavo?

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Token en ingles a sus nuevos compañeros un momento que los dejaron solos

– ¿no lo sabes? – Le dijo el de 20 años – son las tierras de los Donovan, son ricos y tiene muchas plantaciones, para eso nos han traído aquí

Token apretó los puños. Odiaba la idea de ser un esclavo.

–Soy Token – se presentó

–Yo soy… bueno, los misioneros me bautizaron como Walter, no tengo idea de mi nombre nativo

Los dos miraron al tercer esclavo. Sete les devolvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza

– ¿no qué? – preguntó Walter

Pero no respondió, siguió negando con la cabeza

–Creo que no puede hablar – dijo Token – ¿tienes nombre?

La misma respuesta.

–Creo que deberíamos llamarlo mudo – sugirió Walter

–Muy original – bromeó Token

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. Sabía que a partir de ese día aquellos serían los momentos felices que llegarían a tener. El resto del tiempo la pasarían bajo el sol cosechando o plantando. Y todas esas ganancias iban directo a su amo, él jamás recibiría un pago.

Un hombre blanco entró a la pequeña casita donde los tenían, traía consigo un sujeto con bata blanca que sostenía una jeringa. Token nunca antes había recibido una inyección, se preguntó cuál era el fin de todo eso, pero los blancos le respondieron sin tener que preguntarles.

– ¿está seguro qué con eso ya no les dará viruela?

–Completamente, el amo ya se ha puesto una y también su hijo Clyde. Es un gasto pero ya no perderá ni un hombre más

–Eso esperamos – dijo el hombre poniendo una mano en su cintura donde traía un látigo

Así que para eso era. Para evitar la enfermedad que disminuyó bastante la población en el Nuevo mundo. Luego de eso les quitaron sus ataduras y les dieron las herramientas para comenzar el cansado trabajo que es producir alimentos.

El joven Clyde movía su comida de un lado a otro del plato. Una duda rondaba s cabeza antes de toparse con el esclavo y ahora se ha hecho más fuerte. Su padre notó su poco apetito y le preguntó.

–Casi no has tocado tu comida ¿te sientes mal?

–Papá… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Claro hijo, puedo responderte lo que sea

–Mi maestro me dijo en la última clase que todos tenemos defectos y cualidades y pues… no he comprendido muy bien lo que es un defecto

Su padre le sonrió, se acomodó los lentes y dijo

–Es simple hijo, son cosas de la gente que son feas o inferiores o mal vista… por ejemplo… ser egoísta, mal educado…

– ¿negro? – Dijo Clyde soltando su verdadera pregunta – papá… ¿es un defecto ser negro?

–Desde luego hijo – exclamó su padre – nosotros los blancos somos superiores y ellos… lo único bueno de ellos es que pueden hacer trabajos físicos con más facilidad, pero el color de su piel nos indica que son muy inferiores, ese es su peor defecto

Una vez terminada la explicación el señor Donovan siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Mientras que Clyde se sorprendía. No concordaba mucho con lo que le dijo su padre y después de ver esos ojos negros tan diferentes dudaba que tuviera la razón él y su maestro. Quizás ellos eran incluso más capaces que los blancos. Pero no podría decírselo a su padre, lo tacharía de loco. Tal vez su destino era continuar como su padre. Ser el amo.

Terminó su comida para que no le volviera a hacer esa pregunta. Aunque tenía un enorme nudo en el estómago.

Una semana pasa rápido para el amo y para el esclavo se convierte en una eternidad.

**Token POV**

Cuanto odio la vida de un esclavo. Levántate antes del amanecer, luego date una "ducha" con agua fría, que es en realidad solo un cubo de agua que te arrojan en la espalda. Luego come los desechos que los cerdos no quisieron, toma tus herramientas y empieza con el trabajo. Soporta el implacable sol en tu espalda que está desnuda y a merced del látigo que te abre la piel y te hace sangrar. Y todo eso sin quejarte ni una sola vez. Si es que no deseas ser castigado. Eso se había vuelto mi vida y no había manera de cambiarlo. Excepto huir, si, huir y ser descubierto para que luego te maten peor que a un perro.

No temo por mí ni por Mudo, ambos somos muy resistentes. El que creo que no llegará al invierno es Walter. Casi se desmaya en una ocasión y nunca vi a alguien ser tan latigueado en mi vida, tampoco los otros esclavos. Siempre que trabajaba miraba de reojo la enorme mansión que tenía la familia de mi amo. Le envidiaba, cualquiera de nosotros era mil veces más capaz, pero teníamos un solo defecto. Y no, no era el color de nuestra piel. Si no nuestra estupidez. Cada día somos más en estas tierra y si nos reuniéramos todos podríamos acabar con el dominio de los blancos. No estoy muy seguro sobre si volverlos a todos esclavos como nos lo hicieron o simplemente desterrarlos. Supongo que si encuentro, algún día un solo blanco que se buena persona entonces haría lo segundo.

– ¡Dejen de descansar! – me gruñó el capataz dándome con el látigo

Llegaría el día en que mataría a alguien e la ira que corría por mis venas, pero por el momento solo pudo agachar la cabeza y continuar con mi denigrante trabajo.

**Fin Token POV**

Cuando se asomó por la ventana de inmediato reconoció al esclavo de los ojos vivos. Pudo verlo mientras el observaba la casa. Sabía que era él, estaba seguro. Hacía días que sucedió eso y no podía olvidarlo. Se emocionó mucho al identificarlo aunque no entendía porque su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza.

– ¿Qué observaba joven Clyde? – preguntó su mucama Judie

–El cielo – mintió Clyde sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto

–No tiene porque mentirme señor Clyde, yo nunca le miento

–Veía a los esclavos – admitió pero sin encararla

La mujer se acercó al castaño. Ella había sido para Clyde como una madre, puesto que la suya ni siquiera notaba su presencia. En ocasiones pensaba que Judie era su madre verdadera. Una aventura de su padre harto de la actitud de su madre. Aunque nunca lo sabía, estaba en lo correcto. Ella pasó sus dedos entre el suave cabello del jovencito.

–Escuché decir a su padre que mañana era un día especial

– ¿especial? ¿Y eso porque?

–Al parecer va a enseñarle la lección más importante que podría darle. La lección que le ayudará a administrar este lugar cuando él no esté

Clyde se giró hacia la mujer.

–No estoy muy seguro de querer ocuparme del negocio familiar

–Joven Clyde – dijo ella abrazándole – verá que cuando llegue el día de que usted sea el amo estará seguro de querer serlo

Tal vez no era latigueado, golpeado o mal alimentado, pero estaba el doble de atrapado que los esclavos. No podía huir y si lo hacía, se sentiría terriblemente mal.

**Token POV **

Nos pusieron en fila india para revisar el trabajo que hicimos preparando el campo para la semilla y creando los surcos donde caerían las semillas. El capataz se detuvo en el que menos quería que lo hiciera. Miró a Walter con el ceño fruncido. El pobre estaba tan agotado que se desvió un poco al hacerlo. Puso su mano en la cintura y extendió el largo látigo que siempre cargaba.

–Tú – dijo dándole en el pecho – ven aquí

Walter tragó saliva y obedeció. El capataz lo tomó del cuello y lo agachó para que viera su trabajo, insultándolo y pegando su rostro a la tierra.

–Eres un inútil, ya estoy cansado de tu incompetencia

Walter derramó unas pequeñas lágrimas que pude ver con toda claridad. El brazo de nuestro verdugo se alzó, bajando con fuerza y velocidad, asestándole fuertes golpes a mi amigo. Sus gemidos de dolor llegaban a cada uno de nuestros tímpanos y solo podíamos tratar de ignorar los lamentos de alguien a quien no podían salvar. Ya no pude soportar eso ni un segundo más. De tres pasos legué hasta donde estaba Walter y detuvo el látigo con la mano para que yo no le golpeara.

– ¿Qué carajo crees qué haces negro de mierda? – me dijo

–Déjalo en paz – le retó

Vi como su cara se ponía roja de la ira y trataba de recuperar el control de su arma de tortura. Yo tenía más fuerza que él así que no fue ningún esfuerzo seguir sosteniéndolo. Tomó el mango con las dos manos y tomando impulso tiró de él sin conseguir que yo dejara de sujetarlo.

–Por última vez… ¡apártate!

–Token por favor – me suplicó Walter

Mudo se acercó a Walter y lo ayudó a levantarse un poco mientras yo seguía en la misma posición. El capataz echó mano de nuevo a la cintura y sacó un arma de fuego, apuntándome a la cabeza.

–Suéltalo – volvió a decir

Pero sujeté con más fuerza el látigo. No le temía a la muerte.

–Negro de mierda

– ¡George! – escuché una voz detrás de él

Los colores se fueron de la cara del capataz que se giró para encontrarse con quien le había hablado. Era un chico de cabello castaño que estaba vestido de manera elegante. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos tenían un misterioso tono café.

–Amo Clyde… yo solo estaba…

–Déjelos en paz – ordenó

Así que él era el chico Clyde, el heredero de las tierras, nuestro futuro amo. George guardó el arma y soltó el látigo de inmediato.

–No tienes porque castigarlos así

–Lo siento amo – dijo con la cabeza gacha

–Ya es suficiente castigo el haber nacido así

"_Juro que nunca habría cruzado la línea"_

La pequeña simpatía que había ganado el amo Clyde de mi persona se esfumó tan rápido como el hielo en verano cuando dijo eso. Solté el látigo y seguí mi impulso sin importarme las graves consecuencias.

– ¿nacido así? – Le dije sujetándolo del cuello – maldito idiota ¡te crees superior a nosotros! ¡Solo por el estúpido color de tu piel!

–Token déjalo – dijo Walter asustado

Mudo me sujetó con fuerza, separándome del amo. Los ojos castaños de él tenían miedo y pude claramente ver unas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus párpados.

– ¡insolente! – dijo el capataz dándome con el látigo

–George – dijo Clyde con temor en su voz – te dije que los dejaras en paz

El capataz volteó sorprendido a ver a su amo. Todos los esclavos hacían lo mismo, luego de semejante atrevimiento cualquiera esperaba que se enojara, pero no fue así.

–Pero señor, él…

–Sé lo que hizo – dijo ocultando el rostro – ¿no crees que lo hiso porque lo tenía merecido?

El joven le dio la espalda, evitando que viéramos las lágrimas que soltó.

–No le diga a mi padre George – dijo antes de irse

**Fin Token POV**

Clyde cerraba la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí y derramaba esas lágrimas. Esos ojos negros le habían afectado mucho. Los vio directamente, le dieron miedo y lo peor de todo. Una fascinación aún mayor.

El señor Donovan entraba al cuarto de su hijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

–Apresúrate Clyde, hoy aprenderás lo más importante de este negocio

– ¿y qué es eso papá?

–Ya lo verás – dijo el amo acomodándose los anteojos – ya lo verás…

– ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa? – Le reclamaba Walter a Token mientras comían los desperdicios que rechazaban los otros animales – ¿tienes idea del riesgo que corriste? Podría haberte matado

–Eso no me importa

Mudo y Walter lo miraron confundidos.

– ¿no te importa? – Inquirió Walter – ¿no te interesa tu vida?

–Esto no es vida Walter – dijo Token dándole el último bocado a su "comida" – prefiero morir hoy defendiendo mi dignidad que vivir muchos años como esclavo y morir sin haber sido tratado como lo que soy, un ser humano

Walter quedó sin palabras mientras que Mudo le dio la razón asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

–Verás hijo – decía el señor Donovan – ¿Qué crees que sea lo más importante que debes aprender?

– ¿aprender cuando sembrar y cuando cosechar? – dijo el castaño

–No hijo, lo más importante es aprender a tratar a tus esclavos

Los dos habían llegado a los sembradíos. George los esperaba, parado ahí con la mirada baja. Seguro de la falta coraje de Clyde en esa lección.

– ¿tratar… a los esclavos?

Token escuchó el ruido del látigo romper el aire y volteó a ver hacia la mansión. Topándose con ese chico de nuevo iba acompañado de su padre. Walter también detuvo su trabajo, Mudo lo imitó. Pronto todos los demás dejaron sus labores para ver la lección. Un esclavo ya viejo no podía ponerse de pie, estaba delante de los amos y era perfecto para la lección.

–Toma hijo – Donovan le dio el látigo – ahora azótalo

– ¿Qué? – dijo Clyde temblando

–No se ha levantado, no te muestra respeto, debes castigarlo

Los ojos de Clyde mostraban miedo y sus manos temblaban demasiado. Tomó el látigo y apretó con fuerza. No quería decepcionar a su padre pero le era imposible lastimar a alguien. Levantó la mano con la intención de hacerlo. Token lo miraba con curiosidad, estaba a punto de comprobar la veracidad de lo que había dicho un día antes.

–No puedo – dijo soltando el instrumento de tortura – no puedo hacerlo

– ¿Qué? Clyde no seas miedoso y hazlo

–No papá… ¡no lo haré!

El rostro de John Donovan fue desfigurado de la ira, golpeó con el puño a su hijo antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

– ¡Eres débil Clyde! Con esa actitud jamás podrías ser mi heredero ¡Jamás! – gritó con la mano todavía arriba

"_Tengo que cambiar si quiero estar contigo para siempre"_

Clyde se cubría la mejilla herida y soltaba una lágrima de impotencia. Token quedó impresionado por ese acto, eso ya iba más allá de buscar la simpatía de un esclavo. Lo que había dicho ayer lo decía de verdad. El señor Donovan tocaba la puerta de su hijo. Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y buscaba una disculpa. Pero Clyde no le abrió, no porque no quisiera perdonar a su padre, si no porque no estaba en el cuarto. Atravesó velozmente los sembradíos para llegar a la pequeña cabaña de madera donde vivían los esclavos. Tocó la puerta levemente. El único despierto era Token, que extrañado por el ruido abrió la puerta.

–Amo Clyde – dijo sorprendido

–Perdóname – dijo viéndolo directo a los ojos – perdóname por haberte insultado de esa manera

–El amo nunca debe disculparse con el esclavo

–No quiero ser tu amo… no quiero un esclavo yo… se que eres muy superior a mí, si alguien debe ser sometido ese soy yo…

Token sintió las mejillas arder por el comentario. Los ojos castaños de Clyde le indicaban que no mentía, que estaba exponiendo su corazón al esclavo maltratado que podía aprovecha para dañarlo de manera inimaginables.

–Me llamo Token – dijo el afroamericano dándole la mano

Clyde se sonrojó un poco.

–Mucho gusto… Token

–Tú no eres como tu padre o las demás personas blancas

–Ni tú como los demás esclavos

Esa noche nació una amistad entre las dos caras de la moneda, una amistad que no debería de existir pero que acababa de darse. Los días pasaron, cada oportunidad que tenían la usaban para verse en los jardines más alejados de la mansión, platicando de todo, menos de su trabajo. Token jamás mencionaba los malos tratos de George porque Clyde estaba perfectamente enterado de ellos y Clyde nunca mencionaba sus problemas con su padre porque Token también estaba enterado. Preferían olvidar unos minutos la realidad en la que vivían. El señor Donovan recibió el perdón de su hijo una semana después del incidente, pero seguía insistiendo con el tema.

Pero como, obviamente, tarde o temprano alguien se enteraría de su nueva amistad. Para suerte de ambos no fue el amo Donovan. Si no uno de los esclavos. El más maliciosos de ellos y que mantenía el control en gran parte del grupo, envidioso del nuevo que logró un acercamiento con el hijo del amo.

– ¿Qué es lo que más anhelas en el mundo Clyde?

–No lo sé… me gustaría no tener la presión de ser el heredero del gran latifundio… todos confían en mí y yo sé que no podré hacer ese trabajo

– ¿sabes qué anhelo yo?

– ¿la libertad?

–No… eso es algo que todos los humanos debemos tener, no es un lujo que podamos desear. Lo que yo más quiero es vivir en una pequeña casa en el bosque, cerca de un río. Ese es mi sueño

Clyde le sonrió a su amigo. Las ideas que tenía en la cabeza eran totalmente revolucionarias. Le agradaban a Clyde y le hacían pensar que el mundo sería un lugar más justo y mejor para el futuro.

–Debo irme, mi padre podría notar mi ausencia

Token regresó a la pequeña cabaña donde dormía, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Pero todos ahí estaban despiertos y lo veían fijamente.

– ¿Dónde has estado Token? – dijo el esclavo que lo descubrió viéndose con el hijo del amo

–No te interesa… Lenny

–Te di oportunidad de confesar, pero no lo hiciste. Vean compañeros la clase de egoísmo de Token

–No tengo idea de a que te refieres

–Tú estás simpatizando con el amo Clyde, buscando un trato privilegiado y que todos los demás suframos mientras tú descansas tranquilamente

– ¿Qué? – Dijo Token sorprendido de la cantidad de odio acumulado que le tenía Lenny – yo nunca haría algo como eso

– ¿entonces lo niegas? – después de que claramente te vi

–No niego que me he estaba viendo con él, pero ha sido porque me ha buscado, no porque busque un mejor trato

Dicho eso salió de la cabaña enojado. Preferiría dormir al aire libre que adentro con mucha gente acusándolo de algo que no hizo.

–A veces exageras las cosas – dijo Walter saliendo de la cabaña para hacerle compañía

–No iba a permitir que me acusara de esa manera

–Entonces ¿es verdad lo que dijiste?

– ¿también dudas de mi Walter?

–Es que me parece demasiado… raro…

–A mí también me lo pareció. Clyde no es como los otros, él si tiene un corazón

Su amigo lo miraba como si estuviese loco. Pero no se atrevió a contradecirle aún estaba un poco enojado por las acusaciones de Lenny. Volvió a entrar al cabo de unos minutos a la cabaña.

–Lo veo diferente joven Clyde

– ¿diferente? ¿Diferente como Judie?

–Más feliz… como… enamorado… – fue sincera la mujer

Hasta entonces no había considerado el amor como el sentimiento que golpeaba una y otra vez su pecho. Al ser mencionado encajaba perfectamente y de daba sentido a lo último que vivió.

–Judie… ¿puedo confiar en ti?

–Desde luego joven Clyde

–Yo… no quiero encargarme del negocio familiar porque… no quiero tratar a los esclavos como basura… ellos también son humanos

Pero al encontrarse con los ojos asustados de ella se arrepintió totalmente de haberle confesado eso. Se esforzó por sonreír y le dijo

–Es una broma… ¿verdad? Joven Clyde

–Claro – dijo él con una sonrisa falsa – es… una broma

Los dos estaban tendidos en el pasto viendo el firmamento.

–El hablar con usted me eta trayendo problemas con los demás esclavos, se sienten celosos

– ¿Cómo se enteraron? ¿Alguien más lo sabe? Token… ¿tú le dijiste?

–Claro que no… Lenny, uno de ellos, nos vio un día

Clyde suspiró.

–Mis problemas también aumentaron, mi mucama Judie era la única persona con la que podía ser sincero, pero no tomó muy bien el que los vea como otras personas y no como objetos, tuve que decirle que bromeaba… – se giró quedando frente a Token – ahora solo me quedas tú

Token sintió sus mejillas ardes y su pulso cardiaco dispararse hasta las nubes. Los ojos castaños de su amo le hipnotizaron y le impidieron desviar su mirada. Antes lo consideraba un buen amigo… pero ahora…

–Debo irme, ya es tarde – dijo Donovan levantándose

– ¿nos vemos mañana? – le preguntó

–Claro, a la misma hora

Token miró el rostro de su amor y se guió por el impulso de su cuerpo. Besó delicadamente esos labios. Clyde quedó totalmente petrificado. En cuanto el beso se rompió, se fue corriendo rumbo a la mansión.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin... tranquilas solo por ahora.<strong>

**Tenía que poner a Token en esta época. Originalmente no iba a aparecer esta pareja, pero cuando leí un libro que decía sobre los esclavos en las trece colonias se me vino a la mente Token. **

**El siguiente cap será el Style. **

**No se lo pierdan, nos vemos luego.**

**Cada review es una forma de apurarme a escribir más rápido. **


	5. De Checoslovaquia a Polonia

**Hola a todos. **

**He regresado con el esperado Style.**

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: De Checoslovaquia a Polonia**

**Pareja: Stan y Kyle **

**Canción: Paper Gangsta de Lady Gaga**

**Gracias por los reviews que me dejan, de verdad me ayudan.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: "De Checoslovaquia a Polonia"<strong>

**Varsovia, Polonia. Febrero de 1939**

"_No una página vacía, llena de cosas que nada significan"_

Entre Ike y Kyle terminaban de bajar la última maleta y un baúl muy pesado. Los Broflovski contenían las lágrimas al dejar el lugar donde vivieron durante generaciones y que ahora se veían obligados a abandonar. Aquel tres de febrero de 1939 dejaban el lugar donde estuvieron toda su vida. La nueva ley de Checoslovaquia expulsaba a todos los judíos. Dicha ley fue aprobada dos días antes y solo tenían unas horas para dejar el país. Se mudarían al vecino del norte, la nación de Polonia que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. A ellos y miles de judíos exiliados.

–Papá, entiendo que debamos dejar el país, pero ¿fingir que no somos judíos cuando lleguemos a Polonia? – le preguntó Kyle luego de subir el baúl a la camioneta

–Es lo mejor para todos Kyle, así nunca nos volverán a discriminar

– ¿eso no sería avergonzarnos de nuestras creencias? – preguntó Ike

– ¿prefieren seguir siendo tratados como mierda? – se exasperó Gerald

El pelirrojo y el adoptado se quedaron mudos. Entraron al auto y vieron la casa donde crecieron alejarse cada vez más. Todos decían que una guerra era inminente. Kyle suplicaba que no fuera así, su padre le contó muchas historias de la primera y le parecía algo terrible e inhumano. La simple idea de que la historia se repitiera le causaba pesadillas. Su padre los obligó a dejar todo lo que fuera judío oculto en el pesado baúl, pero Kyle le había abultado un pequeño dije con una estrella de seis picos. Negándose a dejar su religión, sin importar las consecuencias que esto le trajera. Ike era el más afectado por la partida. A sus trece años tenían ya una vida hecha en Checoslovaquia, amigos, una escuela, esperanzas y sueños. Ahora todo se perdía en el horizonte y la luz del atardecer le obligaba a entornar los ojos.

El sol salía por las montañas cuando cruzaban la línea divisoria entre los dos países. Unos oficiales revisaron sus cosas y les hicieron unas preguntas antes de dejarlos entrar a Polonia. Aún faltaba un largo camino, Varsovia, la capital del país quedaba mucho más lejos. Ike durmió un día entero, y otro lo paso muy aburrido, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos en el tercero vio una ciudad completamente nueva que apareció por el mismo horizonte que se llevó a su adorada Prada. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Ike, quizás fue bueno que los echara. Kyle veía los cambios y sentía que algo andaba muy mal. Recordando los papeles que hicieron firmar a sus padres en la línea divisoria. Pensaba que ese tipo de trivialidades pronto pasarían a la historia, porque en la guerra esas páginas llenas de cosas que nada significan. Cobra más valor un arma que una firma. Algo se traían contra los judío y no era idea de Checoslovaquia. Ellos habitaron ese país durante muchos años y nunca antes tuvieron ese tipo de problemas, solo pensaba en una teoría, presión de otro país. Y ese país solo podía ser Alemania y el cabrón de Adolf Hitler.

Su nueva casa era un apartamento muy pequeño en lo alto de un edificio, al menos el barrio se veía muy alegre; bajaron sus cosas y las subieron al último piso donde estaba el apartamento. Ike comenzaba a superar la despedida acomodando todas sus cosas en la nueva habitación. Pero Kyle tenía la cabeza en un mundo muy lejos de ahí. Gerald alegraba a la familia con frases de esperanza y elogios a la nueva casa, pero nada de eso surtía el menor efecto en el pelirrojo. Kyle se asomó por la ventana. Unos niños menores que su hermano juagaban con una vieja pelota mientras un perro corría junto con ellos de un lado a otro. Gerald puso una mano en su hombro.

–No has pronunciado palabra hijo ¿Qué opinas de la casa?

–Es una mierda – dijo en otro idioma, el inglés

–Kyle, te he dicho mil veces que no hables en ese idioma, no entiendo que es lo que dices

–Dije que no me gusta… algo me huele mal en este exilio

–Pues claro que sí Kyle. Todo exilio es así

–No papá… alguien más está implicado en esa nueva ley además de Checoslovaquia, alguien que odia a Polonia por aceptar a los exiliados… creo que es Alemania

–Kyle – dijo Gerald sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la ventana – solo son problemas políticos, no es como si Alemania tratara de hacer un segunda guerra mundial

–En ocasiones así parece – dijo en inglés

– ¡¿Carajo que no me escuchas?

Gerald se puso de pie de un salto encarando a su hijo.

–Estás castigado ¡ya estoy cansado de tu comportamiento!

Caminó hacia la puerta y agregó.

– ¡Y no quiero volver a escuchar ese maldito idioma jovencito!

La casa se estremeció con el azote de la puerta. Kyle soltó un largo suspiro. Abrió su maleta y sacó un cuaderno. Empezó a dibujar a los niños de la calle, era una ocasión que ameritaba preservase en el papel. Una vez terminado el dibujo puso en la parte de abajo "unos niños de Varsovia juegan felices, ignorando la inminente guerra que está delante de sus narices". Cerró dicho cuaderno y bajó las escaleras para disculparse con su padre, siempre que lo hacía le levantaba el castigo y prefería no sentirse atado a esa casa nueva.

– ¿ahora por qué fue? – preguntó Sheila, normalmente era ella quien peleaba

–Por lo mismo de siempre – dijo en el otro idioma

"_Alguien que tiene el sabor pero no tiene continuidad"_

Stanley miraba aburrido por la ventana que había en su salón de clases. El profesor hablaba y hablaba pero él hacía mucho que no seguía el tema. Su compañera Wendy le miraba enfadada, pensaba que Stanley nunca progresaría viendo por la ventana del aula. Otra chica, Bebe suspiraba al ver repetirse la historia de todos los días ¿Cuándo le diría Wendy a Stanley lo mucho que lo amaba? Solo había un tema que le interesaba a Stan y el maestro acababa de mencionarlo.

–Checoslovaquia dice que la expulsión de los judíos no tiene nada que ver con los fines de los nazis, pero todo mundo sabe que las presiones alemanas causaron esto ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

–Una guerra – dijo Stan

–Correcto Stan, eso es lo que sigue, la pregunta es ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de ver a Europa devastada por una nueva guerra mundial?

–Profesor – interrumpió Wendy – según tengo entendido la directora no le permite hablar sobre temas políticos

El maestro le forzó una sonrisa a su alumna y regresó al aburrido tema del inicio. Stanley le lanzó una mirada de odio y volvió a ver afuera. La pelinegra se arrepintió, pero no podía soportar esos temas políticos, si por ella fuera. Polonia le daría todos los judíos a Alemania para que todo acabara de una vez. Bebe miraba a sus dos amigos tomándose el puente de la nariz, nunca aprenderían de sus errores.

Finalmente el timbre marcó el final de un día de estudios. Stan tomó su mochila y salió del salón tratando de evitar que Wendy le hablara, pero ella era muy rápida.

– ¿me acompañas a casa Stan?

–Lo siento Wendy – dio apurándose a inventar una excusa – es que mi padre quiere que le ayude a organizar el ático

Ella no se tragó la mentira, pero el chico salió como un rayo del salón, esquivando la contestación de ella. Su casa no estaba muy lejos de la escuela por lo que llegó muy rápido, más temprano que de costumbre. Normalmente solía pasear unos minutos para que su padre no tuviera oportunidad de preguntarle sobre la escuela y sobre alguna "chica especial". Randy estaba leyendo el periódico y una enorme sonrisa llenó su rostro al ver a su hijo.

–Stanley, llegas temprano… ven hijo, charlemos un rato en lo que tu madre termina de preparar la comida

–Puta madre – dijo Stan en inglés

– ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no hables en ese idioma? – frunció el ceño

– ¿y por qué no puedo?

–Los estadounidenses se están metiendo mucho en los problemas de Europa, están en contra de los nazis así que ellos los consideran enemigos, si alguno te escuchar hablando su lengua creerán que los apoyas

–Aún no estamos en guerra papá

–Tal vez no, pero cuando lo estemos es mejor estar en el bando ganador. Así que te prohíbo hablar así

Stan suspiró, subió las escaleras corriendo y aventó su mochila en la casa. Su habitación era espaciosa, y más espaciosa se veía estando casi vacía. Stan sentía una gran pasión por las tácticas de guerra, tenía toda clase de mapas e incluso uno de Polonia estaba en la pared arriba de su escritorio. Sabía que si Alemania atacaba el país podría repeler el ataque, pero si tomaban Varsovia. Todo acabaría. El país del sur sería el primero en caer. Checoslovaquia se mostraba débil al aprobar dicha ley.

**Kyle POV**

Tal y como suponía mi padre me levantó el castigo en cuanto me disculpé. Ahora tenía que mantener ese ambiente de calma. Pero que quede totalmente claro que no me agrada la idea de ir a conocer a los vecinos fingiendo que no somos una familia judía. Estoy indeciso sobre revelar o no este detalle, sería malo si lo revelara siendo alemanes los vecinos, así que por seguridad me fijaré antes. Un segundo, ya estoy pensando como mi padre.

–Kyle – dijo mi hermanito abriendo la puerta

– ¿Qué sucede Ike?

– ¿crees que los vecinos sean buenas personas? ¿O del tipo de gente que odia a los judíos?

Solté un suspiro y le sonreí a mi hermano.

–Eso tendremos que ir a averiguarlo

La puerta del departamento 15 se veía exactamente igual a la de las otras casas. Una planta estaba afuera y en cuanto tocamos se escucharon ladridos en el interior. Escuché fuertes pasos dirigirse hacia la entrada. Un tipo de cabello negro y sonrisa idiota fue quien nos recibió, un tal Randy Marsh. Su sala se veía muy normal. La mujer tenía unos pequeños aperitivos en la mesa de centro y nos sonreír conforme nos abríamos paso a la incómoda sala. Mi padre fue quien nos presento como la familia Eben. Ocultando por completo nuestro apellido judío. Aunque no creo que Eben sea un apellido que nada tenga que ver con dicha religión. Los vecinos se tragaron la mentira. Randy se notaba desesperado, de la manera más calmada que pudo dijo.

–Stanley… ya llegaron los vecinos, baja a saludarlos

Por las escaleras vi a un chico de cabello oscuro como la noche, ojos azules brillantes y un gorro de color azul con un pompón rojo. Si bien me causó fascinación su aspecto debo decir que no simpaticé mucho con él a simple vista.

– ¿por qué no le muestras tu cuarto a Kyle y platican un rato? – sugirió su padre

El chico me miró directamente y suspiró resignado. Ambos subimos las escaleras sin dirigirnos la palabra, estábamos a la defensiva. Ninguno sabía cómo demonios era el otro. Abrió la puerta y entró primero. Quedé impactado al ver esa habitación, más bien parecía una sala de guerra. El se sentó en su cama mientras yo miraba sus mapas. Entonces escuché las risas de mi hermano y los ladridos de un perro.

–Debe ser Sparky – me dijo el chico – se lleva muy bien con los niños, suele jugar con ellos con la pelota en el callejón

Recordé el perro que dibujé el día de mi llegada, debe ser el mismo.

–Mi padre no quiere que tengamos uno, por eso Ike se emociona cada vez que ve un perro

Entonces alcancé a leer unas hojas apartadas que tenían algo escrito en inglés. De inmediato lo traduje.

–Tú… – dije sorprendido – ¿también crees que Alemania invadirá Polonia?

Me giré encarándolo. Su rostro también estaba sorprendido. De seguro por el hecho de que lo que estaba escrito era en otro idioma.

– ¿Quién más podría haber presionado a Checoslovaquia para sacar a los judíos?

Unas sonrisas de colaron en nuestros labios. Ese sin duda era el inicio de una larga amistad. Luego de hablar un rato de problemas políticos y posibles inicios de la guerra nos pusimos a charlar de cosas más normales.

– ¿tienes algún hermano o hermana? – pregunté

–Sí, una hermana pero gracias a Dios ya no vive aquí

– ¿por qué te alegra eso?

–Porque era un verdadero monstruo, la peor persona que podía existir

No pude evitar reírme de la cara de alivio que puso al recordar eso. Me senté a un lado de él, su cama era cómoda, nada que ver con las que había en mi casa.

–Kyle… puedo preguntarte algo – me dijo un poco tímido

–Claro – le respondí sin tener la menor idea de lo que me preguntaría, de haberlo sabido le habría cambiado el tema de inmediato con tal de no tener que contestarle

– ¿por qué se mudaron a Varsovia?

Al instante quedé mudo, a pesar de tener muchas cosas en común no estaba muy seguro de poner en riesgo a mi familia admitiendo mi religión. Sus padres aún no me eran de fiar. Ladeé un poco la cabeza, evité ver esos ojos azules. Pasé mis ojos por todo el cuarto haciendo más larga su espera por obtener una respuesta.

–No debí preguntar ¿verdad? – me dijo arrepentido

–Stan, no es eso, es solo que yo…

Para mi suerte tocaron a la puerta. Era la madre de Stan que no decía que bajáramos porque la cena ya estaba lista. No tenía mucha hambre, pero no quise ser grosero. Mi hermano estaba totalmente sonriente, viendo fijamente a Sparky dormir en el tapete que había en el pasillo. Stanley me volteaba a ver de cuando en cuando, no tengo la menor idea de porqué pero me sonrojaba ligeramente cada vez que mis ojos verdes se topaban con las curiosas lagunas que tenía Stan. Luego de otra hora de estar charlando en la mesa mi familia finalmente se despidió.

–Tal vez te vea en la escuela – le dije a Stan antes de irme

Él solo me sonrió.

**Fin Kyle POV**

Wendy le hablaba a Stanley antes de que la clase comenzara pero el chico del pompón rojo no le prestaba atención. El profesor entró, provocando un silencio en el aula. Los ojos de Stan se abrieron a más no poder cuando vio entrar a su nuevo vecino al salón.

–Tenemos un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Kyle Eben, denle una amistosa bienvenida, puedes sentarle en el lugar delante de Stan

Las miradas de ambos chicos se cruzaron, soltando unas ligeras chispas que Wendy pudo detectar de forma muy clara. Rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños. Bebe trato de distraerla, pero esos ojos maléficos estaban clavados en los dos vecinos.

En la hora del almuerzo los dos chicos se sentaron en una banca metálica a comer su almuerzo. Caían unos cuantos copos de nieve. Varsovia era una ciudad muy fría y un viento soplaba todos los días.

–Me alegra que estés en el grupo – soltó Stan

Kyle no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharle decir eso. Estaba por contestarle cuando Wendy se paró justo delante de él.

–Hola Kyle… yo soy Wendy – dijo con odio – y vengo a decirte que dejes en paz a mi novio Stanley

Kyle se hizo un poco para atrás y Stan hirvió en ira.

–Carajo Wendy, deja de decir que somos novios porque yo nunca lo seré ¿entiendes? Y Kyle tiene todo el derecho de juntarse conmigo si quiere

Stan se puso de pie y tomando la mano de Kyle se alejó de donde estaba Wendy.

–No deberías hacer eso – le dijo su amiga – te tardaste mucho y ya es tarde, pronto se darán cuenta de que está enamorado del nuevo

– ¡Primero muerta! – gritó Wendy alarmando a los demás alumnos

Bebe soltó un suspiro y continuó comiendo su almuerzo, fingiendo que escuchaba las interminables quejas de su amiga.

–Perdona lo que pasó ahí – se disculpó Stanley totalmente sonrojado – no sé cómo puedo hacerle entender que no me gusta

–No hay problema – le contestó Kyle – fue algo gracioso

Los dos empezaron a reír. El timbre los interrumpió indicando que era hora de regresar al aula. Kyle sabía que Stan lo veía. Sentí sus ojos en su nuca y se sonrojaba. No le molestaba para nada, al contrario, le gustaba que lo viera. Pero al ver su cuaderno recordó el apellido falso y la mentira. Empezaba a considerar a Stan como su mejor amigo y se sentía aún peor el ocultarle un secreto de tal magnitud. Tendría que hablar seriamente con su padre esa tarde. Ya no quería seguir ocultándose.

Después de comer Gerald Broflovski regresó a su estudio para continuar con su "proyecto personal". La familia desconocía por completo dicho proyecto pero era la perfecta oportunidad de Kyle para hablar con él.

–Papá… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro hijo – dijo Gerald dejando lo que estaba haciendo

– ¿no crees que los Marsh merecen saber que somos judíos?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Gerald se esfumó pro completo. Tomó el cuello de la camisa de su hijo y lo estampó en una pared. Se acercó a su rostro y le gritó para que no hubiera lugar a duda.

– ¡Nunca se te ocurra decirlo! ¡Nunca Kyle!

La señora Broflovski escuchó el alboroto y se apresuró a separar a su esposo y a su hijo.

–Cálmate Gerald, estoy seguro de que Kyle nunca haría eso ¿cierto Kyle?

El pelirrojo solo pudo derramar una lágrima y encerrarse de un portazo en su habitación. ¿Qué acaso nadie nunca lo comprendería? Sacó su cuaderno de dibujos y empezó a crear un retrato de Stan, pero como no recordaba muchos detalles lo dejó inconcluso.

Eric Cartman miraba complacido las medallas en su uniforma. El más joven teniente que había en el ejército nazi. Estaba orgulloso de todo su esfuerzo y se moría por atrapar a exterminar por fin a todos los malditos judíos. También esperaba que su gran esfuerzo llegara hasta los oídos de Hitler, deseaba tanto conocer a la persona cuyos ideales eran exactamente los mismos. Pero lamentablemente había algo en él que para nada le agradaría a su ídolo. Algo que podría provocar que lo echaran de ejército e incluso que lo mataran. Y hablando de ese "algo" la puerta se abrió y al lugar entró su compañero de cuarto, su medio hermano, la causa de sus suspiros y seguramente la de su muerte.

– ¿Cómo estas hoy cerdito?

–Más respeto Ternoman, ahora soy el teniente Cartman

–Eso me importa una mierda, para mí siempre serás el pequeño cerdito de mi herma…

Cartman le cerró los labios con un beso para que no hablara más. Scott se apresuró a poner el seguro de la puerta para que nadie los descubriera o peor, los interrumpiera. Podría ser temido como uno de los tenientes nazi, pero iba totalmente en contra de una de las creencias de Hitler. Si no eran cuidadosos con esa relación podrían los dos acabar con un triangulo rosa en sus hombros.

– ¿supiste algo sobre la invasión a Polonia? – preguntó Cartman terminando se abrochase la camisa

–Pensé que el teniente sabría sobre eso – se burló Scott – se dice que invadiremos en septiembre o al menos esos son los deseos de Hitler

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de Cartman. Tenían a la mayoría de judíos en Polonia, totalmente acorralados.

"_Acostumbré a ceder mi vida"_

Febrero se fue como un suspiro. Y el primero de marzo hubo una extraña ola de calor. Por ese motivo los Marsh estaban en la puerta de los "Eben" con una cesta para un día de campo. Fueron en el automóvil de Gerald. Fue increíble que pudieran ir todos en ese reducido espacio pero Ike tuvo que sentarse en las piernas de su hermano. Kyle veía por la ventana, pensativo, su amistad con Stan se había estrechado más de lo que él podría haber imaginado, aumentando aún más el dolor que sentía su corazón al mentirle de esa manera. Siempre que lo veía su corazón latía sin control. Sin saber él que a Marsh le ocurría exactamente lo mismo. El pelinegro pasó muchas noches sin dormir preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba, hasta que llegó a la conclusión que no quería saber, pero que no podía evitar. Estaba enamorado de su amigo Kyle.

Ike jugaba con Sparky corriendo por todo el campo mientras los demás comían tranquilamente. Sharon y Sheila charlaban como cotorra mientras que Gerald y Randy discutían sobre el motor del auto que los había llevado hasta ahí. Kyle metió la mano a su bolsillo sintiendo el dije que mostraba el último pedazo de él que aún admitía ser judío.

– ¿por qué no pasean por ahí Stanley? – Dijo Sharon – dejen a los adultos discutir un rato

Cuando ambos estuvieron lejos de las familias Stanley dijo en inglés.

–Adultos que no tienen idea de la guerra que están por iniciar pero están más ocupados en discutir boberías

Kyle rió un poco. Caminando un rato encontrando un pequeño río que cruzaba por el prado. Los árboles ya no tenían nieve pero lucían muerto mientras la orilla del río aún mostraba un poco de agua congelada. Se sentaron en una roca cercana a la orilla.

–Y dígannos – se atrevió a preguntar Gerald – ¿Qué opinan sobre lo que hace Alemania? Ya saben, los nazis y todo eso

El matrimonio Marsh se dio una mirada antes de contestar dicha pregunta.

–Creemos que es lo mejor para el país y el continente– dijo Randy

–Totalmente – dijo Sharon – las ideas nazis son revolucionarias, perfectas para crear una raza superior

Sheila se mordió el labio inferior, descartando para siempre la idea de recibir el apoyo de los Marsh en caso de una guerra. Gerald se repetía una vez más que era un alivio no haber revelado eso antes. Ahora sabían que jamás lo revelarían, pues solo lograrían ser señalados. Agradeció también a Dios haber obligado que su hijo guardara silencio.

– ¿ustedes que opinan? – preguntó Randy

–Preferimos no pensar mucho en eso, creo que yo como todos aquí no desea una nueva guerra mundial

–Muy buena forma de decir que deseas que los demás países acaten las reglas de los nazis de forma inmediata – rió Randy

Gerald forzó una sonrisa que ni su esposa se creería.

Stanley arrojaba unas pequeñas piedras sobre el río, nunca antes había estado en ese lugar a pesar de que sus padres hacían un día de campo cada domingo cuando él y Shelly eran niños. En ese entonces tenía que huir de su hermana para evitar que ella le golpeara o atara a la cima de un árbol.

– ¿por qué estás tan callado? – dijo aventando una roca que salpicó y espantó a los pájaros que estaban en la orilla

–Por nada – mintió

–Algo te pasa Kyle ¿Qué acaso no confías en tu amigo?

El chico judío se mordió el labio inferior.

– ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? – dijo Cartman enojado cuando Scott llegó a su cuarto

–Por ahí cerdito – se burló su medio hermano

–Pues date prisa y empaca

– ¿empacar? ¿Para qué?

–Nos vamos a la guerra – dijo Cartman esbozando una sonrisa

Al principio Scott pensó que estaba bromeando, pero la forma sería en la que se le quedó viendo lo convenció. Los nazis se reunirían en la frontera que tenían con Checoslovaquia para preparar el primer ataque con contra esa nación que comenzaba a revelarse. Primero tomarían Checoslovaquia y luego el camino estaría total mente despejado para atacar con toda libertad Polonia y su nido de judíos.

–Oye culón – dijo Scott – si una bala fuera a impactarme ¿te interpondrías?

–Solo termina de preparar tu puta maleta

Pero la respuesta estaba muy clara en la mente de Eric. Aunque nunca lo admitiría delante del cabrón de Scott. "Desde luego" pensó.

–Confío en ti, es solo que… te he ocultado algo muy importante

Stanley miró extrañado a su amigo, se acercó un poco y tomó su mano buscando una comodidad para que hablara, pero solo logró que este derramara unas pequeñas lágrimas.

–Kyle… ¿te hice algo malo?

–Claro que no – se apresuró a decir Kyle, pero al tratar de continuar su voz fue cortada por un sollozo

– ¿entonces? Dime Kyle… prometo que no me enojaré

Los ojos verdes y húmedos de Kyle vieron fijamente las dos lagunas que eran los de Stanley. Sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño dije y se lo entregó a su amigo, quien vio sorprendido la figura.

–Soy judío…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí se queda el cap. <strong>

**Me daré prisa para poder traerles el Creek y que conozcan el contexto de nuestra última pareja. Dejen un review si quieren que me de prisa.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	6. Bullying

**He vuelto con el Creek. Espero que hayan estado muy bien, yo estoy muy feliz por los reviews que me dejan, gracias de verdad. Son una gran ayuda cuando tienes que pensar rápido saber que alguien lo espera ansiosa.**

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: Bullying**

**Pareja: Craig y Tweek**

**Canción: Beautiful de Christina Aguilera**

**Los tres abusadores de esta historia estan basado en tres chavos que me molestaban en la primaria aunque no se llamaban igual. **

**Tengo que admitir que me encanta la pareja de Scott y Cartman y por eso los incluí en el fic, necesitaba escribir de ellos. (Es eso o hacer que Kyle se enamore de Cartman) así que por eso escojo a Scott, me parece que hacen una pareja muy ruda y me gusta ^^**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: "Bullying"<strong>

**Richmond, Virginia, EUA. Abril del 2012**

"_No importa lo que los demás digan"_

Tweek se despertaba como de costumbre, apagó su despertador y se dio un rápido baño antes de bajar a desayunar. Una gran taza de café lo esperaba en ese lugar. Su padre lo saludaba mientras leía las últimas noticas y su madre colocaba su almuerzo en su mochila. Todavía le daba vergüenza que hiciera eso en su último año de preparatoria, ya casi se iba a la Universidad y dudaba sobrevivir sin los cuidados de ella. Pero al parecer era el único preocupado con ello. Se puso la mochila en la espalda y salió de su casa. El camino a la escuela siempre era el mismo, sin ningún cambio o sobresalto que pudiera asustar al joven rubio, pero había un pequeño problema. Ellos tres siempre lo estaban esperando en aquella esquina. Dylan, Fred y Daniel lo veían con sonrisas maliciosas y soltaban pequeñas risitas al verlo caminar a la boca del lobo. Tweek no quiso pasar por ahí, se detuvo de inmediato y cruzó la calle con tal de evitar toparse con ellos, pero los tres también cruzaron.

– ¿nos estás evitando Tweek?

–N-no – dijo temblando y tartamudeando de miedo

–Entonces ¿por qué no nos dejas acompañarte? – dijo Fred

Daniel le cerró el paso a Tweek y los otros dos le bloquearon cualquier escapatoria. Tweek volvió a temblar y su tic nervioso se salió totalmente de control. Los tres chicos empezaron a reír ante su débil reacción.

Craig salía de su casa como todos los días, con su hermana detrás de él quejándose que no le dio tiempo ni de desayunar. Ruby le hacía una seña obscena por toda la calle sin importarle quien la viera, la mayoría de los vecinos ya estaban acostumbrados a las peleas que había en la residencia Tucker y aquellas obscenidades eran cosa común.

–Si caminaras en vez de quejarte ya habríamos llegado

No era que no quisiera a su hermana pero simplemente no podía esperarla. Ella lo alcanzó de mala gana y continuó con sus múltiples insultos.

– ¿por qué siempre me andas apurando? – se quejó de nuevo

–No quiero llegar tarde – se excusó Tucker

–Eso no es verdad, tú siempre llegabas tarde a la escuela primaria, ahora quieres que me trague ese cuanto de no querer llegar tarde a la preparatoria

Craig se detuvo de golpe, provocando que su hermana se estrellara contra su espalda y cayera al suelo.

– ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa? – gritó la chica

Pero su hermano ya había salido corriendo.

Fred le quitó la mochila a Tweek, aprovechando que era el más alto y la alzó riéndose de los intentos del rubio de agarrarla. Dylan le continuó el juego y levantó los brazos diciéndole que se la pasara. Así fue, ahora Tweek trató de quitársela al otro chico, pero este se la aventó a Daniel, así estuvieron un buen rato. Las mejillas de Tweak se pintaron de rosa por la vergüenza de caer en un juego tan bajo. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y una terrible impotencia sobre sus hombros. Pero entonces vio como uno de los torturadores caía al piso con la nariz llena de sangre. Detuvieron su gracia y vieron como Craig Tucker se les acercaba.

– ¿Qué demonios creen que hacer? – Dijo enojado quitándoles la mochila de su mejor amigo – ¿estás bien Tweek?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, secando sus lágrimas.

– ¿Qué carajo te pasa? – dijo Dylan viendo la sangre que empezaba a salir de su nariz

–Lárguense antes de que les rompa los dientes – dijo con la mano hecha un puño

Los tres se vieron entre sí. Fred y Daniel ayudaron a su amigo a ponerse de pie y continuaron con su camino a la escuela. Ruby vio lo que había hecho su hermano y todo comenzó a tener sentido.

– ¿seguro que estás bien?

–Sí… g-gracias ¡Gah! C-Craig

Tweek le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su mejor amigo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse el chico más afortunado de toda la ciudad de Richmond, Virginia; solo por haber recibido esa bella sonrisa de su mejor amigo. Ruby también sonrió, pero cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza esa sonrisa se volvió maliciosa. Era la forma perfecta de vengarse de todas las veces que su hermano no la dejó desayunar con tal de ir a proteger a su amado.

– ¡Craig! ¡Date prisa que a ti y a tu novio Tweek se les está haciendo tarde!

El rostro del rubio se tiñó de rojo al igual que el de Craig. El pelinegro miró con odio a su hermana, conteniendo las ganas de asesinarla, solo le hizo su típica seña con el dedo antes de darle la espalda y seguir caminando a la escuela.

–Maldita hija de puta – decía Craig en el camino

–G-gracias de n-nuevo ¡Gah! Craig

Toda la ira desapareció del cuerpo del chico al escuchar ese agradecimiento. Esperó un poco a Tweek para ambos llegar a la escuela juntos, tenían clases separadas pero siempre se veían en historia con su profesor de primaria; el señor Garrison. En los casilleros se encontraban sus otros dos amigos. Kevin Stoley y Jason.

–n-nos ve-vemos en hi-historia ¡Gah!

–Sí… adiós Tweek

"_Para todos tus amigos tú eres delirante"_

Craig se perdió entre la gente que había en el pasillo, sin dejar de ser visto por Tweek. Kevin y Jason se vieron entre sí, ambos estaban completamente seguros, su amigo Tweek estaba enamorado de Craig Tucker. Tal vez fue su atractivo físico o su eterna protección, pero el hecho era que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

– ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde de nuevo Tweek? – preguntó Kevin

– ¿De nuevo te molestaron esos chicos? – agregó Jasón

–S-sí – dijo Tweek sacando sus cosas del casillero – p-pero Craig m-me ¡Gah! Defendió

Para Kevin eso era sumamente romántico. Mientras que Jasón no estaba muy convencido de las buenas intenciones de Tucker. Entraron a su salón de matemáticas. El señor Adler era quien les impartía esa cl1se. Solo les ponía problemas en el pizarrón y les gritaba que dejaran de joder, que jodían demasiado. Así que durante la clase normalmente se ponían a platicar sobre cualquier cosa.

–Deberías decirle a alguien de ellos Tweek – dijo Kevin – no está bien que te maltraten de esa manera

–No q-quiero m-meterme en p-problemas ¡Gah!

–Pero tampoco puedes soportar todo ese maltrato – le argumentó Jasón

El rubio solo se hundió en su asiento. Podía acusarlo para que los castigara o incluso expulsaran. Pero quizás ellos buscarían venganza. Lo golpearían todos los días o entrarían en su casa y le robarían o ¡podrían matarlo mientras dormía! ¡Él no quería morir tan joven! "¡Demasiada presión!" pensaba jalando los cabellos rubios y gritando un poco.

– ¡Dejen de joder! – Gritó Adler – ¡Joden demasiado!

Kevin y Jasón suspiraron, así eran todos los días cuando te juntas con el chico más delirante de la escuela preparatoria.

La hora del almuerzo era normalmente un momento de estrés muy grande para Tweek y más cuando las tres personas que siempre lo molestaban lo veían con ojos de muerte y uno de ellos tenía una herida en la nariz provocada por su defensor. Tweek quedó totalmente petrificado al verlos. Kevin y Jasón le alentaron a entrar a la cafetería asegurándole que no permitirían que nada le apsara. Pero eso no lograba disminuir el terrible temblor que lo sacudía.

Unos minutos pudieron estar sentados tranquilamente, pero en cuanto los profesores presentes terminaron su almuerzo y se fueron, Fred, Dylan y Daniel se pusieron de pie.

–Ya déjenlo en paz – dijo Kevin

–No se metan idiotas – dijo Dylan ordenándole a sus secuaces que detuvieran a los dos amigos

Tweek no podía moverse del miedo. Dylan tenían en su mano izquierda una botella de refresco de fresa que seguramente dejaría manchas en la ropa y el cabello de Tweek. Mientras los demás alumnos veían ansiosos la escena, alentando a Dylan a arrojarle el líquido de una maldita vez. El rubio cerró fuertemente los ojos y escuchó como el líquido se derramaba y caía al piso, pero no sintió nada encima de él. Entonces oyó un grito, abrió los ojos y vio que Craig le había arrojado un plato de sopa hirviendo en la cabeza a Dylan. Haciendo que soltara el refresco.

–Lárguense – ordenó Tucker

Fred y Daniel de muevo ayudaron a su amigo a salir de ahí y curar sus nuevas heridas.

– ¿estás bien Tweek?

Los ojos verdes del rubio brillaban con el inconfundible destello del amor. Craig solo podía sonreírle feliz de que no le hubiera pasado nada.

**Craig POV**

Me sentía tan completo cada vez que Tweek me daba una de esas bellas sonrisas, hacía valer totalmente la pena de levantarme temprano todos los días y esperar a que saliera de su casa para cuidarlo. Pero mis acciones solo aumentaron la ira del trío de ineptos así que era un círculo vicioso, una llama, mientras más le arrojas ramas más grande se hace la flama. Pero mientras Tweek estuviera bien y recibiera aquella sonrisa como recompensa estoy totalmente en paz. Recordé lo que gritó Ruby en la mañana, chiquilla cabrona, ya me las pagaría cuando llegara a casa.

–Oye Craig – me dijo Jason deteniéndome de ir a mi siguiente clase – ¿podemos hablar?

Iba a acompañado de Stoley. Me preció extraño que ellos desearon hablar conmigo sin estar Tweek, pero no me negué. Nos apartamos un poco, para no obstruir el tráfico del pasillo. Kevin no podía verme a la cara, así que la idea era de Jason. El castaño me veía con determinación.

– ¿por qué defiendes a Tweek? – fue directo

Al principio pensé que se trataba de una broma, pero no dejaba de verme exigiendo una respuesta.

–Porque es mi amigo – respondí

La mueca que puso me indicó que no me creía. Kevin trató de persuadirlo para que no continuara hablando, pero eso no lo detuvo.

–Hay algo más – afirmó

– ¿Cómo qué? – empecé a exasperarme

–Eso vengo a preguntarte Tucker

Desvié la mirada, no tenía humor como para responder preguntas tan personales, incluso a mis supuestos amigos. El motivo por el que cuidaba tanto a Tweek era por el lazo que teníamos, una amistad que yo quería que acabara y diera paso a un noviazgo, porque lo amaba. Pero jamás admitiría eso delante del pendejo de Jason. Solo me junto con ellos por Tweek.

Para mi suerte el consejero dio un anuncio por las bocinas, quería que todos fuéramos de inmediato al gimnasio para una conferencia. Me senté al lado de Tweek. Mi amigo temblaba como siempre y sostenía su termo de café, cuanto amaba el olor de su adictiva bebida. Esa era para mí una sustancia terriblemente adictiva. Mackey apareció en el centro de la cancha, con un proyector y una pantalla gigante. Encendió el micrófono y dijo.

–Los he reunido porque quiero que escuchen una conferencia muy importante ¿mm,kayy? Hoy hablaremos sobre el Bullying

Diversas imágenes sobre niños maltratados por otros estudiantes aparecieron en la pantalla.

–El Bullying es malo ¿mm,kayy? No deben permitir que exista en la escuela ¿mm,kayy?

Bla, bla, bla. Como si una jodida plática pudiera cambiar el hecho de que esos idiotas molestaban a Tweek todos los días. Ellos nunca aprenderán a respetar de esa manera, les entran todas las palabras por un oído y saldrán por otro. Así que no tiene sentido que realicen esas pláticas de respeto y esas mierdas. Siempre ha existido el jodido Bullying y nunca dejará de existir así que para qué carajo se hacen pendejos. Quizás es la forma en la que la escuela se puede lavar las manos en caso de que haya algún problema.

–Recuerden jóvenes, no teman denunciar ¿mm,kayy? Nosotros los maestros estamos para ayudarles. Nadie se enterará de quien denunció a quien ¿mm,kayy?

Agradecí a Dios que la conferencia acabara.

**Fin Craig POV**

–Adelante ¿mm,kayy? – decía Mackey al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de su oficina

Tweek entraba a la oficina temblando como un conejo que siendo perseguido por tres coyotes entra al nido de una serpiente. Mackey le pidió que se sentara en una silla delante de él.

–Dime Tweek ¿A qué has venido? ¿Mm,kayy?

–P-pues q-quería ¡Gah! Saber c-como hacerle p-para que ya no m-me molestaran ¡Gah!

–Viniste al lugar correcto Tweek ¿mm,kayy? Y dime ¿Quién te ha estado molestando?

El rubio se quedó mudo de inmediato. Eso era justo lo que todavía no sabía si revelar o no. Sintió la presión en sus hombros, se jaló la camisa y un poco los cabellos rubios sin contestarle a su consejero.

–Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Tweek ¿mm,kayy?

–No… no puedo… ellos… ¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión!

Salió disparado de la oficina de Mackey, dejando al consejero muy sorprendido. Quería evitar que alguno de esos tres lo viera, pero fue demasiado tarde. Fred vio claramente como Tweek salía de ese lugar. Torció la boca y apretó los puños, debía apurarse y decirle a Dylan lo que posiblemente hizo. Tweek corrió y corrió sin fijarse siquiera a done iba, su carrera terminó cuando chocó con alguien; apenado trató de disculparse, pero solo pudo balbucear unas palabras.

–Calma Tweek soy yo…

Tweek pudo respirar tranquilo cuando vio que era Craig quien lo sujetaba con fuerza. Relajó los músculos y dejó que esos brazos siguieran tocándolo de manera firma pero a la vez suave.

–Craig… – pudo suspirar antes de que el timbre sonara y tuvieran que entrar al aula que era la clase del señor Garrison

**Craig POV**

No es que no me agrade la clase del señor Garrison, es el mejor maestro de historia de toda la preparatoria, pero no puedo creer que no se dé cuenta de todo lo que pasa delante de sus narices. Los tres pendejos están también en esa clase y siempre se sientan cerca de Tweek para fastidiarlo. Ese día no era la excepción, ya era cuatro bolitas ensalivadas y quince insultos los que llevaban en 20 minutos de clase. Les lanzaba una mirada de odio que los tranquilizaba cerca de un minuto pero en cuanto el maestro se distraía empezaban de nuevo. Le lanzaron una bolita de papel que golpeó directamente su cabeza, traía algo escrito porque Tweek comenzó a temblar en cuanto lo leyó. ¡Hijos de puta!

– ¡Guarden silencio carajo! – Gritó Garrison hastiado de nuestro comportamiento – Dylan, dime ¿Cuándo inició la segunda guerra mundial?

–No vi las noticias esta semana profesor – se burló

– ¡Eres un pendejo! Dio inicio el 1° de septiembre de 1939. Fred, ¿en qué año se revelaron los esclavos e intentaron tomar Richmond?

Fred se quedó mudo por no saber la respuesta.

– ¡Otro idiota! En agosto de 1800. Daniel ¿Cuándo fue el final de la época de la cacería de brujas?

Daniel solo se hundió en su asiento.

– ¡De 1700 a 1725 bola de idiotas! Craig Tucker ¿en qué año murió Jacobo I de Inglaterra?

–En 1625 profesor – le respondí, era lo único que recordaba de la jodida biblia que era el libro de historia

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios. Carajo, Garrison parecía una puta enciclopedia con lo relacionado con la historia. Sí, podría ser un experto en eso pero no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en el presente. No se deba cuenta del enorme lío en el que estaba metido el pobre de Tweek Tweak.

**Fin Craig POV**

Tweek salía temblando del salón, abrazando la bolita de papel que le habían arrojado. Craig lo detuvo preocupado.

– ¿Qué te pasa Tweek?

El rubio le entregó el papel a su amigo. Ahí leyó "vimos lo que hiciste, nos vemos a la salida P.D. despídete de tus padres porque nunca más los volverás a ver ni ellos a ti"

– ¿lo que hiciste? ¿Los denunciaste con Mackey?

–No… yo… ¡Gah! No me atreví, p-pero ahora e-ellos c-creen que ¡Demasiada presión!

El timbre de la salida indicó que el lapso de tiempo había acabo. Tweek no tenía la última clase con Craig, así que dudaba que él llegara a tiempo si trataban de matarlo. Oficialmente era un hombre muerto. Y ahí los vio, en la puerta de la salida con los brazos cruzados. Dylan con una quemadura en la frente y una nariz morada. Su temblor se hizo mucho mayor, trató de huir, pero Fred y Daniel lo detuvieron. Mientras Dylan se acercaba, listo para vengarse.

Craig maldecía mil veces a la idiota señorita Selastraga. Tenía que revisar su puto cuaderno para pasar el bimestre y una fila inmensa se formó para ser revisados. No llegaría a tiempo. Tenía que tomar una decisión, o esperaba a que le revisara el cuaderno y golpeaban a Tweek o se iba a protegerlo reprobando la materia. La decisión fue muy sencilla, pero la vieja lo detuvo.

– ¿a dónde vas Tucker? Aún no te reviso

–Tengo prisa –se excusó listo para correr

–Entonces déjeme su cuaderno

Craig quedó sorprendio por ese acto tan benevolente. Cuando se acercó al escritorio escuchó que ella dijo.

–Vaya rápido y rescate a su amado señor Tweak

"_Las palabras no me pueden dañar"_

Sintió como sus mejillas ardían mientras corrí a la entrada, pidiéndole a Dios que no fuera muy tarde. Tweek derramaba unas lágrimas mientras su enemigo se acercaba listo para golpearlo.

–Yo n-no los delaté ¡Gah! No d-dije nada ¡Gah!

–No estamos tan pendejos, nos las pagarás Tweek

El rubio cerró los ojos pero no sintió un golpe. Craig lo había recibido y ahora pateaba a Dylan entre las piernas, haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor. De inmediato Fred y Daniel soltaron a Tweek y fueron a ayudar a su líder.

–Más vale que se larguen… y la próxima vez que traten de hacer eso les juro que no solo les patearé, si no que les arrancaré las bolas

Los tres se fueron asustados de Craig. El rubio ahora abrazó a su salvador, nunca había estado tan agradecido con alguien en su vida.

– ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa Tweek? – preguntó Craig sonrojado

–C-claro ¡Gah!

De camino a la casa del rubio Craig decidió tener una charla seria con él. Sabía que no siempre podría salvarlo.

–Deberías de aprender a defenderte

– ¿C-cómo podría d-defenderme? Soy m-muy débil ¡Gah!

–Solo aprende a patearles las bolas con fuerza, caerán al piso de inmediato

Tweek soltó una pequeña risa, aunque sabía que su amigo estaba hablando totalmente enserio. Le causó gracia recordar a Dylan en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

– ¿tú m-me enseñarías? ¡Gah!

Craig se sonrojó totalmente ante tan proposición.

–Claro – dijo cuando llegaron a la casa

Tweek entró a la casa con una sonrisa tonta, la sonrisa de un chico perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo; solo que aún no se daba cuenta.

– ¡Craig pendejo! – gritaba Ruby tratando de alcanzar su teléfono

–Es lo que te pasa por gritar mierdas en la calle

– ¿desde cuándo está mal gritar las verdades? Dios Craig es más que obvio que quieres que Tweek se acueste contigo

– ¡No es solo eso! – dijo indignado Tucker cayendo en la trampa

–Entonces si te gusta – dijo ella burlona

Las mejillas de Craig se tiñeron totalmente de rojo.

–Pendeja niña – dijo aventando el aparato a la cama para que lo recuperara y salió corriendo del cuarto

–Hermano idiota – dijo ella recobrando el celular – y justo cuando me contaban el mejor chisme ¡hijo de puta!

El insulto de Ruby se perdió entre los muchos que se decían sus padres durante su discusión. Craig sabía que si seguían a ese paso acabarían divorciándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tweek hablaba por teléfono con sus amigos Kevin y Jason platicándoles lo que le había ocurrido a la hora de la salida y el tercer valiente rescate por parte de Craig.

– ¿no piensas que eso es raro? – Se hartó Jason de guardar ese sentimiento – me parece raro que te proteja tanto, está bien es tu amigo, pero es demasiado

–No seas celoso Jason – se cansó Kevin de oír siempre la misma mierda proveniente de su amigo – deja ese puto tema en paz

–Solo digo la verdad ¿alguna vez le has preguntado por qué te protege?

–N-no, n-nunca ¡Gah! – dijo el rubio

–Deberías hacerlo y saber de una jodida vez ese motivo ¿Qué tal si es un acosador y por eso quiere ser tu amigo o si quiere ser él quien te haga daño?

–J-jamás se me o-ocurrió eso ¡Gah! – dijo con la cabeza llena e idas locas como de costumbre

–Deberías preguntarle – apoyó Kevin – para que Jason sepa de una pendeja vez el motivo y deje de joder con eso

Tweek no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, ya había anochecido y era de muy mala educación molestar a la gente a esa hora, pero no podía hablar por teléfono con Craig porque sabía que no le diría la verdad. La única forma era encararlo, pero no podía esperar a mañana, necesitaba saberlo en ese instante o se pasaría el resto de la noche preguntándose la razón de su protección. Tocó la puerta con miedo. No visitaba la casa de Craig desde que tenía ocho años y no sabía cuántas cosas habrían cambiado. Fue Ruby quien le abrió, la chica se sorprendió un poco y luego le sonrió el rubio.

– ¿e-está Craig? ¡Gah!

–Sí, está en su cuarto, pero puedes subir. Estoy segura de alegrará mucho de verte ¡Craig tienes visita!

El pelinegro dejó el videojuego a un lado y salió del cuarto preguntándose quién lo visitaba. Sus mejillas ardieron al ver a Tweek en su casa.

–Tweek… – dijo sorprendido

–No seas tímido – dijo Ruby empujándolo – sube con confianza

El rubio hizo caso y subió las escaleras para luego entrar al cuarto de Craig. Estaba muy desordenado pero en parte eso le tranquilizaba. Estaba exactamente igual a cuando eran niños.

–No sabía que vendrías – dijo Tucker cerrando la puerta

–T-tengo que p-preguntarte ¡Gah! Algo

Craig ladeó la cabeza, sin la menor idea de que le preguntaría.

Mientras tanto Kevin y Jason seguían con su discusión por teléfono.

– ¿por qué quieres saber eso? – Dijo Stoley – a mí parece muy romántico la manera en que lo cuida

–Tucker solo le hará daño a Tweek

–Pensé que ya no estabas enamorado de él – dijo Kevin con lágrimas en los ojos – sabes que nunca te va a amar

–No tienes idea de lo que es no ser correspondido – dijo Jason

– ¡si tengo una idea! – Gritó Kevin harto – ¡llevo toda mi jodida vida enamorado de ti y tú sigues ocupado viendo a Tweek!

Stoley cayó en cuenta de lo que había gritado. Jason estaba totalmente mudo. Jamás esperó que su amigo le gritara eso. El pelinegro colgó de golpe, vaya que se equivocó, nunca podría volver a ver a su amigo a la cara. Jason se quedó en esa posición un rato, con el teléfono en el oído tratando de asimilar la inesperada confesión.

– ¿Qué cosa Tweek? – dijo despreocupado

Pero el tic nervioso de rubio aumentó hasta descontrolarse, se jalaba las mangas de la camisa con fuerza y comenzaba a sonrojarse bastante. El rubio sentía demasiada presión sobre sus hombros y ahora que había llegado el momento de hablar sentía un nudo inmenso en la garganta y un dolor inmenso en el estómago.

– ¿p-por qué m-me cuidas t-tanto? ¡Gah!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tucker dejó de existir

–Porque eres mi amigo – dijo rápidamente

–No… h-hay algo m-más ¡Gah!

Tucker se mordió el labio inferior, su amigo se había dado cuenta. Tendría que ser sincero con él si deseaba conservar su amistad. No tenía ninguna otra excusa en la cabeza y mientras más tiempo pasara más desconfianza habría alrededor de sus pretextos. Se acercó a su amigo lo más que pudo y vio directamente esos bellos ojos.

– ¿enserio quieres la verdad?

El rubio asintió lentamente con la cabeza, convenciéndose todavía de que eso era lo mejor para los dos.

–Porque… no quiero que lastimen a la persona que amo…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta ahí se queda.<strong>

**El siguiente será el Dip, volveremos con el príncipe y el caballero.**

**Cada review que me dan me apura a escribir y me permite actualizar rápido.**

**Nos leemos el siguiente cap.**


	7. Boda real: Inglaterra y Francia

**He vuelto como lo había prometido y aqui esta la primera continuación del Dip. Gracias por sus reviews, cada vez que leía uno tecleaba más rápido para poder terminar el cap. **

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: Boda real: Inglaterra y Francia**

**Pareja: Damien y Pip**

**Canción: Baby one more time de Britney Spears**

**Gracias por los reviews que me dieron hablando de bullying, si yo fui victima de este el la primaria y en la secundaria. Pero agradezcanles a mis abusadores, porque gracias a ellos es que escribo. ^^**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: "Boda real: Inglaterra y Francia"<strong>

**Londres, Inglaterra. Marzo-Junio de 1625**

"_No debí haberte dejado ir"_

Eduardo miraba fijamente a su alumno sin olvidar lo que había visto la noche anterior, ese Damien quería algo más que la amistad de Philip. Eso le incomodaba, no solo porque ambos fueran del mismo sexo, si no porque ahora que lo sospechaba tendría que decirle al rey. No quería traicionar a su pupilo de esa manera, hablaría con él primero.

–Anoche ya era muy tarde para tener un visitante joven Philip

El rubio detuvo la lectura del grueso libro para ver a su maestro.

–Lo sé maestro, no volverá a ocurrir – se disculpó

–Eso no es lo que me preocupa joven Philip. Pienso que tal vez su caballero Damien comienza a pasarse de la raya

Pip miró a su maestro confundido. Sí, admitía que fue muy grave el haberle permitido a su nuevo amigo que lo acompañara tan tarde pero no le veía nada de malo que en vez de verlo como un caballero que hace su trabajo lo viera como su amigo Damien.

–Explíquese maestro

–Por más leal que sea el caballero siempre habrá una pequeña ventana llamada duda. Tanto para cuando se le acusa de un mal como cuando se confía demasiado en él. Su majestad no debería confiar tan ciegamente en nadie que no sea su padre

– ¿incluyéndolo? – dijo Pip con el ceño fruncido

–Creo que me he ganado su confianza lo suficiente

–Ahora estoy viendo por esa pequeña ventana maestro – dijo Pip regresando a su lectura

Eduardo soltó un largo suspiro. No sería nada fácil convencerlo, pero debía tratar, por el bien suyo, de su padre y de toda la corona británica. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde se habría metido ese caballero Damien? No lo había visto desde la noche anterior. Tampoco había visto al hijo de la francesa.

Christophe terminaba de arreglarse mientras Damien se preguntaba qué carajo estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Sí, el chico francés le había pedido que fuera, pero ¿por qué había aceptado el ofrecimiento? No se llevaba muy bien con él.

– ¿para qué me pediste que viniera?

– ¿así le hablas al príncipe de Francia? – se quejó Ze Mole

–Disculpe su majestad – dijo sarcásticamente – pero vaya al grano

–Solo quería preguntarte algo – dijo Christophe viéndose al espejo – ¿Cómo le dirás a Pip que lo amas?

Las mejillas de Damien se tiñeron de un intenso rojo.

– ¿a ti qué carajo te importa?

–Oye tranquilo, yo solo quería saber si tienes la misma idea que yo

El Topo se volteó hacía su invitado viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Ellos se parecían más de lo que veían, por eso Damien se sintió cómodo como para admitir sus sentimientos. Decidió hablar de ese tema.

–Aún no lo sé – dijo desviando la mirada

–Lo suponía – suspiró Christophe – supongo que solo tengo mi plan

– ¿Cuál plan? – preguntó el anticristo

–Ganarme su amistad – dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa – y luego decirle lo que siento por él, una semana antes de la boda

– ¿por qué una semana antes? – inquirió

–Porque el amor estará en el aire, y será más fácil que sea correspondido… ya puedes irte –terminó abriendo la puerta

Damien no sabía que lo confundía más, si era el comportamiento parecido que tenían los dos, su amistad que se fortalecía cada segundo o la simpleza del plan de Christophe. Al fin de cuentas era un cursi francés de mierda.

–Tal vez copie tu estrategia – dijo el anticristo saliendo

–Por eso te la he dicho

Unos meses pasan muy rápido cuando cumples una rutina. El mes de Marzo se convirtió en Junio con una velocidad que daba miedo. Gregory visitaba mucho a Pip y poco a poco se fue haciendo muy amigo de Christophe. Había algo en ese acento francés, en ese cabello oscuro como la noche y sobre todo en esa personalidad que atraía como un imán. Pronto las visitas a Pip se convirtieron a visitas a Christophe. Damien se sorprendía cada día más con las raras costumbres de y gustos de El Topo. Un día, todos por fin descubrieron el motivo de ese apodo. Cuando vieron un enorme túnel que daba al último rincón del jardín del castillo hasta a un lado de la entrada principal.

– ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto? – preguntó Gregory tocando las paredes del túnel improvisado

–Lo hago desde niño – le contestó Ze Mole – ¿Qué te parece?

–Es… impresionante…

Las semanas pasaron como un suspiro y Gregory pasaba más tiempo charlando con Christophe por los jardines que conviviendo con Pip, eso le daba más tiempo de estar con Damien y fortalecía aún más su amistad. Un nuevo sentimiento surgió en el pecho de Gregory, uno que le costó aceptar pero que era simplemente inevitable. El amor.

–Se nota que se han hecho buenos amigos – dijo Pip viendo por la ventana de la biblioteca al jardín donde paseaba su futuro hermano y su mejor amigo

–Yo diría que más que eso – dijo Damien parándose junto a él

– ¿algo más que eso? ¿Cómo qué? – dijo Pip ingenuamente

Damien solo le sonrió, ese rostro perfecto le causaba más fascinación y deseo que cualquier aventura que pudiera haber en el nuevo mundo. Pip sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que veía directamente aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre y el fuego. Un cosquilleo que lo hacía sentirse muy bien y muy feliz. Sin que se dieran cuenta se habían acercado el uno al otro, y demasiado. Damien luchaba por contener el impulso de tomar la mano del príncipe y sellar sus labios en un beso. Sabía que por más que hubiera avanzado su amistad, nunca sería correspondido.

Christophe sabía que el momento había llegado. Tenía la mano de Gregory junto a la suya. La tomó delicadamente entrelazando sus dedos. Los ojos azules del rubio se clavaron en los suyos. Sus mejillas ardían, pero ambos sabían lo que quería. No hacía falta decir nada, que sus cuerpos ya hablaban y sus labios estaban más ocupados encima de los labios del otro. Un beso que Christophe esperaba y que marcaba el inicio de un bonito romance.

–Príncipe – dijo Damien sintiendo el aliento del rubio – hay algo que debo decirle…

– ¿Qué cosa…Damien? – dijo Pip acercándose más, su cuerpo reaccionaba pero su cabeza aún no entendía las órdenes de su corazón

–Me gustas Pip…

De inmediato Pip dio un paso hacia atrás. Sorprendido de semejante confesión. Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo. Ya no pudo mantener la mirada y la desvió hacia la ventana, solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa aún mayor. Gregory besaba apasionadamente a su futuro hermanastro. Damien trató de tomar su mano pero solo logró que se alejara aún más.

–Pip… – dijo sintiendo que su voz se quebraba

–Está mal – dijo con un hilo de voz – no podemos…

Salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Eduardo casi se cae cuando Pip lo empujó con tal de salir. Confundido se asomó adentro para encontrarse con la imagen de Damien cabizbajo. Sollozando en un tono casi inaudible.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? – dijo el profesor enojado

Pero el caballero no le respondió, solo continuó llorando.

Gregory tocaba a la puerta el cuarto der su mejor amigo. Pip le abrió con los ojos totalmente rojos de tanto llorar, se sentía terrible por siquiera considerar la idea de que él y Damien…

–Tu padre me dijo que estabas mal, no quería que estuvieras triste en la boda y me pidió que hablara contigo ¿Qué te ocurre Pip?

El príncipe se hizo a un lado y dejó a su amigo pasar. Gregory se sentó en la cama y Pip delante de él.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – inquirió

–Damien me dijo que le gusto… – dijo con una voz quebrada

– ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió – ¿Qué le respondiste?

–Eso está mal Gregory… muy mal, no debemos hacer eso… no debiste hacer eso Gregory…

– ¿C-Cómo lo supiste? – dijo ocultando el rostro

–Te vi… sabes que eso es incorrecto ¿por qué lo hiciste entonces? – sollozó

–Sería peor si no siguiera a mi corazón – dijo ofendido

La frase hizo eco en la cabeza de Pip una y otra vez, nunca en su vida se había preguntado qué era lo que le dictaba su corazón. Vivió bajo las normas de un príncipe, confiar solo en su razonamiento y en lo que es mejor para todos, aunque sea malo para él. Todo el tiempo ha pensado que odia eso que no quiere ser así, pero nunca lo puso en práctica. Damien estaba sentado a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de Pip. Muy arrepentido de haberse confesado, la misión de protegerlo se había convertido en una terrible tortura. Y sumándole la creciente felicidad de Christophe por estar con Gregory todo empeoraba. Sabía que una relación así era un riesgo terrible, pero valía la pena si estaban con la persona que de verdad amaban. La boda era ya en tres días. Tres días que se pasaron como un suspiro.

"_Enséñame cómo quieres que sea"_

**Pip POV**

La abadía estaba arreglada. Enriqueta se terminaba de preparar antes de salir del carro. Mi padre y yo ya estábamos adentro. En primera fila. Ese era un espacio privilegiado. Christophe sería quien entregaría su madre. Gregory estaba a mi lado muy sonriente. Creo que debería disculparme por la pelea de hace tres días.

–Perdóname Gregory – susurré – lamento haber dicho eso

– ¿eso significa que has comprendido? ¿Qué le dirás a Damien?

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al recordar a mi caballero. Suerte que no estaba presente. Como cuando la coronación, era parte de la seguridad de afuera. Que podía esperar del anticristo, si entraba moriría. Recordar cada detalle de él me fue sumamente sencillo, recordaba todo, hasta el mínimo lugar en su rostro o su cuello. Mis mejillas ardieron al darme cuenta.

–Aún no lo sé – admití sin descartar esa posibilidad

La sonrisa de mi amigo fue la disculpa que tanto había esperado. La música nupcial comenzó a sonar. Del carro bajó Enriqueta y caminó hacia el altar del brazo de su hijo. Los ojos de Gregory brillaron al ver al chico que se había robado su corazón vestido tan elegantemente y sin una partícula de tierra en su rostro. Me mordí el labio inferior, se veían felices. Luego volteé a ver a mi padre, sonreía. Nunca antes lo vi tan radiante como ese día. Su rostro estaba un poco rojo y esa sonrisa no se borraba con absolutamente nada. Madre e hijo se detuvieron justo frente al alter. Christophe soltó a su madre y mi papá la tomó del brazo. La mujer se veía bonita, a pesar de ser una maldita francesa. Se veía muy contenta, como todos en la iglesia, todos menos yo. El Topo se sentó al lado de Gregory, pedía que esos dos se comportaran delante de los invitados. Creo que fue mucho pedir, la mano de Christophe tomó de inmediato la mano de mi amigo. El sacerdote dio inicio con la ceremonia matrimonial.

Créanme cuando digo que me esforzaba por escuchar al padre, pero mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar, en unos ojos rojos como el infierno. El amor siempre ha sido considerado como algo hermoso y universal. Entonces ¿Por qué siempre me han inculcado que solo se puede "amar" a una mujer? Yo nunca había sentido latir mi corazón tan fuerte por ninguna de las condesas o duquesas de mi edad. Solo late así por Damien, por él y solo por él. Cerré mis ojos tratando de apartar todos esos pensamientos, pero me era simplemente imposible. Solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, ver al causante de toda esta confusión y de una vez por todas descifrar el extraño lenguaje que utilizaba mi corazón.

–Solo Dios sabe por qué estás dos almas solitarias se encontraron en el inmenso mar que es la vida – decía el padre – pero nada ocurre por casualidad, si se han encontrado ha sido solo por una cosa. Amarse, respetarse, apoyarse y ser felices por siempre

¿Se amarán por siempre? ¿Eso realmente puede existir? Y si nada ocurre por casualidad, significa que… ¿Damien fue nombrado mi caballero por una razón que va más allá que yo o que mi padre? ¿Un motivo divino? ¿Eso me tratas de explicar destino? Que mi encuentro con Damien fue por una razón así. Para amarnos, respetarnos, apoyarnos y… ser felices por siempre…

Gregory me vio un poco preocupado y me preguntó si estaba bien, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Pero mi corazón seguía gritándome una y otra vez un mensaje que casi descifraba.

–Que Dios bendiga a esta pareja, que la guía en todas las adversidades y que estén juntos y formen una hermosa familia. Un buen fruto del amor que se profesan

¿Eso solo puede ser el motivo del amor? ¿Dar un buen fruto? Un hijo que continúe con la especia, el negocio o cualquier cosa que deje inconclusa el padre. Ese tiene que ser el destino del hijo. Un destino que se que no podré cumplir. No solo por no desear ser rey. Si no porque no creo casarme con… una mujer… Al mirar a mi derecha vi de nuevo ese rostro contento de mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Si llegaban a descubrirlo sería el final para ambos.

Ahora comprendo, está enamorado de verdad.

Mi padre tenía la mirada fija en su futura esposa. Enriqueta le sujetaba las manos con fuerza, sonrojada y feliz. Las bodas reales son siempre impresionantes, pero dudo haber visto una pareja tan enamorada antes. Odio con mi alma a los franceses, pero si mi padre era feliz.

–Pueden decir sus votos – dijo el sacerdote

–Enriqueta – empezó mi padre – juro que te amaré de hoy en adelante, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir y el aire ya no entre a mis pulmones. Te protegeré de todo mal y te seré fiel, no dejaré que nada te ocurra, ni a ti ni a tu hijo Christophe

–Carlos – empezó la mujer – prometo que seré tuya de hoy hasta que la muerte decida llevarse a uno de los dos, te amaré como esposo, te seré fiel y te apoyaré cuando lo necesites, ya sea con palabras de consuelo o aliento o simplemente viéndote en silencio. Cuidaré de tu hijo Philip como si fuera mío, porque yo seré su madre a partir de ahora

–Por el poder que Dios y el hombre me han concedido, yo los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia

– ¡Larga vida al rey Carlos! – Gritaban los invitados – ¡Larga vida a la reina Enriqueta!

¿Cómo fui tan tonto como para no darme cuenta? En cuanto mi padre salió de la iglesia me desvanecí, tenía que llegar rápido con cierta persona.

**Fin Pip POV**

Tal y como en la coronación, Damien estaba sentando en las escaleras de la iglesia. Había mucha gente, más que la de ese día, porque algunos franceses habían viajado para ver como se casaba una de sus princesas. Antes no podía comprender el motivo de la admiración que la gente sentía, pero ahora lo entendía. Pip cambió la manera en que veía a la realeza, a los amigos y sobre todo al amor. Por esa razón sentía que su corazón se partía cada vez que recordaba aquel rostro asustado y esa cara de asco. Fue tan estúpido al pensar que podrían ser "felices para siempre". El anticristo nunca podría tener un feliz para siempre. Richard notó su extraña tristeza y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Qué te ocurre Damien?

El pelinegro no le contestó a su tío adoptivo. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún lugar del piso, quizás en una pequeña grieta, escondiéndose de una realidad que le dolía, que le causaba esas pequeñas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Lágrimas que se negaba a que cayeran ¿Qué clase de anticristo sería? Uno aún más marica.

– ¿Damien? – Le insistió Richard – ¿me oyes Damien?

–Sí – susurró levantando un poco la mirada – pero no deseo hablar

Richard abrió los ojos sorprendido. Creyó escuchar un sollozo y una voz quebrada, al fijarse bien en su "sobrino" notó un destello en sus ojos. ¿Eran lágrimas? ¿De verdad estaba llorando?

–Ya están saliendo ¿vienes? ¿O esperas a tu protegido?

Una silenciosa lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

–Los esperaré – dijo secándose rápidamente su mejilla derecha

Richard acompañó a los demás caballeros, subiéndose a su corcel y formando un anillo de seguridad alrededor del carro donde viajaba la nueva reina de Inglaterra, junto con el rey. Damien los vio alejarse, cuando escuchó que gritaban su nombre.

Christophe y Gregory se alejaron un poco de la multitud. A un lugar un poco más apartado del altar de la abadía. Al ver las imágenes de los santos y de Jesús en la cruz el estómago se le revolvía a Gregory. Acordándose tantas lecciones que le habían dado en religión cuando era niño. Escuchó claramente la voz del padre que le decía que la iglesia prohibía ese tipo de amores. Les nombraba con una palabra que a su parecer no describía ese tipo de amor. Sodomía, le llamaban así por el pueblo de Sodoma que según la biblia fue destruida por la ira de Dios bajo bolas de fuego. ¿Eso significaba que ellos también debían ser destruidos por la ira de Dios? Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y le provocó un estremecimiento. Christophe ignoró por completo que aún había gente en la iglesia y abrazó por la espalda a su novio.

– ¿Qué te pasa Gregory? ¿Le tienes miedo a algo?

– ¿si alguien se entera Christophe? ¿Qué aremos si eso pasa?

–Nunca pasará – aseguró el francés hablándole al oído

–Pero aún tengo un poco de miedo

–Gregory… – dijo El Topo tomando su mano – te aseguro que mientras estés conmigo nadie te hará absolutamente nada

– ¿y si a quien dañan es a ti?

Escucharon pasos. Mole se apartó de inmediato y ambos vieron entrar al profesor Eduardo.

–Hay un carro afuera esperándoles ¿Dónde está Philip?

Los dos alzaron los hombros. No tenían la menor idea de a donde se habría ido. Aunque Christophe no tardó en hacer ciertas suposiciones. Dios quiera que así fuera, ya estaba harto de ver a Damien tan triste, empezaba a deprimirlo.

–Voy a buscarlo, si lo ven díganle que vaya a la entrada

"_Vamos una vez más"_

Pip había salido por una puerta lateral de la iglesia. Buscando a Damien. Muchos guardias estaban por ahí, le abrían paso cuando se dirigía a la entrada. Le fue mucho más sencillo llegar a su destino. Al verlo su corazón se volvió a acelerar, terminando se confirmar su decisión.

– ¡Damien! – gritó a todo pulmón

El mencionado se dio la vuelta totalmente sorprendido. El príncipe se detuvo unos centímetros delante de él. Tenía el rostro totalmente rojo. Los plebeyos voltearon al oír el grito, al igual que el resto de la guardia y los de la realeza.

–Perdóname Damien… he sido un tonto

El caballero seguía sin asimilar la situación, las miradas de los demás comenzaron a pesarle. Dijo lo más bajo que pudo.

–No creo que sea el momento indicado Pip

–Lo sé, pero necesito decírtelo – agregó susurrando a su oído – tú también me gustas Damien… y mucho…

El rostro del anticristo se volvió totalmente rojo ante las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes. Se controló lo más que pudo para no lanzarse y besarlo en ese preciso momento. Sonrió ligeramente y Pip se alejó para ver su reacción.

–El carro lo espera príncipe – dijo aún con el rostro rojo

El príncipe también sonrió y subió al carro en compañía de su caballero. El cochero hizo caminar al corcel y el príncipe se alejó de la abadía, viendo por la ventanilla y saludando a la gente. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente Damien cerró las cortinas para que nadie pudiera verles.

– ¿por qué te enamorarías del anticristo? – preguntó con la mirada baja

– ¿por qué te has enamorado de un príncipe que no desea ser rey?

Damien acarició delicadamente la mejilla del chico, sintiendo por primera vez su delicada piel con toda libertad. Sus miradas se cruzaron, creando el mismo ambiente que ese día en la biblioteca. El día que debieron haberse hecho novios. El corazón del rubio palpitaba hasta casi desbocarse cual caballo que ve una amenaza o la libertad que tanto ansía.

–Sabes… que es peligroso… – murmuró Damien

–Lo sé, pero no puedo seguir engañándome…

Unieron sus labios sintiendo el calor del otro, combinado con el suave vaivén del carro al ir por las empedradas calles del reino. La delicada cintura de Pip fue rodeada por los brazos de Damien que deseaban sentirle más cerca. Dudaba tener otra oportunidad como esa en el futuro. La oportunidad de besar los bellos labios de su príncipe. Para todos los demás él sería solamente su caballero más leal, pero Pip sabía que era capaz de hacer lo que fuera, no por un mandato de su padre, si no por el sentimiento que latía en su corazón. Sin querer que se cortase aquel beso se separaron a falta de aire, las mejillas sonrojadas de Philip decían al mundo que estaba enamorado y que era correspondido.

Fueron dos semanas que Carlos vio feliz a su hijo y él también es alegró. Dos semanas que el romance de Pip y Damien creció y se volvió más fuerte y aprendieron a ser cuidadosos. Dos semanas más que Christophe y Gregory fueron felices, el rubio casi vivía en el castillo, ya tenía su propia habitación y comenzaban las charlas para dejar que se murada tiempo completo. Pero no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas y cuando juegas con fuego es casi seguro que te quemarás, tarde o tempano, incluso sin darte cuenta.

– ¿tú padre irá a Francia? – preguntó Damien sentándose en la cama

–Aún no lo sabe, al parecer va a hacer una alianza entre ambos países o al menos lo intentará – dijo el príncipe terminando su tarea

El profesor Eduardo seguía con sus sospechas. La pequeña ventana llamada duda era demasiado grande como para no asomarse por ella. Mirando por un pequeño espacio que estaba abierto de la puerta podía ver perfectamente a su alumno y el extraño caballero. No se explicó la rápida reconciliación entre ambos. Cuando supo Philip ya estaba en el carro rumbo al castillo acompañado de su caballero, al llegar al palacio se veían como los mejores amigos. Incluso podía asegurar que el pelinegro miraba más al rubio y con ojos demasiado dulces.

–Nunca antes las relaciones entre Francia e Inglaterra habían estado tan bien, esa boda fue un buen movimiento político – dijo el estudiante

– ¿crees que solo haya sido eso? ¿O también estaba implicado el amor?

Pip dejó de escribir. Conocía su padre de toda su vida y le parecía tan desconocido a veces, prueba de ello era el cofre de vivos colores que estaba a su lado. Un regalo que jamás lograría adivinar, si no lograba eso entonces no lograría descifrar el corazón de su progenitor.

– ¿profesor Eduardo? – dijo una voz en el pasillo

El maestro de inmediato dejó de espiar y se puso de pie de un salto. Los huesos le crujieron por la posición en la que había estado en el piso.

– ¿estaba espiando al príncipe? – preguntó Richard

–Claro que no ¿Cómo osa hacer semejante suposición?

Dicho eso se fue visiblemente ofendido del lugar. Richard miró el pequeño hoyo por el que se asomaba el anciano. La tentación lo venció, se puso de cuclillas y se asomó por el pequeño espacio.

–No lo sé Damien… ni siquiera sabía lo mucho que te amo, nunca podría saber a quién ama mi padre

Damien se levantó y caminó hacia su novio, abrazándolo por la espalda y besando rápidamente su mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojarse.

–Pero te diste cuenta – dijo a su oído

Pip giró la cabeza para poder ver directamente al pelinegro. Se mordió el labio inferior ante el deseo de besarlo. Damien se le acercó más, pegando su frete con la del príncipe, ignorando por completo aquel ojo vigilante. Damien le dio un casto beso a su amor, enseñando por completo el corazón que, antes de Pip, creía que no poseía.

Richard tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para evitar soltar el grito que subió por su garganta. Alejó la vista del pequeño hoyo incrédulo de lo que sus ojos le mostraron. Con que eso era lo que espiaba, eso era lo que Eduardo buscaba confirmar. Suerte que solo lo vio él.

– ¿Quería verme? – dijo Damien entrando al cuarto de su tío

–Debo hablar contigo de algo, siéntate

El pelinegro se sentó, preparado para escuchar algún aburrido informe sobre una misión pasada de la guardia real o algo por el estilo.

– ¿desde cuándo tú y Philip… son… pareja?

El anticristo sintió que la sangre se le detenía y que lo más parecido que tenía l alma le caía hasta los pies. Un sudor frío recorrió con toda calma la columna vertebral de chico. ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de eso? ¿Cuándo se descuidaron?

– ¿vas a responderme?

El caballero solo bajó la mirada, negándose a hablar de eso.

–Escucha Damien, no soy el indicado para delatarte, pero que quede en claro que estoy totalmente en contra… además, quería advertirte de algo

Los ojos rojos del chico volvieron a subir, deteniéndose en la figura de Richard. No tenían tiempo de lamentar dicho error. Así como se enteró él así podrían enterarse el rey y la reina.

–El profesor Eduardo era quien los espiaba cuando yo lo descubrí. Él es quien quiere atraparlos

Damien apretó fuertemente los puños.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí se va a quedar y para darle otro toque emocionante dire que en el siguiente Dip habrá una escena de sexo oral así que no se lo pierdan. (Aunque no se todavía como me quede porque será la primera vez que hago algo así). Pero les prometo esa escena.<strong>

**El siguiente cap es el Bunny.**

**Cada review que me dejan me apura a escribir y me permite actualizar tan pronto. **

**Nos leemos luego. **


	8. ¿Qué es una bruja?

**Hola mundo. Les traigo el Bunny.**

**Aclaración: En este cap se referiran a Kenny como brujo porque es en masculino. Les agradezco los reviews porque ultimamente he tenido mucha tarea a sus reviews me recuerdan que debo ponerme a escribir.**

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: ¿Qué es una bruja?**

**Pareja: Kenny y Butters**

**Canción: Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne**

**South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: "¿Qué es una bruja?"<strong>

**Charlotte, Inglaterra. Marzo de 1700.**

"_Oye, oye, tú, tú, no me gusta tu novia"_

Leopold ladeó la cabeza con una mueca de intriga.

–Soy una bruja Butters

– ¿Qué es una bruja? – preguntó el pequeño rubio que hacía mantequilla

Al principio Kenny rió pensando que la pregunta era una broma. Pero la cara del chico seguía con dudas por lo que dejó de reír y se puso serio.

– ¿no sabes lo que es una bruja?

Stoch negó con la cabeza. Kenny suspiró y se agarró el puente de la nariz.

–Las brujas son malas… o al menos así lo consideran todas las personas que han leído ese estúpido libro, o han escuchado el sermón de un sacerdote en la iglesia. Las curas naturales entrar en la clasificación de brujería

–Pero tú no eres malo, tú me curaste

–Como lo dije antes Butters, la gente no lo verá de esa manera, pensarán que yo fui quien te enfermó. Creerán que tengo poderes sobrenaturales para hacer el mal y… harás lo que hicieron los demás pueblos que visité…

– ¿Qué te hicieron? – preguntó cuando la voz de Kenny se quebró

–Me quemarán en la jodida hoguera – dijo viéndolo a los ojos

La mano de Butters tocó la mejilla de Kenneth que ya estaba húmeda por unas rápidas lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos.

–Nadie te hará eso Kenny… nadie se enterará de que eres una bruja…

El inmortal le sonrió a su amigo. Ojalá pudiera creerle, pero siempre era la misma historia. Y un pequeño pueblito como Charlotte no sería la excepción

– ¡Butters! – escuchó la voz de su padre – ¡Butters ven acá!

El pequeño rubio bajó la mirada triste, le hubiera gustado saber un poco más sobre el pasado de Kenny. El forastero notó esa decepción y decidió darle las gracias por guardar su secreto de una manera que sin duda disfrutaría. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y vio como sus pómulos se teñían de rojo y esos ojos volvían a recobrar la vida y la sonrisa que le caracterizaban. Deseaba poder amarlo.

El camino de regreso fue mucho más lento para Dougie, no por ir caminando en vez de trotando como la primera vez, si no por ir pensando en una forma de demostrar que Kenny era una bruja. Su tío le contó más detalles del juicio rápido que le hicieron a la mujer, así que ya tenía cierta idea de cómo mandar a juicio al hijo de puta ese. Tendría que ser rápido, si no podría ocurrirle algo muy malo a Butters. Unos árboles un poco más pequeños y el olor de las flores le indicaban que había llegado al pueblo. Ya era de noche y se podía escuchar el canto de los grillos y unas pequeñas luciérnagas cruzando el campo como estrellas que cayeron del cielo y que ahora recorren el campo tratando de subir de nuevo al firmamento. Cuando eran niños había atrapado algunas luciérnagas en frascos de vidrio que luego colocaban en el marco de la ventana de sus cuartos y veían fijamente hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos. Eran esas noches las que más le gustaban en el mundo. Noches que soñó compartir con Butters, pero que si no hacía algo jamás se repetirían. Llegó a su casa, su madre se había preocupado. Su padre trató de regañarlo, pero una nota de su tío explicándole al hombre la imagen que tuvo que ver lo dispensó de cualquier regaño.

Se encerró en su cuarto y se recostó en la cama viendo por la ventana pasar las luciérnagas. Tuvo una idea, que sin duda pondría a Kenny en alerta, pero él podría darse cuenta si era una bruja o no. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios. Cerró los ojos y pudo dormir tranquilo, soñando con su amado y todo lo que le haría al forastero para que pagara su atrevimiento.

–Se arrepentirá de haber pisado el suelo de Charlotte – murmuró antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo y ser transportado a un mundo mil veces mejor que imaginaciónlandia, porque era suyo y de nadie más

El día siguiente empezó como cualquier otro. Excepto tal vez por el hecho de que Kenny se levantó más temprano y empezó con sus labores un poco antes que Leopold. Dougie llegó a la hora de siempre, siendo recibido por la señora Stoch con una bonita sonrisa y un ruido molesto por Steven. Se sorprendió no ver a Butters trabajando todavía, por lo que tuvo que sentarse en las escaleras ignorando por completo a Kenny.

– ¿Cuánto más vas a ignorarme? – quiso saber el rubio

Dougie estaba por hablarle cuando llegó Butters.

–Buenos días Dougie – le saludó alegre – buenos días Kenny

Steven contaba el dinero como todos los días pero se veía más enojado que de costumbre. No era para menos, estuvo a punto de perder a su principal proveedor con una extraña enfermedad que se curó misteriosamente. No tenía motivos para sospechar del forastero ¿pero si no en quien? ¿En su esposa? ¿En Dougie? Sabía perfectamente que ellos dos amaban a Leopold mucho más que él y por motivos que nada tenían que ver con el dinero. Así que los sospechosos se acababan.

Linda terminaba de lavar los platos del desayuno y abrazaba a su esposo sintiendo la fuerte atmósfera que había a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué sucede querido?

–Dime Linda… ¿Qué piensas de ese chico Kenny?

La mujer vio al chico trabajando y riendo feliz con su hijo.

–Me parece que es una muy buena compañía para Butters – comentó sonriente

–Pensé que para eso ya teníamos a Dougie – respondió Steven – ahora pareciera que no desea ayudarnos más

–No parece querido, ya no quiere ayudarnos… quizás solo está celoso de Kenny, porque se lleva toda la atención de nuestro hijo

Steven miró a Dougie con perspicacia, sabía que algo pensaba y él se encargaría de averiguar los motivos del chico para odiar al foráneo.

Kenny no podía soportar ni un segundo más la actitud de Dougie. Debía hacer algo para agradarle, no porque deseara su amistad, si no por su amado Leopold. A pesar de haberlo "rechazado" una noche antes sabía que lo amaba, quizás debían dejarse llevar un poco por ese sentimiento y ver a donde los llevaba, en todo caso, lo peor que podía ocurrirle era…

–Dougie – dijo Kenneth – ¿puedo habar contigo?

El pelirrojo no le dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y entró a la casa. Kenny dejó su labor y siguió al quinceañero hasta la cocina. El menor le daba la espalda viendo hacia la ventana, el rubio se empezaba a fastidiar con su silencio. Estaba por quebrarlo cuando el de lentes habló.

–Ya sé lo que eres

La sangre se le congeló en las venas al chico rubio.

–Tú… – comenzó dándose la vuelta y mirando con encono al chico – solo eres un maldito brujo… un brujo que esta hechizando a Butters…

Dougie iba dando pasos conforma continuaba.

–…por eso llegaste con la ropa quemada, intentaron quemarte y tú le prendiste fuego a la aldea, cuando llegaste hechizaste a Butters y luego lo "curaste" pero ese embrujo ya lo conozco, pronto se pondrá mal y ahí se darán cuenta todos de lo que eres…

Kenny sintió que la vida se le escapaba por cualquier cavidad de su cuerpo. Sus rudas palabras también le permitieron darse cuenta de algo.

–Solo… estás celoso porque me quiere – soltó

El rostro de Dougie se puso tan rojo que rivalizó con su cabello.

– ¿lo estás negando?

Kenny desvió la mirada y Dougie tuvo toda la información necesaria. Se despidió de Butters y salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

–Eres un maldito brujo – gruñó al salir

**Flash back – Mayo de 1692 **

**Kenny POV**

"_No sabes lo que puedo hacer para que te sientas bien"_

–Eres un maldito brujo – me gruñó mi hermano Kevin – eso te dirán si continuas con esos trucos

Karen reía feliz sin despegar su vista de la moneda que sostenía y estaba por desaparecer. Siempre desaparecía la moneda ante el rostro atónito de mi hermanita que de inmediato tocada mis manos revisaba mis mangas para hallar el truco. Reí un poco, aparté las manos de la niña y acaricié su oreja, sacando la moneda.

– ¿me escuchaste? – volvió a quejarse mi hermano mayor

–Deja de joderme el día ¿sí? Lo que hago no le hace daño a nadie, además, nunca me han descubierto haciendo el truco

–Solo es cuestión de tiempo hermanito – dijo quitándonos la libra

Kevin se fue por el camino de tierra rumbo al taller del herrero. Yo tomé mi morral y me lo puse en la espalda.

–No vayas a trabajar hoy hermano – me dijo Karen

–Lo siento hermana, pero debo cumplir mi palabra

Yo trabajaba en un sembradío de trigo y el dueño de esas tierras era un anciano que conocía mucho sobre hierbas y remedios naturales, pero nunca los mostraba en público. Podría ser acusado de brujería. Eso lo dejó muy en claro cuando le supliqué que me dejara ser su aprendiz a cambio de descontarme unas libras. El anciano aceptó ser mi maestro sin cobrar absolutamente nada. Porque como él solía decir "de nada sirve el conocimiento acumulado si este no se transmite, entonces muere y desaparecer por completo". Mi familia no sabía absolutamente nada de ese aprendizaje, tenía más preocupación por comprar opio una vez al mes en vez de darle de comer a sus hijos. Entré a la pequeña casa del viejo. En esa época el clima estaba muy agradable, debido a la montaña que estaba justo a un lado de la casita. Los sembradíos estaban un poco más abajo para evitar que se congelaran en otoño. Una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer y amenazaba en convertirse en una terrible tempestad.

–Buenos días maestro – saludé

–Llegas temprano Kenny, ven y siéntate, hoy hablaremos sobre los poderes de setas plantas que consideramos venenosas

**Fin Kenny POV**

Karen iba acompañada de su madre rumbo a la herrería. Kevin le ayudaba a su maestro sujetando con fuerza el metal y sumergiéndolo rápidamente en el agua fría.

–Hijo ¿podrías llevar a tu hermana con Kenny?

– ¿por qué mamá? Estoy ocupado ¿No puede llevarla usted?

–Oye niño tengo mejores cosas que hacer – dijo dejando a la niña

Kevin bufó y pidió un descanso. La colina era difícil de subir y a la niña le costaba trabajo caminar con tantas piedras sueltas. Terminó siendo cargada por su hermano.

– ¿Para qué quieres ir con Kenny?

–Olvidó esto en casa – dijo ella sacando un plato de madera

La lluvia aumentaba y la tierra se volvía cada vez más lodosa. Era peligroso estar ahí, si la tierra se soltaba se llevaría fácilmente la pequeña casa donde estaba su hermano.

–No creo que debamos subir – argumentó Kevin – dame eso y yo se lo llevaré tú solo espera…

Un horrible estruendo retumbó en todo el valle, unas rocas inmensas de la montaña se desquebrajaron y carían al vale con una velocidad inmensa. Kevin reaccionó en un segundo y tomó a su hermana, corriendo ambos colina abajo. Algunos pobladores que realizaban sus tareas diarias los vieron, gritando asustados por la inmensa cantidad de tierra que se venía abajo.

**Kenny POV**

Revisaba mi morral frenéticamente, no podía creer que había sido tan pendejo como para dejarlo en casa. El anciano seguía con su explicación, terminé por exasperarme y arrojé mis pertenencias al suelo muy enojado. El hombre detuvo su clase y me vio.

– ¿Qué te ocurre Kenneth?

–Usted dice que ellos consideran esto brujería ¡qué saben ellos de la brujería! Lo que hacemos no es nada del otro mundo… en cambio yo… vivo con esta terrible maldición

–No es una maldición Kenneth, es un don que aún no descubres como aprovechar correctamente

– ¿Cómo podría aprovecharlo? Tengo suerte de que nadie de mi familia o del pueblo se haya dado cuenta, me quemarían vivo al saberlo

– ¿Eso serviría de algo? – le cuestionó el anciano

Miré por la ventana ignorando la última pregunta. Vi a mis hermanos subir por la ladera a tropezones, estaba por salir a detenerlos y advertirles de lo peligroso que eso era. Entonces escuché el crujir de la montaña. Sentí como la casa se rompía en pedazos y una inmensa roca golpeaba mi cabeza. Mientras otra se posicionaba en mi pecho y me cortaba por completo la respiración. Lo último que recuerdo es ver a mi lado derecho el cuerpo destrozado de mi maestro. Tal vez no murió en la hoguera por brujería, pero murió de una manera horripilantemente cruel.

**Fin Kenny POV**

– ¡Hermano! ¡Despierta hermano! – llamaba desconsolada Karen cuando encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano mayor

–Se fue Karen – le consolaba su hermano Kevin

Todo el pueblo estaba devastado por la repentina muerte de dos de sus integrantes. Las dos cajas estaban en el centro del pueblo donde se oficiaría una misa al aire libre. Cerca de los fallecidos estaban los hermano Karen y Kevin. La niña seguía llamando devastada mientras abrazaba con mucha fuerza a Kevin. El padre arrojó agua bendita a los ataúdes y luego al resto de la gente, aparte de iniciar la bendición de los cuerpos. Carol y Stuart miraba con tristeza a sus dos hijos, prometiéndose que serían mejores padres.

–Regresa hermano – sollozó la niña – por favor Kenny

Kenny se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que lo echarían por lo que estaba por hacer. Salió de un lugar de la multitud. Alguien gritó su nombre y todos voltearon para toparse con el chico. Karen sonrió de nuevo, Kevin miraba asustado.

– ¡Brujo! – gritó alguien del pueblo atemorizado

**Fin flash back**

– ¿Kenny? ¿Ocurre algo Kenny? – preguntó Butters sacudiendo ligeramente al chico

–No… no tengo nada – mintió el rubio mayor

–Me preocupas Kenny

–Butters, deberíamos ir al bosque

– ¿al bosque? ¿Para qué Kenny?

–Despejarnos un poco, llevamos días haciendo esto sin descanso

Al principio el señor Stoch se negó rotundamente, pero Linda lo persuadió lo suficiente para que aceptara, aunque fuera solo una tarde. Leopold no visitaba el bosque que circundaba al pueblo desde que era un niño, por eso iba tan contento. Mientras Kenny rezaba porque el ave de presa no tratara de matarle en frente del pequeño Stoch. Kenny sintió extraño el volver a entrar a ese ambiente, llevaba casi ocho años como fugitivo y aún no se acostumbraba a estar en un lugar que no era su hogar.

–Estás muy callado – interrumpió los pensamientos de Kenny

–Simplemente no tengo nada que decir – contestó viéndolo y sonriéndole provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran

"_Ella es poca cosa, te digo que yo soy mejor"_

**Dougie POV **

Salí de la casa pero no para regresar a la mía, sino para esperar el momento adecuado para reunir pruebas. Ese momento llegó a los pocos minutos de espera, vi como Kenny y Butters partían con rumbo al bosque. Eso me causó aún más rabia, el es tan poca cosa, yo soy mil veces mejor que él, solo necesito una oportunidad para demostrárselo. Hice a un lado esos pensamientos y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa, la ventana del cuarto de Kenny estaba abierta. Aproveché y entré a su habitación. No tenía más pertenencias que ese pequeño morral. Lo abrí con mucho cuidado por si había algo fuera de lo común. Pero no, tenía muchas hierbas y un plato de madera. Una piedra tenía pedazos de hierbas molidas. De seguro con eso es que "curó" a Butters. Debían ser algo demoniaco.

–Hijo de puta – dije en susurro para no alertar a los Stoch

Las vacas según mugiendo, no les molestaba mi presencia. Me preferían mil veces más a mí que a Kenny. Ninguna de ellas permitió que el extraño se les acercara, al contrario, le huían. Como si la muerte le siguiera a todas partes. Apreté los puños con fuerza, sintiendo como mis unas cortaban ligeramente la piel de la palma de mis manos. Ahora debía decidir mi siguiente paso ¿ir directamente con las autoridades del pueblo? ¿Acudir a los Stoch con la esperanza de que me apoyaran? ¿O tomar justicia con mi propia mano para luego darle mis motivos al pueblo?

La puerta se abrió de improviso y el señor Stoch se me quedó viendo con ojos incrédulos. Jamás pensó que yo fuera capaz de hacer algo así; a decir verdad yo tampoco lo creí.

– ¿Dougie? ¿Qué demonios haces?

–Tengo que decirle algo a usted y a su esposa señor Stoch

Al principio me miró con duda, pero cedió. Me puse de pie con la evidencia en las manos y lo seguí a la cocina, donde estaba sentada su esposa Linda.

**Fin Dougie POV**

Butters bajó la mirada, consciente de que él si tenía algo importante que preguntarle. Kenneth llevaba poco tiempo ahí, pero consideraba que tenía un lazo especial y muy fuerte con cualquier otro.

–Kenny… – empezó dubitativo – Si eres un brujo… debes saber hacer algo más que curar a la gente ¿verdad?

Kenneth se mordió el labio inferior, pero se le ocurrió una idea para desviar la atención de Stoch lo suficiente para que no le preguntara más y considerar contestada su pregunta.

– ¿tienes una libra que me prestes?

Butters ladeó la cabeza, sin entender la conexión que eso tenía con su pregunta. Pero de igual manera buscó entre sus ropas y sacó una pequeña moneda que guardaba en caso de una emergencia. Kenny la tomó entres sus dedos y la hizo pasar de un lado a otro, seguido con atención por los orbes de su amigo. Hasta que en una de esas vueltas la moneda desapareció por completo. El chic abrió los ojos como platos y tocó de inmediato la mano de Kenny, tratando de hallar el truco. Revisó incluso las mangas de él y no encontró su preciada moneda.

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – dijo admirado

Kenneth solo le dedicó un pequeño mohín. Alzó la mano y la acercó al rostro del chico, deteniéndose un instante. Esa vez no era la piel de su hermana la que tocaría, sería una piel diferente, una que tanto anhelaba sentir. Butters le alentó con la mirada y el rubio inmortal acarició con delicadeza la suave oreja del chico. Un momento de silencio que era roto solamente por los cantos de los pájaros, los ruidos de las ardillas y por el de las hojas de los árboles al moverse con el viento. Kenny apareció la moneda detrás de la roja de Leopold, pero fue incapaz de alejarse, solo podía ver esos labios. Labios que rechazó una vez y que jamás volvería a rechazar.

**Dougie POV**

Linda Stoch se levantó confundida, pensaba que yo ya había salido de la casa y nunca me vio entrar de nuevo. El señor Stoch tenía un extraño gesto, una mezcla de duda, asombro y espanto. Me sentó delante de ellos y susurrándole explicó la situación a su esposa que igual que el señor me creía incapaz de entrar a una propiedad sin permiso. Y más cuando en dicha casa yo era bienvenido como un integrante más de la familia. Durante años Linda me consideró como otro hijo, aumentado así la falta cometida.

–Podrías empezar de una vez – gruñó Steven

Quise ir directo al grano, saltándome las disculpas por lo que hice.

–Kenneth es un brujo – dije colocando el morral en la mesa

Saqué todas las hierbas que contenía en pequeños frascos de vidrio y el palto con pequeños restos de la medicina dada a Butters. Los Stoch veían espantados las coas que sacaba, negando con la cabeza.

–La enfermedad de Butters fue un hechizo de él, la cura milagrosa es parte del embrujo. Pronto se pondrá mal y entonces el sacerdote notará la presencia de la maldición. No me crean a mí, si no a mi tío y los habitantes del pueblo River que acaban de matar a una mujer que hizo exactamente lo mismo, era una poderosa bruja; incluso tal vez la madre de Kenny

Los dos guardaron silencio unos minutos, asimilando la declaración que les acababa de hacer. Steven secó el sudor frío que se le formó en la frente, la mujer veía el piso sin comprender ¿a quién creerle?

–Puedo demostrarlo si quiere, pero necesitaría que me ayudaran a convencer al pueblo de hacerle una prueba

Steven se mordió el labio inferior y me vio a los ojos.

–De acuerdo

Una maliciosa sonrisa se asomó en mis labios.

**Fin Dougie POV**

Karen veía el suelo del bosque, tocando lo que parecía la huella de una persona, se veía reciente y marchaba hacia el sur. Su hermano suspiraba cruzado de brazos, soportando la extraña actitud que la chica tomaba, sintiéndose una gran cazadora.

–No hace mucho que estuvo aquí ¿sabes si hay un pueblo un poco más al sur? – le preguntó a su hermano mayor

–Según el tipo del pueblo pasado sí, dijo que se llamaba Charlotte

–Espero que esté cerca – dijo la chica de cabello castaño

–Recuerda lo que prometiste – le recordó su hermano mayor

La chica bajó la mirada. Recordando perfectamente dicha promesa. El día que empezaron a seguir a Kenny, dejando su vida atrás su hermano Kevin aceptó con una sola condición.

–La tercera es la vencida – le evocó el chico apurándola para que continuaran caminando

Karen soltó un largo suspiro, suplicándole a lo que fuera que hubiera allá arriba que el pueblito de Charlotte aún estuviera bien cuando llegara. Porque si estaba consumido en llamas se acabaría todo el esfuerzo que hicieron durante todos estos años.

–Vas a ver cómo va a estar ahí – contestó la chica esperanzada

Kevin suspiró, no es que no quisiera a su hermanito, es solo que tenía una vida por delante, sabía que a Kenny no le agradaría que la desperdiciara buscando a alguien que no desea ser encontrado. Por algo hizo lo que hizo. Por algo huyó del pueblo luego de la noche de la hoguera. No los llevo consigo precisamente para protegerlos del fuego que siempre lo seguiría. Y ahí iban, buscando la inmensa hoguera a la que su hermano estaba condenado a ser arrojado.

–Kevin date prisa – fue ahora Karen quien lo apuró, unos metros más alejada

El castaño dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y se concentró en seguir a la energética de su hermanita menor.

Con la moneda entre sus dedos podía sentir la piel de su amado. Con su otra mano acarició lentamente la otra mejilla. Sus ojos brillaban como las luciérnagas que había cada noche en el campo. Kenny cortó finalmente la distancia y besó los delicados labios de su amado. El corazón de Leopold estaba totalmente acelerado y su rostro completamente rojo. Se acercó más a Kenneth, poniendo sus manos en su nuca, dejándose llevar por él. Lentamente sus labios comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, adoptando un ritmo que detuvo el tiempo para ellos. Butters ya no escuchaba ningún sonido de la naturaleza, solo sentía aquella boca y saboreaba cada pequeño beso que el forastero le daba. Kenny le abría su corazón, pero también lo sentenciaba. Si alguien se llegaba a enterar de que era un brujo entonces lo condenarían a la hoguera y el pobre de Leopold tendría que ver como moría entre esas inmensas llamas. El beso fue más corto de lo que ellos sintieron. Butters vio esos ojos azules, suplicando no volver a ser despreciado de nuevo. Kenny tomó con fuerza su mano, entregándole la libra.

–Te amo – susurró Kenneth

Una inmensa felicidad inundó a Stoch. Sintió que toda esa vida de servir a su padres, seguir sus normas y vivir solo para hacer mantequilla que llevaría libras a casa tomaba sentido estando con Kenny. Era capaz de vivir esa vida otra vez solo por disfrutar de nuevo su primer beso. Más feliz que nunca en su vida volvió a unir sus labios con los de su amado. Deleitándose de todas las sensaciones que le provocaba sus labios y su mano tonado su pie. Podía decir oficialmente que Kenny era su novio.

Escucharon unos pasos aplastar el follaje que había en el piso. Se separaron en un segundo y vieron a Linda Stoch con rostro asustado.

–Qué bueno que los he encontrado – exclamó la mujer

– ¿pasó algo mamá? – inquirió Leopold

–Es Dougie, al parecer tiene la enfermedad que te dio a ti hace días

Butters sintió como la sangre se detenía en sus venas, el alma tocaba el frío y húmedo suelo del bosque y como un escalofrío le recorría la columna dándole ligueros espasmos. Kenny desconfió un poco de las palabras de la mujer, luego de lo que Dougie le dijo le pareció muy conveniente su enfermedad. Pero su novio ya iba a mitad de camino rumbo a la casa de Dougie, totalmente preocupado. No podía decirle sus sospechas. Apretó los puños y corrió tras ellos. Todo el pueblo estaba afuera de la tienda de carne. Curiosa sobre la salud del quinceañero. Butters entró y rápidamente se acercó a su amigo, llegando hasta su lecho.

–Dougie… ¿estás bien Dougie?

El pelirrojo estaba muy caliente, al menos de su mano que sujetaba con fuerza la de Butters, su rostro estaba rojo y sudaba mucho. Kenny entró poco después, acercándose al supuesto enfermo. Sus síntomas se veían muy reales, pero dudada de su veracidad. Leopold volteó a verlo con ojos de oveja mal herida, suplicantes por una pequeña ayuda que pudiera salvarle la vida a su amigo. A Kenny se le partió el corazón.

–Por favor Kenny… cúralo…

– ¿curarlo? – Preguntó el padre de Dougie – el doctor no pudo curarlo ¿Cómo podría ese chico curar a Dougie?

–Él me curó cuando yo me enfermé ¿verdad Kenny?

El rubio solo bajó la mirada, acababa de ser señalado.

– ¿lo curarás? ¿Verdad Kenny? Por favor – imploró Butters

No había sentido una congoja tan grande desde que vio llorar a su hermanita su "muerte". Butters podía estar por llorar la de Dougie si no intervenía, lanzándose al fuego dijo.

–Lo curaré…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí se queda el cap. Nos leemos el siguiente que será el Clyen. <strong>

**Si quieren que actualice pronto dejenme un review con algun comentario o duda. **

**Nos leemos luego. **


	9. La nación es tonta

**Hola a todos. Les traigo el capítulo ocho de esta historia. **

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: La nación es tonta**

**Pareja: Clyde y Token**

**Canción: American idiot de Green Day**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, la próxima semana tengo exámenes así que puede que me tarde un poco más. Pero si me dejan reviews prometo actualizar en dos o tres días ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: "La nación es tonta"<strong>

**Raleigh, Carolina del norte, EUA. Junio–Julio de 1800.**

"_Yo no quiero ser un idiota americano"_

Cerró la puerta y se tocó los labios; incrédulo todavía de lo que había sucedido. Un mar de sentimientos corría por su cuerpo como si una enorme tormenta hubiera sido desatada justo cuando Token le dio ese rápido y revelador beso. Cerró la puerta con llave y se dejó caer en la casa, quitándose la elegante ropa y el ajustado moño que siempre debía llevar en el cuello. Sintió el húmedo aire de Raleigh entrar a sus pulmones y calmar el sonrojo que ya era más que visible en sus mejillas. Si antes su amistad era prohibida ahora ¿un amor? ¿Un esclavo y un amo? ¿Dos hombres? Ya no le encontraba sentido a eso. No sabía si maldecir el instante en que vio esos negros ojos o bendecirlo por provocarle una dicha tan grande. Una dicha que estaba terminantemente prohibida para ellos dos.

Token regresó a la cabaña que compartía con los demás esclavos sintiéndose la peor persona y la más idiota del universo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso? quizás se lo ordenó el potente latido de su corazón o el enorme calor en su cuerpo cada vez que veía al amo. Walter se despertó por el crujir de la madera de la puerta al ser abierta y cerrada sin ningún cuidado. Vio a su amigo apoyado nerviosamente. Tocando lentamente sus labios. Intrigado se puso de pie, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

Clyde salió de su cuarto y comenzó a deambular sin rumbo por la casa, cuidando de no despertar a nadie. El sueño se le había escapado y no lo recobraría a menos de que dejara de pensar en cierto esclavo de ojos vivos que le provocaba aquel latido y ese escalofrío en la columna que lo hacía sonreír. En el pasillo principal estaban los retratos de cada uno de los dueños de los terrenos, el clan Donovan llegó en las primeras exploraciones y más de 150 años respaldaban a su familia. Todo ese tiempo valiéndose de las tristes vidas de los esclavos. Pasó la mano por la pintura de su padre, físicamente se parecía tanto a él; pero en forma de ser nunca le llegaría ni a los talones.

Token se sobresaltó al escuchar el crujir de la madera al ser pisada y una sombra irguiéndose delante de él. Se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar la voz de Walter y no la de Lenny preguntarle.

– ¿Qué tienes Token? – inquirió el esclavo

El mencionado tomó la muñeca de su amigo y lo sacó de la pequeña cabaña para que nadie más escuchara la conversación que estaban por tener. Lo que Token necesitaba ahora más que nunca era un amigo en quien confiar. Y no conocía a nadie más confiaba que Walter, aunque eso no lo eximía de que lo tachara de loco e incluso lo delatara con el amo Donovan.

–Respóndeme algo Walter y quiero que seas lo más sincero posible

–Claro Token – respondió el siervo de los Donovan – pregunta lo que sea

Aspiró bastante aire antes de poder soltar la pregunta.

–Walter ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

Vio a pesar de la oscuridad la vergüenza que se apoderó del rostro del chico y como desviaba la mirada al piso, encontrando las palabras correctas para responder la pregunta.

–Claro Token, como todos… ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y las manos le sudaron como nunca. La expresión inquieta tomó por completo su faz.

– ¿de quién te enamoraste? – dijo Walter sintiendo como las palabras se tropezaban en sus labios

–De nadie – dijo tajante Token para luego volver a entrar a la cabaña, dejando a un desasosegado Walter afuera

No podía decirle, confiaba plenamente en él, pero eso no solo lo incluía a él. Había otro implicado y prefería consultarle antes de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos o decirle a su mejor amigo Walter. Mudo salió de su escondite y se paró a un lado de su compañero.

– ¿lo escuchaste todo Mudo? – quiso saber Walter

Mudo solo asintió con la cabeza y acompañó por otros minutos al chico en completo silencio. Uno que decía mil veces más que todas las palabras que pudiera contener todos los libros de la biblioteca personal de los Donovan.

Lenny había desaparecido durante toda la mañana, menos mal que George no se dio cuenta. Regresó con una expresión altanera y unos ojos que se veían aún más superiores que antes. Reunió a los esclavos unos minutos para darles lo que él consideraba una "maravillosa" noticia para cualquiera que se doblegara antes un yugo mayor. Token seguía preocupado por su acción la noche anterior, así que la actitud de Lenny le molestó considerablemente.

–Se preguntarán donde he estado toda la mañana – dijo fanfarrón

Token, Walter y Mudo se vieron de reojo, el primero rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos, preparándose para otro discurso de que decía que él era superior.

–Un joven llamado Gabriel Posser está harto de los malos tratos en contra de nuestra gente y ha proclamado una guerra… pide a todos los esclavos que estén hartos que se unan a él para que el siguiente agosto tratemos de tomar Richmond. Y digo "tratemos" porque yo soy un fiel partidario de su causa y sin duda alguna me uniré a su ya muy conformado ejército… me ha pedido personalmente que los invite a unirse, una reunión clandestina se realizará en tres días en el mercado de Raleigh. Como todos saben dos de nosotros tendrán el privilegio de acompañar a Martha Donovan por unos víveres esa será la oportunidad para enlistar a cualquier valiente voluntario.

Walter soltó un largo suspiro, como si algo de eso pudiera cambiar su triste situación. Token dudaba que Lenny hubiera hablado con el mismísimo líder, pero no importaba, esa era su oportunidad para revelarse contra los malditos blancos. Sin duda alguna participaría en ello. Mientras que Mudo, como siempre, guardó silencio.

El señor John Donovan encendía otro de sus costosos abanos y se deleitaba con las sensaciones que este le producía. Judie tosió un poco, el humo del tabaco siempre le había hecho toser. Sabía que el señor Donovan jamás la vería como una compañera de por vida, sería eternamente la sirviente y cuerpo de desahogo, tanto sexual como espiritual para ese hombre que amaba con locura y que le había dado su único hijo en el mundo. El matrimonio de Martha y John siempre fue una farsa, ella solo deseaba el dinero que poseía su familia y él solo quería una esposa que mostrar al resto del mundo, pudieron así tener aventuras con cualquier mujer que se le antojara. Al principio el ilícito embarazo fue un dolor de cabeza para él, hasta que Martha aceptó aparentar que el niño era de ella. Al nacer Clyde, el inmenso parecido con su padre fue perfecto para ocultar la verdad.

–Clyde ha estado actuando muy raro Judie – le dijo John

– ¿raro? ¿Cómo raro? – le respondió ella

El señor Donovan soltó un poco del humo del tabaco.

–Desde que intenté que tratara a los esclavos ha estado muy misterioso y siempre se encierra después de la cena. Deberías hablar con él, tal vez a ti si te quiera decir que es lo que trae

La mujer miró el piso. Prefería mil veces ir como la madre y no como una sirviente más, pero nunca podría verlo como su hijo aun luego de que eso era. Se levantó de la cama y se puso el vestido. Todos los días se juraba que no volvería a acostarse con el señor Donovan, pero nunca cumplía sus promesas. Salió del cuarto y caminó hacia la habitación del joven castaño.

Clyde tenía la cabeza cubierta por sus almohadas, como una avestruz que se oculta de lo que le da miedo. Así justamente se estaba comportando. Y todo por causa de ciertos ojos negros que le acaloraban y avergonzaban como nada en la vida. Comenzó a comparar esa sensación con el amor romántico entre un hombre y una mujer, recordando todas y cada una de las chicas con las que había hablado o había tenido una "cita" arreglada por sus padres; pero ninguna de ellas le llegaba ni a los talones a ese esclavo, a su mejor amigo… a su amor…

–Clyde – dijo Judie entrando a la habitación sin tocar o si lo hizo, el castaño no escuchó por las almohadas en su cabeza – ¿Qué hace joven Clyde?

El aludido sacó la cabeza y vio a su sirvienta.

–Su padre me comentó que ha estado un poco raro

El heredero del predio Donovan desvió la mirada.

– ¿Qué tiene joven Clyde? – preguntó la mujer sentándose en la cama

Donovan miró la cama con las mejillas rojas, tenía las piernas cruzadas y se hundía un poco en el colchón que poseían. Tomó con fuerza la sábana y la arrugó un poco. Luego vio a Judie a los ojos.

–Confío en ti Judie… por eso te diré la verdad –le siguió un momento de silencio bastante tenso para luego continuar – me enamoré de uno de los esclavos…

La boca de la mujer se abrió totalmente, tardó unos segundo más en terminar de comprender la gravedad de las palabras; ahogó un grito y se puso de pie de un salto.

–No me juzgues Judie – dijo Clyde agarrándola de la falda – que para eso ya tengo mi moral, tampoco le digas a mi padre por favor… se que tu tampoco quieres que me mate o en caso de que no te crea, que te eche de aquí…

Ella negaba con la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

–Por favor mamá… – soltó sin darse cuenta Clyde – te lo suplico

La mujer quedó paralizada más por aquella palabra. Abrazó a su hijo y le hizo la promesa. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se sabría.

"_No explican para estar bien"_

Tres días que Clyde pasó en vela tratando de dormir y olvidar aquel beso, luego tratando de no pensar en él, pero ese murmullo que era la voz de su corazón le impedía conciliar un buen sueño. Tres días que fueron una verdadera tortura para Token, por la espera de la reunión, la espera de ser elegido como uno de los que acompañarían a la señora Donovan pero sobre todo por la desaparición de Clyde. Todas las noches fue a su encuentro y jamás apareció. No podía sentirse como una mayor mierda. Finalmente el día marcado llegó y George elegiría a los dos esclavos que la acompañaría. Vio altaneramente a Token y luego se acercó a Mudo. Era obvio, no hay mejor esclavo que el que no se queja. Su amigo caminó hacia la mansión.

– ¿Qué jodidos esperas Token? También te elegí

Él se dio prisa, preguntándose los motivos. Era simple, si alguien trataba de dañar a Martha quien mejor que el agresivo de Token. Ir al mercado de hombres blancos era sin duda uno de los inventos más aburridos de toda la historia. Martha Donovan solo iba mirando de puesto en puesto y comprando todo tipo de alhajas y chucherías que no necesitaba. El cargador oficial era Mudo. Mientras Token buscaba con la mirada el almacén cuyas señas específicas recibió a regañadientes de Lenny. Celoso de ser él quien iría. Mudo obviamente no podía hacerlo. Por fin dio con él. Vio a la señora que revisaba en una pila de objetos que brillaban como el oro y que dudaba que usara. Él le regresó la mirada.

–No tardaré Mudo – dijo Token alejándose discretamente

En ese tipo de ocasiones Mudo deseaba con toda su alma poder hablar, así podría convencer a su amigo a que no se uniera a Gabriel Posser, no era porque no apoyara la causa; simplemente le parecía algo imposible la toma de la capital de Virginia.

Entró al lugar sin ser visto por su ama. Confiaba en Mudo para distraerla lo suficiente aunque los negocios ya eran una gran distracción. Al entrar se topó con una gran muchedumbre, todos con su mismo color de piel y con los mismos rostros sin vida que los de su grupo. Un joven de la edad de Mudo se subió a la pequeña tarima que había en el fondo del almacén. Con un chiflido llamó la atención de todos para que detuvieran sus pláticas y escucharan a quien suponía era Gabriel Posser.

–Me alegra ver tanta gente cansada de esta injusticia – empezó – yo soy Gabriel Posser, me escapé de mi amo y soy el organizador de este ejército. Virginia es la llamada capital de la esclavitud, si tomamos su propia capital, Richmond, controlaremos el estado entero. No podemos seguir permitiendo semejantes tratos a nuestra raza, no podemos soportar ese delito contra nuestra dignidad y sobre todo debemos recuperar aquello que todo ser humano debe poseer al nacer, la libertad que nos arrebataron del cuerpo, pero jamás de la mente

Una ola de aplausos fue lo que produjo semejantes palabras. Además de la enorme fascinación por parte e Token. Luego de ese pequeño discurso empezaron a realizarse las listas para la pelea. La cual estaba programada para agosto. Gabriel, al igual que Clyde, vio algo diferente en los ojos de Token, pero no algo positivo como para la guerra. Se le acercó y le saludó efusivamente.

–Me gustaría darte un consejo…

–Token – se presentó el chico de ojos vivos

–Tú tienes a alguien con quien regresar – comentó perdiendo la sonrisa inicial

Token ladeó la cabeza sin entender el significado de esa frase.

–A lo que me refiero, es que tú tienes algo porque vivir, algo que va más allá de tu dignidad o libertad. No sé si sea algo reciente que ni tú te has dado cuenta, pero, debes estar completamente seguro de hacer esto. Como en toda batalla tenemos probabilidades de perder. Una cosa es arriesgar tu vida por una mejor, pero otra diferente es arriesgar la vida de otra persona que no se verá beneficiada con tu victoria

Token miraba asombrado a Posser. Había leído casi toda su vida con una sola mirada. Por suerte, ignorando los detalles que podría asquearle. O quizás los vio y prefirió no decirlos. Bajó la mirada un poco decepcionado, pero aún no recibía una respuesta clara de su enamorado. Todavía no sabía si era un rechazado, si jamás volvería a probar esos labios. Una oportunidad como la que le ofrecía Posser no se repetiría, así como el momento para confirmar su participación. Levantó la mirada totalmente convencido.

–Me uniré – dijo apretando la mano de Posser como despedida

Mientras Token hacía fila Gabriel le miraba imaginándose a la persona que podía dejar atrás. Las probabilidades de perder eran inmensas y para apostar por alguien que en el fondo sabes que perderá necesitas ser o muy tonto o tener una vida tan mala que ya nada puede empeorarla. Y Token no tenía ninguna de ella, a pesar de ser un esclavo.

Salió del almacén con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su ama no notó su ausencia mientras que Mudo le dio una mirada trágica. Inquieto sobre eso le preguntó en susurró.

– ¿hice algo malo Mudo?

La mirada que le lanzó y ese movimiento de cabeza y el rodar de sus ojos le indicó una clara respuesta.

–"Por supuesto que lo hiciste idiota"

–Pensé que estabas de mi lado – argumentó recordando cuando les habló de sus pensamientos y la muerta que le acarrearían

Mudo solo hizo la figura de un corazón con sus manos, como diciendo.

– "Pero antes no estabas enamorado"

**Clyde POV**

Mi padre entró con una enorme caja y una orden saliendo de su boca.

–Prepárate Clyde, que iremos a una fiesta en tres horas

No tuve tiempo de reclamarle nada. Salió del cuarto tan rápido como había entrado, yo solo vi el traje de color negro que dejó en la cama dentro de una caja y solté un gran suspiro. Bueno, tal vez eso podría calmarme un poco y apartaría la idea de mi amor por Token de mi cabeza por un rato. Saqué la elegante ropa y me la puse como si fuera un condenado a muerte que se arregla para ir a la horca. Al salir de mi habitación vi a mi madre caminando por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, estaba ataviada de sus mejores ropas, no la veía así desde la boda de hace tres años ¿acaso este día sería igual de especial? Le seguí de cerca. Ella me ignoró hasta que su esposo la tomó del brazo. Entonces me apuró con esa voz hipócrita que usaba siempre conmigo. ¿De verdad esa era mi madre? Nos subimos al carruaje que atravesó por completo Raleigh con rumbo al norte. Entonces supe a donde nos dirigíamos. La mansión de la familia Thompson estaba en esa dirección. No sabía que ofrecerían una fiesta, nunca lo hacen en esta época el año, hace demasiado calor. Al entrar vi el inmenso salón principal un poco más grande que el de nosotros, completamente decorado.

Mi padre saludó al señor Thompson como los buenos amigos y socios que eran en el negocio tan traicionero en el que trabajaban. Las mujeres solo se dieron una mirada e hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto. Yo les imité lo más que pude. La hija de los Thompson se llamaba Heidi. Siempre me miró con ojos enamorados y seguramente soñaba conmigo todas las noches. Un momento, eso me recordaba tanto a mis anteriores noches, soñando despierto con Token a cada segundo. Sacudí un poco la cabeza, cerré los ojos y me la toqué con la mano, fingiendo así un dolor de cabeza en vez de un intento por apartar la imagen de un esclavo que me había robado el corazón.

Los adultos se fueron a una misa a conversar y yo me vi forzado a pasar la velada con la empalagosa de Heidi. Me sonreía como lascivia, a leguas se notaba que quería perder su título de "señorita" conmigo. Le devolví una muy forzada sonrisa y me alejé unos cuantos pasos. Ella me seguía a todos los lugares que iba. Pero al menos me sirvió de algo, porque estaba más preocupado alejándome de ella que; al menos por ese breve tiempo, pude olvidar esos ojos negros profundos y vivos. Y así habría sido durante toda la noche de no ser por ese detallito. El señor Thompson tocó su copa con un tenedor para llamar la atención de todos hacia él, una vez cumplido su objetivo se aclaró la garganta un momento. Sentí como Heidi tomaba mi mano, yo solo di un paso hacia a un lado haciéndome el desentendido.

–Les agradezco mucho la presencia de todos ustedes, en especial la de los señores Donovan y su educado hijo Clyde

No comprendía las palabras elegantes del sujeto. Y de nuevo esa Heidi tratando de tomar mi maldita mano. Volví a apartarme y me gané una mirada irritada de ella, que me tomó por la fuerza y me fulminó con la mirada, estrujando mi mano sin delicadeza alguna.

–También es un gusto para mí informarles que, luego de hablar con la familia Donovan he aceptado su propuesta, mi hija Heidi se unirá en sagrado matrimonio al joven Clyde

Sentí como mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos, mis extremidades perdían fuerza, todo se volvía lento; observaba las sonrisas de todos ¿Por qué todos estaban tan contentos menos yo? El recuerdo de Token se hizo presente como un balde de agua fría que caía en mi cabeza. Mi columna sintió un escalofrío inmenso que me congeló los huesos. El beso regresó a mí, esos labios sobre los míos, ese sentimiento se manifestó en esos tres escasos segundos y que nada tenía que ver con el sentimiento de aversión que le tenía a la mano de Heidi sobre la mía y a los rostros sonrientes de ese monstruo que durante toda mi vida he llamado padre y ese bulto que he llamado madre.

"_Bien, tal vez soy un americano, pero no formo parte de la banda de idiotas"_

Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de todos los malditos errores que había en la sociedad americana, empezando por esa percepción de omnipotentes y de Dioses con todos, hasta con los de su raza. Y mi estupidez por dejarme llevar por ellos, ya no me importó armar un escándalo y dejar mal a la familia; lo único que deseaba era ir corriendo con Token, besarle y decirle mil veces lo mucho que lo amaba. Pidiéndole por segunda vez perdón, por mi y por toda la tonta nación americana. Para esta hora debía estar en el sitio de reunión. Solté de golpe la mano de Heidi ante la mirada atónita de todos y la rabia de mi padre.

–No – empecé con un murmuro colérico – ¡No lo haré! – Terminé gritándolo a los cuatro vientos – ¡Eres idiota si crees que voy a hacer eso! ¡Y todos ustedes también! ¡Díganme mal educado e inmoral pero primero me muero antes de casarme sin amor!

– ¡Cállate Clyde! – gritó mi padre

Yo negué con la cabeza con fuerza, con los dientes apretados como los puños y una rabia más ardiente que la lava de un volcán.

–Estoy harto de que pretendas que sea lo que yo nunca seré padre

Y dicho eso me fui de la fiesta ante los murmullos y miradas de todos los presentes. Mi padre arrojó los platos al piso y volteó la mesa del coraje o al menos eso creí ver al subirme al carro y ordenarle al chofer que regresara a la casa. Mi ira se calmó poco a poco y fue reemplazado por el miedo de no encontrarme con mi amado.

–Ya voy Token – susurré tan bajo como pude. Susurró que quedó ahogado por el ruido de los cascos y la madera golpeando el suelo empedrado el centro de Raleigh

**Fin Clyde POV**

Llegó bastante enojado por el comentario de Mudo. Walter los miró un poco confundido. Token solo se encerró en la cabaña y comió su ración de comida del día. Mientras Mudo le explicaba lo mejor que podía a su amigo el motivo del enojo de Token. Walter sintió un gran coraje, pensó que Token era más listo que eso. Luego de semejante pregunta era más que obvio que estaba enamorado y una actitud así solo le traería dolor, no habría problema de ser solo él, pero Walter no podía permitir que dañara al pobre corazón de otra persona. La noche estaba cayendo cuando entró a la cabaña abriendo de un portazo y le dijo a Token.

– ¿estás idiota o qué te pasa?

– ¿Qué has dicho? – contestó incrédulo Token con otra pregunta

– ¿crees qué así se solucionarán las cosas? ¿Con una pelea, una palea que te dañaría a ti y a otra persona? ¿O me equivoco?

Token apretó los puños con fuerza. Lenny se había recostado un rato al lado de la ventana y escuchó el jaleo. Interesando se asomó.

–Tú no sabes nada – argumentó Token

–Sí se algo – le regresó Walter – tal vez no sea mucho, pero sé que estás enamorado del amo Clyde

Tanto la boca de Token como la de Lenny se abrieron de la sorpresa. El esclavo no pensó que su amigo averiguaría tanto en tan poco tiempo.

– ¿y qué con eso? – confirmó sus sospechas

– ¿no crees que le harás daño Token? si fallan te matarán, él no se verá afectado negativamente de esa locura a menos de que tu participes, ¿Qué tal si te matan?

–Lo que yo haga es problema mío y de Clyde – dio punto final saliendo de la cabaña azotando la puerta y tirando uno de los tablones sueltos que tenía. Walter suspiró y Lenny se frotó las manos siguiendo a enojado esclavo

Token hizo lo que su cuerpo por inercia le indicó, caminó furioso hasta el punto de reunión, una vez ahí se tranquilizó; la hora avanzó y ni un rastro de su amo. Lenny bostezaba en un arbusto, aburrido de la espera. Token se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, cuando escuchó reunido en los matorrales, al voltear vio a un agitado Clyde con la ropa más elegante que en su vida había visto. Las ramas le rasgaron parte de esta y sus mejillas estaban rojas con una mezcla de vergüenza y fatiga.

–Token – pudo decir entre jadeos

–Clyde… ¿Qué te ocurrió? – se preocupó el esclavo

–Eso no importa ahora – exclamó el amo – lo importante es lo que esto me ha llevado a comprender

Los ojos vivos del esclavo le miraron con curiosidad.

–Perdona a la nación por ser idiota, perdona a mi padre por ser un idiota y sobre todo, perdóname a mí por ser idiota y no darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y te necesito

Dicho eso se lanzó a Token, tirándolo al húmedo pasto que estaba lleno de rocío, besando sus labios de manera apasionada, peleándolos y sintiéndolos como si alguien pudiera arrebatárselos en cualquier momento. Token tardó unos segundos en corresponder, pero cuando reaccionó; sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Clyde, acariciándolo con suavidad. Se separaron cuando el aire acabó, pero entonces Token besó el cuello de su amo, aumentando el calor en sus cuerpos y haciendo que soltara un ligero gemido que rompió con la quietud de la noche. Cuando los ojos castaños y negros se toparon se dijeron todas las cosas que podían haber dicho, pero la boca solo pudo decir.

–Te amo Clyde – le correspondió Token dándole otro casto beso en los labios, idéntico al que cuatro noche atrás provocó la revolución de sentimientos en el blanco

Todo eso ante la atónita mirada de Lenny. Una sonrisa de maldad pura llenó sus labios. Tenía un enorme poder entre sus menos y podía utilizarlo de mil manera. Pero luego de enterarse del incidente en la casa de los Thompson supo perfectamente cómo utilizarlo. El amo Donovan seguía increíblemente furioso con Clyde y lo encerró en su habitación cerca de dos semanas. Aunque eso no evitaba que fuera al encuentro con Token. Lenny se le acercó y se atrevió a dar rienda suelta a su plan.

–Disculpe mi amo – dijo lo más cortés que le enseñaron

– ¿Qué carajo quieres negro estúpido? – le contestó con rabia

–Me permitiría decirle algo… estoy seguro de que será muy interesante para usted oír lo que yo sé…

– ¿y por qué no lo has dicho? – dijo dándole otro sorbo a su whisky

–Porque lamentablemente podría causar el enojo de usted amo, por eso prefiero asegurarme que me dejará terminar sin ninguna represalia

Donovan vio a su esclavo curioso de saber que era lo que tenía que decir, si eso causaba un enojo tan grande que temía por su vida.

–Habla –le dio permiso el amo

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su esclavo, que se acercó para que nadie más escuchara la clase de veneno que estaba por arrojarle.

–Aunque ningún otro esclavo le diga, estamos completamente enterados de la deshonrosa cena que hubo en la casa de los señores Thompson y de la boca floja de su único hijo

–Ve al maldito grano – bufó John recordando el momento –no necesito que me recuerdes cosas que yo mismo vi

Ansioso de ver su expresión adelantó la noticia de inmediato.

–Me preguntaba, si usted señor estaba interesado en saber el nombre de la persona que enamoró a su hijo

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí se quedará. Que rápido volvimos al Style. <strong>

**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Un review me hace la vida más feliz XD**


	10. Simpatizantes Nazis

**Hola a todos. Siento que me voy a morir de la presión, tareas por todos lados, exámenes al por mayor, me atrasé en la escritura, y cuando trato de escribir empiezo a pensar en una nueva historia que esta rondando mi mente ¡Mierda! Ahora y se que es lo que siente Tweek. Pero gracias a todos los que me comentan, porque gracias a sus reviews logro concentrarme y volver a escribir. Sus comentarios me hacen regresar a la tierra y ponerme a teclar lo más rápido que pueda. ^^**

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: Simpatizantes Nazis**

**Pareja: Stan y Kyle**

**Canción: E.T. Katty Perry**

**Quizás pronto les empiece a hablar de la nueva historia que esta por mi mente. Pero antes quisiera hacerles una pregunta ¿De qué pareja quieren que trate? Se acepta cualquier sugerencia. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: "Simpatizantes Nazis"<strong>

**Varsovia, Polonia. Marzo–Agosto de 1939.**

"_Eres hipnotizante, ¿podrías ser un demonio? ¿Podrías ser un ángel?"_

La boca de Stanley estaba abierta, sus ojos como platos y su alma se sentía traicionada. Apretó el puño donde tenía el dije judío con mucha fuerza, acercándolo a su pecho. Kyle se sentía la peor persona de todo el universo mientras esperaba las palabras de rechazo que Stanley le propinaría así como los regaños que sus padres le darían por haber roto la regla de oro. El pelinegro sintió como sus labios temblaban y le costaba trabajo sacar palabras de su boca, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

– ¿Qué tú eres qué? – preguntó esperando haber escuchado mal

–Soy judío… – volvió a confirmar el pelirrojo devastado

Stanley se puso de pie y le dio rápidamente la espalda.

– ¿por qué me lo has dicho? – Quiso saber – ¿por qué hasta ahora?

–Nos echaron de Checoslovaquia precisamente por eso, no es algo que pueda decir a cualquier persona, te lo dije porque ganaste mi confianza Stan

Marsh empezó a negar con la cabeza. Pensando que era un sueño o una broma de muy mal gusto. Conocía a la perfección la opinión de sus padres sobre ese tipo de gente y la reacción que tendrían al saber que invitaron a una familia judía a su casa. Sabía lo que les pasaría si Alemania avanzaba al país o lo invadía, sabía que no dudarían en delatarlos. Pero en el fondo de su corazón un pequeño sentimiento le obligaba a guardar silencio y tratar de protegerlos de su familia, un sentimiento que le confundía demasiado.

–No creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso – dijo Marsh

–Si no se ahora ¿Cuándo? – sollozó el judío ante la idea de perderlo

–En la escuela… el lunes…

– ¿Dónde cualquiera puede oírnos? – inquirió el judío

–Déjame asimilarlo – masculló Stanley sanando más enojado de lo que estaba – por favor… Kyle…

El pelirrojo solo pudo bajar la cabeza, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Stan se guardó el dije en la chaqueta, para que nadie lo viera.

La escuela no fue lo mismo luego de saber que la persona que estaba en el lugar adelante del tuyo era uno de los muchos expulsados de Checoslovaquia. El maestro entró justo detrás de Wendy y Bebe que por poco llegaban tarde, dejó el maletín de color negro profundo encima de la mesa y se dejó recargar en ella, con la vista en la madera y el cabello un poco largo cubriéndole el rostro. Un suspiro precedió a la frase que Stan y Kyle temían oír.

–Se que Wendy no aprobará lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero creo que merecen saberlo; Alemania ha invadido el país sureño de Checoslovaquia, tomó Bohemia y Marovia por lo que temo decir que… Checoslovaquia ha dejado de existir

Toda la clase ahogó un grito. Para Stan esa noticia fue demasiado para poder soportarlo. Su amigo era en parte la causa de que todo eso llegara a tal extremo. Tenía todos los motivos para estar furioso con él, verle con gran encono y jamás dirigirle la palabra de nuevo. Pero siempre que pensaba en eso el sentimiento tomaba fuerza y un argumento tomaba más peso que los miles que estaban del otro lado, ladeando la balanza un segundo suficiente para que luego regresara al punto medio. Cuando miraba esos rizos rojizos de su amigo la balanza volvía a inclinarse a su favor, pero al ver a Wendy o a cualquier alumno que se declaraba como alguien a favor de los nazis, de nuevo regresara al punto medio. Stan necesitaba que le indicara un lado, el que fuera, antes del receso; porque sabía que en cuanto la campana sonara su amigo le exigiría una respuesta que aún no podría dar.

La pelinegra miraba al chico que le gustaba sin importarle el regaño que podía recibir, estaba decidida a decirle ese día a Stanley Marsh lo que sentía, serían novios, luego se casarían tendrían hijo y vivirían felices para siempre. Bebe miraba a su amiga, su corazón se aplanaba y no conocía el motivo. Cada palabra dulce que salía de su boca dirigida a Stan era como un cuchillo clavado en su pecho. El timbre sonó y Stanley se puso de pie sin abandonar el aula. El profesor se salió ante el llamado de la directora y nada más quedaron los dos amigos y las dos amigas; la pelinegra hizo su mejor pose y dijo a Stan.

–Oye Stan ¿podemos hablar?

–Tengo que hablar con Kyle, será luego Wendy – le rechazó el del pompón rojo

La chica resopló y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, seguida por su amiga. Era la segunda vez que lo prefería a ese chico pelirrojo. Salió rápidamente del edificio llegando a la ventana del salón, esperando escuchar algo.

–Eso no es bueno Wendy – la regañó Bebe

–No empieces con tus lecciones de moral – gruñó ella. La rubia prefirió ya no reclamarle nada, cuando tenía celos es mejor no meterse con ella ni de chiste

Kyle miraba el pis del aula decepcionado de sí mismo.

–Está bien si ya no quieres ser mi amigo – sollozó

–Yo te conocí siendo judío – dijo Marsh – y sé que eso no cambia nada de ti, pero tu familia corre peligro estando con la mía. Mi padre y mi madre son simpatizantes nazis. No dudarán en echarlos de cabeza – guardó silencio unos segundos reuniendo el valor para continuar – así que si algo pasa o algo descubren yo no podré defenderlos

–No esperaba que lo hicieras – dijo Kyle con una pequeña sonrisa

Stan apretó los puños que tenía dentro de la chaqueta, sintiendo el dije de la estrella. Recordando el sentimiento que lo mantenía a ese judío pelirrojo. Un sentimiento que no comprendía pero sabía que era muy importante. Sus palabras lo excluían de ayudarle, aunque en el fondo dudaba quedarse callado.

– ¿hay algo más qué deba saber? – inquirió Stan

–Nada que no pueda decirte a su tiempo – respondió Kyle

Ambos se dieron una romántica sonrisa, sintiendo como sus corazones se aceleraban y sus pómulos se enrojecían, como el rostro de Wendy que lo consumía la ira, pero también el poder de tener una información tan valiosa. Bebe solo bajó la mirada y rogó a Dios que iluminara a su amiga antes de que hiciera daño o lastimara a alguien más.

Las calles de Varsovia eran muy diferentes a las de Berlín y Eric Cartman sentía raro recorrerla con el idiota de su medio hermano Scott. La invasión estaba cerca los mandaron a averiguar algunas cosas del país que se sentía cada vez más amenazado con la presión alemana. Suerte que su general manejaba perfectamente el idioma polaco sin ningún rastro de acento alemán. Lástima que el segundo que lograba eso era un soldado de rango bajo. No era coincidencia esas habilidades, su padre fue uno de los mejores soldados alemanes que murió como venganza de la primera guerra mundial en 1921, cuando la madre de Eric estaba embarazada. No era que hicieran mal equipo, al contrario se llevaban muy bien, he ahí el problema, se llevaban demasiado bien aún siendo medios hermanos.

–Yo pensé que iríamos a la guerra, con rifles y bombas y no una estúpida misión de reconocimiento como esta – espetó Scott

–Cállate idiota, que esto es mucho más importante para la nación que llegar y matar a todo el mundo – dijo en murmullo para que nadie los escuchara

En medio de la calle no era un buen lugar para hablar de ese tema.

–Al menos no tendrás que preocuparte de que una bala te impacte cerdito – se burló

–Scott hijo de puta – masculló – si no fueras parte del estúpido ejército ya te habría matado

– ¿de verdad? Eso no es lo que me dices por las noches

Esa fue la gota que derramó el inmenso vaso que era la paciencia de Cartman, casi tan grande como su culo cuando era niño. Le dio con el codo en las costillas, provocándole un dolor punzante.

–Solo digo que ya era hora de que atacáramos ¿no lo crees?

–Alemania no puede ser tan pendeja, primero debe mandar gente, como nosotros para que reconozca la capital que piensa derrocar

Dijo eso cuando palaban al lado de dos chicas que seguramente tenían su edad y sostenían libros de escuela avanzada. Una de ella se giró y repuso.

–Eso quiere decir que van a invadirnos

El teniente nazi y su acompañante quedaron clavados al piso ante la idea de ser descubiertos. El gordo se volteó, dispuesto a matar a esa chica si volvía a decir algo tan atrevido como eso. Su amiga rubia la jalaba de la manga para continuar caminando, pero la pelinegra tenía una mirada malévola y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si acabara de idear el plan perfecto.

–Yo conozco algunos judíos que les gustaría matar – soltó ante sus enemigos

– ¡Wendy! – exclamó Bebe sorprendida de los extremos a los que llegaba cuando estaba celosa

–Hay muchos judíos aquí – dijo Cartman – y no estaría de más un poco de ayuda para ubicarlos a todos

– ¿me estás pidiendo que sea una espía y traicione a mi país? – dijo con falsa preocupación en su voz

– ¿lo harías? – preguntó Cartman alardeando frente a Scott

–Solo si matas a Kyle Eben antes que a cualquier otro judío

–Tenemos un trato señorita – se inclinó Cartman un poco – mañana espero saber más noticas sobre los judíos de Varsovia, aquí mismo, a la misma hora

Una vez terminada la frase que sonaba más como una orden los dos alemanes se perdieron entre las sinuosas calles de Varsovia. Bebe dejó caer los libros que Wendy le había pedido cargar, decepcionada de su amiga.

–Ya no te reconozco – dijo tristemente –me niego a ser parte de esto

–Entonces lo haré sola – repuso Wendy alejándose de su amiga y levantando de paso los libros que ella tiró

¿A quién engañaba Bebe? Aunque no quisiera siempre estaría detrás de ella cuidándola, también recogió sus libros y siguió a su amiga en silencio.

"_Ellos dicen temerte, tú no eres como los otros"_

Stanley se recostaba en su cama con la intensión de dormir un rato y olvidar el dije judío y su, por así decirle, traición a la familia. Pero el sueño le duró muy poco, porque su padre llegó emocionado diciéndole que se pusiera sus mejores galas, los Eben los habían invitado a cenar y no rechazarían su invitación por ningún motivo. Stanley se vistió sin muchas ganas, pero la imagen de su amigo Kyle le devolvía poco a poco la sonrisa. Sparky también deseaba ir para jugar con su amigo Ike, pero Sharon no estaba muy convencida de llevarlo. El perro estaba acostado en el piso del cuarto de Stanley, el pelinegro lo vio y no tuvo evitar sonreír al recordar el día que descubrió que su perro era homosexual. Siempre se preguntó que podría haberlo hecho así, ahora lo entendía. Eso a su vez le perturbaba. También se perseguían a las personas así, y nadie quería tener un triángulo rosa en su hombro.

Bajó las escaleras encontrándose con su madre estresada y su padre enojado por su tardanza. Tocaron a la casa de los Eben. Sheila les abrió con una sonrisa que esperarías de alguien que es mesera de un restaurante y los hizo sentarse en la sala porque la cena no estaba lista. De nada sirvió que se apuraran de esa manera. Sparky pudo acompañarlos y jugaba feliz con Ike. Los Marsh ya estaban pensando seriamente en regalarles el perro a los vecinos, Kyle y Stan se daban pequeñas miradas nerviosas mientras que los hombres charlaban de trivialidades. Sharon le ayudaba a Sheila a poner la mesa y el tic toc del reloj ponía nervioso a Stan. Sacó el dije del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo apretó por unos minutos. Kyle empezó a hacerle una charla común y corriente cuando Sharon les avisó que la cena estaba lista. Stan se puso de pie y metió la mano en el bolsillo para guardar el dije, pero este se le escapó de la mano antes y cayó en la alfombra que había en la sala. El pelinegro no se percató de esto. Todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar. Sparky estaba a un lado de Ike, esperando las sobras que el chico le daba por debajo de la mesa.

–Oye Gerald, mi hermano Jimbo me habló sobre un trabajo increíble en una notaría del centro, dice que buscan a un abogado y que le darán un buen salario

– ¿enserio? – dijo Gerald ilusionado ante la idea de obtener un mejor empleo

–Sí, tengo la dirección en la chaqueta – se puso de pie – le dejé en la sala, tardo un segundo

Las sonrisas llenaron los rostros de Sheila y Gerald y una de satisfacción se colocó en el de Sharon ante la idea de hacer una buena obra. Randy llegó a la sala y rápidamente sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo, pero al regresar su pie pisó algo duro en el piso. Miró hacia abajo y quedó boquiabierto. Un pequeño dije de estrella de seis picos que traían siempre consigo los judíos, la levantó del piso con una expresión de rabia. Sintiéndose como un idiota al ser engañado de esa manera. Avanzó al comedor con los dientes apretados y una expresión furiosa en el rostro.

– ¿pasa algo querido? – dijo Sharon al verlo tan enojado

– ¿son judíos? – dijo el mostrándoles el dije – ¡Son unos malditos judíos!

La sangre se les fue a los pies a los Broflovski y la culpa a Stanley, su padre no podía estar más enojado. Culpable, se puso de pie de un salto.

–La estrella no es de ellos papá – dijo Stan

– ¿no lo es? – se tranquilizó un poco Randy

–No papá, la encontré en la calle ayer y la puse en mi chaqueta, iba a tirarla pero me dijiste de la cena, creo que se me cayó cuando me senté en la sala de la casa – dijo una excusa perfecta

La cara de Randy se puso roja de la vergüenza. Rápidamente pidió disculpas a los "Eben" por el terrible error que cometió. Mientras que Gerald miraba con ojos de muerte a Kyle, sabía perfectamente que era de su hijo ¿Qué hacía entonces en manos de Stan?

Los Marsh se despedían luego de la mejor cena de sus vidas y se disculpaban de nuevo por el terrible mal entendido. Gerald les pidió hablar un segundo con Stanley, argumentando que deseaban saber un poco más sobre el profesor de su hijo Kyle.

– ¿Quién te lo dijo? – gruñó Gerald a Stan

–Yo lo descubrí – mintió – pero le dije a Kyle que no diría nada. Puede que mis padres sean simpatizantes nazis, pero eso no significa que lo sea yo

Al decir eso la mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo y el amor que Kyle sentía por él creció. Había dicho que no les ayudaría, que no los encubriría y los acababa de ocultar. Sheila tocó el brazo de su esposo diciéndole que confiaba en Stan. Gerald se tranquilizó un poco y sacó el dije de la basura donde lo había tirado Randy. Lo miró nostálgico y luego se lo dio a Stan.

–Ahora eres un judío honorario – bromeó

Los siguientes meses pasaron como un fantasma para todos. El miedo era lo que dominaba las pláticas de Kyle y Stan cuando hablaban de política. Las acciones hostiles de Alemania tenían tinte de guerra, un color rojo sangre que se podía ver a leguas. El país se ponía a la defensiva y se preparaba para un ataque que llegaría en cualquier segundo. El enemigo seguía en actitud de paz, pero a un paso de gritar ¡Guerra! Finales de agosto fue cuando los chicos supieron que probablemente no regresarían a clases. Las tropas nazis crecían como las llamas en un bosque en época de sequía. Se extendía cada vez más y no sería posible detenerlos. Los Marsh se alegraban de eso mientras que los Broflovski ya no podían dormir tranquilos por las noches. Ike sentía que le veían mal cuando no era así y Kyle temía por su familia y por Stan por haberle ayudado a ocultarse. Ese viernes la familia comía tranquilamente cuando Kyle tocó a l puerta y dijo algo que Stan no imaginaba que le dijera.

**Stan POV**

–Oye Stan ¿te gustaría quedarte a dormir a mi casa?

Miré incrédulo a mi amigo judío unos segundo que fueron preocupantes para él, de seguro pensó que me negaría pero acepté con todo el gusto del mundo. Les avisé a mis padres, ellos opinaron que era un poco mayor para eso pero los convencí a tiempo. Hice mi maleta, nunca antes había visto el cuarto de Kyle. Él siempre venía a mi casa o yo a la suya y estábamos en la sala o el comedor, nunca en su habitación. Acaricié a Sparky un poco nervioso. El sentimiento hacia Kyle se aclaraba día con día y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que mi cuerpo actuara siguiendo el deseo que nacía cada vez que veía sus verdes y judíos ojos. Esperaba que Kyle me correspondiera, aunque sabía que eso era remotamente posible. Muchas veces me pregunté cual sería la pasión de Kyle. La mía obviamente era la guerra, siempre he querido ser un teniente. Pero de él no sé nada de eso, incluso se que su hermano desea seguir los pasos de su padre, dudo que lo mismo quiera Kyle, siempre hace una mueca de disgusto cuando Gerald le habla sobre la vida de un abogado.

– ¡Se te hará tarde Stanley! – me gritó mi padre

Acaricié por última vez el lomo de Sparky y salía de la casa. Kyle fue quien me recibió. Su hermano Ike estaba en la mesa del comedor con varios libros abiertos y un ábaco a un lado suyo, rascándose la cabeza incapaz de entender las matemáticas. Kyle me explicó que le daba asesorías por las bajas calificaciones que tuvo el año pasado. El niño se rascaba cada vez más la cabeza, incluso creía ver un poco de humo saliendo de su oreja izquierda. Le pidió ayuda a su hermano, Kyle rodó los ojos y me pidió que subiera solo. La tercera puerta a la izquierda. Temblé un poco al estirar la mano para abrir la cerradura, sin saber qué clase de cosas vería allá. Tal vez estaban ocultas, después de todo se notaba que Kyle no era de los que desparramaba su pasión a todos lados que pudiera. Mis sospechas eran correctas.

**Fin Stan POV**

"_Es sobrenatural, es extraterrestre"_

Kyle se sentó al lado de su hermano y le explicó por milésima vez lo que no entendía de las matemáticas, para él era algo tan simple que pudo comprender cuando era menor que Ike; pero su hermano carecía de eso, se parecía un poco a su padre. Solo le interesaban las matemáticas cuando el dinero estaba involucrado. El niño adoptado seguía con cara de no entender ni la o por lo redondo. Su hermano suspiró y se recargó en la mesa con los codos, un poco decepcionado y sobre todo cansado de repetir una y otra vez las cosas.

–Sabes que no lo hago apropósito – se defendió Ike –no soy como tú que entiende todo a la primera Kyle, tenme paciencia

–Lo que tú necesitas es algo que te atraiga, una utilidad que le encuentras, eso es lo que te hace falta para comprenderlas

–He tratado Kyle, te juro que sigo tratando, pero no encuentro nada

Gerald vio la expresión cansada de su hijo y también se sentó en la mesa con una sonrisa sabiendo cuando él tampoco tenía idea de lo que hablaban. Kyle tuvo una idea cuando lo vio. Tomó 10 problemas y le dijo a su padre que le ayudara a Ike a resolverlos, los relacionó con el dinero para que el abogado pudiera comprender.

–Mira Ike, es sencillo, si mueves esto hacia acá entonces se debe restar y luego lo divides y obtienes esta letra – le explicó el padre entendiendo el álgebra avanzada que había en la hora o al menos así lo veía el chico adoptado

Kyle sonrió, a su padre tampoco le venía mal una ayudadita con las matemáticas. Eso ayudaría a su hermano, a su padre y le daría el tiempo para estar con Stanley. El motivo de su invitación era muy simple. Aún tenía el retrato incompleto, in capaz de recordar el último detalle de su cara, una vez que su amigo s durmiera retomaría el trabajo que dejó inconcluso y tendría el eterno retrato del chico que se robó su corazón más de una vez a lo largo de los meses.

**Stan POV**

El cuarto de Kyle estaba casi vacío. Una cama, un escritorio, un armario y una silla eran todo lo que ahí había. Me acerqué a su escritorio, suponiendo que; al igual que yo, guardaba su pasión en ese lugar. Más no a simple vista. Un cuaderno un poco antiguo estaba ahí, cosido torpemente con un hilo un poco viejo. La tentación llegó a mi mano antes que a mi cabeza y me vi tocando la tapa del cuaderno sin permiso. Lo abrí rápidamente, Kyle podía regresar en cualquier momento pero bajo la idea de ver solo la primera hoja me dejé llevar. No pude parar, eran dibujos, los mejores dibujos que en mi vida había visto. Eran en su mayoría de paisajes y había uno de Ike, pasé las hojas devorando cada imagen frente a mis ojos. Entonces me topé con una de cuando llegó, era el callejón al lado del edificio. Sparky estaba en él, corriendo alegre con los vecinos del otro edificio. Sus ideas sobre la guerra estaban plasmadas en la parte inferior. Sonreí al verlo, realmente transmitía la emoción de felicidad de los niños. Al dar la vuelta a la página quedé sorprendido, era solo unos débiles trazos pero ya tenía un título. Stanley Marsh.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kyle me miró un poco asustado, luego vi como sus pómulos se sonrojaban y me quitaba el cuaderno del alcance de mi vista.

– ¿acaso yo revisé tus cosas Stanley? – se quejó

–De hecho sí – le dije recordándole el día que nos conocimos

Enrojeció más ante mi respuesta, iba a ocultar el cuaderno cuando le detuve de la muñeca viéndolo directo a los ojos.

– ¿por qué no has terminad el dibujo? – pregunté

Miró el piso unos segundos antes de responderme.

–No recuerdo cada detalle de tu cara, solo he podido completar tus ojos porque es lo único que veo cuando te hablo además de… tus labios – confesó apenado

Yo también me puse rojo al escuchar eso pero tuve una brillante idea.

–Puedes terminarlo – dije con media sonrisa – ya estoy aquí…

Un pequeño brillo se formó en sus ojos y colocando el cuaderno en el escritorio me miró un poco y me dijo

–De acuerdo, siéntate ahí – comentó señalando la silla junto a la ventana – voy por mis cosas

Me senté en la silla y asomándome pude ver el lugar exacto donde aquellos niños jugaban felices. Kyle sacó de su armario una pequeña caja de madera, revisó varios lápices y eligió uno de los más nuevos. Tomó de nuevo el cuaderno y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando el cuaderno en su rodilla derecha. Yo no supe cómo debía ponerme.

–Solo mírame Stan y no te muevas, no tardaré mucho

Sentí como el rubor de mis mejillas aumentaba en cada trazo que él hacía, me miraba una y otra vez, delineando algunas cosas y sombreando otras. Tenía ganas de reírme de la seria expresión que ponía ¿así me veía yo cuando revisaba mapas y descartaba estrategias? Su cara también se sonrojaba a cada momento, él me veía y yo a él. Cada detalle de su rostro quedó en mi memoria, cada rizo pelirrojo que le bloqueaba la vista y que hacía a un lado rápidamente. Unos minutos que me parecieron tan efímeros pero que acabaron como todo en la vida. Miró el dibujo unos segundos firmándolo y quitando los pedazos de carbón que le podían manchar.

– ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó mostrándome el dibujos. Si antes creía que era un don ahora estaba convencido, más que un retrato me parecía una fotografía

– ¿no has pensado en hacer un autorretrato? – le pregunté

–No… no creo que a alguien le interese mi rostro, no es bonito

–Claro que lo es – dije sin darme cuenta de la trascendencia de mis palabras, al ver su rostro sonrojarse decidí continuar – eres el chico más dulce y apuesto que he conocido Kyle… tú… tú me gustas Kyle

Sus ojos vedes se abrieron de par en par, viendo fijamente mis labios.

**Fin Stan POV**

Wendy y Bebe estaban en la casa de la primera, haciendo sus tareas. La familia de la pelinegra tenía un restaurante y ambas eran meseras. La rubia lavaba los platos mientras su amiga los secaba. Se había tomado muy enserio la misión nazi, investigaba a cada familia detectando varias que estaban ocultas. Se encontraba con ese teniente cada semana, traicionando a su país. Bebe ya no podía soportar más eso.

–Lo que haces está mal – le dijo de repente

– ¿De qué hablas Bebe? – preguntó con esa voz despreocupada que confundía mucho a su mejor amiga incrédula que pudiera estar tan tranquila

– ¿crees que ayudando a ese teniente los nazis no te harán daño? En la guerra las alianzas de palabra no son nada. De ser necesario nos matarán

Ella rió bastante, una risa que le hizo estremecerse.

–Dijiste que no te meterías y sigues a mi lado. Pero ahora te lo digo Bebe, no vengas a decirme eso cuando estamos a unas horas del inicio del ataque y del bombardeo

Uno de los platos que Bebe lavaba cayó al piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. La pelinegra se hizo a un lado y recogió con prisa los trozos. La rubia solo miraba el vacío, ahora consciente de lo que había hecho. De la gravedad de los tratos y traiciones de su amiga. Una invasión a la puerta y ellas atrapadas en medio de los dos bandos.

–Por Dios Bebe, ten más cuidado

La rubia tiró otro plato y salió asustada de la casa. Ya no le importaba mantener su trabajo o la amistad con su amiga. La guerra devastaba todo y estaba a un paso de tocarles. La pelinegra siguió a su amiga, alcanzándola en un callejón a unas calles arriba.

– ¿Qué ocurre Bebe? No nos pasará nada, te lo prometo

– ¡Ya no te reconozco Wendy! – gritó con miedo

– ¿y qué harás? – la retó – dejarme sola en este mundo

Bebe se mordió el labio inferior, estaba completamente atada a su mejor amiga.

Kyle no podía evitar ver los labios que tantas noches soñó probar, luego de esas palabras sentía que el deseo era incontrolable. La mano de Stan acarició lentamente la suave mejilla del judío para luego finalmente unir sus labios en un deseado beso que mostraba todo lo que se sentían. Aquel tacto era tibio y dulce, diferente a lo que cualquiera habría imaginado, en el sentido bueno, superando sus sueños y fantasías. La guerra y las amenazas pasaron a segundo plano cuando las manos de Kyle se entrelazaron detrás de la nuca de Stan y ambos se pusieron de pie, acercándose todavía más. Podrían haber estado más tiempo en dicha posición de no ser por el ruido de las bisagras y una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

–Hermano creo que ya… – Ike vio incrédulo la escena – entendí…

Stan y Kyle se separaron en un segundo, totalmente rojos. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor de los Broflovski.

– ¡Sabía que te gustaba! – gritó triunfante

Kyle se dio prisa y cubrió la boca de su hermano antes de que alguien más escuchara eso. Stan respiró aliviado al ver que nadie más estaba en el pasillo.

–Escucha Ike… – empezó Kyle – verás… Stan y yo... pues…

–Tranquilo hermano, siempre supe que se atraían – dijo en actitud madura y altanera – pero papá se morirá al saberlo

Stan y Kyle se miraron siendo que algo más podría matar a los Broflovski además de esa noticia.

Cartman y Scott habían regresado a la frontera con Polonia. El pelirrojo bostezaba bastante, cansado de su misión anterior.

– ¿tienes que ser hoy? – volvió a bostezar Scott

Cartman esbozó una inmensa y maléfica sonrisa. Se terminó de colocar el uniforme, se giró a su medio hermano y le aseguró viéndolo directo a los ojos que lo enamoraron desde el primer día.

–Ya inició la segunda guerra mundial

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará... inmediatamente... <strong>

**jaja se le creyeron. Tendrán que esperar. **

**El siguiente será sobre Craig y Tweek. Casi llegamos a los clímax de todas las historias. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**No olviden presionar ese bonito botoncito que dice review ^^**


	11. Es el siglo XXI

**Hola a todo el mundo. Les traigo el capítulo 10. Que es por cierto la mitad del fic (si van a ser 22 cap en total contando el prefacio y el epílogo)**

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: Es el siglo XXI**

**Pareja: Craig y Tweek**

**Canción: Lina Magic de 3D friends (Opening de Skins US)**

**Tengo una buena noticia y una mala noticia. **

**La mala es que me atrasé demasiado en la escritura y puede que me tarde aún más en actualizar. **

**La buena es que me fue bien en los exámenes. Gracias a todas las que me desearon suerte ^^**

**Respuestas a los reviews **

**Dani-Ela-Nati-chan: Sería incapaz de odiarte seguir mis historias. Todos tienen de pronto muchas cosas que hacer. Es más, te agradezco por continuar leyendo esto a pesar de todos tus deberes. **

**BlueHakaze: ¡Tengo que ver esos dibujos! Siempre he querido poder dibujar pero lo más bonito que logro hacer siempre es un palito y una bolita con ojos y boca. T.T **

**Ultimo comentario: Respecto a mi nuevo fic si me gustaría poder de pareja a Clyde y a Token. La trama ya empieza a hacerse en mi cabeza. No diré nada más solo que tendrá que ver con el circo. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: "Es el siglo XXI"<strong>

**Richmond, Virginia, EUA. Abril del 2012.**

"_Cuando éramos niños, nos conocimos en la escuela"_

Las mejillas de Tweek se tiñeron de un intenso rojo, tanto por la confesión como por la seriedad con la que había hablado Craig. Eso explicaba todo, pero traía consigo más presión, que Tweek no quería tener que lidiar. Se puso de pie de un salto y en un parpadeo dejó la casa de los Tucker ante la mirada sorprendida de la madre y el padre de Craig. El pelinegro trató de seguirlo, pero igual a cuando eran niños fue demasiado veloz. Se detuvo en la puerta sintiéndose el idiota más grande del universo. Su hermana Ruby le veía desde las escaleras, donde casi la tiraba el rubio y luego su hermano mayor. El señor Tucker se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su hijo, nunca le demostraba afecto o preocupación, pero era porque él nunca lo demostraba, siempre se veía tan seguro de sí mismo. Pero en ese momento se hallaba totalmente quebrado. Craig solo derramó una lágrima y esquivó la mano de su padre, salió de la casa y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, buscando el consuelo del silencio en un suburbio de la ciudad de Richmond.

Tweek llegó a casa y corrió hasta encerrarse en su habitación los gnomos se escondieron de inmediato o al menos eso creyó ver Tweek. ¿Qué acaso todo lo que miraba le recordaba a su mejor amigo? ¿Justo ahora que no quería saber nada de él? esa confesión lejos de parecerle romántica la sintió como una gran amenaza para su vida ya estructurada, donde Craig estaba considerado como su mejor amigo y nada más. Aunque muchas noches soñó con algo diferente, soñó con aquel lugar de noviazgo que dudaba ocupar. La realidad de ver su sueño casi materializado le asustó y tardaría un rato en poder poner sus ideas en orden y darse cuenta de la maravillosa oportunidad que había dejado ir. Dios quisiera que no fuera demasiado tarde ya. La señora Tweak subió preocupada, golpeó un buen rato la puerta de su hijo. Pero los golpes eran para el rubio pequeñas perturbaciones en su ambiente de calma de su mundo perfecto al que había corrido desesperado. Richard convenció a su mujer de darle tiempo a su hijo. Tiempo para que el pequeño mundo de Tweek regresara a su posición original.

Craig sabía que la escuela no sería lo mismo luego de lo que dijo. Pero no esperaba que se llenara de momentos incómodos, incluso entre Jason y Kevin. Casi era la hora del timbre y los tres esperaban al rubio nervioso al lado de su casillero. Jason no se atrevió a hablarle a su amigo. Stoley miraba el piso con el rostro tan rojo que parecía que tenía fiebre. Craig miraba desconcertado a uno y a otro. Todo indicaba que sería un muy mal día. Tweek llegó un minuto antes de que la clase iniciara, esquivó por completo a sus abusadores por la salida trasera de su casa. Miró a sus amigos, sintiendo el pesado ambiente. Vio a Craig sin saber que decirle, luego entró apurado al aula sin decir otra palabra.

La clase de matemáticas se volvió una verdadera tortura para los dos amigos y más cuando el señor Adler los hizo trabajar en parejas, poniéndolos juntos. Kevin sentía y veía como su mano derecha temblaba sobre el libro, mientras que Jason solo leía en voz un poco alta los problemas. Uno de ellos muy difícil para Stoley. Su amigo le explicó el procedimiento ganándose una sonrisa de Kevin al comprender el problema. Jason pasó la noche entera aclarando sus sentimientos sobre su amigo, y lo único que le hacía falta era la bella sonrisa de Stoley para terminar de acomodarlos.

Dylan miraba enojado a Tweak, su herida en la nariz tardaría en sanar y la quemadura en la frente podría dejarle una cicatriz si no la curaba bien; pero ya tenía la broma perfecta para hacerle pagar todo lo que su noviecito le había hecho. Una lata de pintura estaba oculta en la mochila de Fred y una copia del horario de Tweek estaba en las manos de Daniel.

La hora del almuerzo llegó sin algún otro sobresalto. Craig sintió demasiada calma, era obvio, ni rastros del trío de tontos. Se sentó en la misma mesa que los chicos con los que de niño hacía un equipo. Uno de los más unidos y poderosos del cuarto grado. Pero ahora, casi 10 años después consumían con un silencio in cómodo entre ellos.

Jason miraba de reojo a su amigo Kevin y luego al reloj de la cafetería, el tiempo casi se agotaba, si le iba a decir tenía que ser en ese instante; se puso de pie y le dijo a su mejor amigo.

– ¿podemos hablar Kevin?

El pelinegro sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y sus piernas temblaban. Caminó al pasillo donde tendrían un poco más de privacidad.

–He sido un tonto contigo Kevin – dijo Jason viendo el piso – y me disculpo por eso

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Kevin más rojo

–Fui un tonto al fijarme en Tweek teniendo a alguien como tú a mi lado

Stoley iba a decir algo, pero los labios de Jason le cerraron la boca de inmediato. Mackey salía de su oficina y miraba a los dos chicos, besándose a mitad del pasillo; con tuvo las ganas de detenerlos y les dio la espalda, caminando hacia la oficina de la directora. Tratando de olvidar el trauma de ver a dos alumnos que conocía desde la primaria explorar de esa manera su sexualidad. Kevin estaba más que rojo cuando su primer beso se cortó, vio a los ojos a Jason y sintió una felicidad inmensa.

–Tweek… ¿Cuánto más me vas a ignorar? – dijo Craig con una extraña voz de miedo

–Sabes q-que ¡Gah! E-está m-mal – tartamudeó el rubio

–Eso no lo piensa Jason y Kevin – dijo Tucker alcanzando a verlos en el pasillo

Tweek también volteó y se levantó sorprendido, casi tirando su almuerzo. Tiró de unos mechones rubios y la camisa empezó a ahorcarle. Craig también se puso de pie. Todos les veían ansiosos de un chisme o escándalo que pudieran ver para correr por ahí. Si antes de ver a sus amigos estaba confundido ahora con mayor razón, su ética y moral tenían una lucha a muerte con su corazón y sus enseñanzas iban ganando. Hasta que sintió la mano de Craig tomar la suya, buscando tranquilizarlo. Se alejó más, recuperando su mano izquierda, tocándola ligeramente.

–E-es algo m-malo ¡Gah! – dijo a su amigo

Tucker no pudo evitar rodar los rojos ante el miedo de Tweek. Se le acercó un poco más para que nadie escuchara lo que estaba por decir.

–Estamos en el siglo XXI Tweek, nadie mata por ser así…

Contrario a calmarlo, la idea de la muerte solo le puso los nervios de punta a Tweek, que salió corriendo ante la mirada ansiosa de todos que rápidamente empezaron a murmurar. Jason y Kevin miraron justo lo último, sintiéndose muy enojados con quien los lideró de niños.

– ¿Qué le has hecho Tucker? – dijo Stoley convencido de la mala influencia del pelinegro sobre su débil amigo

–No todos podemos tener un final feliz como tú y Kevin – alcanzó a decir Craig antes de que su voz se quebrara

Con un impulso de ira tiró ambas bandejas de almuerzo al piso y salió de la cafetería con el corazón totalmente roto. Fue al único lugar en el mundo que podía darle lo que necesitaba, la biblioteca. El silencio fue un analgésico para su corazón. Pero su cuerpo le exigía fumar. Le valió una mierda las reglas de la escuela y encendió un cigarrillo.

–Pensé que ya no fumabas Tucker – dijo una voz que de inmediato reconoció

–Pensaba lo mismo de usted señor Garrison

El maestro no tenía ánimos de dar un sermón sobre lo malo de fumar, uno porque no tenía humor y dos porque teniendo un cigarro en la boca sería una total hipocresía de su parte. Se paró al lado de su alumno y ambos llenaron el recinto con el humo del tabaco.

– ¿y ahora por qué fumas Craig? ¿Tweek ya no es virgen?

– ¿usted por qué fuma señor Garrison? ¿Se enteró de que el señor esclavo y el gran gay Al adoptaron a una niña de Nicaragua?

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que el receso terminó.

–Tengo clase con usted – dijo Tucker

–No pienso dar clase, Mackey llegara a interrumpir con una versión más larga de su discurso de Bullying. Prefiero no escuchar esa mierda. Te sugiero que curras, vi que Dylan estaba arreglando algo en la puerta mientras otros dos amigos vigilaban

Más tiempo le tomó a Garrison decir eso que a Craig apagar el cigarro y salir disparado rumbo al salón. Cualquier cosa que esos hijos de puta planearan no era algo bueno y sin duda dañaría a Tweek

Dylan se había encargado de decirle a todos los de la clase que el maestro no iría, asegurándose de que el único que fuera al aula fuera Tweek. Colocaron la lata de pintura roja en lo alto y se limitaron a esperar a que cayera. Craig tenía una idea de lo que planeaba, por eso cuando vio a Tweek a punto de abrir la puerta lo detuvo de golpe, asustándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

–C-Craig s-suéltame ¡Gah! – dijo el rubio sintiendo la fuerza de su agarre en su muñeca

–No entres Tweek – pudo decir Craig todavía jadeante por haber corrido

– ¿P-por qué? ¡Gah! – preguntó el chico

Craig le iba a contestar a su mejor amigo cuando Mackey llegó hasta ellos y los saludó efusivamente. La directora alagó su trabajo contra el Bullying y se sentía muy contento y nada cambiaría eso.

–Espere señor Mackey – dijo Tucker

Pero era demasiado tarde, Mackey abrió la puerta y el balde de pintura roja le cayó en la enorme cabeza al consejero. Dylan, Fred y Daniel rieron desde su escondite, pero al salir se encontraron con los ojos furiosos del consejero que exigían una explicación. Mackey vio a los dos chicos afuera, totalmente furibundo. Garrison llegaba de forma tranquila y no pudo contener la risa al ver a su amigo con la cabeza y parte de la ropa de color rojo. El consejero apretó los puños y rechinó con fuerza los dientes.

– ¡Todos a mi oficina! ¿mm,kayy?

El grito retumbó en toda la escuela.

"_Solo tengo recuerdos de ti"_

Jason y Kevin se sorprendieron por ese grito, no sabían porque pero eso les olía mucho a Craig. Se tomaron discretamente de la mano, están en el siglo XXI y sabían que sus familias no tendrían el menor problema con su nueva relación. Apostaron sobre quien se daría cuenta primero, ganando Kevin cuando Nelly exclamó de forma alegre.

–Siempre supe que terminarían juntos par de tórtolos

La chica tenía unas invitaciones sin terminar en la mano y en la otra una lista donde podría inscribirse cualquiera. No hacía falta ser un genio de Apple para darse cuenta de que los preparativos para el baile de primavera habían iniciado y como cada año Nelly era la organizadora principal. Ese baile siempre era una extensión de la cursilería de San Valentín, porque casi todas las inscritas eran las románticas amigas de la organizadora principal.

–Espero que este año colabores – dijo ella al notar que veían los objetos que traía consigo – o por lo menos vaya, habrá muchos bailes románticos

La nueva pareja guardó silencio. No era tan mala aquella idea, una cita con tu novio o novia no es lo mismo que invitar una chica o chico que pude que te rechace al final de la velada. Además, sonaba el lugar perfecto para que dos chicos arreglaran por fin todos los problemas románticos que traían arrastrando desde hacía muchos años.

–Iremos – afirmó Jason

Nelly esbozó una sonrisa enorme y colocó un afiche en el casillero de Kevin, el primer afiche que invitaba al baile. Luego colocó la lista de voluntarios en el pizarrón del pasillo y dio inicio a la época más romántica luego del día de San Valentín. La primavera enamora mil veces más que Cupido en febrero.

– ¿crees que acepten ir? – preguntó Stoley viendo el cursi afiche colocado en el casillero

–Aunque no quieran – respondió Jason – tendrán que ir…

Mackey se había limpiado muy pobremente el rostro que aún no tenía pedazos de intenso color rojo. Su camisa había sido reemplazada y se aclaraba la garganta para empezar con el discurso sobre las consecuencias de las acciones que acababan de cometer cuando Garrison se puso de pie y repuso.

–Mackey, esto es ridículo, yo nada tengo que ver con esos vándalos

El consejero le vio fijamente a través de sus gafas que aún tenían pequeños rastros de la pintura y dijo con voz firme.

–Eso me importa un carajo ¿mm,kayy? Era su salón, sus alumnos y usted también se va a joder ¿mm,kayy?

Garrison se sentó de nuevo. Los tres bravucones junto con Craig y Tweek conformaban el pequeño grupo de terapia que formó en consejero. La furia todavía no abandonaba por completo su cuerpo y era capaz de matar a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Pero el deber de un consejero se interponía a todo y eso era lo que lo mantenía todavía sentado.

–Ya les había dicho ¿mm,kayy? El Bullying es muy malo y a ustedes les importó una mierda ¿mm,kayy?

Craig alzó una ceja, no lo veía tan enojado desde aquella obra que hacía con los niños de preescolar hace 10 años que trataba de las caries, vaya que esa vez se enojó. Tweek temblaba más fuerte que nunca y se sentía una mierda aunque no tuvo nada que ver; es más ¡Tweek era la víctima en todo eso! pero Mackey no podría darse cuenta en ese instante. En lo único que pensaba era en joderlos.

–Hablé con la directora Victoria ¿mm,kayy? Y ella y yo pensamos en el castigo perfecto para ustedes futuros criminales – dijo viéndolos directamente a los ojos, a cada uno de ellos, incluido el profesor Garrison

–Oh Dios… – murmuraba Tweek – somos unos criminales… nos meterán a la cárcel, pero ahí nos violarán y luego acabaremos suicidándonos en el baño con un cinturón ¡Demasiada presión!

Craig tomó de inmediato la mano de Tweek. El rubio al principio se asustó al recordar los bajos deseos de su amigo. Pero ese contacto le tranquilizó, era un tacto que durante mucho tiempo vivió solo en sus recuerdos, como la mayoría de las cosas buenas que conocía de Craig. Recuerdos que empezaban a emerger, todo eso por el débil contacto de su mano con la de él. La risa de Dylan no se hizo esperar y un regaño por parte de Mackey.

– ¿crees que es chistoso mojón de mierda? ¿mm,kayy? A ver si te ríes mientras organizas el baile de primavera

Quejas por parte de todos fue la respuesta que recibió Mackey.

–Debieron pensar eso antes de hacer su estúpida bromita ¿mm,kayy? Craig y Tweek adornaran el gimnasio mientras ustedes trío de pendejos y Garrison, tomarán las fotos del día del baile

A Craig al principio le pareció un castigo injusto, pero ver a Dylan, Fred y Daniel recibir instrucciones de Nelly y pasar más tiempo con Tweek hicieron que el castigo se volviera una pequeña utopía. En cambio el rubio se sentía cada día más confundido. El Craig de antes emergía como una flor de la tierra y se volvía más hermosos cada día ¿realmente era así? ¿O fue él quien enterró durante tanto tiempo la imagen de su amigo?

–Muevan el culo par de idiotas – los apuró Garrison – si Mackey me va a joder yo me encargaré de joderlos el doble

Mientras Tweek terminaba de colocar una de las últimas y maricas flores en la pared esta se le escapó de las manos y terminó en el suelo. Craig se agachó para levantarla y tocó la mano de Tweek de nuevo. Vaya cliché más romántico pensó Craig. Tweek bajó la mirada, sintiendo como su corazón lentamente se aceleraba. Al levantar la vista se encontró con un Craig completamente sonrojado. No lo veía así de rojo desde…

–Oye Tweek – empezó nervioso Craig – quería saber… pues… si tú… ¿quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

Esta vez no echó a correr o se horrorizó por la propuesta de su amigo. Se limitó a sonreír y responderle.

–C-claro ¡Gah! – dijo arrepintiéndose al recordar las duras palabras que Garrison les decía sobre los homosexuales cuando eran niños

La palabra ya estaba dada y no se podía echar para atrás. Fue con sus amigos Kevin y Jason, pensando que ellos podrían darle un buen consejo sobre cómo salir del aprieto en el que se había metido sin querer realmente.

–Por algo le dijiste que sí Tweek – le dijo Stoley – ¿por qué no consideras un momento la posibilidad de que estés enamorado de Craig?

El tic nervioso del chico aumentó de forma descontrolada. Stoley se ganó una mirada enojada del chico que era su novio que se acercó con una taza de café para tratar de arreglar el daño que Kevin hizo.

–Mira Tweek. En parte Kevin tiene razón. Por qué no vas con él y descubres por ti mismo las razones por las que aceptaste ir

Tweek le dio un sorbo a su café. Conocía sus motivos para tener miedo, temía que lo que fuera a encontrar fuera tan parecido a lo que Craig le dijo, que… estaba perdidamente enamorado de Tucker, cosa que ha tratado de dejar a un lado durante tantos años. Que ha tratado que sus padres no se enteren y le reclamen o algo peor, lo internaran en un hospital psiquiátrico. Sí, sabía la época en la que vivía, pero sus padres venían de otra diferente.

Craig terminaba de arreglarse. Ruby entró sin permiso a su habitación con Stripe entre sus manos, como método de protección contra la ira de su hermano. El pelinegro la miró y luego a su mascota, desistiendo de cualquier intento de asesinato.

– ¿sabes que la cagaste? – le preguntó su hermana con su típico lenguaje y sin una gota de tacto. Acariciando lentamente el lomo de Stripe

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Tucker con su voz nasal

–Creo que no debiste confesarle así tus sentimientos a ese manojo de nervios

–En primer lugar – empezó Craig atándose la corbata – el manojo de nervios tiene nombre y en segundo lugar, eso te importa una mierda

–Solo creo que no deberías hacerte muchas ilusiones –concluyó ella saliendo del cuarto de su hermano mayor dejando a Stripe arriba de la cama

Craig se mordió el labio inferior, conocía esa posibilidad pero prefería no pensar en ella. Acarició con lentitud el suave pelaje de Stripe y luego lo cargó colocándolo frente suyo. El conejillo de indias movió la nariz de un lado a otro y tocó con los bigotes el rostro de su dueño. Tucker tomó eso como una señal de buena suerte. Salió del cuarto y tomó las llaves de su padre, escuchando el sermón sobre el buen conductor. Al revisar su reloj supo que iba un poco tarde, aumentó la velocidad acercándose a casa de los Tweak. El rubio terminaba de vestirse cuando su madre entró a su habitación, lucía un poco preocupada. Se acercó a su hijo y le abrochó de manera correcta la camiseta antes de decirle en un tono melancólico.

–Recuerdo cuando fuiste por primera vez a la escuela de aquí, me suplicaste que no te dejara, no te sentiste seguro hasta que…

Tocaron el timbre, los nervios del rubio aumentaron y se vio por última vez en el espejo antes de bajar las escaleras. El señor Tucker miró extrañado a Craig por venir solo. Pensó que vendrían ya con las chicas.

–Iremos por ella de inmediato – respondió Tucker – Tweek es quien debe recoger a la suya – concluyó ganándose una palmada en la espalda por parte del seño Tweak

El rubio sonrió al oír que le siguió el juego. Era lo menos que podía hacer, pasó los últimos días mencionando que sus padres los rechazarían al enterarse. Subió al auto de Tucker y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

–Te ves muy bien Tweek – le alagó Craig

Solo pudo sonrojarse y comenzar a pensar en lo que durante tantos días aplazó. Era ese el momento indicado.

**Flash Back – Septiembre del 2002 **

**Tweek POV**

"_Y has estado conmigo por más de 10 años"_

Caminaba por la calle con mi madre, tenía ocho años en ese entonces, era nuevo en la ciudad, adicto al café y no podía dejar de temblar ni un momento. Era sin duda alguna el blanco perfecto para cualquiera que amase burlarse del prójimo. Me enganché a la pierna de mi madre, negándome rotundamente a dejar su seguridad y entrar al océano donde sería descuartizado y devorado con toda facilidad.

–Por Dios hijo, ya eres un niño grande, la escuela será divertida – argumentó

–No mamá ¡Gah! No quiero ir – supliqué

Fue entonces cuando mis ojos se cruzaron por primera vez con la imagen de Craig Tucker. Se detuvo frente a mí y me escudriñó de pies a cabeza. Sentí mis pómulos arder y como lentamente dejé de abrazar la pierna de mi madre, siendo atraído hacia el chico, como por arte de magia. Al principio pensé que se reiría de mi por ser el nuevo y un miedoso, pero cuando me acerqué el me sonrió y me tendió su mano.

–Soy Craig Tucker – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa que no valoré en ese momento

–Soy Tweek Tweak – le contesté apenado

Estrechó mi mano con fuerza y me invitó a conocer la escuela. Entramos a ella sin soltarnos, ganándonos las miradas de todos, pero eso no me importó; lo único que sentía, además de ese poderoso latido era la suave y tibia mano de Craig sobre la mía. Fue hasta que nos sentamos en nuestra nueva aula cuando me soltó de la mano. Me vio unos minutos más y preguntó completamente rojo.

– ¿somos amigos? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Nunca antes nadie me preguntó eso, tampoco después, ha sido el único que me ha hecho una pregunta tan simple e infantil que a la vez es tan romántica y hermosa.

–C-claro ¡Gah! – le dije dejando ver mi tic nervioso

Me sonrió con más intensidad que los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y de ese día han pasado ya 10 años y ni un solo momento luego de eso él ha dejado de procurarme y cuidarme.

**Fin flash back**

Bajé del auto y vi la entrada del gimnasio totalmente arreglada, en la noche se veía mil veces mejor. En la entrada, fotografiando a todos, estaban mis tres abusadores. No pude evitar reír internamente al ver sus caras. Algo bueno salió de todo ese trabajo inmerecido. Kevin y Jason estaban cerca de las sillas colocadas alrededor del gimnasio. No parecían con ánimos de bailar, incluso puedo jurar que me estaban esperando. Acabábamos de saludarnos cuando Nelly habló por el micrófono dando inicio al baile. Kevin se emocionó con la primera canción y jaló a Jason que odiaba bailar. Así quedamos solos en ese lugar Craig y yo.

–Traeré un poco de ponche – me dijo bastante nervioso

Lo seguí con la mirada recordando una y otra vez el día que nos conocimos. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me molestaron por ser el nuevo, nunca me hablaron mal o me ignoraron. Todos mis problemas empezaron en la secundaria… en ese entonces Craig y yo estuvimos en grupos separados. Incluso cuando estaba en la secundaria nadie me hacía cosas realmente graves, ahora entiendo por qué. Craig siempre estuvo ahí, protegiéndome de todo, procurándome en secreto. Mientras yo vivía tranquilamente. Dylan, Fred y Daniel fueron las primeras personas a quienes realmente temí, ellos nunca habían oído hablar de Craig hasta que empezaron a molestarme, por eso se atrevían. Verlo regresar con el ponche me hizo sonrojarme ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Todo el tiempo sentía a mi cuerpo decirme algo, pero jamás se me llegó a cruzar por la mente que era amor.

–Aquí tienes – me dijo sonriente

Yo sujeté el vaso con fuerza y bebí de su contenido, tal vez no era café pero me tranquilizó lo suficiente para terminar de aclarar mis ideas, esa sonrisa de Craig era idéntica a la de hace 10 años, solo sonreía con conmigo, solo a mí me quería de esa manera. Me ruboricé aún más y me acerqué un poco más a mi mejor amigo.

–G-gracias C-Craig – le dije en voz baja

Iba a responderme cuando Nelly se nos acercó, veía a Craig de forma seductora y bailaba ligeramente. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar a que iba.

– ¿quieres bailar Craig? – dijo ella en tono romántico

–No gracias Nelly – dijo Craig tajante

Pero la frialdad de Craig no ahuyentaría tan fácilmente a la chica.

– ¿entonces a qué has venido? Esto es un baile por si no los has notado Craig

Ella tiró de la manga de mi amigo. Apreté más fuerte el vaso del ponche.

–G-Garrison nos obligó a venir – excusé a Craig

Vi como el rostro de ella se decepcionaba, soltaba a Craig y se alejaba sin decir nada más. Creo que no debí ser tan malo, ella se esfuerza todos los años para hacer un baile y nadie va. Yo mismo he comprobado lo difícil que es realizar uno, por eso le rompí tanto el corazón. Empezaba a sentirme miserable cuando la mano de Craig sujetó la mía. Sus ojos me agradecían y yo solo le pude regresar la sonrisa.

Por increíble que parezca el ambiente se puso más cursi aún. Cuando Kevin y Jason comenzaron a bailar de forma más romántica supimos que no soportaríamos más tiempo. Sin habernos puesto de acuerdo los dos salimos del gimnasio con la misma expresión de asco en la cara. Reímos al darnos cuenta, vimos el cielo unos minutos en completo silencio. Yo sabía que le gustaba a Craig, pero aún había una duda merodeando en mi cabeza.

–C-Craig – susurré de tal manera que solo él me pudiera escuchar

–Dime Tweek – su voz sonaba más tranquila

–Y-yo… se que te g-gusto ¡Gah! P-pero… no me dijiste d-desde c-cuando ¡Gah! – dije más rojo que nunca en mi vida

Bajó la mirada y caviló un poco al respecto. Tomó de nuevo mi mano y la estrujó con fuerza, luego de dar unos largos suspiros me miró directo a los ojos.

– ¿me creerás cuando te lo diga?

Un quebrado sí salió de mi garganta. Tomó aire y me dijo.

–Desde el día que te vi escondido detrás de tu madre, suplicándole que no te dejara en la escuela

**Fin Tweek POV**

Algo dentro de Tweek hizo al fin contacto, su corazón pudo ser escuchado finalmente y besó los labios de su mejor amigo. Craig al principio se sorprendió, pero luego correspondió, tomando aquel beso como un "yo también". Durante casi 10 años soñó con aquel beso que deseaba que fuera eterno, ese sabor a durazno que tenían los labios de Tweek mezclado con la cafeína a la que era adicto. Los protectores brazos de Tucker se cerraron en su cintura, protegiéndolo de todo. Los temblores en el cuerpo del rubio se calmaron casi por completo y sus temores se esfumaron en ese efímero instante. Las luces de la fiesta los iluminaban perdiéndose los flashes de las cámaras manejadas por los tres buscapleitos. Cuando el beso se rompió Tweek vio el piso, tan apenado como asustado.

–M-mis padres m-me matarán – susurró

–No lo permitiré – dijo en tono fuerte Tucker – te juro que no lo permitiré

Las lágrimas ser formaron en los ojos de Tweek, incapaz de distinguir cuales eran de felicidad, de miedo o de impotencia. Craig solo pudo besarlo de nuevo. Haciéndose presente, porque a fin de cuentas era todo lo que Tweek necesitaba, compañía y amor.

Dylan entraba enojado a su cuarto y conectaba la cámara a la computadora, tenía miles de fotos y Mackey les dijo que quería que todas estuvieran en Facebook antes de media noche. No dudaba que el consejero se fijara en todas y cada una de ellas. Mientras subía una de la fiesta más avanzada vio en el fondo algo extraordinario, un beso que sería perfecto para su venganza. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro al ampliarla y subirla al Facebook. Etiquetando a todos los de la clase.

–Les dije que me las pagarían – masculló gustoso

* * *

><p><strong>¡El exceso de Facebook es malo! No digo que en si el Facebook sea malo, si no, como todo en la vida se vuelve malo en exceso. (Por eso yo no le entiendo) De hecho la historia de como obtuve mi face fue muy parecida a la de Stan. Mis amigos me fozaron y de pronto todos me agregaban y publicaban cosas y yo con cara de "Que demonios". Y aún no le entiendo. <strong>

**Bueno, preparence. El siguiente es el Dip. ¿Quien recuerda lo que prometí para ese cap? **

**Nos leemos luego. **


	12. La primera condena

**Hola a todos. Nunca antes había terminado un cap y lo había subido de inmediato. Creo que fue por la espera que tubieron que pasar. El siguiente no tengo idea para cuando lo tenga. A penas lo voy a empezar a teclearl. Lo que pasa es que yo tengo un borrador de la historia a mano y luego lo paso a la compu. En el borrador casi acabo la historia, voy en el último Style y solo me falta el Creek y el epílogo. **

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: La primera condena**

**Pareja: Damien y Pip**

**Canción: Dance in the dark de Lady Gaga**

**Sobre mi siguiente historia. Ya tengo muchas pensadas, pero ustedes van a elegir cual quieren que publique primero por medio de una trivia sobre el fic, pero eso será cuando ya estemos por terminar esta. **

**Comentarios sobre los reviews.**

**queenBwaldorf: Yo nunca he visto Skins UK pero considero que debe estar mejor que su contraparte americana, es solo que en MTV pasaban Skins US luego de South Park a las 11 y me quedaba viendolos en las vacaciones. Y me gustó la canción así que la puse. **

**Gabi17: ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tengo una gran fan! Me encantan tus reviews si son locos pero me gustan. ^^ Te agradezo que hayas leido tanto en tan poco tiempo y espero que este cap no te decepcione. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: "La primera condena"<strong>

**Londres, Inglaterra. Julio de 1625.**

"_Adoro bailar en la oscuridad"_

Damien entraba a la habitación del príncipe. Eran las primeras horas del día en aquella mañana de verano. Philip terminaba de cepillar su cabello. El cofre con su regalo yacía en el escritorio, esperando pacientemente los tres meses que faltaban para el cumpleaños de su dueño. El príncipe l sonrió a su caballero, pero ese gesto de alegría desapareció al ver la cara que el pelinegro traía. Varias semanas había callado las palabras de Richard, pero luego de ver a Eduardo merodeando el cuarto de su novio decidió que era tiempo de que Pip se enterara, para que estuviera alerta.

–Tú profesor sospecha – dijo sin verlo a los ojos – casi nos descubre en más de una ocasión, incluso ha llegado a merodear el cuarto por la noche

Pip miró el piso consciente de que una situación así podría suceder. Usó todo lo que su padre le enseñó para no romper en llanto y sentarse tranquilamente al lado de Damien. Tomó su mano y la acarició un poco.

–Se que no nos pasará nada, mi maestro es incapaz de acusarnos

–No necesitas engañarme – dijo el anticristo sin tragarse la mentira de su príncipe – se que él sería el primero en señalarnos… solo tenemos que estar alerta, hasta que sus sospechas pasen

– ¿y si no pasan? – planteó Pip una realidad que los estremeció

Damien abrazó a Pip, sin querer pensar en una vida ocultándose de sus personas más allegadas. Condenados a ella sin aceptarlo por completo. El reloj hizo sonar sus campanadas, la hora de la clase había llegado. Pip se puso de pie y le dijo a su caballero.

–Creo que lo mejor es que vaya solo Damien

El anticristo pasó su mano por la mejilla de Philip y le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de que este se fuera corriendo por el pasillo para no ser regañado por su maestro. El caballero tomó el camino contrario, tenía un tiempo libre y lo usaría para descansar y dar un largo paseo por la jungla que eran los jardines del palacio real.

El profesor le dio una mirada enojada a su discípulo por haber llegado tarde. Aunque le sorprendió el no ver al caballero a su lado. Trató de disimular su sorpresa iniciando la clase. Pip prestaba toda la atención posible, hasta que llegó la hora de leer sobre el lugar que quería ignorar. El infierno. Parece que Eduardo adelantaba esa lección apropósito, suposición que estaba totalmente en lo correcto. El príncipe bajó la mirada e intentó no escuchar las palabras de su maestro, pero este lo bombardeaba con preguntas sobre lo que acababa de decir, recibiendo Pip toda clase de regaños.

– ¿por qué te niegas a oírme? – Inquirió Eduardo – ¿no te interesa saber el motivo por el cual el infierno es tan terrible?

–Ya sé que es horrible – dijo Pip – no necesito que me describa detalle a detalle lo que le ocurre a cada alma pecadora que cae en el fuego eterno

Eduardo alzó una ceja, había engañado a Pip; orillándolo a que dijera exactamente eso. Su respuesta daba pie a la pregunta con la que Eduardo esperaba aclarar sus dudas acerca de su pupilo.

–No veo porque debas temerle Pip… no es como si estuviera describiendo el sufrimientos que tendrás al morir; a menos claro… de que seas un alma pecadora – dijo esto acercándose tanto a Pip que sus narices casi se tocaban y podía ver claramente el sonrojo del príncipe

Philip tragó en seco. Reunió valor de los lugares recónditos de su alma. Lugares que últimamente tenía que visitar con regularidad y viendo fijamente a los ojos cansados pero aún vivos de su maestro y respondió.

–Por supuesto que no… yo no temo a mi muerte…

Eduardo frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, rindiéndose por esa clase. Se sentó y leyeron unos capítulos más en silencio, hasta que la clase terminó y Pip se dispuso a irse. Detenido entonces por su padre, que abrió la puerta antes de que su hijo tocara la perilla. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y tomando el brazo del rubio dijo.

–Justo a ti te buscaba, ven, es hora de que te enseñe algo importante para que seas el mejor rey que Inglaterra ha tenido en su historia

El rey Carlos I arrastró a su hijo hasta una habitación muy arreglada que tenía una mesa y muchas sillas. Vitrales coloridos y unos candelabros colgando del techo, velas iluminaban cada rincón de la habitación que tenían las bases para muchas de ella. El rostro de su padre estaba reluciente mientras que el de Pip denotaba confusión.

–Este, hijo mío, es el lugar más importante de la corona; luego de la sala del trono. En esta sala se hacen las discusiones reales y se tomarán las decisiones necesarias para seguir con la monarquía… es como la mesa redonda del rey Arturo, que también es nuestro antepasado Philip

Pip no mostraba mucho interés en ese lugar. Pero su sonrisa falsa complacía lo suficiente a su padre. Estiró a su hijo a la silla del fondo y se sentó en ella

–Antes se reunían el rey y sus caballeros, pero ahora hemos incluido duques, condenes y gente de otros rangos que vienen a dar una opinión de los problemas, porque al fin y al cabo, el rey es quien toma cualquier decisión y quien tiene la última palabra

Philip suspiró cansando. Su padre pasaría un muy buen rato hablando. Damien recorría los jardines reales cuando se encontró con cierta parejita que platicaba feliz a la sombra de un gran árbol. Gregory casi parecía vivir ahí, pasando tres noches de la semana en el castillo, en la habitación que estaba junto a la de Christophe.

– ¿por qué tan solo Damien? – le preguntó Gregory

– ¿no tengo derecho a descansar? – dijo el deteniéndose unos instantes

Escucharon pasos acercarse, luego la figura de la madre de Ze Mole apareció por un arbusto.

–Por fin te encuentro hijo – dijo la mujer – Damien ¿no deberías estar cuidado a Philip? – inquirió

–Estaba en clase – se excusó el caballero

–Pues más vale que te des prisa para llegar con él, porque Carlos lo busca y si lo encuentra solo podría enfadarse

El caballero se fue caminando con toda calma a la biblioteca. Disfrutó bastante su tiempo libre.

– ¿me buscabas madre? – preguntó Ze Mole extrañado

–Sí hijo… me temo tengo unas noticas que darte

Gregory bajó la mirada y se alejó un poco, dándoles privacidad a los franceses.

–Han habido muchos problemas en Francia hijo, quieren matar a tu tío el rey, el pueblo está sublevándose… pero lo peor de todo es… que han matado a tu primo, uno de los caballeros estaba en su contra y lo mató mientras dormía

Al principio Christophe ignoró la tragedia familiar, hasta que los cables se conectaron en su cabeza y supo lo que eso en verdad significaba para él. Para su madre era una gran noticia, por eso es que su maquillaje no se había corrido, no lloró ni una sola lágrima porque eso es lo que había esperado durante muchos años, incluso antes de que conociera a su padre y lo tuviera a él

–Entonces – dijo sujetándose del tronco del árbol para no terminar en el piso de la impresión y el vértigo que lo asaltaron – ¿Quién es el heredero?

Ella extendió su abanico y se arrojó aire un buen rato, con una cara de disgusto que ocultaba un poco con el adornado objeto.

–Aún no lo deciden – bufó – no puedo creer que lo estén pensando, yo soy la siguiente en la línea de sucesión de hermanos y tengo un hijo varón. Deberían darnos la corona de inmediato

–Ya eres la reina de Inglaterra madre – dijo el pelinegro

–Nunca es suficiente Christophe y pensé que tu padre te lo había enseñado cuando eras niño

–Yo no tengo papá – murmuró el niño para que no lo escuchara pero quedara registro en el viento que eso pensaba

Damien iba entrando al palacio cuando vio al príncipe y el rey entrar a una sala que él desconocía. No apuró el paso, llegó a la puerta y entró sin llamar. El rey estaba a mitad de una lección y Pip a mitad de su siesta. Se despertó y sonrió al ver a su caballero. El rey esbozó una sonrisa y le pidió que se acercara. Había dado unos cuantos pasos Damien cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir. Dejando ahora pasar a Richard.

–Richard – exclamó el rey – tu presencia solo puede significar una cosa ¿la flota a regresado sana y salva?

El caballero vio a su "sobrino" y al príncipe antes de contestarle al rey.

–Sí señor, todos han regresado, bueno, todos menos uno

El rey alzó una ceja. Cruzó los brazos y preguntó.

– ¿a quién perdimos?

–Bueno señor, de hecho era hermano de uno de los de la flota, pero creo que le interesará oír la historia alrededor de su muerte

El rey se acomodó mejor en el asiento, listo para escuchar

–Peter Cornish tenía un hermano, Richard Cornish. Que fue unos de los primeros en asentarse en Jamestown. Verá, hace unos meses se enteraron de que Cornish cometió un delito muy grave, un delito que tal vez no dañe a la corona pero que rompía los mandamientos divinos…

Damien y Pip se vieron entre sí, mientras el rey le ordenó continuar a su caballero.

–Richard Cornish violó a uno de sus compañeros. Fue ahorcado al saberse

Los novios tragaron saliva. Eso no era lo suficientemente importante como para hacérselo saber al rey. La razón por la cual lo contó fue para asustar a los dos que eran pareja. Mostrarles lo que les sucedería, aunque sonaba bastante a mentira, no lo era. El rey suspiró, pensando que era algo más importante. Le dijo a Richard que se retirara y luego continuó con la clase sobre la importancia de esa sala. Pip ya no se durmió, no podía luego de escuchar el castigo que podía recibir. Tal vez Dios lo castigaría o tal vez no. Pero el hombre lo haría, no dudaría en lastimarlo hasta matarlo. Dos horas más tuvo que soportar esa lección.

**Damien POV**

Maldito hijo de puta que es mi tío. Lo hizo para asustarnos, ahora Pip tiembla de miedo y se encerró en su cuarto conmigo. Una gota de sudor bajó pro su frente, si lo de Eduardo ya lo tenía nervioso ahora esto. Toqué con delicadeza su mano, estaba muy fría. Me vio con los ojos llenos de terror. No se asustó ni cuando le dije que era el anticristo y ahora mira como lo puso un comentario totalmente fuera de lugar. Sujeté con más fuerza su mano. Finalmente me abrazó y rompió en llanto, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mí y yo tampoco a renunciar a él.

– ¿tendremos que vivir siempre así Damien? ¿En la completa oscuridad?

No tuve el corazón para decirle que sí y eso que era el señor de las tinieblas. Una mejor idea cruzó mi cabeza. Tomé su otra mano y le pregunté.

– ¿sabes bailar Pip?

Me miró unos segundos sin entender mi pregunta. Le repetí la interrogante y me contestó con una casi inaudible sí.

– ¿y sabes bailar en la oscuridad?

Con una ráfaga de viento apagué todas las velas y pronto solo nos iluminaba la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Me puse de pie y le extendí la mano. Esa era una metáfora que esperaba que no comprendiera a la perfección. Siempre viviremos en las tinieblas, pero al menos podemos bailar en ellas, sintiéndonos dichosos. La luna nos alumbraría eternamente. En este baile en la oscuridad. Una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo fue mi respuesta. Tomó con más fuerza mi mano y empezamos a bailar a un ritmo tranquilo, sin prisa, disfrutando cada movimiento, cada roce de nuestros cuerpos. Bailaron con una música que solo nosotros podíamos oír, una música que nos acompañaría toda la vida y que cambiaría dependiendo de la situación. Volviéndose hermosa en cada una de ella. Así bailamos, por unos minutos en los que solo estamos los dos y la oscuridad que nos acogía como sus hijos.

**Fin Damien POV**

Richard había sido uno de los asignados a proteger la torre donde estaba el cuarto del príncipe. Vigilaba el pasillo principal para que nadie entrara. Entonces las puertas se abrieron. Eduardo sostenía un libro y vio sorprendido al caballero.

–Profesor ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde?

–Philip olvidó su libro y vine a entregárselo

Richard sabía que eso no era el motivo, pero no quería ponerse del lado de Damien. Autorizó la entrada y el maestro pudo llegar hasta la habitación de su pupilo. Se puso de cuclillas y se asomó por el pequeño hoyo en la madera, viendo las dos sombras que eran su alumno y su caballero, bailando en la oscuridad del cuarto. Solo podía verles bien en ocasiones, cuando la luz de la luna daba en el punto justo.

Damien abrazó a Pip y recorrió lentamente la espalda del chico con la mano. Pip sintió sus mejillas ardes, sintiendo además de la mano de su novio, una sensación nueva que se apoderó rápidamente de su cuerpo. Guió la mano de Damien cada vez más abajo, hasta que el anticristo se detuvo.

– ¿estás seguro? – inquirió con miedo

Un beso fue la respuesta que necesitó. Damien besó con pasión el cuello de su novio, acercado una silla y sentándolo lentamente. Sus ojos rojos destellaron en la oscuridad y sus manos pronto empezaron a acariciar la entrepierna de Philip. El rubio hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, sujetándose a la silla, sintiendo como el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba. Damien besó los labios de Pip tocando una y otra vez la zona íntima del príncipe que dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Ese sonido encendió las hormonas del anticristo, que le hicieron empezar a bajar el pantalón del príncipe, acariciando sus suaves muslos. Otro gemido escapó de esos labios reales. Damien sonrió aún más complacido. Fue bajando lentamente la ropa para finalmente tocar el miembro erecto de Pip. Empezó a masajearlo suavemente, deleitándose de cada uno de os gemidos y jadeos del rubio.

"_Algunas chicas no bailarán al ritmo de la canción"_

Eduardo no podía ver con claridad, pero sabía a la perfección lo que estaban haciendo, tanto por las sombras como por los gemidos del chico. Se tapó la boca para evitar gritar.

Damien detuvo su mano y ahora fueron sus labios los que entraron en acción, besando las piernas de Pip hasta llegar a esa parte. Lo lamió con lentitud, saboreándolo y encantándose de cada uno de los temblores que sacudían a Pip como pequeños espasmos. Empezó lamiendo la punta y pronto metió todo a su boca, jugando con él. El placer le llegaba a cada rincón de su cuerpo, por más alejado que estuviera de la zona estimulada.

– ¡Damien! – gimió cuando el orgasmo inundó su ser y su semilla la boca de su novio, que la dejó caer lentamente, limpiándose con el brazo

Besó de nuevo el cuello de Pip. El príncipe tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando la luz de la luna aumentó y vio un ojo por entre la puerta.

–Damien – dijo asustado

El anticristo volteó, viendo también el ojo. Eduardo al verse descubierto intentó huir, pero sintió como una mano claramente le sujetaba, no pudo ponerse de pie y cayó de bruces al suelo. Pip se subió el pantalón y Damien abrió furioso la puerta. El maestro logró levantarse y salir corriendo, siendo perseguido por el anticristo.

Carlos se recostaba en la cama. Enriqueta le acariciaba el pecho y le decía palabras en francés al oído. Pero ni siquiera lo animaba. Algo le daba mala espina con Pip, ya tenía un caballero vigilándolo pero eso no le quitaba el pendiente de encima.

–Creo que Philip no se toma enserio el hecho de ser príncipe – dijo a su esposa

–Tal vez solo necesita tiempo – le respondió ella – o un pequeño empujón

– ¿empujón? – inquirió el hombre

–Sí, una iniciativa, una prueba real

Carlos I se irguió un poco, teniendo la idea de su vida. Chasqueó los dedos y salió de la cama con semblante alegre. Enriqueta le miró confusa.

–Eso es, ya sé lo que necesita mi hijo – aseguró

**Damien POV**

Eduardo corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba en lo correcto, juro que si lo alcanzo lo mataré con mis propias manos. Ignorando las reglas de mi padre sobre no usar mis poderes le hice caer de nuevo al piso. Estaba oscuro pero podía distinguir su maldita sombra. Me senté encima de él, con el puño en alto. Me vio aterrorizado, la luz de la luna no me daba y solo resplandecían mis ojos rojos que segundos antes estaban llenos de amor y deseo y no de esta inmensa ira.

–Ya vi lo que hicieron – me dijo – y se lo diré al rey

Apreté más el puño, sintiendo como se calentaba la carne y un pequeño humo comenzaba a salir, pero ya tenía suficiente con que supiera que era marica como para sumarle lo de ser el anticristo. Cavilé un poco y supe que decir.

– ¿A quién le creería el rey? ¿A su hijo que jamás le ha mentido? ¿O a un anciano que espiaba al príncipe?

–Soy el maestro de la corona – rugió el anciano

–Piénselo un poco, una palabra equivocada podría llevarlo directo a la guillotina ¿tanto desprecia su vida?

Desvió la mirada sin tener otro argumento. Me calmé un poco y me puse de pie. El seguía en el suelo, buscando las palabras para seguir retándome pero estas no existían. Sonreí complacido y continué mi tortura.

–Espero que haga lo correcto, no quiero verlo muerto

Le di la espalda y vi el pasillo. Solo podía haber llegado tan lejos por una razón. El guardia de la torre lo dejó pasar. También me encargaría de ese hijo de puta. Estaba por irme cuando el anciano me dijo.

– ¿lo amas?

–Con toda mi alma – no dudé en contestarle

**Fin Damien POV**

Gregory salía de su habitación y entraba a la de Christophe sin hacer el menor ruido. Una pequeña vela iluminaba su cama. Casi se acababa la cera y la luz mostraba su cuerpo recostado en la cama, todavía con la ropa de la tarde y sin cubrirse con las sábanas. El duque se sentó en el otro lado de la cama esperando alguna palabra de su novio. Pero un minuto pasó a otro y ni un sonido salía de la boca del francés.

–Mi vida es una mierda – logró articular Christophe

Gregory entendió entonces el motivo de su silencio. Su voz denotaba tristeza y llanto. No deseaba verse débil frente a él. El rubio se recostó a su lado. El Topo se giró y sus ojos se encontraron en la negrura.

–No quería ser príncipe… ¿y ahora quiere que sea rey?

–Pienso que serías muy buen rey

–Por favor – bufó – ¿yo? ¿Un chico que se le vive haciendo túneles? ¿El hijo de una puta?

–No deberías llamar puta a tu madre. Aunque lo digas una y otra vez no dejará de ser tu familia… – respondió Gregory – tú tienes mucho potencial, solo te hace falta sacarlo, no dudo que puedas cambar cosas de la monarquía… como… como esas estúpidas leyes divinas sobre… nosotros…

Christophe acarició lentamente la mejilla de su novio con la mano izquierda. La derecha la tenía pegada al pecho, sujetando con fuerza sus zapatos de plebeyo. El calzado que le recordaba la vida que jamás podría tener. Dejaron que el silencio los arrullara y los metiera en el maravilloso mundo que eran los sueños y se llevara consigo todos sus temores. Una pequeña lágrima se formó en uno de sus ojos. Pero no cayó, Christophe no era uno de los que lloraran, al menos no por él. Gregory si soltó una lágrima, llorando por el chico que amaba con locura. La pequeña vela se terminó y dejaron que la negrura los cubriera y protegiera de todos los males.

–Te amo – susurró Gregory antes de dormirse

**Damien POV**

Cuando llegué a la entrada de la torre mi ira se convirtió en sorpresa. Era mi tío Richard quien vigilaba ¿lo había dejado pasar sabiendo que podría descubrirnos? Me acerqué rápidamente. Distinguió mis ojos rojos y dijo.

– ¿los descubrió?

Ese tono me hizo enfadar, me le acerqué encarándolo.

– ¿por qué demonios lo dejaste pasar? Bien sabías que sospechaba

Desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca. Suspiró y dejó su espada a un lado. Se sentó en el piso y me invitó a que lo imitara. Le respondí que quería una explicación y al parecer lo enojé bastante.

–Yo jamás dije que los encubriría. No me voy a meter en esto, no te voy a proteger y mucho menos ayudar, así que hazte a la idea Damien, que estás grande para saber en qué te metes

Una de mis manos se encendió por completo unos segundos pero mis ojos se enrojecieron por completo. Regresé corriendo al cuarto antes de matar a alguien. Pip estaba sentado en la cama, con la luz de la luna dándole graciosamente. Sus ojos se veían asustados todavía.

– ¿Era…Eduardo? – Asentí con la cabeza – Dios míos… estamos muertos…

Tomé su mano con fuerza y volví a encender mi mano.

–Estás con el anticristo Pip… no pasará nada… ya me ocupé de Eduardo, no hablará. El rey no le creerá primer a él que a ti, no está tan loco como para arriesgar el pellejo así

Pip me abrazó con fuerza. Nos recostamos en la cama y cerramos los ojos, tratando de calmar nuestros agitados corazones. Mañana sería otro día, un día más tranquilo y sin emociones tan fuertes. Que idiota fue al pesar eso. El rey tenía mejores planes para nosotros. Pip estrujó mi camisa y se apoyó más en mi pecho buscando la protección de su caballero. Pasé una mano por su bonito cabello, quitándole la gorra y dejándola en el buró. No tenía madera de príncipe, mucho menos de rey. El cofre con su regalo brilló con la luz de la luna ¿Qué contendría?

**Fin Damien POV**

"_Ella se ve bien pero su novio piensa que es un desastre"_

Desde la mañana el rey y la reina estaban en esa enorme sala discutiendo "asuntos" importantes. Las dos parejas estaban afuera, porque sus respectivos padres le dijeron que acabando la junta les darían una noticia. Gregory platicaba con Pip como no habían hablado en mucho tiempo, mientras que Damien y Christophe solo veían por las enormes ventanas. Los habían llamado durante la clase y Eduardo esperaba la noticia para regresar con su trabajo. Se lastimó una pierna con la caía de la noche anterior y veía furioso a Damien esos ojos rojos lo dominaron como nunca nadie lo consiguió antes. Richard también estaba presente. Resguardando la puerta que llevaba a la sala. Veía a su "sobrino" y al príncipe una y otra vez. Incapaz de comprender sus motivos para estar juntos, arriesgaban el cariño de sus familias, la reputación que tenían en la sociedad y sobre todo la vida ¿Qué los mantenía tan unidos? Ese algo era el amor, un amor que en esa época jamás sería comprendido a menos claro que fuera vivido. El ambiente pesaba como plomo en los hombros de todos y no se escuchaban más que los murmullos de la realeza y el soplar del viendo de verano. Julio pasaba a la historia y agosto anunciaba su llegada con el mayor aumento de temperatura. El año pasaba volando y así la paciencia de Damien, que se controlaba por no usar sus poderes y espiar de qué mierda estaban hablando ahí adentro.

– ¿crees en Dios? – preguntó de pronto Christophe en un tono bajo para que solo el otro pelinegro escuchara – porque yo no…

–Yo tampoco – dijo Damien que en esos momento hubiera agradecido el tener alguien a quien rezarle y suplicar que ya no hubiera más cambios en sus de por sí ya caóticas vidas

Las dos grandes puertas se abrieron y algunos miembros de la realiza salieron discutiendo trivialidades, el rey y la reina se quedaron parados. Esperando a que los demás salieran.

–Ven conmigo hijo – dijo Enriqueta sacando su abanico

–Entra Philip – ordenó el rey a su único heredero

Las parejas se vieron unos segundos antes de ser separados. Christophe siguió a su madre, cuidado por la mirada de Gregory hasta que entraron a otra sala. El rubio cerró los ojos al sentir las lágrimas, empezó a rezar en silencio, no sabía a quién iban dirigidas las plegarias pero fuera quién fuera quien los escuchara suplicaba que le ayudara. Enriqueta movía de un lado a otro ese ridículo abanico. Hasta que su hijo se exasperó.

–Madre… ¿Qué era esa noticia tan importante que iba a darme?

–Eres muy desesperado, igual que tu padre – dijo guardando el objeto y también odioso abanico

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se posicionó en su rostro, haciendo que la sangre se le congelara en las venas al francés.

–Pero tu padre nunca será rey, y nunca lo hubiera sido

Cuando estaba a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando ella terminó la frase.

–Pero tú sí lo serás… hablé con la realeza y te han elegido como el sucesor, muy pronto te vas a Francia a esperar que el estúpido de tu tío se muera de una jodida vez – dijo ella alegre

Algo dentro de Christophe se quebró aquel día, sin importarle nada salió de la habitación, casi rompiendo un antiguo jarrón. El azote de las puertas llegó a los oídos de Gregory, que de inmediato siguió a su novio.

Damien tragó saliva dándose cuenta que ni con todas las plegarias del mundo se podría cambiar aquello que ya estaba escrito. Dejó de suplicar y empezó a prepararse para no estallar con la noticia y matar a todos los presentes, incluido Philip.

Cuando Pip entró a la sala vio que esta tenía unas modificaciones, un gran retrato de Jacobo I estaba en el fondo de esta, a la derecha de la sala había un enorme mapa. Se acercó para verlo mejor. No sabía mucho de geografía pero estaba seguro que esa no era ningún lugar de Inglaterra o Europa. Su padre no se sentó, caminó en silencio tocando cada silla, sintiendo los detalles de la madera. Se fue acercando paulatinamente a su hijo hasta que ambos estaban viendo el enorme mapa instalado. Un portazo hizo estremecer a Pip que miró hacia la puerta.

–Bonito ¿no lo crees Philip? – dijo él tocando las letras de abajo

"Nueva Inglaterra" se leía en dichas letras, Pip no había notado ese detalle hasta que su padre se lo mostró. Entonces esa era la famosa Nueva Inglaterra, conquistada por su abuelo Jacobo I. entonces el punto marcado con una estrella era la aldea que tenía el nombre en honor al rey. Con letras rústicas y cursivas se leía "Jamestown". Sin entender a donde iba la conversación Pip volteó a ver a su padre.

–No me has contestado Philip ¿te parece bonito?

–No comprendo a donde deseas llegar – soltó de forma bastante grosera

Carlos I soltó un suspiro, bueno, no esperaba que su hijo comprendiera a la primera. De ser así no tendría la menor necesidad de decir lo que estaba por decirle. Se volteó y vio directamente a sus ojos.

Damien sintió la pesada mirada de Eduardo, le vio con el doble de enojo y el profesor se vio obligado a retirarla. Richard solo rodó los ojos, las cosas estaban muy tensas y la paz no duraría por mucho tiempo en el palacio, el rey tendría que hacer algo antes de que las cosas explotaran y la sangre manchara las reales alfombras. Un horrible escalofrío recorrió la columna de Damien. Como si te arrancaran la vida por la columna, moviendo ligeramente las vertebras.

–Pip… tú sabes que te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti, pero es que simplemente no veo interés tuyo – hizo una pausa para tomar aire y decirle lo más difícil a su hijo – en agosto partes de Nueva Inglaterra...

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí se queda ¿Qué pasará? ¿Ustedes que creen? <strong>

**Hice mi mejor esfuerzo con la escena así que no sean muy rudas conmigo. **

**El siguiente cap es el Bunny que en lo personal no me gustó mucho como me quedó (Excepto por los flashback) porque lo escribí en la escuela y mi amiga Sammy me distrajo mucho diciendo que quería leerlo. Cabe mencionar que nadie en mi escuela sabe que yo escribo Slash así que era un poco incómodo que se enterara de esa manera. **

**Pero bueno, ya no las aburro con eso. **

**Nos leemos luego. **


	13. Proceso y ajusticiamiento

**He vuelto luego de muchos días llenos de trabajos escolares y cursos extraescolares. ¡Pero lo he logrado y les traigo el Bunny!**

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: Proceso y ajusticiamiento**

**Pareja: Kenny y Butters**

**Canción: Love the way you lie de Rihanna**

**Casi acabo la historia en mi borrador y aquí ya estamos en los clímax así que como recordarán, voy a hacer una trivia sobre el fic. La primera pregunta la pondré en el siguiente cap. Serán 7 en total y la persona que conteste todas correctamente elegirá cual será la siguiente historia publicada. Las opciones estan en mi perfil, vayanse preparando. **

**Último comentario que es muy importante: Tal vez actualice el fin cada semana a más tardar, debido a mis tareas y cosas así. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: "Proceso y ajusticiamiento"<strong>

**Charlotte, Inglaterra. Marzo de 1700.**

"_Solo voy a quedarme ahí y verme quemar"_

**Kenny POV**

Vi claramente una sonrisa formarse en los labios de ese pelirrojo de mierda. Apreté los puños con fuerza, caminé hacia la casa de Butters para encontrar mi morral en un lugar diferente a donde lo había dejado. Hijo de puta sabe a la perfección que nunca le negaría nada a Butters. Entré de nuevo a la casa que estaba abarrotada de gente curiosa del pueblo. Con una rabia inmensa en mi interior empecé a mezclar todas las hierbas a la atenta mirada de todos, incluida la de Leopold. No pude evitar recordar las últimas dos veces que eso pasó. La primera fue por un bebé recién nacido que estaba muriéndose ya. Incluso después de curarlo el pueblo me señaló con el dedo y me gritó "Brujo". Ellos al principio pensaron en colgarme, pero la idea de la fogata los deslumbró y acabó quemándolos. Bien, admito que esa vez si produje el fuego una vez consumida la hoguera, pero vamos ¿Quién no se enojaría con eso? la segunda vez fue por una mujer embarazada, la gente creyó que el niño nacería siendo un monstruo y se lo sacaron del vientre, eso fue demasiado sádico para mí parecer. Me quemaron en una noche con mucho viento, todavía no terminaba de morirme cuando ellos empezaron a incendiarse. Y ahora es este pedazo de mierda. Hubiera preferido algo mejor. Agregué un poco de agua para que le fuera más fácil tragarse la medicina, con suerte y se ahogaba en el proceso. Pero cuando le extendí la mezcla me miró con ojos enojados. Se irguió un poco y la tomó entre sus manos, no la tocó, no la olió, no la probó. La mostró a todos los presentes como el que muestra una prueba de su palabra. Caía en la trampa, o mejor dicho, me obligó a caer en la trampa. Butters vio sorprendido a su amigo que se veía mil veces mejor. La gente ahogó un grito, las mujeres ser persignaron y los niños fueron apartados de mi presencia. Volteó a verme con odio y autosatisfacción para luego decirme en este tono cínico y con una voz que se notaba desesperada por gritarlo.

–Brujo – susurró – ¡Brujo!

**Fin Kenny POV**

La imagen de sus padres asustados, de su hermano sorprendido y de su hermana a punto de llorar al conocer el grado de la acusación se posicionaron en sus ojos, sobreponiéndose a la imagen de Butters asustado, sorprendido y sobre todo enojado. No con Kenny, con Dougie. Vaya que debía. Dos hombres del pueblo lo sujetaron con fuerza, Kenny forcejeó mientras lo sacaban al centro del pueblo. Dougie sonreía con malicia, sus ojos brillaban con la llama de la victoria y era de los primeros en ir tras el causado. Butters apretó los puños y siguió sin decir nada a la multitud, sus padres lo vieron y lo acercaron a ellos, con miedo. No se explicaban como un brujo pudo vivir bajo su techo. El cura del pueblo se acercó a Kenny con una cruz grande, orando y acerándole la cruz. El rubio ni se inmutó, no estaba poseído para que lo trataran así. La historia se repetía de nuevo, solo que ahora veía a Butters entre la multitud de aldeanos ignorantes y se le partía el corazón, consiente del proceso que vendría a continuación.

–Les dije que aquí había un brujo – dijo Dougie orgulloso – ¡Él fue quien enfermó a Leopold y hará los mismo con nosotros!

– ¡Él me curó! – gritó Butters pero su voz fue ahogada por lo gritos de la multitud enardecida

– ¡Tenemos que acabar con él de inmediato! – afirmó el pelirrojo

Kenny escuchó muchas veces aquellos gritos sedientos de sangre y de muerte, nada lo hacía diferente; excepto tal vez el diminuto susurro que eran las lágrimas y sollozos de Leopold. Kenny no lo escuchaba, para que mentir, pero sentía que así era. El rubio Stoch trató de ir más cerca, detenido por la fuerte mano de Steven que le impidió moverse un solo centímetro más.

– ¡Quémenlo! – Gritaron unos aldeanos – ¡Mejor ahóguenlo! – gritaron otros

–Kenny… no – susurró Butters sin contenerse más, al cabo su voz nunca sería escuchada entre tanta gente

– ¡Alto! – se escuchó claramente una voz femenina

El pueblo guardó silencio y se giró hacia la fuente de dicho grito. Una chica de cabello castaño, un año menor que Dougie se acercaba al centro del pueblo, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Era seguida por un joven de alrededor de 25 años, con cabello del mismo color. Los ojos de Kenny se abrieron de par en par, relajó los músculos y dijo.

–Karen… Kevin… – cerró los ojos recordando la última vez que los vio, en ese tiempo la chica era una niña y su hermano un adolescente ahora era un adulto – No puedo creerlo – dijo esto último en susurró para sí mismo

–Ustedes olvidan que para condenar a alguien por delitos de brujería se debe de hacerse un juicio antes – dijo Karen como una abogada

La alegría del rubio se esfumó por completo, eso era justo lo que quería evitar, si por él fuera haría que lo ahogaran o quemaran de inmediato. Dougie alzó una ceja, sabía que la forastera apoyaba al idiota de Kenny y no dejaría de molestar hasta que se hiciera el juicio. Eso solo aumentaba la espera de Kenny, pero también la tortura. Le sonrió a la chica y haciéndole una caravana que ella repudió dijo.

–Desde luego que habrá uno… mañana en la mañana, aquí mismo

Kenny maldijo mil veces a Dios y sintió la necesidad de matarse en ese preciso instante. Karen sonrió y vio a Kevin, que aún no salía del shock de haber encontrado a su hermano luego de creer que jamás en la vida lo volvería a ver. La tristeza en sus ojos le hizo reaccionar, pero el trato estaba hecho, Karen sonreía complacida y los dos hombres se llevaban a Kenny arrastrándolo.

– ¿A dónde lo llevan? – inquirió sorprendida Karen

–Lo mantendremos vigilado – dijo Dougie – tendrá que estar encerrado en la bodega de mis padres

Metieron a Kenny a una pequeña bodega que había al lado de la tienda del herrero, era la tienda de la familia de Dougie. Karen y Butters estaban asustados y enojados. El pequeño rubio empujó la mano de su padre y se alejó corriendo a la improvisada cárcel. Karen también se acercó, encontrándose ambos en la puerta de esta que ya estaba cerrada con candado. Pero el rubio pudo asomarse por la ventana, escuchando todavía las voces de los aldeanos. Luego vio a su hermana que tocaba el cristal con la mano. Y la cara asustada de Butters que tenía marcas de las lágrimas que escurrieron de sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos.

–Estaré bien – dijo Kenny tocando también el cristal – no se preocupen por mi… Karen, cuida a Butters… por favor cuídalo

Los dos hombres alejaron a la chica y al joven argumentado que no se hablaba con el prisionero hasta el día de mañana que sería el interrogatorio. Karen les dio una mirada enojada a todos. Vio luego al chico que su hermano llamó Butters, tomó su mano y lo acercó a su hermano Kevin. El pueblo guardó silencio y regresó lentamente a sus actividades diarias. Stoch apuró a su hijo.

–Butters, debes trabajar, ven rápido

Pero Leopold se quedó ahí parado, sujetando todavía la mano de Karen. Steven ser acercó e intentó jalarlo; pero la chica se interpuso.

–Butters… aléjate de ella, está del lado del brujo

–Kenny no es un brujo – dijo ella – mi hermano no es ningún brujo

–Eso se comprobará en el juicio – dijo el hombre separándola de su hijo – y tu hermano moriría por tratar de matarnos a todos

Ella apretó los puños, con ganas de golpear al hombre que se llevaba al desconocido que Kenny le pidió cuidar.

–Ya es suficiente hermana – dijo Kevin

–Tengo que cuidar de él, Kenny me lo pidió como te pidió a ti que cuidaras de mí

Butters hacía el trabajo de forma mecánica, con la mirada perdida hacia el infinito, hacia la cárcel de Kenny. Esa sin duda sería el día más largo de su vida. El corazón se le partió por dos razones, por estar tan lejos de Kenneth y sobre todo porque la persona que le hizo ese daño había sido la persona que durante tantos años fue su mejor amigo, compartió todo con él y pensó que jamás le haría daño.

–Butters – dijo Dougie en el marco de la puerta

El rubio se detuvo de golpe y se giró lentamente. Lo vio con esos ojos fríos. El pelirrojo nunca había recibido esa mirada, de hecho creía que nunca la recibiría de él; si es que antes Butters vio a alguien de esa manera. Dougie sintió un cuchillo en su corazón, partiéndolo en miles de pedazos, eso mismo sintió Leopold cuando encerraron a Kenny.

–Te odio – dijo el rubio con decisión – Te odio con toda mi alma Dougie

El pelirrojo se le acercó y trató de tomar su mano y explicar los motivos por los que hizo eso y revelar de una vez sus sentimientos, pero Butters quitó la mano y lo empujó. Las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos listas para caer, las lágrimas de tristeza y furia por perder al amigo de toda la vida.

– ¿por qué lo hiciste? – Gruñó – ¿por qué me apartaste de la persona que más amo en esta vida? ¿Por qué lo condenaste a muerte Dougie? ¿Qué no somos amigos? – las lágrimas cayeron – ¿por qué?

Butters volvió a empujar a Dougie, tirándolo y corriendo a la puerta. Se detuvo en el marco al escuchar la quebrada voz de su amigo. Que yacía en el piso con el rostro oculto y arrepintiéndose de sus acciones.

–Porque… yo quería ser la persona que más amaras

Leopold volteó sorprendido, no esperaba esas palabras.

–Siempre soñé con que me amaras, pero luego llegó Kenny

–No te daba el derecho – dijo con la voz más quebrada todavía – ¡No era para que lo mataras!

_**Proceso 1.- Interrogatorio y Pruebas**_

A Karen y a Kevin no les importó dormir al aire libre, acosados por la gente que les miraba con miedo, sin saber si ellos también eran brujos. A la hora del alba sacaron a Kenny de la improvisada prisión. Los Stoch también llegaron temprano. Butters volvió a apartarse, llegando con Karen ante la vista enojada de su padre. Dougie ya no tenía mucha energía, sus esperanzas murieron con Butters, pero al menos podía hacer pagar a Kenny. Todos esos problemas fueron por su culpa.

–Ese chico – empezó Dougie el espontáneo juicio imputando cargos a Kenny – tiene conocimientos de brujería y los puso en práctica enfrente de todos el día de ayer. Además, su llegada no fue una coincidencia, huyó de su pueblo cuando trataron de quemarlo por el mismo delito del que lo acusamos hoy ¿o lo niegas?

Kenneth alzó la mirada, tenía tantas ganas de dañarlo.

–No digo lo que debería Dougie, si yo quisiera que el pueblo se pusiera en tu contra diría lo que admitiste días atrás…

Karen se animó un poco ante la idea de una defensa efectiva. Butters sabía a lo que se refería, pero no apoyaba eso, sería jugar igual de sucio. Dougie tragó en seco, atemorizado.

–Pero no lo haré… no por ti… ni por tu familia, ni por nada de eso… – luego vio a Leopold a los ojos – no haré la misma mierda que tú

– ¿niegas o no los cargos? – insistió Dougie

Kenny desvió la mirada, tomándose el silencio el pueblo como una confesión. Steven asqueado de ver a Leopold con los hermanos de ese brujo se abrió paso entre la gente y se acercó a Kenneth.

–Te abrí las puertas de mi casa, te ayudé y te di un trabajo. Hasta te permití convivir con mi hijo… y tú solo buscabas dañarlos a todos

Era exactamente por eso que Kenny no quería un juicio.

"_Amo como mientes"_

**Flash back – Mayo de 1692**

**Kenny POV **

– ¡Brujo! – gritó alguien del pueblo

Toda la gente ahogó un grito. Mis padres se escondieron entre la multitud que me veía asustada. Alejándose, Karen me abrazó con fuerza mientras Kevin seguía en shock por verme vivo. Él mismo me sacó de los escombros totalmente, muerto, él mismo me arregló para el funeral, era imposible lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Un aldeano prendió un leño de la fogata que tenía el herrero en su tienda y me amenazó con ella, gritándome que me alejara. Pero yo me acerqué más a mi hermana y clavé los pies al piso, negándome a irme, ese era mi pueblo.

– ¿Qué están esperando? – Dijo un hombre – ya saben lo que se hace a los brujos ¿o quieren que nos mate primero?

La gente se vio entre si y comenzó a acercarse a mí con sogas y unas antorchas que encendía de la leña que tenía le primer hombre. Entonces me di cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación aunque no quisiera tenía que apartar a mi hermana para que no saliera lastimada. Ella se aferró con fuerza a mi cintura. Yo me alejé y la vi a los ojos.

–Karen escucha, todo va estar bien… ve con Kevin, yo… estaré bien

Ella me vio a los ojos y supo que mentía. Que no me vería nunca más, que no estaría bien, me harían daño hasta provocarme la muerte; pero ella me obedeció. Yéndose con mi hermano. La mano de ella lo regresó a la realidad. Hizo justo lo que debía hacer. La alejó de ahí.

Hasta que la atmosfera se volvió pesada y el humo llenó cada rincón del pueblo. El sonido de la madera quemándose y los rostros felices de la gente fue lo último que vi antes de morir, eso y tal vez, unos ojos asustados que miraban desde una ventana, que luego eran regresados a la casa rápidamente. No hubo juicio, no hubo dolor, no hubo nada, excepto una condena que pasó rápido, como el humo por el pequeño pueblo inglés.

**Fin flash back **

**Fin Kenny POV**

_**Proceso 2.- Confesión y cómplices**_

–No actuaste solo – aseguró Steven – alguien te ayudó por fuera

El señor Stoch se giró y señaló con el índice a los dos chicos que un día antes llegaron al pueblo. Charlotte entera vio a esos chicos. Karen acercó más a Butters que por primera vez no apartó la vista cuando su padre lo vio directo a los ojos.

–Ellos son cómplices del brujo – afirmó con fiereza

– ¡Mentira! – Gritó Kenny sobresaltando a todos que ya pensaban que no hablaría por el resto del juicio – mis hermanos nada tiene que ver con mis acciones de los últimos 8 años. Ellos me buscaban y me encontraron, es todo, no son mis cómplices

– ¿entonces confiesas que eres un brujo y tú y solo tú planeaste esto e intentaste matarnos a todos? – dijo Dougie

Kenny volteó a ver al pelirrojo, que seguía sin entender el error que estaba cometiendo. Apretó los puños con toda la intención de golpearle. Pero eso solo empeoraría la, ya de por sí, muy mala situación. Suspiró antes de contestar.

–Sí… lo confieso…

Karen, Kevin y Leopold ahogaron un grito. El pueblo bramó justicia. Dougie sonrió de nuevo y Steven no quedó complacido, deseaba meter a la hoguera a los tres forasteros.

–Pero Kenny… – empezó Karen

– ¡No interfieras! – Rugió Kenneth – quédate con Leopold y Kevin, yo… estaré bien…

La chica soltó unas lágrimas como la última vez. Pero obedeció la petición de su hermano. Era mejor así, si seguía en silencio los acusarían a ellos de un delito inexistente y sin haber participado siquiera en el. Después de todo, ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Él estaría bien.

**Kenny POV**

**Flash back – Mayo de 1692**

Caminaba por las cenizas que eran los restos de la enorme fogata donde horas antes me quemaron. Estaba oscuro pero al mover la ceniza aún se veían pequeñas chispas. Sentí un dolor terrible al ser quemado, el peor dolor de toda mi vida, bueno, tal vez el dolor más fuerte luego de ver los ojos tristes de Karen al verme morir por segunda ocasión. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me encontré a mi hermano, esperándome.

– ¿Cómo es que sigues vivos? – me veía con esos ojos de hermanos mayor celoso de que su hermanito pueda hacer algo así de impresionante

–Siempre muero y revivo – dije – tal vez si sea un brujo

–Quizás, pero no uno malo

Ambos reímos un poco, sintiendo ese estado de normalidad que sabíamos que no volvería después de ese. Luego subí a mi cuarto por mis cosas, bajando casi de inmediato con un pequeño morral, el mismo que sacaron de los escombros aquel día. Luego tomé el plato que había en la cocina, el pequeño plato de madera que olvidé ese día. Si tan solo mi maestro si hubiera tenido ese poder. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y me pasé la mano por ellos, tratando de no hacer más dolorosa la despedida. Estaba por hablar cuando escuché.

–Hermano… volviste – era Karen desde la escalera

La niña me abrazó con fuerza. Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta y sentí un gran vacío en el estómago, la aparté y la vi a los ojos un momento. Ella me sujetó más fuerte pero me alejé.

–Cuídala… por favor Kevin, cuídala mucho

Karen trató de seguirme, pero mi hermano la detuvo con fuerza. El ya se esperaba aquella frase.

–No hermano, por favor no te vayas…

Le sonreí de lado antes de salir de la casa y perderme en el negro bosque que había hacía el sur del pueblo. Ese sería mi rumbo a partir de ese día, el sur. Quizás podría encontrar un buen pueblo al sur.

**Fin flash back**

**Fin Kenny POV**

_**Proceso 3.- Condena**_

–Creo que esas han sido pruebas suficientes como para que tomen una decisión. Obviamente es culpable y debe ser condenado – dijo Dougie

El pueblo gritó al unísono "¡Quémenlo!". Los ojos de Leopold se posaron en el pelirrojo, sin soportarlo más gritó.

– ¡Cállate Dougie! – El pueblo entero volvió a ver al chico que nunca alzaba la voz y mucho menos a un amigo de toda la vida – ¡Basta o te juro que jamás volverás a saber de mí!

El pelirrojo guardó silencio entonces. La amenaza de Butters era seria y sabía que la cumpliría, pero esas palabras solo avivaron la ira que Steven tenía contra Kenny. Lo veía como una interferencia en el trabajo, una distracción que podría llevarlo a la quiebra. Tomó a Kenny del cuello y lo acercó a su rostro, hasta que pudo ver con toda claridad cada pedazo de piel del rostro del chico, cada pelo rubio que había en su rostro y sobre todo esos ojos azules.

–Solo has traído problemas y pagarás por ellos… ¡Morirás en la hoguera!

El pueblo volvió a gritar complacido. Karen sintió un escalofrío en la columna y un frío que la invadió, un frío más fuerte que el invierno en Inglaterra; un frío no del cuerpo, sino del alma. Butters apretó su mano con fuerza, impotente.

–No pueden – susurró Leopold – Kenny… no es… no pueden…

– ¿Qué eres tú de Kenny? – le distrajo un poco Karen

Butters dejó de escuchar los gritos un momento y repasó la pregunta de ella en su cabeza. Su voz se parecía a la de Kenny en cierto grado, por eso tal vez era que le estaba calmando tanto.

–Él me pidió cuidarte… debes ser muy importante para él, casi tanto como yo…

–Yo… – Dijo viendo de reojo a Kenneth que veía el piso resignado a su condena injusta – soy su novio

Karen y Kevin abrieron los ojos de par en par. Vaya que su hermano había vivido. Nunca supieron de esos gustos, si se hubieran quedado juntos lo sabrían, por eso mismo Karen insistió tanto en buscarlo.

**Flash back – Mayo de 1693**

–Esto no puede acabar así – dijo Karen parándose frente a su hermano – ¿Cómo podemos dejarlo ir así de fácil? ¡Es nuestro hermano!

–Él no quería que resultáramos dañados, por eso se fue

Ella puso las manos en su cintura.

– ¿Qué clase de hermano permite eso? – bramó

– ¿y qué quieres? ¿Qué dejemos todo y vayamos a buscarlo?

La puerta de la casa se abrió, los padres entraron totalmente borrachos, dando tumbos en la entrada. Carol vomitó en la entrada y Stuart cayó encima de su vómito, quedando inconsciente. ¿A eso llamaba vida? Kevin ya n pudo competir con la mirada de su hermanita.

–De acuerdo – dijo emocionándola – pero con una condición… si no lo encontramos en el tercer pueblo que sepamos que estuvo, regresaremos de inmediato

Karen no estaba convencida de la condición. Pero necesitaba ir a buscar a su hermano, la ayuda del chico sería muy útil y no dudaba que lo encontrarían rápido ¿Qué tantos pueblos puede haber por ahí, por el sur? Resultaba que la lista es interminable y Kenny ya les llevaba un año de ventaja. Muchos pueblos pero no todos los visitó su hermano, las pistas eran nulas y cada mes que pasaba los hundía más en el hambre. Vivian de lo que cazaban y recolectaban en el bosque o alguno que otro trabajo que les sugieran. El primer pueblo apareció, estaba totalmente quemado. Los sobrevivientes les describieron a la perfección a Kenny. Supieron que fue quemado por segunda vez. La sangre se le helaba a Karen siempre que le decían eso. El segundo pueblo fue la misma historia, solo que ahí no hubo sobrevivientes, el único testigo del paso de Kenny fueron las cenizas que consumieron el lugar. Charlotte se convirtió en su tercera y última oportunidad, pero era una lástima, llegaron demasiado tarde. Kenny volvía a arder en esa enorme hoguera y las llamas acabarían con el tercer pueblo. La gente gritando feliz de la condena sin saber el esfuerzo de los hermanos. Sin saber el amor entre la mantequilla y el brujo que muere y revive.

**Fin flash back**

"_Solo voy a quedarme ahí y oírme llorar"_

La noche era el inicio de la condena. Una inmensa hoguera estaba en el centro del pequeño pueblo de Charlotte. Los aldeanos tardaron toda la tarde en construirla. Dougie empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, mientras Butters estaba encerrado en su cuarto y los forasteros se encontraban al lado de la "cárcel". No fue hasta que vio el fuego de una antorcha y recordó la mano quemada que pisó días atrás que supo de su error. Desde los estúpidos celos hasta la acusación de brujería. Fuera magia o no era algo blanco, algo puro y bello. Algo o mejor dicho, alguien que moriría quemado en un par de minutos. La oscuridad llegaba al pueblo y todos se aglomeraron, dejando una fila para que el acusado pasara. Butters se escapó, quedando al lado de los hermanos. Steven bufó molesto a su esposa, culpándola del comportamiento rebelde de su hijo. Entonces Kenny apareció del otro lado y el camino empezó. El pueblito de Charlotte tomaba justicia y Butters solo podía quedarse ahí y oírse llorar. Kenny no estaba atado, solo lo sujetaban dos hombres, aprovechando un descuido se apartó lo suficiente como para acercarse a Leopold.

–No quiero que mueras Kenny – sollozó Butters

–Tranquilo Butters… solo quédate con Karen, te prometo que todo saldrá bien

Dougie estaba cabizbajo, sin saber si debía arrepentirse o no. Butters ya nunca más lo amaría, puede que el pueblo lo considerara un héroe, pero sin el cariño de quien fue su amigo se sentía totalmente vacío.

–Te amo Butters – dijo y sin importarle la demás gente besó al chico

Steven ahogó un grito y linda se desmayó de la impresión. Butters besó a Kenny no solo con sus labios, si no con su alma, creyendo que nunca más los volvería a besar. El beso fue cortado por los dos hombres que apartaron a Kenny, las cuerdas estaban listas para él. Kevin apretó los puños, todo ese tiempo se había guardado sus pensamientos y sentimientos, pero ver a su hermano caminar de la misma manera que ese día, a su muerte, era demasiado para él.

– ¡Kenny! – Le llamó mientras lo ataban – te quiero hermano

Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Kevin causaron que una pequeña lágrima de felicidad bajara por la mejilla de Kenneth. Nunca fue muy expresivo con él, por eso le sorprendió la reacción. No iba a morir ese día, no tenía porque decirlo, lo vería al día siguiente. Pero lo dijo porque le nació, porque lo sentía, porque lo quería.

Lo ataron con fuerza a la hoguera, asegurando todas las cuerdas; evitando así cualquier escape. Steven fue quien tomó la antorcha. Furioso con el chico rubio. Una sonrisa demoniaca se apareció en su cara, mientras Kenny solo pudo bajar la cabeza.

El fuego encendió las ramas y la vegetación secas. Empezando a expandirse a la parte central, Leopold sintió el impulso de correr y morir quemado junto con su amado; pero la mano de Karen lo detuvo. El fuego llegó a los pies del rubio, quemándole la ropa y luego la piel. Kenneth ya había olvidado el terrible dolor que era morir en la hoguera. Pero no gritó, permaneció consiente hasta que las llamas le llegaron a la cara y lo mataran. Butters se desmayó en el preciso instante en que Kenny expiró.

Butters despertó en su habitación, estaba encerrado, buscó su copia de la llave y logró salir. La casa estaba vacía. Todo el pueblo seguía afuera festejando a la luz de la enorme fogata que seguía encendida. Karen veía la casa por dentro.

–Te traje aquí cuando te desmayaste

–Debimos impedirlo – dijo Leopold

Ella esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada.

Dougie era obligado a acompañar a sus padres en la celebración que convirtieron el ajusticiamiento del brujo. Fue hasta que vio las llamas acabar con la vida de Kenny que de verdad sintió que cometió un terrible error. Más no por Butters, si no por el pobre rubio que murió minutos atrás. Él no era un brujo, él no hacía nada malo, él curó a Butters. Y ahora seguía quemándose en ese maldito fuego. Dougie empezó a llorar, nunca conseguiría el perdón de Leopold, pero tampoco conseguiría el perdón de sí mismo. La madera crujió un poco. Las doce de la noche dieron en ese momento. Un nuevo día.

Kenny abría los ojos, estaba en las afueras del pueblo; el humo le impedía respirar bien y la gente seguía platicando y bebiendo ahí afuera. Escuchó sollozos y vio a Dougie llorando apartado detrás de una casa. Ese chico lo mató, le causó su cuarto muerte con el fuego e incluso puso en peligro a Butters y a sus hermanos ¿entonces por qué le perdonaba? Se acercó lentamente, consciente de la enorme sorpresa que le provocaría.

–Dougie – le llamó en voz baja

El pelirrojo alzó la vista y vio incrédulo a Kenny, lo vio morir hacía unos minutos ¿Qué carajo hacía ahí parado?

–Calma Dougie – dijo Kenny tomándolo del brazo tratando de que no se desmayara – ¿quieres que Butters te perdone?

El chico asintió, convenciéndose de que solo estaba imaginando cosas o estaba soñando ya.

–Entonces necesito que hagas algo

– ¿Aún no te das cuenta? – inquirió la castaña

– ¿darme cuenta de qué? – preguntó Leopold

La chica se le acercó, sabiendo que ya eran más de las doce, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Kenny fuera a buscarlos. Tocó su hombro y le dio una mirada serena. Solo se escuchaban los gritos de la gente y de la madera quemándose todavía allá afuera.

– ¿de qué debería haberme dado cuenta? – volvió a decir Butters

Kevin escuchaba todo desde la cocina, levantó la mirada para verlos.

–Butters… Kenny no puede morir…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí se quedará...<strong>

**Acabo de terminar de teclear esto hace 5 minutos y ya lo estoy publicando. Vaya que es apresurado. Si no les gustó algun pedazo enojense con Sammy por distraerme mientras escribo. **

**El siguiente cap será el Clyen, puedo decir que es uno de los caps que más me gusta el fic. **

**Nos leemos luego. **


	14. Tomar Richmond

**Les había advertido que actualizaría cada semana y esto lo escribí cuando debería estar haciendo tarea. ¡Pero lo he conseguido!**

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: Tomar Richmond**

**Pareja: Clyde y Token**

**Canción: Monster de Paramore**

**Espero que esten listos para las preguntas de la trivia. Aquí esta la primera, les daré una pista sobre su respuesta. Está en cualquiera de los capítulos del Dip.**

**¿Qué es lo que Enriquetta siempre trae en la mano y que le desagrada a su hijo y a Pip?**

**También les pediré que me vayan diciendo que historia elegirían en caso de ganar.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: "Tomar Richmond"<strong>

**Raleigh, Carolina del norte, EUA. Agosto de 1800.**

"_Detendré al mundo entero de convertirse en un monstruo"_

El vaso con whisky que sostenía John se cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y regando el caro líquido que contenía en su interior. Vio a los ojos a su esclavo, quien alzó una ceja contento por su reacción. Donovan se dio cuenta entonces, eso tenía mucho sentido, si Clyde estaba enamorado de alguien más era más que obvio que se resistiría a casarse con Heidi. Recuperó la compostura lo más rápido que pudo y contestó.

–Dime quien es – ordenó acomodándose los lentes

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lenny se volvió ladina. Se alejó de él, irguiéndose. Donovan se giró en la silla donde estaba sentado para verlo.

– ¿estás sordo? Te ordeno que me lo digas

–Esto tiene un precio señor… ¿Qué me dará a cambio?

– ¿Qué te parece mantener tu vida? – dijo él sacando un arma de fuego que traía consigo siempre. Lenny retrocedió un poco, no saldría tan fácil de esto

–Si no quiere negociar conmigo creo que debería preguntarle a su hijo por qué no desea ser su heredero, usted podrá deducir el resto

Dicho eso Lenny salió de la habitación, tuvo suerte. La pistola de Donovan no tenía balas, de lo contrario una de ella ya estaría en su cabeza. Se quitó el pedazo de tela que servía de delantal y salió de la casa. Su verdadero objetivo era dañar a Token. La negociación con el amo solo fue un intento de obtener un botín extra. Walter dejó sus herramientas a un lado un segundo y vio salir a Lenny con una rara sonrisa. El tipo de mohín que indicaba que una maldad se había desatado. Se giró hacia Token, no había sido lo mismo desde la pelea la otra noche y dudaba que lo volviese a ser. Mudo solo hacía lo que podía, ver en silencio a uno y luego a otro, preguntándose por qué ese tipo de cosas sucedían. Así pasaba en la sociedad, en el mundo entero, estaba transformándose poco a poco en un monstruo y nadie trataba de detenerlo; y por cómo iban las cosas tal vez ni tratando se lograría detener la transformación.

John Donovan había encendido un abano y fumaba cual chimenea, tratando de decidir cuál sería el siguiente paso, tenía información a medias; pero nunca negociaría con un negro. Prefería morir antes. Miró el reloj, eran las cinco en punto, su hijo debía seguir encerrado en su habitación, apagó el abano y subió las enormes escaleras que había al frente de la casa. Estaba siguiendo el consejo del negro, que bajo lo hizo caer Clyde. Abrió la puerta sin tocar, haciendo que esta se golpeara en la pared. Judie escuchó el golpe y se acercó para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

– ¿por qué carajo no quieres ser mi heredero? – inquirió Donovan

–Papá ¿estás borracho? – preguntó Clyde al verlo entrar con las piernas temblando

– ¡Respóndeme! – ordenó levantando una silla y estrellándola en el piso

Judie trató de calmar a John, pero solo consiguió un golpe en la mejilla y sentir su rostro en el piso. Clyde salió de la cama donde estaba sentado y se acercó a la mujer en el suelo. Viendo a su padre con mucho odio acumulado.

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? – Dijo él harto de su actitud – no puedes seguir así papá… te harás daño ¡Nos harás daño!

Martha escuchó los gritos de la familia, pero ni se inmutó, al fin y al cabo no era su familia; todos los miembros ya debían estar en esa habitación. Incluida la hija de puta de Judie.

– ¡Que me respondas carajo! – dijo el tomándolo del cuello – ¿por qué te niegas a ser el heredero de la compañía Donovan?

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Clyde, tanto por la actitud de su padre como por el aliento alcohólico que salió de su boca. Judie volvió a intervenir, intentando separar al padre y al hijo. John sacudía a Clyde una y otra vez, el castaño cerró los ojos dejando caer las pruebas de su infelicidad. Hasta que gritó con la voz quebrada.

– ¡Porque no quiero tener esclavos!

El grito lo escucharon hasta los siervos que trabajaban afuera en los campos, incluidos Mudo, Walter y Token. Convenciendo a este último de hacer cierta pregunta cuando se reuniera con su novio en la noche.

John soltó el cuello de su hijo y su mirada se perdió por completo. Judie tenía las manos en la boca y temblaba asustada.

–Yo no quiero tener ningún esclavo papá… no deberíamos tener ninguno… nadie debería, es algo inhumano

–Clyde – dijo Judie – ellos no son como nosotros, son menos que nosotros

– ¿en qué sentido? ¡Ellos no superan en miles de cosas!

John sonrió un poco y soltó una loca risa que estremeció a la mujer y al chico.

–Ya lo veo hijo… solo necesitas unas buenas lecciones… no te preocupes, mañana mismo empezaremos y aprenderás a ser despiadado

–Pero papá – trató de discutirle, pero el hombre salió corriendo de ahí

–Clyde, solo debes entender eso, ya verás como todo volverá a la normalidad

–No lo haré Judie, y llámame traidor si quieres

La mujer no lo dijo, pero era justamente el adjetivo en el que pensaba. Salió en silencio del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Al bajar vio como el señor Donovan abría otra botella de whisky y le daba un trajo sin servirla siquiera en un vaso. Pensando cómo arreglar a su hijo. Soltó un largo suspiro. ¿De dónde habría sacado ese carácter Clyde? Era testarudo como su padre, era dulce y comprensivo como ella, pero ¿de dónde sacó eso de que los negros también son personas que debemos respetar? Tal vez ya se estaba volviendo un poco loco; eso sí que estaba en la familia. Nada más al ver a John en el piso de la sala, con la boca abierta y saliéndose un poco de whisky por esta. Solo esperaba que esas locas ideas no lo metieran en un lío más grande a Clyde. Judie se giró al sentir una mirada, topándose con los incriminadores ojos de Martha, desvió la mirada, nunca podía con ellos. Sabía que era una sirvienta, tal vez no era una esclava, pero valía menos que una señora de la alta sociedad como la señora Donovan.

**Token POV**

Entramos a la cabaña y nos sirvieron la porción del día, las inmundas sobras que todos ya comíamos con increíble facilidad. Walter no había vuelto a verme a los ojos desde ese día, pero ahora me veía fijamente, inculpándome de algo que ni siquiera había hecho… todavía…

–No cometas otro error – soltó de la nada – y te metiste en esto, no lo involucres más

–Como te dije antes Walter, eso no es asunto tuyo

– ¿quieres meterlo en más problemas de los que ya tiene? ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste su grito? – me dijo soltando el plato ya sin comida

Odiaba siempre que me hablaba así, como si fuera un estúpido niño que no sabe ni qué carajo pasa. Yo sé lo que hago y él no tiene porque meterse en mi vida y en la de Clyde. Terminé mi comida y salí de la cabaña. Los problemas con Walter aumentaban y ahora no tenía a Mudo para desahogarme, él estaba del lado del esclavo más débil. Sumándole la estúpida cara que Lenny había traído desde la mañana, mi día no podía estar más jodido. Me escapé y logré llegar al punto de reunión, aun era temprano, pero necesitaba estar cerca de algo que me recordara a Clyde. A la desdicha que vivía y a lo mucho que podía mejorar conmigo. Sí, tal vez yo no era el chico más perfecto del mundo, pero sabía defenderme, tenía los ojos todavía vivos y eso era justamente lo que atrajo a Clyde a mí. Ese comportamiento sin miedo a lo que fuera a pasar. ¿Qué si cometía un error? Peor erro sería no llevarlo conmigo. No fallaríamos, somos mayoría y ellos no se esperan una rebelión. Estamos en el mejor momento y la mejor época. Es ahora o nunca. Desde aquí podía ver la parte lateral de la mansión y la puerta por la que seguramente saldría mi amado Clyde. Así fue, lo vi salir de esa puerta y caminar con calma hacia mí, el sol se ponía y los contraste de luz y sombras de la casa le daban un aspecto épico. Sus ojos castaños resplandecían con más intensidad cada vez que parpadeaba y su sonrisa podría haberme engañado de no haber escuchado el grito que le soltó a su padre. No pude resistirme y le di un pequeño beso en los labios que lo tomó por sorpresa. Cuando me vio a los ojos su confianza y fortaleza se quebraron, me abrazó con fuera y soltó toda su amargura. Yo solo le abrazaba y acariciaba lentamente la cabeza, pasando mis dedos entre su suave y castaño cabello.

–Me gustaría tanto poder irme de aquí y jamás volver – me dio la pauta perfecta para hacer la pregunta que ensayé tantas veces

–Clyde – dije haciendo que me viera directo a los ojos – los esclavos nos vamos a sublevar, trataremos de tomar Richmond y acabaremos de una vez por todas con la esclavitud a la que nos dominaban… no iremos mañana en la noche, cuando todos duermen… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

Clyde al principio me miró sin saber que hacer o que decir, tenía miedo, lo vi en un pequeño pedazo de sus ojos. Le abracé con más fuerza y le insistí, sabía que no pelearía bien pensando que Clyde estaba aquí. Con su padre que era capaz de matarlo si no lograba ser un buen heredero. Luego me miró unos segundos, como convenciéndose de que hacía lo correcto.

–De acuerdo… confío en ti Token

Sellamos eso con un beso muy largo, un beso de los que te roban el aliento y te dejan las mejillas rojas y los pulmones sin un centímetro de aire. Besé también su frente y volví a abrazarle con más fuerza, quería que supiera que lo protegería y que nada le pasaría. Unos pájaros dieron un último canto y los grillos iniciaron su concierto nocturno. Las estrellas brillaban y el ambiente caluroso se calmaba con un ligero viento proveniente del sur. Esta sería mi época favorita a partir de ahora, la época en la que compartía estás maravillosas noches con Clyde Donovan. Mi amor verdadero, el único chico que deseaba besar, tocar, amar y sobre todo, vivir con él. Sin él mi vida estaría vacía como antes.

**Fin Token POV**

"_Me llamas traidor, solo estoy recolectando a tus víctimas"_

George se despertó sudando frío, un sueño terrible le asustó en la noche. Se levanto del pequeño catre que era su cama y se pasó las manos por el rostro. La luna estaba en lo más alto y alumbraba el gran jardín del amo. Los grillos cantaban impidiéndole seguir durmiendo. Miró por la pequeña ventana a la altura de su cuerpo sentando en el catre, vio pasar unas sombras y se asomó curioso, agachándose y terminando de rodillas. Era el amo Clyde y detrás de él iba el esclavo al que defendió meses atrás.

–Confío en ti Token – dijo Clyde antes de entrar a la mansión – pero eso no me quita el miedo de que fallen

–Tenemos que defendernos Clyde, no te pasará nada…

Token acarició lentamente la mejilla de Clyde. Se sentía más tranquilo con él a su lado cuando la pelea se acercara, no dudaría sin él mucho tiempo. Por eso lo invitó, pero no todos lo entendían, como Walter. Pero para Token tiene mucho sentido. Besó los delicados labios de Clyde tratando de inyectarle aquella confianza que el esclavo tenía. George se frotó los ojos, incrédulo de lo que había visto, trató de salir, pero al empujar la puerta esta no se abrió, tenía puesto un candado para que nadie irrumpiera. El ruido de la puerta los alertó, Clyde entró a la mansión y Token se perdió en el jardín en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando George finalmente pudo salir ya no había nadie afuera, haciéndole pensar que lo que sus ojos vieron fue un engaño. Pero no, él sabía que era real. Si el amo Donovan se enteraba de esto sin duda moriría, con una mezcla de vergüenza y terrible decepción. ¿Era George el indicado para informarle eso?

–Mierda – suspiró al verse metido en un dilema. Si hablaba corría el riesgo de que no le creyera, si no hablaba podía ser acusado de cómplice del amo y sería castigado

Decidió simplemente volver a la pequeña cabaña y dormir pensando que lo visto había sido un muy mal sueño.

La hora marcada llegó más rápido de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera pensado. George los vigiló un poco, pero no logró confirmar nada de lo que la noche anterior vio, llegando a la conclusión de que había sido un raro sueño. Lenny caminaba cual general frente a una fila de esclavos. Walter, Mudo y Token estaban entre los primeros en dichas filas y miraban sin creerle esa facha de líder.

–Ya vámonos – ordenó dando unos pasos al frente

–Aún no – le dijo Token – falta alguien

Lenny se regresó y le vio a los ojos. Todos también voltearon a verle confundidos, seguros de que no faltaba absolutamente nadie. Clyde terminaba de guardar sus cosas en una pequeña mochila, viendo por última vez su cuarto. Le daba la espalda a su padre, a su disque madre y a su eterna compañera Judie. Pero ellos nunca lo podrían hacer feliz y él nunca podría darles lo que tanto deseaban que lograra. Al principio camino por el jardín rumbo a la salida trasera, pero luego empezó a correr. Cuando sintió que las piernas empezaban a pararse negándose a irse de la cómoda vida que hasta ese día llevaba. Se dio prisa y llegó hasta donde estaban reunidos los esclavos, quienes al principio se creyeron descubiertos; pero luego notaron la mochila del amo, incrédulos.

–Los acompañaré – confirmó las sospechas de todos

Token se le acercó y lo unió al grupo, frente a las atónitas miradas de los demás y los ojos de Walter que maldecían a Token por haber invitado al amo, y a Clyde, por haber sido tan pendejo como para aceptar. Lenny sentía como la sangre le hervía, cambiaron sus planes pero al menos terminarían muy dañados. Hizo como si la unión de Clyde no le importara y dio inicio a que saliera, abrieron la puerta y recorrieron en la quietud de la noche la ciudad de Raleigh. Era un largo camino a Richmond, pero mientras Token estuviera junto con Clyde todo sería perfecto y maravilloso. Walter mientras tanto se sentía cómplice de un asesinato.

Judie buscaba frenéticamente por toda la casa. Cuando entró al cuarto de Clyde en la mañana no lo vio, lo dejó pasar, una hora dio a otra y otra. Empezaba a temblar y chocaba con las otras sirvientas al borde de un colapso nervioso. John terminaba de atarse el moño y salía del cuarto, bajó las escaleras, sorprendido por no encontrar a Clyde. Judie pasó frente a él.

–Judie… ¿Dónde está Clyde? Le dije claramente que quería verlo aquí a las ocho en punto

–No está… ¡No está! – gritó ella en una crisis nerviosa

– ¿Cómo que no está? Judie tranquilízate

La demás servidumbre se aproximó, curiosa de lo que ocurría. Incluso Martha se acercó. George entró corriendo a la casa.

–Señor Donovan… los esclavos, no están…

Las ideas se conectaron en la cabeza del señor Donovan. Era más claro que el agua, los esclavos habían secuestrado a su hijo Clyde. Al menos eso era lo que deseaba hubiera pasado, sería terrible que su hijo hubiera huido con toda la prole. De inmediato llamaron a las autoridades, enterándose que la mayoría de los esclavos de la ciudad habían desaparecido. Eso empezó a olerle mal. Judie tenía la mirada perdida, su hijo podía ser un raro, un débil, lo que sea; pero era su hijo y como toda madre, lo deseaba de vuelta. George sintió la enorme necesidad de contarle a su amo el descubrimiento de hace dos noches. Tal vez eso les daría una buena pista sobre los motivos por los que el amo Clyde fue "secuestrado" por los esclavos.

**Token POV**

Richmond, la capital del estado de Virginia. Virginia, la capital de la esclavitud, si tomas Richmond tomas el principal estado al que llegan esclavos. Su comercio se base en ellos. Por eso Gabriel Prosser quería tomar Richmond. Llegamos a sus alrededores en la noche. Clyde estaba exhausto de tanto caminar, como todos los demás que iban. No todos pelearíamos, algunos se quedarían en los alrededores para curar a los heridos y como refuerzos, entre ellos estaban Walter y Clyde. Los otros, como Mudo y yo iríamos a combatir al lado de los demás grupos que llegaban por montones. Atacaríamos por el sur y Prosser estaba establecido en una tienda frente al camino por el que atacaríamos. Lenny se alejó del grupo argumentando que tenía que avisarle a Gabriel su llegada, dudaba que ese idiota de verdad conociera a Prosser, una persona como Lenny nunca sería apreciado por el líder de los esclavos hartos de serlo.

–Token – dijo Clyde interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – ¿estás seguro de que triunfarán? Les dimos un día de alerta a los demás

–Debemos tener confianza Clyde – dije acariciando su mejilla

–Prométeme que te cuidarás… no quiero que mueras…

Le di una serena sonrisa y lo abracé sin importarme que me vieran los demás. Walter nos veía enojado. Se acercó a nosotros y dijo.

–No quiero seguir con problemas contigo Token, pero no debiste meterse con los Donovan; no descansarán hasta que su único heredero regresa a casa

Clyde se estremeció un poco. No consideramos ese hecho pero ya era demasiado tarde para pesar en eso. Acepté el intento de disculpa de Walter y dejé a mi amado castaño con él, dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Atacaríamos en la madrugada, con la noche de nuestro lado.

**Fin Token POV**

–Es muy peligroso lo que estamos por hacer – dijo Walter a Clyde

–Lo sé, pero son valientes al seguir sus ideales, valentía que durante todos estos años no he poseído, al menos no hasta que conocí a Token

Walter nunca antes había hablado con Clyde y quedó impresionado por sus pensamientos, comprendiendo el motivo del enamoramiento de Token. Le dio una palmada en la espalda, acercándolo a las pequeñas e improvisadas tiendas que había a sus espaldas. Clyde tenía mucho miedo, pero así es la libertad, siempre te da miedo al inicio.

George entraba a la sala de la mansión donde estaba John Donovan, bebiendo y fumando totalmente preocupado. Al ver a su capataz le ofreció una copa, que George rechazó educadamente. Se sentó delante de su amo, cuanto le encantaban esos finos sillones.

–De verdad no se qué hacer con Clyde ¿por qué no quiere ser mi heredero? ¿Por qué se ha ido con esos malditos esclavos?

–Señor… creo saber la razón – dijo George en actitud sumisa

John Donovan lo tomó del cuello y lo alzó con rudeza, viéndolo a los ojos.

– ¿lo sabes? ¡Dímelo carajo! – ordenó más furioso que nunca

–Señor… su hijo no es normal… no solo por lo de los esclavos

– ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué acaso piensas que mi hijo es marica? – dijo Donovan sin creer que la respuesta de su pregunta sería un rotundo "sí"

–Los vi hace dos noches señor, ese esclavo rebelde Token enamoró a su hijo; incluso ya planeaban algo de su huída

– ¿y por qué no lo dijiste? –lo estrelló contra la pared

–Sinceramente ¿me hubiera creído señor si no se hubiera escapado su hijo?

John soltó a su capataz y se sentó en la sala, con la mirada perdida, su hijo… su único hijo… ¿era? Judie entró a la sala corriendo.

–Lo tienen, tenemos que partir de inmediato a Richmond

"_Ahora que no estás el mundo es nuestro"_

Todos los esclavos que iban a combatir estaban dispuestos en varias hileras. Prosser los comandaba, la invasión iniciaría en unos minutos. Algunos traían armas de fuego peor la mayoría traía instrumentos del campo. Token tenía un hacha y Mudo un arma de fuego. Lenny estaba adelante, con actitud fanfarrona, aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios se disparaba un rifle como ese.

– ¡Avancen! – gritó Prosser a todo pulmón

Los gritos de los oprimidos esclavos resonaron en la quietud de la noche, avanzaban muy rápido, listo para acabar con los malditos blancos que durante tantos años estuvieron reprimiéndolos. Token se sintió más vivo que nunca, esto no podía fallar, acabaría con todas las personas en esa ciudad así como todos ellos destruyeron sus vidas en un solo segundo, los separaron de su hogar y obligados a trabajar peor que los animales, alimentados con basura y siendo golpeados por cientos de látigos en sus espaldas, todo eso sin recibir la mínima compensación económica. La venganza sin duda era dulce, pero los empalagó tanto que no notaron que los estaban esperando porque fueron traicionados. Destellos en ese camino mataron cientos de personas. Token pudo esquivar una bala que podría haberle matado. Los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar, los blancos avanzaron y apresaron a los que estaban al inicio de la masa de esclavos, incluido Prosser. Lenny corrió hacia la masa central que era balaceada, una bala le hirió en un costado, cayendo al piso. Token buscó refugio detrás de lo que fuera. Una gran formación rocosa era perfecta, estaba por correr ahí cuando escuchó los gritos de Lenny pidiendo ayuda. Miró a la masa oscura que se retorcía de dolor luego a su posible refugio. Se regresó y le ayudó a Lenny a levantarse. Mudo también se acercó a ayudarles. Pronto los tres estaban totalmente resguardados. Los que no estaban heridos dejaron las armas y se entregaron prefiriendo la cárcel o una muerte en la horca que morir esa noche, desangrados.

–Token – dijo Lenny con pocas fuerzas – me ayudaste… ¿por qué?

–No soy tan malo como tú – argumentó el chico

Lenny empezó a ver una gran luz. Maldijo mil veces, pero supo que su hora llegó y nada podía hacer ni Mudo ni su enemigo.

–Token… perdóname… no quiero morir sin tu perdón

– ¿perdón por qué? – inquirió Token un poco enojado por haber arriesgado su vida por alguien que solo vivió un minutos más – ¿por cuál de todas las cosas?

–Le insinué a mi amo que tu y Clyde eran pareja, los vi una noche en el jardín. Deben de venir en camino, para recuperar a Clyde sabe que estará contigo… perdóname…

Token sintió un enorme odio hacia Lenny. Pero era incapaz de negarle algo a un hombre moribundo, le dijo.

–Te perdono Lenny

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios que cerró los ojos lentamente, para nunca jamás volverlos a abrir. Dejó el cuerpo de Lenny con Mudo y salió corriendo al pequeño campamento, aún podía llegar con Clyde y huir.

Los blancos atacaron también el campamento. Los que se negaban a ser arrestados eran asesinados. Clyde salió de la tienda, Walter le gritó que corriera, pero los blancos llegaron antes a él. El esclavo pensó en regresar, pero Clyde le dijo que no negando con la cabeza. Token le dijo que todo estaría bien, casi todos los sublevados estaban muertos o apresados y ahora lo tenían a él también.

–Este es blanco, debe ser el chico secuestrado

Ahora volvería con los Donovan, regresará a su vida normal mientras Token corría libre por ahí, llevándose sus besos y caricias con él. O tal vez estaba muerto, en todo caso le mintió, le dijo que todo estaría bien, que serían felices… que no regresaría nunca más con los Donovan. Token llegó al campamento devastado. Buscó frenéticamente, encontrándose solo el moño que usaba siempre Clyde en el cuello. Vio a Walter salir de entre la maleza… completamente solo.

–Traté de ayudarle… me ordenó que me fuera

Tal vez no estaban herido físicamente, pero su corazón dejó de latir. Oficialmente estaba muerto. Cayó al suelo, llorando amargamente. Los pocos que lograron escapar de los blancos se reunían con la esperanza de ver a alguien conocido. Token no fue el único que murió en vida esa noche. Varios más se le unieron, llorando por diferentes personas, hermanos, amigos… Mudo dejó el cuerpo de Lenny en el suelo con los demás cuerpos muertos en el campamento, ahí sería su lugar de descanso. No tenían tiempo de enterrarlos a todos, podían ser apresados también. Nunca antes Mudo sintió la necesidad de hablar, hasta que vio a su amigo Token en el suelo desconsolado, se sentía mal por no poder darle algunas palabras de aliento. Walter se ahorró el "te lo dije" no hacía falta, ya el dolor era el peor te lo dije de todo el planeta.

Fue ahí, bajo una noche tranquila que Token se dio cuenta del enorme monstruo que era la humanidad, monstruo al que ellos también estuvieron a punto de convertirse. Hicieron mal al tratar de pagar con la misma moneda. Y ahora estaba ahí, arrodillado en la tierra, con el moño de Clyde entre sus manos, llorando desconsolado; todo por tratar de convertirse en los monstruos que los tenían doblegados. Walter puso su mano en el hombro de Token, el chico de ojos vivos volteó.

–Debemos irnos Token, el sol está por salir

Mientras se ponía de pie supo lo que debía hacer, usó totalmente mal el espíritu vivo que admiraba Clyde, ahora sabía qué hacer. El día marcaría su inicio, se acercó a Mudo, seguido por Walter.

–Sigan si quieren, yo regresaré a Raleigh… no renunciaré a Clyde

Los dos esclavos se vieron entre sí. Pensando lo mismo.

– ¿no pensarás ir solo verdad? Es más que obvio que te acompañaremos

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico, y se perdieron entre los bosques cercanos antes de que los rayos del sol los delataran y mostrara también la terrible escena del campamento. Esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Clyde estaba sentado en la comisaría con la mirada perdida. Richmond ni se enteró de lo sucedido en uno de sus caminos hasta que los rumores empezaron a correr entre las señoras que iban al mercado. Ahora su familia venía para acá, seguramente su padre lo mataría. Pero lo que más le dolía era no poder besar los labios de Token una vez más, aunque eso también le enojaba. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, tratando de borrar la imagen del afroamericano, pero era simplemente imposible. Lo amaba… pero lo había traicionado, Judie se bajó del carro antes de que este se detuviera por completo, entró corriendo a la comisaría ignorando las órdenes de los oficiales que le decían que se detuviera. Vio a Clyde sentado en esa banca y lo abrazó con fuerza. Las lágrimas de una madre feliz de encontrar a su hijo bajaron por sus mejillas, mientras los oficiales se preguntaban ¿Qué la madre no es la otra?

–Oh Clyde, estaba tan preocupada por ti

El chico no respondió. Solo dejó caer unas lágrimas y correspondió el abrazo. Martha y John entraron con suma calma. George estaba detrás de ellos y los veía curioso de lo que Donovan le fuera a decir a su hijo. Judie se hizo a un lado y el padre del castaño se acercó, sus ojos no estaban furiosos, pero tampoco era como para calmarse. Tenía un carácter explosivo. Martha le dio una mirada de asco a Judie, si antes la odiaba, ahora mucho más, quedó como la madre de Clyde. Donovan se puso a cuclillas, quedando a la altura de su hijo. Clyde desvió la mirada, incapaz de encarar a su padre luego de su huída, estaba seguro de que sabía que había sido una huida, no un secuestro.

–Hijo, solo… espero que entiendas

Clyde apretó los puños, con lágrimas en los ojos levantó la mirada y de la forma más segura, clara y precisa que había usado en su vida dijo a todos los presentes, con el viento como eterno testigo así como cada uno de los objetos o personas ahí presentes.

–Sí… ahora entiendo…

* * *

><p><strong>Me encantó este cap en lo personal, sobre todo la canción que escogí. <strong>

**El siguiente cap será el Style, también es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. **

**Nos leemos la próxima semana. **


	15. Asedio de Varsovia

**Despues de una eternidad he conseguido escribir el cap 14. Perdón por la tardanza pero era la semana de exámenes. Intentaré no tardarme tanto la próxima vez. **

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: Asedio de Varsovia**

**Pareja: Stan y Kyle**

**Canción: Umbrella de Rihana**

**Casi todos acertaron en la pregunta. Un abanico ¿Listos para la segunda pregunta? Ahora la pregunta será sobre el Bunny. No lo dije antes pero contesten a la pregunta por mesaje privado. **

**¿Cuales fueron las dos curaciones que hizo Kenny antes de conocer a Butters?**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: "Asedio de Varsovia"<strong>

**Varsovia, Polonia. Septiembre de 1939.**

"_Puedes quedarte debajo de mi paraguas"_

**Kyle POV**

Las bombas me despertaron. Nunca antes había oído una pero estaba seguro de que eso eran, la cara de mi padre al entrar a mi habitación confirmó más mis sospechas. No estábamos seguros en lo alto del edificio, pero tampoco lo estaríamos abajo. Los Marsh tocaron a la puerta hasta que mi madre abrió. Randy nos invitó a que bajáramos, que tenía un refugio. Era un lugar inmenso, solo estaba ahí la otra familia. Ya lo veían venir así que construyeron un refugio. Solo escuchábamos las bombas a lo lejos y la tierra moviéndose. No podía creerlo, un segundo antes estaba dormido plácidamente en mi casa y mírenme ahora, en un refugio antibombas, viviendo el inicio de lo que posiblemente se convertiría en la segunda guerra mundial. Ike gritaba cada vez que la tierra se estremecía y unos pedazos de tierra caían en nuestras cabezas. Mi madre solo lo abrazaba, mi padre cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Todos tratábamos de convencernos que esto no estaba pasando. Que despertaríamos en nuestras camas sudando y respirando aliviados de haber sido solo una pesadilla. Pero no, nos sobresaltábamos una y otra vez; y esa horrible realidad no desaparecía. Tomé la mano de Stanley con miedo, nuestros ojos nunca antes estuvieron tan asustados. Hablábamos mucho de la guerra, porque a pesar de decir que estaba cerca no comprendíamos la magnitud de esta. Ahora la estábamos viviendo y era terrible. Me abrazó, ignorando nuestra familia, deseaba besarme, lo sé. Y yo también quería besarle. Pero no pudimos y no me sentía tranquilo aún después de que todo terminara, no hasta que Stanley me dio un rápido beso antes de regresar con su familia a su casa. El edificio no sufrió daños pero vaya que agradecimos su apoyo en esta época, época que podía significar nuestra muerte. No volvería a cerrar los ojos, sentía que en cualquier segundo volverían los aviones a asesinarnos, soltando las bombas que con fuego nos matarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Abracé mi almohada, deseando despertar y descubrir una tregua, un alto a la guerra, y eso que apenas comenzaba a ver los estragos que esta causaba. Yo no me metería más en esto.

Muy pocos alumnos se arriesgaron a salir a las calles e ir a la escuela, el salón estaba casi vacío, no era de sorprenderse luego de semejante lluvia de bombas; menos mal que Stanley me dejó quedarme debajo de su paraguas. Nos fuimos todos juntos, deposité toda mi confianza en el chico del pompón rojo; porque él si debía saber qué hacer. Al entrar al salón solo vimos a otros tres compañeros, a Wendy y a su inseparable amiga rubia, que tenía los ojos rojos y marcas húmedas de las lágrimas que soltó. La ladina sonrisa de ella hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna. Algo me decía que eso le alegraba, sonreía como alguien que por fin obtiene lo que tanto ha esperado. El maestro entró con cara de miedo, nos vio unos segundos y dijo.

–No es muy seguro que estén aquí, pero… tampoco en sus casas. No han dicho nada sobre los bombardeos de anoche, pero supongo que ya deben de estar negociando con los Alemanes… mientras tanto, les enseñaré como protegerse de los bombardeos; una vez que termine mi explicación salgan corriendo de aquí y refúgiense en sus casas

Realmente me pareció algo muy estúpido la idea de dejar ir a los alumnos a la escuela. Pero al menos el profesor hizo un intento por mantenernos a salvo. Sentía los ojos de Wendy clavos en mi nuca, sabía que me odiaba, pero no pensé que a tal extremo que sin descaro me observaba con gran odio. A pesar de verle a los ojos, dicho odio no desaparecía o se escondía en la hipocresía.

Stanley se removía nervioso en su silla, consciente de que yo notaba el enojo de Wendy. El profesor terminó su explicación dos minutos después. Ordenándonos regresar a nuestras casa y que aunque la directora nos detuviera nosotros regresáramos, consideraba que era mejor estar con nuestras familias, por si llegaban otras bombas. Varias personas en la calle estaban tratando de conseguir las pocas pertenencias que sobrevivieron a las explosiones de anoche; casi todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Wendy nos siguió, acompañada de Bebe.

–Vaya, así que por fin se ha desatado la guerra que tanto pronosticaste Stanley ¿era como lo esperabas?

Los dos nos detuvimos en seco y la vimos extrañados. Bebe tomó el brazo de su amiga, pero ella se zafó rápidamente dando unos pasos hacia nosotros mientras continuaba hablando.

–Supongo que ya saben que nuestros compañeros murieron, al menos Billy y Timmy, las bombas destruyeron sus edificios anoche

– ¿por qué no dices esto? – le pregunté al sentir como mi corazón se partía

Quizás ni siquiera sabía de quien carajo hablaba pero la muerte de un joven que está por cumplir sus metas en la vida siempre es muy triste.

Me arrepentí casi de inmediato de haber preguntado, por su cara supe que eso era justamente lo que esperaba que le preguntáramos. Se acercó más a nosotros, como si no quisiera que nadie más escuchara sus palabras. Bebe bajó la mirada, como si se avergonzara de su amigo o hasta de ella misma.

–Porque todo lo causaste tú judío de mierda ¡Tú y nadie más que tú!

Entonces no me importaron mis principios, la empujé hasta tirarla al pio, sentía como mis ojos derramaban lágrimas. Ella trató de ponerse de pie, ayudada por Bebe con intenciones de golpearme, pero yo ya había salido corriendo de ahí ¿de verdad todo había sido culpa mía? Digo, si los judíos no nos hubiéramos mudado a Polonia la ciudad no estaría sufriendo con los bombardeos. Stanley me seguía, pero no quería detenerme. Solo seguí corriendo hasta que mis piernas me dolieron, y aún así no paré, fue hasta que el cuerpo mismo me frenó; incapaz de mover un solo músculo más.

–Kyle – dijo Stanley – ¿enserio le creerás a Wendy?

– ¡Lo escuchaste anoche Stan! ¡Yo causé esto! ¡Yo y solo yo!

–Yo también Kyle – dijo haciendo que me volteara y que lo viera a los ojos, no había nadie más en ese callejón de Varsovia – por enamorarme de ti y encubrir la vida de un ser inocente

De inmediato lo besé.

**Fin Kyle POV**

El general Georg-Hans Reinhardt era el encargado de dirigir el primer ataque a la capital de Polonia. Pero a los ojos de Cartman era el ser más incompetente del ejército nazi; en otras palabras, una verdadera mierda. Su estrategia no tenía pies ni cabeza, con un resultado totalmente obvio que todos veían excepto él. Scott logró alejar a Cartman del hombre antes de que fuera a matarlo delante de todos.

– ¡Suéltame pedazo de mierda! ¡Scott hablo enserio!

Su hermano aprovechó su soledad y le plantó un beso que lo paralizó. Miró a todos lados y agradeció a Dios el que no hubiera nadie.

–A veces no logro comprenderte – masculló el teniente

Scott esbozó una hipócrita sonrisa cuando la orden de avanzar retumbó en el lugar. Los pasos de los soldados levantaban la tierra y provocaban que eta temblara como pequeñas bombitas. Cartman se negó a acompañarlos, no les daba ni una hora antes de que regresaran vencidos. Ese Georg-Hans no tenía idea de lo que se metía. Ternoman se pasó a su lado y vio salir a la infantería. De hecho, debería ir de ese lado.

–Tú fuiste quien me pidió que me quedara ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?

De inmediato sintió la lengua de Eric entrando en su boca y sus manos acariciando las partes privadas de su medio hermano, sacándole un gemido cuando normalmente era al revés. Pero extrañamente eso le supo a Scott como una despedida. Alejó a Eric y le vio a los ojos.

–Ni se te ocurra – ordenó Ternoman – ¡No Cartman!

La defensa de Varsovia era muy fuerte, la primera guerra mundial los enseñó bastante y repelieron el ataque con aparente facilidad. Reinhardt tendría que tragarse su enorme orgullo y regresar al campamento donde se encontraría con la mirada de Cartman y la frase "te lo dije" seguido por una cínica sonrisa y un aplauso insultante ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Se acomodó el sombrero y ordenó la humillante retirada.

"_Si el sol brilla es por nosotros"_

Scott negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez. Tomó a su novio y medio hermano del cuello, viendo directamente esos castaños ojos que hacía años, siendo él apenas un niño de ocho años se robó su corazón, su razón y su vida. Por eso le era imposible aceptar lo que el culón estaba a punto de decir.

–Tenemos que terminar Scott – dijo Cartman con la voz quebrada

–No… – dijo Scott sintiéndose como una chica – no puedes…

–Es lo mejor para los dos Scott… yo ya tomé mi decisión

– ¡No puedes Eric Cartman! – Dijo tirándolo al piso y colocándose encima de él – ¡No puedes enamorarme y luego mandarme al carajo! ¡No… – su voz se quebró

El corazón casi se le detiene a Cartman al ver entrar a dos soldados que escucharon un grito y un golpe. Scott derramó unas lágrimas que mojaron el rostro de Eric. Se puso de pie, con los puños apretados viendo el piso; Cartman se levantó sin dejar de ver a su medio hermano.

–No vas a decirme… que tú… – los ojos de Scott se cruzaron con los suyos unos momentos – ¿o sí?

Scott guardó silencio. Cartman vio a los soldados y les ordenó que se largaran. Se acercó a Ternoman, quedando los dos frente a frente.

–La condición era que no te enamorarías… que solo era sexo…

–Tú tampoco has podido evitarlo – dijo Scott – cada gemido que salía de tu boca, cada caricia o beso que me dabas era más que un acto mecánico Eric

La forma en que el chico pronunció su nombre le hizo estremecer, devorando de forma rápida sus labios, demostrando no solo el deseo sexual sino algo que tal vez no era amor puro, pero al menos era un cariño profundo. Scott tomó el liderazgo y empezó a tocar cada rincón del cuerpo de Eric con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su cabeza, acercándolo más y más. Dios, aunque tratase de deshacerse de esto jamás lo lograría, estaría atado eternamente a los labios y deseos de Scott. Perfecto.

–Odio ser la chica, no me queda – dijo Ternoman una vez que el beso ser rompió – para eso es que estás tú

La familia de Wendy vivía en el barrio Ochota, al suroeste de la ciudad. Se había reunido toda por el miedo de un ataque aéreo. Aunque el barrio que eligieron para reunirse sería el primero en ser atacado por tierra. La chica pelinegra segura de sus lazos con los alemanes no detuvo la reunión, es más, le pareció una idea excelente. Su amiga Bebe no fue invitada por no ser una Testaburger. La chica iba contenta por la calle cuando escuchó los balazos. Pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero ahí estaban otra vez. Aumentó el paso llegando rápidamente con su familia, para hallarla sumida en el llanto. Su padre cargaba a su prima en brazos y corría, arriesgándose a ser herido con tal de obtener ayuda médica.

–Le dije que no saliera al patio, debí vigilarla – lloraba su tía

Vio impactos de balas en la pared y algunos vidrios rotos. La sangre le hirvió, se suponía que su familia no le pasaría nada. Ahora podía perder a su padre por buscarle un médico a su prima. El ejército de Polonia ya empezaba a defenderse y la pelinegra haciendo caso omiso de lo que su madre le decía salió al patio. Algunos soldados se ocultaron en los patios de las casa con tal de no ser atacados o apresados; uno de ellos fue Scott Ternoman y el patio que eligió fue justamente el de Wendy.

– ¡Tú! – Escuchó la voz de la chica con la que su medio hermano negociaba, se veía furiosa, no sabía que vivía por ahí – ¡¿Qué carajo creen que hacen? ¡Hirieron a mi prima!

La madre de Wendy vio por la ventana, dándose cuenta de la presencia del nazi en el patio con ella. Trató de salir, pero sus familiares la detuvieron, se limitaron a gritarle que regresara desde la casa. Mientras su pobre prima entraba a un consultorio; el doctor al verla negó con la cabeza. La sangre perdida había sito tanta que el padre de Wendy tenía la camisa de un color rojo intenso cuando en realidad era azul. Lloró amargamente la inesperada muerte de su sobrina, desconociendo el peligro en el que estaba su hija.

Scott sabía que no debía sentirse intimidado, ella era una simple chica y él un soldado nazi armado, pero había algo en ella que le asustaba; además de que aún podía serle útil a Cartman.

– ¡¿Dónde carajo quedó nuestro trato? – gruñó ella colérica

Ternoman se limitó a ver el piso y guardar silencio mientras el sonido de las balas disminuía poco a poco. Ella se le acercó hasta casi tomarle del cuello y repitió con voz clara y firme.

–Respóndeme grandísimo hijo de puta

–Lo que tú hayas tratado es con Cartman, no con los nazis

Wendy alzó una ceja confundida y más enojada aún.

– ¿ah sí? Entonces quiero ver a Cartman

–Eso es imposible – terminó la conversación Scott saltando la barda y perdiéndose de nuevo con la cantidad de soldados que retrocedían en el segundo intento fallido de tener la capital Polaca.

– ¿Cómo que no? ¡Espera! – gritó la chica viendo como el pelirrojo se iba

Apretó los puños y golpeó la cerca de metal con tanta fuerza que hasta dos huesos se quebró, no pedía mucho, solo quería recuperar a su amado Stanley. Llegando al extremo de traicionar a su país debería al menos recibir protección por parte de los nazis. Antes le parecían admirables, ahora los veía como unos verdaderos hijos de puta. El segundo intento de tomar Varsovia terminó igual de rápido que inició, dejando heridas e incluso muertos por el pequeños y rápido ataque de ambos bandos. La madre de Wendy abrazó con fuerza a su hija, tratando de tocar la mano herida de su hija, ganándose un gruñido y un arrebato de la chica. Pero como había dicho antes nadie jode con Wendy Testaburger. Mi ese maldito de Kyle ni ese hijo de puta de Eric Cartman, ni el ejército nazi, ni nadie que fuera a interponerse en su camino. Ni siquiera Bebe.

–Nadie – masculló sobando su mano lastimada

Era domingo y aunque las familias tratasen de portarse como normalmente lo hacen les era imposible, las amenazas de bombas les aterrorizaban a tal grado que no salían de sus edificios con las cosas necesarias a la mano para correr a un refugio. Kyle había guardado sus cuadernos de dibujo en una mochila, de todas sus pertenencias eran las que más le importaban. Su hermano Ike era un fanático de la música e incapaz de llevarse el aparato para tocar los discos se decidió por su pequeña flauta. Stanley guardó sus mapas con predicciones del la guerra, esperando estar equivocado. Porque si lo que predijo era todo correcto, entonces los alemanes han estado fallando a propósito con la esperanza de una rendición y ahora que oficialmente se ha reguardado la ciudad, ellos no tolerarán el asedio de Varsovia y acabarán con la ciudad a bombardeos. Ese domingo especialmente le daba muy mala espina. Gerald había subido al ático y bajado el pesado baúl sin ayuda alguna, lo abrió y luego vio a su familia.

–Se que durante este tiempo les he prohibido tocar estas cosas, pero la guerra está en la esquina y quizás nuestra fe logre salvarnos

Kyle miraba el candelabro que solían usar en Janucá, los adornos y las estrellas de seis picos. Encontrándose de nuevo con su amado collar que tenía desde que era un niño.

–Podemos sacar una cosa de aquí, pero solo una y que podamos ocultar entre nuestras ropas, no queremos que los Marsh se enteren

Ike sacó una pequeña caja con una estrella judía en la tapa, la usaba para guardar objetos especiales aunque nunca dijo cuales. Sheila sacó una pulsera de oro con pequeños dijes, le faltaba uno, el que Kyle le regaló a Stanley. El pelirrojo sacó su preciado collar y Gerald sacó un antiguo libro que contenía la Torá totalmente en hebreo. Escucharon un rui9do, como el que provoca un objeto al romper el aire, luego una explosión tan fuerte que la tierra se sacudió y el baúl se volteó regando todo su contenido. Al asomarse Kyle por la ventana observó el edificio de al lado completamente destrozado, las mujeres gritaban y lloraban por quienes estaban ahí adentro. Los alemanes cumplieron su promesa. Gerald trató de guarda todas las cosas que se esparcieron por el piso, seguro de que en cualquier momento entrarían los Marsh a darles su ayuda. Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Kyle al escuchar otra bomba caer un poco más lejos, unos metros de diferencia podrían haberles causado la muerte a ellos.

– ¡Kyle! ¡No te quedes ahí y ayúdame a…!

Gerald cayó de inmediato al ver abrirse la puerta y entrar a los Marsh con su hijo, para de nuevo invitarles al refugio. La bomba los pescó desprevenidos de nuevo, las alarmas no sonaron a tiempo. Ahora la sirena retumbaba en toda la ciudad avisando de algo que todos ya se habían dado cuenta. Pero lo que paralizó a los Marsh no fue el sonido de la alarma o de otra bomba impactar el piso, si no el contenido que estaba por todo el piso de sus vecinos los "Eben", objetos judíos, un candelabro y Gerald abrazando a su pecho la Torá. La sangre se le heló a Stanley y a Kyle. Todos sus esfuerzos se fueron a la mierda por culpa de los jodidos alemanes. Randy soltó las provisiones que sostenía con la mano derecha y Sharon ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con las manos. Casi siempre enoja más el hecho de haber sido engañado que lo que en realidad descubres, pero este no fue el caso. Era mil veces peor enterarse que eran judíos que la mentira que durante ocho meses mantuvieron a la perfección. Randy miró a su hijo, convencido de que él ya sabía dicho detalle. Lo fulminó con la mirada y luego levantó la pequeña estrella judía que rodó hasta sus pies, viéndola con tremendo odio, apretándola con la mano a l punto de romperla en pedazos. Sheila cerró los ojos, preparando sus oídos para la pelea, Gerald se irguió seguro, debía proteger a su familia de las ideas de unos simpatizantes nazis que dijeron ser sus amigos.

"_Cuando la guerra nos separó"_

–Todo este tiempo… han sido los malditos judíos que causaron todo este maldito lío ¡Todo este tiempo! Malditos judíos

–Pensé que éramos amigos – dijo Gerald – o al menos eso creía oír cada vez que hablábamos ¿recuerdas? "Gerald, nunca he tenido un amigo como tú, puedo decir con toda seguridad que res mi mejor amigo"

– ¡Pero eres judío! Eres la mierda del mundo que debe ser eliminada

–Y tú eres un nazi… y aún así te hiciste amigo de un judío y le tomaste aprecio como una persona común y corriente ¿Dónde está mi mierda entonces?

– ¡En tus mentiras! ¡Son mentirosos y ladrones! No solo de cosas materiales

Las palabras dolían peor que las balas en ellos, los Broflovski se sentían terribles por perder a sus amigos de toda la vida en Polonia y los Marsh por haber sido engañados de esa manera. Hubieran sido grandes amigos, los mejores, totalmente inseparables. Pero esa época no era la correcta. Una bomba más cayó a la lejanía, se olvidaron hasta del peligro que sus vidas corrían.

–Al menos… ¿podrían decirnos su maldito apellido real? – masculló Randy

–Broflovski – dijo Gerald con un hilo de voz

No debieron haberlo revelado, pero los recuerdos de los momentos compartidos les hicieron sentir que al menos podían hacer eso. El señor Marsh se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar a su casa, al tiempo que las alarmas aéreas se detenían, el peligro había pasado, pero la confesión de los vecinos les hizo más daño que cualquier dispositivo explosivo. Sharon también regresó a la casa, sin decir nada más. Stanley miró a Kyle que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. El no sería como sus padres. Le ayudó al señor Broflovski a regresar las cosas al baúl, tocando por accidente la mano de Kyle que también ayudó. No renunciaría a él aunque el mundo entero estuviera en su contra.

–Ya no tiene por qué esconderse señor Broflovski – dijo Marsh – la guerra ya los alcanzó y de nada sirvió ocultarse

Ese fue un sangriento domingo para la amistad.

¡Todos los jodidos ataques fallidos! Greog-Hans Reinhardt era el general más estúpido e incompetente del jodido mundo. Eric Cartman no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ante tal mierda. Sus soldados eran heridos y no avanzaban ni una triste calle, aprovechó eso a la perfección y pronto todo el ejército se le sublevó a Reinhardt, exigiendo su despido y proclamando a Cartman como el nuevo general que se encargaría de llevarlos a la victoria, tomando Varsovia a pesar de su asedio de mierda.

–Wendy te busca – dijo Scott de improviso, terminando de vestirse

– ¿Quién carajo es Wendy? – inquirió el nuevo general

–La puta esa que te daba la información de los judíos, quien se iba a esperar que viviera en el barrio Ochota, al parecer herimos a su prima

– ¿y eso qué? – Dijo insensible – me importa un carajo

Ternoman rodó los ojos, qué más podía esperar de su medio hermano, el cerdito de Eric. Tal vez era un teniente y su superior, pero en ciertos aspectos dejaba de ser un jovencito, rayando incluso en la niñez; prueba de ello era el peluche de sapo debajo de su catre, escondido en una gran maleta, que traía a todos lados, simulando numerosas pertenencias, solo tenía ese juguete estúpido. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y volvió con sus compañeros antes de que empezaran a elucubrar. Cartman vio el horizonte y la protegida ciudad de Polonia. Ahora mandaba él, y juró que en una semana, estaría tocando suelo como un general nazi, proclamándola suya. Sacó la gran maleta y apreció el peluche verde con solo un ojo ya. Lo abrazó como tantas noches cuando era un pequeño niño cuya madre le contaba bellos cuentos y le daba de comer lo que deseara. Ahora era un nazi, sin alma o corazón o conciencia. Pero eso no llenaba el vacío de su corazón, le hacía falta dos palabras que Liane le decía cada noche que apagaba la luz y le daba un dulce beso en la frente.

–Te amo… – susurró al sapo Clyde – Scott…

Kyle necesitaba despejarse y pensar. Las calles estaban totalmente vacías, había escapado de su casa con la esperanza de ver al chico de cabellos negros, su collar colgaba de su cuello, gritándole al mundo sus creencias. El chico del pompón rojo llegó muy puntal, su padre ya no le prestaba atención desde que se enteraron de la religión de los vecinos, era como si lo ignorara por alta traición. El castillo real de Varsovia era el único testigo del beso que ambos se dieron a mitad de la desierta calle. Beso que estuvo contenido en sus labios demasiado tiempo.

– ¿Qué van a hacer? – Inquirió Stanley una vez roto el beso – la guerra los alcanzará si no corren ahora

– ¿irme? ¿Sin ti? – pensó preocupado el judío, consiguiendo otro beso

–Pero no puedes quedarte… te matarían sin dudarlo ni un segundo

Los dos guardaron silencio, Broflovski no había tenido la idea de huir de la guerra, pero una vez lo intentaron y no lo consiguieron, esta los alcanzó de todas maneras. ¿A dónde irían ahora? ¿A América? Un segundo, esa no era tan mala idea. Tomó la mano de Stan.

–Solo si vienes conmigo – le propuso viéndolo a los ojos

Ambos se vieron, trasmitiéndose tantas cosas, incluyendo un…

–Sí – dijo Stan antes de besar los labios de su novio como si el mundo fuera a acabarse un segundo después y no estaba muy equivocado

– ¡Stanley Marsh! – escuchó la voz de su padre gritarle

Los ojos azules del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par, su padre les veía totalmente colérico. Había salido solo a dar un paseo con su esposa con tal de dejar de pensar en la guerra y se encontraron con semejante escena enfrente del palacio. Marsh apretó los puños y casi corrió hacía su hijo con intenciones de matarlo, y no estoy exagerando. Pero entonces ocurrió, varias explosiones en el palacio hicieron que este empezara a incendiarse y además de hacer que escombros cayeran sobre sus hombros.

Se dieron cuenta entonces de la falta de soldados vigilando. La razón era muy obvia, otro ataque alemán los obligó a mandar a todos sus soldados a la frontera. Pero eso era justamente lo que Cartman quería, ahora sus soldados avanzaban por Varsovia al punto de lograr dañar al castillo de esta ciudad. Encabezaba la división de Scott, el pelirrojo no podía evitar verle de reojo de cuando en cuando, preguntándose qué les pediría hacer ahora. El fuego estaba en lo alto del castillo donde un gran reloj siempre indicó la hora. Reloj que estaba quemándose y destruyéndose. Stanley aprovechó la confusión y el golpeteo de las botas al marchar del ejército para tomar la mano de Kyle y correr en dirección del edificio lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron. Tenían que huir ¡Ya! Randy quiso seguir a los dos jóvenes traidores pero los soldados los interceptaron apuntándoles con las armas. Cartman pasó al frente suyo, sin darle importancia a la pareja que con las manos en la cabeza suplicaba por sus vidas o al menos eso hacía Sharon.

–Puedo decirle donde hay judíos – gritó Randy al teniente

Cartman se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia el polaco.

– ¿Dónde? – le preguntó queriendo confirmar la dirección de Wendy

–En el edificio 30, último departamento de arriba, número quince

Una ladina sonrisa se formó en sus labios, dejando a los Marsh ahí salió corriendo con rumbo al edificio. Los esposos sabían que las probabilidades de salir de esta eran nulas, pero si podían arrastrar a los estúpidos judíos, mucho mejor.

Stan y Kyle entraron a la casa agitados, asustando a la familia.

–Kyle – dijo Sheila – ¿Qué te ocurre?

–Tenemos que irnos – dijo el pelirrojo – los nazis entraron a la ciudad y viene hacia acá

Sheila buscó como loca las maletas y empezaron a llenarlas con lo más importante. Ike subió por su preciada flauta mientras Kyle bajaba sus cuadernos de dibujo. Stanley también entró a su casa dispuesto a acompañar a la familia judía. Les pareció raro verlo con una maleta también.

–Iré con ustedes – declaró el hijo de los simpatizantes nazis

– ¿A dónde iremos? – Quiso saber Gerald buscando las llaves del automóvil – no podemos irnos al sur ya que está tomado por Alemania

–A América – exclamó Kyle bajando las escaleras de dos en dos

Bebe consolaba a Wendy por la pérdida de su prima, pero la chica de la mano herida solo podía ver el infinito con odio, deseando poder llegar a Cartman y vengarse de una maldita vez.

–No quiero decirlo, pero te lo dije Wendy – dijo la rubia

La pelinegra la ignoró, escuchó el ruido de los pasos de los soldados. Se puso su abrigó y salió del cuarto seguido por su amiga.

– ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? ¿No ves que la guerra está afuera?

–Exactamente por eso… sé dónde encontrar al hijo de puta

Las caras de los Broflovski no estaban muy convencidas, pero Stan no dejaba de asentir con la cabeza aprobando la idea.

–Primero tratemos de salir de Varsovia – dijo Gerald cerrando la maleta

La familia salió de la casa sin molestarse en cerrarla con llave, ya nunca volverían a ella. Gerald subió rápidamente las cuatro maletas que tenía consigo. Stan sostenía la suya y la de Kyle, pero el pelirrojo se quedó viendo la puerta, como deseaba poder tener una vida normal, la segunda casa que dejaban a la fuerza en menos de un año.

–Vámonos Kyle – dijo Stanley

Escucharon pasos, suponiendo que era el abogado. Kyle trató de alejarse, pero su collar se atoró en una rama de la planta de al lado y se soltó de un eslabón. El dije cayó al piso y rodó un poco antes de caer totalmente. El pelirrojo se acercó rápidamente, era su segunda cosa más preciada posesión. Su mano estaba a punto de tomarla cuando un pie la pisó. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con lo que menos quería, el símbolo nazi.

–Mira nada más, con que tú eres judío…

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo se. Soy una hija de puta por dejarlo en lo más intersante. Pero es para mantener la emoción. <strong>

**El siguiente cap será el Creek. **

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. **


	16. Maldigo el Facebook

**He vuelto con el capítulo 15. Esta vez no me tardé tanto. ^^**

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: Maldigo el Facebook**

**Pareja: Craig y Tweek**

**Canción: I kissed a girl de Katty Perry**

**Todas las respuestas que me dieron de la pregunta eran correctas. Un bebe y una mujer embarazada. Recuerden, responda por PM.**

**¿Qué es lo que Martha Donovan cultiva en su balcón?**

**Esta pregunta es un poco más difícil, por lo que les daré una pista, la respuesta está casi iniciando el primer capítulo del Clyen (Eres un simple esclavo).**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: "Maldigo el Facebook"<strong>

**Richmond, Virginia. Abril del 2012**

"_Besé a un chico y me gustó"_

**Tweek POV**

Me desperté con la sensación de los labios de Craig todavía sobre los míos en aquel beso de despedida frente a la puerta de mi casa ¡Eso fue demasiado arriesgado! Pero nadie nos descubrió y eso es lo importante. Si no me daba prisa se me haría tarde aunque dudaba toparme de nuevo don Dylan, Daniel o Fred, pero uno nunca sabe. Mi celular vibró en la madera de mi buró, era un mensaje de Craig que me decía que estaba afuera de mi casa. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y desayuné lo más rápido que pude, saliendo a su encuentro solo cinco minutos después. Me vio con una sonrisa que regresé totalmente feliz. Al caminar por la calle teníamos la necesidad de tomarnos de la mano, pero yo la apartaba; no por despecho, si no por miedo. Una represaría era posible conociendo el carácter de mi padre que nunca fue feliz al verme ocultarme y temblar. Estaba seguro de que al enterarse de mis gustos se volvería loco al extremo de tratar de matar a mi "amigo" Craig.

Llegamos bastante a tiempo a la escuela, pero ocurrió algo diferente, al cruzar la puerta todos voltearon a vernos, conteniendo pequeñas risas o grandes carcajadas. Al principio no comprendí, pero luego unas chicas formaron corazones con sus dedos, incluyéndonos en ellos a Craig y a mí. Un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar al sonrojarme notablemente. Craig trató de hacerme girar para que lo viera solo a él, pero mis ojos estaban clavados en el pasillo y en las risas de los demás. Me aparté de Craig de inmediato, corriendo por el pasillo con las manos en los oídos, tratando de huirles ¿por qué se reían siempre de mí y no de Kevin y Jason? Mis amigos me vieron por el pasillo, trataron de detenerme, pero yo les ignoré. Me encerré en el baño maldiciendo mil veces mi suerte.

–Tweek – la voz de Stoley – ¿Dónde estás Tweek? ¿Qué ocurrió?

– ¿No viste la foto? – ahora fue la voz de Jason

– ¿Cuál foto? – inquirió con un hilo de voz abrieron el cubículo

Jason bajó la mirada, inseguro sobre si decirme o no.

**Fin Tweek POV**

Dylan había conseguido los dos teléfonos hurgando en los archivos sin permiso. Primero se vengó de Tucker.

–Señor… Tucker – dijo con voz grave como la de un maestro

–Soy yo ¿Quién carajo habla? – gruñó el padre de Craig

–Soy el consejero de su hijo Craig – dijo siendo interrumpido

–Me importa un carajo los consejitos que pueda darme sobre cómo cuidar a mi hijo

–De hecho señor, solo deseaba informarle algo…

La señora Tucker dejó de limpiar extrañada del cambio de actitud de su esposo, que ahora escuchaba atento y boquiabierto, llegando a sentarse de la impresión. La mujer se le acercó, tomándole del brazo y preguntándole que era lo que pasaba; al acercarse al auricular solo escuchó la línea colgada y a su esposo en la misma posición asustada.

– ¡Ese hijo de puta! – explotó finalmente el señor Tucker

Richard Tweak casi no recibía llamadas, por eso a la señora Tweak le pareció muy extraño y más cuando su esposo empezaba a temblar casi al mismo grado que su hijo sin beber una taza de café en varias horas. Dejó caer teléfono aún paralizado. Si, tal vez era el silo XXI, y los homosexuales podían unirse civilmente en varios estados e incluso en un estado Mexicano. Pero en el núcleo familiar eso seguía siendo un tabú de proporciones inmensas. Al menos para los Tweak y los Tucker. Dylan colgó el teléfono luego de la segunda llamada con los ojos rojos de venganza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ni Fred ni Daniel estaban enterados de dicho plan, últimamente habían sido más un estorbo que una ayuda para el chico con heridas en la cara. Salió de la sala de maestros antes de que alguien lo viera, todos estaban en clases, solo quedaba él en los pasillos. Al menos eso pensó hasta que la potente y nasal voz de Craig Tucker le gritó a todo pulmón.

– ¡Fuiste tú hijo de puta!

Craig de inmediato tomó a un chico del cuello, golpeándolo contra la pared.

–A ver hijo de puta ¿por qué se ríen de Tweek y de mí?

–Dylan… – balbuceó el chico – subió una foto a Facebook

Tucker salió disparado al centro de cómputo, prendió una computadora y entró al Facebook de Dylan y vio la lista de fotos, muchas de la fiesta del fin de semana, Garrison comentó liberándolo de su castigo. Pero la última, la foto en la que todos estaban etiquetados era la que el profesor no pudo ver. Era un aumento de una de las muchas que tomó ese día, una donde por una pequeña puerta que da al jardín de la escuela se puede ver claramente el beso del rubio nervioso y el chico más rudo de la escuela. Cientos de comentarios, muchos "Me gusta" le hicieron sentirse la peor mierda del mundo.

Sí, exactamente para eso servía el Facebook, para joderte a ti y a los otros, solo para eso. Y el creador gana millones cada segundo o cada vez que alguien entra ahí.

– ¡Maldigo el Facebook! – Gritó sin importarle la profesora – ¡Lo maldigo mil veces! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Salió de ahí a pesar de las órdenes de la maestra que le exigía una explicación por entrar a una página prohibida y luego expresarse en esa clase de vocabulario vulgar e inapropiado para una institución educativa. Tucker recorrió cada pasillo corriendo, sintiendo como la ira le hervía como una olla que se pone a fuego máximo. La vista se le nubló pero aún así su carrera no se detuvo, hasta que vio salir de la sala de maestros al chico que le hizo tanto mal, le había hecho mal a Tweek, no le importaba el mal que la hizo a él, solo le daba verdadero valor al daño del rubio.

– ¡Fuiste tú hijo de puta! – gritó a todo pulmón

Se acercó con las manos hechas puños y casi saliéndole humo de la nariz y de las orejas. Y lo habría golpeado ahí, de no ser por la voz que lo detuvo en seco.

– ¡Craig Tucker! – la voz de su padre retumbó más fuerte que la suya

El señor y la señora Tucker iban acompañados por Mackey.

–Estoy seguro de que no le llamé ¿mm,kayy? No tiene porque llevárselo

–Claro que tengo, entré a esa mierda del Facebook y lo comprobé con mis propios ojos

Las ideas se conectaron en la cabeza de Craig, por eso Dylan estaba en la sala de maestros. La habló a sus padres y estaba seguro de que a los de Tweek también. Su papá estaba hecho una fiera, tomó a su hijo del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la escuela, mientras su madre se limitaba a disculparse y pedirle a Mackey que los dejara llevárselo. De todas maneras, con o sin el permiso del consejero el señor Tucker ya había sacado a su hijo y lo subía al auto.

–Tendremos una larga charla Craig – masculló cerrando la puerta, y se hubiera ido de no ser porque debía esperar a su esposa. Pero en cuento ella puso un pie en el auto, arrancó a exceso de velocidad

Tweek estaba en su clase de matemáticas cuando el señor Mackey entró con sus padres detrás de él. Kevin y Jason se vieron el uno al otro, el rubio sabía exactamente la razón de su visita, la foto de Facebook.

–Tweek, tus padre dicen que tiene que hablarte ¿mm,kayy? Señor Adler, me temo que debo llevarme a Tweek ¿mm,kayy?

El adicto al café salió del salón con la mirada baja, la mano de su padre se colocó en su espalda y no dudaba que se tratase de un cuchillo que le clavaría en cuanto la puerta del auto se cerrada y se marcharan a casa. Su madre le acariciaba la espalda, interponiéndose entre los dos hombres. Una silenciosa lágrimas cayó de la mejilla de Tweek, deseando mil veces volver a la época en la que el mundo no estaba conectado, a la época sin redes sociales, fotos o videos comprometedores cuan feliz sería su vida sin ellos. Pero vivía en el 2012, en la era digital y el eterno domino de Apple aún sin su fundador Steve Jobs.

**Tweek POV**

– ¿Sabes lo desagradable que fue para tu madre y para mí ver semejante foto? ¿En las redes sociales? ¿Dónde todo el mundo con internet podría verla?

Yo mantenía la mirada en el piso, sentado en mi cama, tocando mi sobrecama con las manos. Mi madre no podía ni verme a los ojos, mientras mi padre caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Yo me sentía cada segundo más roto y más triste.

– ¿No vas a responderme? ¡Habla por un demonio Tweek! – gritó mi progenitor

–Papá… – logré articular – yo solo… besé a Craig… nada más ¡Gah!

–El problema Tweek no es ese, el problema es que besaste a un chico y te gustó

Si entendía el mensaje. A mi padre no le molestaba el beso, si no el hecho de que su hijo no estaba experimentando, estaba enamorado. Tal vez debería empezar a plantearme esa idea. Quizás lo mejor sería que yo no fuera homosexual. Tal vez Craig solo me ha causado problema. Mi padre se acercó a mí con ojos de muerte, vi el buró y noté unas tijeras. Tragué en seco, quizás quería matarme ahí mismo ¡Demasiada presión! ¡Craig solo me provoca situaciones con demasiada presión! Cerré los ojos con fuerza, eclipsando los buenos recuerdos al lado de Craig y sobreponiendo los momentos malos, empezando por el que estaba viviendo.

–Hijo, él no es pera ti, ningún hombre es para ti, lo único que necesitas es una novia con la que olvidarte de esos malos impulsos

– ¡Pero Richard es normal…! – trató de intervenir mi madre

– ¡Tú no te metas…! Ya sabes lo que les pasa a la gente así, tarde o temprano acabará igual que todos; con Sida muriendo en un hospital o en el cuarto de un hotel de mala muerte, desnudo y apuñalado ¿quieres ver a tu hijo así? – Luego se giró hacia mí y me hizo verlo directamente a los ojos – No volverás a ver a Craig

Yo no supe que más hacer excepto bajar la mirada, derramar las lágrimas que no podía contener y aceptar mi triste destino lejos de la persona que amo. Si la amaba tarde o temprano acabaría muerto de una de las dos formas terribles que mi padre mencionó.

**Fin Tweek POV**

"_Tengo curiosidad por ti"_

Craig fue arrojado con fuerza a su cuarto. Su padre le pateó el estómago y abría continuado si la señora Tucker no se lo hubiera impedido interponiéndose y recibiendo un golpe. Ruby se asomó asustada, viendo a su hermano retorcerse de dolor, sí, hasta ella había visto la foto. Pero de nada le sería no haber tenido clases y estar en casa, nada podía calmar la inmensa ira de un homofóbico Tucker.

– ¿Qué carajo pasa contigo? ¿Ahora me saldrás que eres mariquita?

–A ti nada te afecta – dijo Craig logrando ponerse de pie y ayudando a su madre a hacer lo mismo

Stripe temblaba con fuerza contra los barrotes de su jaula. Ruby se encerró en su cuarto, negándose a escuchar el resto de la discusión. No llegó a pensar que su hermano sería tan idiota como para permitir que su padre se enterara de sus extraños gusto y su inmenso amor por su mejor amigo.

– ¡Claro que me afecta! ¿Qué dirán los demás padre si tengo un hijo marica? ¡Me tacharán de lo mismo Craig!

–No estamos en el siglo XVIII papá. Ya a nadie le molesta, es más, hay a quienes ni les interesa un carajo

El señor Tucker no podía estar más molesto, no escuchó a su hijo y ordenó.

– ¡No volverás a ver a verlo! ¡Marica de mierda!

Craig le asestó un certero golpe directo en la nariz a su padre.

–Tú no me dirás eso ¡No! Podré ser marica, pero este marica es mucho más fuerte que tú e incluso te rompió la nariz ¿Quieres que les cuente a todos esos?

Entre los Tucker nunca habría un día normal, pero el señor Tucker nunca había bajado la cabeza como aquel día, dándole la victoria a su hijo. Se dio cuenta de que la edad había hecho su trabajo y ya no era el hombre fuerte que controlaba a la perfección a su niño. Craig sería mucho más bravo que él. Admitiría su derrota, pero nunca aceptaría por completo eso de su hijo. La señora Tucker solo bajó la mirada, vaya carácter el de su familia.

Dylan iba con una cara de felicidad que hizo que la sangre de Jason hirviera. Lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó contra una pared. El chico ni se inmutó, los amigos de él trataron de apartar a Jason, pero sin conseguirlo. Ni para eso servían.

–Eres un maldito hijo de puta – dijo Jason – lo que le hacías a Tweek era malo, pero aquella foto no tiene nombre, si antes pensaba que eras una mierda ahora estoy completamente seguro de ello

– ¿y qué con eso? – Rió Dylan – mi venganza ya está hecha

Fred y Daniel voltearon a verlo desconociendo por completo su venganza. Dylan se encargó muy bien de evitar que se enteraran, pero al ver que ni de Jason lo podían proteger ya le importaba un carajo lo que pensaran de él o como terminara su amistad. En el pasillo estaba parado Kevin, se había prometido no intervenir, pero esto estaba saliéndose de control y seguramente nunca se logaría obtener una verdadera información por ese método.

– ¿Qué tienes en contra de Tweek? – dijo Kevin la pregunta clave

La expresión altanera de Dylan cambió por completo. Bajó la mirada tristemente recordando con detalles el motivo de su odio hacia Tweek.

**Flash back – Septiembre de 1997**

Un joven Tweek iba de camino al Kínder, el mejor de Raleigh estaba en el centro muy lejos de su casa. Era el primer día en la escuela para muchos niños y la maestra decidió hacer una actividad para que se conocieran, los puso a jugar un rato y cuando el juego terminó cada niño estaba en una mesa.

–Muy bien niños, ahora miren a su compañero de al lado porque se sentarán con él de ahora en adelante

Cuando los ojos verdes de Tweek se encontraron por primera vez con los castaños de Dylan una chispa surgió una que un niño pequeño no podía comprender hasta ser mayor. Se hacían amigos día con día, jugando, riendo, compartiendo. Llegando a ser los mejores amigos de toda la escuela. Dylan era feliz, Tweek era más feliz. El sonrojo en las mejillas del futuro abusador era más notorio cada clase que pasaba… hasta que esa frase llegó como una terrible pared contra la que te estrellas a toda velocidad.

–Me mudaré a Richmond – dijo Tweek cuando estaban el primero de primaria

– ¿Qué? ¿A Richmond? Pero… ya no estaremos juntos

Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de esos jóvenes ojos. Expresando un dolor que a su edad era inmenso, cercano casi a la propia muerte. La primaria fue terrible para él. No tuvo nunca otro amigo, pensaba cada instante en Tweek, rezando para que volviera o él pudiera ir con él. Oportunidad que surgió en sexto de primaria, la compañía de su padre lo transfirió a Richmond y tendrían que mudarse. Ese año también pudo aclarar el sonrojo que tenía en las fotos junto a Tweek y ese latido en su corazón.

Pero al legar se llevó la peor desilusión de su vida. Tweek no le reconoció y encima de todo, estaba pegado a Craig Tucker la mayoría del tiempo. El odio lo invadió, se hizo amigo de dos chicos fáciles de manipular y así inició la tortuosa vida de ser un abusador. Sus padres se alegraron por el por tener más amigos, pero nunca se dieron cuenta del Bullying que hacía o del corazón roto que siempre cargaba consigo.

**Fin flash back**

–Éramos amigos – dijo Dylan ante la mirada atónita de todos – de hecho, fue mi primer amor… antes de que Tucker…

Un sollozo atravesó su garganta al recordar esos momentos tan tristes. Stoley separó al chico de su novio y ambos vieron a Dylan caer poco a poco al suelo, con la espalda en la pared y una mano en a cara, cubriendo los ojos que derramaban más lágrimas y la otra mano estaba en el piso, cerrándose poco a poco. Fred y Daniel se sintieron traicionados por las acciones de su "líder" el dejaron ahí, cual perro que desobedece al dueño.

–Aún puedes hacer lo correcto – dijo Kevin

–Lo dudo – sollozó Dylan – sol puedo hacer algo

– ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió el chico pelinegro

–Dejar que Tucker me golpee….

Tucker esperaba pacientemente afuera de la escuela, con todas las intenciones de golpear a Dylan, por eso quedó paralizado al ver a Jason y a Kevin en vez de los hijos de puta.

– ¿Qué carajo hacen? – preguntó ofendido por su segundo cambio de bando

–Creemos que deberías escuchar la historia de Dylan antes de partirle la cara

–Contesta muchas interrogantes – complementó Stoley

– ¿ahora están de su bando? ¿Por qué más podría hacer eso si no es el odio?

Craig trató de asestarle un buen golpe, pero su puño fue detenido por las manos de Jason y el otro brazo por el agarre de Kevin. Dylan se alejó un poco, viendo la clase de problemas causados. Los demás alumnos que salían de la escuela formaron un círculo a su alrededor, animándoles a pelear. Dicha palabra animó solo las crecientes ansias de Tucker de partirle la cara. El abusador ya no pudo aguantar más, gritando lo que daría fin a toda esa mierda.

– ¡Estaba celoso! – de inmediato todas las voces se callaron – estaba celoso de ti, Tweek fue mi mejor amigo desde el kínder y cuando por fin lo vuelvo a ver con la esperanza de amarlo… ya te tenía a ti… pero no te preocupes más, hoy sabré si transfieren a mi padre de nuevo, si es así; jamás en la vida me volverán a ver

Dylan se fue de ahí dejando a un sorprendido Craig y a unos tristes Jason y Kevin. El chico no tenía la culpa de actuar así, las circunstancias convirtieron a un chico enamorado en el peor monstruo del planeta. Tucker se quedó ahí parado, mientras todos se alejaban, esperaban una pelea; aunque también obtuvieron un muy buen chisme. El pelinegro tragó en seco. Un problema se solucionaba de una manera un poco trágica, pero el más importante seguía pendiente. Incapaz de ir a casa de Tweek tuvo que conformarse con esperar hasta el día siguiente y hablar con su novio en la escuela.

"_Mi cabeza está confusa, es difícil obedecerla"_

Kevin vio a su compañero alejarse, en todas las épocas ha habido problemas, y estos eran los suyos. Antes la gente sufría para transmitir una sola noticia aun lugar aparentemente cercano. Y ahora hay tanta información al alcance de la mano, los noticieros dependen totalmente del internet e incluso se dicen cosas que no es necesario revelarlas, prueba de ello, la foto de Craig y Tweek. Es tan aburrida la vida que necesitamos hacer eso, reírnos de chismes de las vidas chistosas. No hacer el trabajo, pero estoy en el mundo "del arte de guerra" "socializando" con los amigos. ¿De verdad es necesario? Facebook, Twitter, You Tube y un sinfín de redes sociales que solo ocupan nuestro tiempo. Si usáramos el internet para aprender seriamos mil veces más cultos que nuestros ancestros sabios. Tiene sus ventajas, eso sí, pero como todo en la vida en exceso es malo. Queremos llenar el jarro hasta el borde de romperlo y cuando ocurre tratamos desesperados de unir las piezas que nunca quedarán igual. Así lo hemos hecho durante tantos siglos y es casi imposible cambiarlo. Las drogas por suerte no han llegado tan fuertes a esa preparatoria de Richmond porque ya sería el colmo de todos los problemas. Pero qué más podemos hacer que intentar superarlos.

Jason tomó fuertemente su mano, pensaba igual que Kevin y conociendo a Tweek estaban seguros que algo malo se avecinaba y que dañaría tanto a Craig como al mismo rubio.

–Eso lo considero un premio Garrison ¿mm,kayy? – se quejó Mackey

–Directora Victoria, cada año realizamos dicho viaje ¿por qué este no?

–Señor Mackey, lo suyo fue un evento aislado; además, no hay motivos para castigar al resto de la clase – dijo la directora – e viaje se realizará como estaba planeado

Mackey suspiró resignado y Garrison anotó un punto a su favor. Yendo de inmediato a la sala de cómputo y, ya todo estaba planeado, solo faltaba imprimir los permisos. Era lo más divertido que hacía su clase en todo el año y no permitiría que una broma lo arruinara.

**Tweek POV**

La muerte siempre me ha dado miedo, por eso me sentía asustado cada vez que recordaba las predicciones del fin de mi vida según mi padre. Por primera vez en mi historia persona desee que el mundo de verdad se acabara en diciembre. Si lograba pasar los siguientes seis meses sin ver a Craig tal vez tendría la oportunidad de irme al cielo. Pero el recuerdo de sus labios contra los míos me provocaba hormigueos a mis brazos y mariposas en el estómago. Me cubrí con la sábana hasta la cabeza, por primera vez no quería ir a la escuela, no por mis abusadores, si no por mi novio… agradecí que la única clase que tenía con Craig era historia, tal vez si hablaba con la directora me permitiría cambiarme de clase. Sí, eso será lo que haré. Si no lo veo entonces no tendré que hablarle ni volveré a estar en una presión tan grande como los días anteriores. Prendí la lámpara de mi buró y vi fijamente la fotografía grupal, estaba al lado de Craig por nuestros apellidos. Siempre me sentaban atrás de él. ¿Por qué hasta nuestros apellidos eran parecidos? Kevin y Jason también aparecían en la foto, pero no fue hasta la secundaria que nos empezamos a juntar como buenos amigos. Moví un poco el marco y la parte de atrás se zafó, tirando la foto, de inmediato lo tomé, pero entonces noté que había otra. Estaba un poco pegada, cuando la vi buenos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Era mi último año en el kínder, miré al chico que estaba a mi lado y me sostenía la mano. Ahogué un grito al darme cuenta de su identidad.

–D-Dylan… no… ¡Gah! Puede ser…

Volví a armar el marco y lo dejé en el buró, apagando la luz de la lámpara y hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada, me repetí, nada de esto podría estar pasando; esto solo era un mal sueño del que despertaría. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así, y que sin duda alguna esta sería la noche más larga de toda mi vida. No quería verme orillado a decir eso. Craig no lo merecía, yo no lo merecía, nadie lo merecía. Pero el Facebook siempre causa problemas.

**Fin Tweek POV**

Craig Tucker estaba afuera de la escuela mucho antes de que esta abriera sus puertas. La directora victoria miró extrañada al alumno que desde primaria era uno de los que siempre llegaba tarde. Pensó que al abrirse la escuela entraría directo al centro de cómputo a terminar alguna tarea, pero no. Se quedó ahí sentado en las escaleras. Poco a poco los alumnos empezaron a entrar y e se puso de pie buscando al chico rubio. Y lo vio llegar, con las manos en la mochila y viendo el piso. Una sonrisa pequeña se formó en su rostro, pero en cuanto Tweek lo vio el sacó la vuelta, entrando atrás de un grupo de alumnos. No le sorprendía para nada. Una mano tocó su hombro, era el profesor Garrison que le miraba preocupado.

–Creo que necesitas a alguien con quien hablar – dio su profesor de historia

El chico del gorro azul vio la calle por la que caminó Tweek y luego repitió con la mirada el recorrido del rubio que le ignoró. Aceptando el ofrecimiento del maestro para hablar.

La directora miraba sorprendida al chico rubio que temblando le pidió el cambio de su clase de historia. No sabía por qué pero eso le olía demasiado al problema que Craig tenía. Se negó al principio, pero las súplicas del rubio casi la hacen desistir. Mackey intervino a tiempo en la conversación.

– ¿tienes un problema Tweek? Puedes hablarlo ¿mm,kayy?

El chico negó con la cabeza. Con miedo.

–Recuerdo que entraste a mi oficina y me pediste ayuda ¿mm,kayy? ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir en esa ocasión?

Unas lágrimas escurrieron de los ojos de Tweek al recordarlo.

–Tienes que darnos una buena razón para cambiarte de clase Tweak

La directora victoria tenía razón, pero Tweek no diría nada que eso a nadie y menos a un maestro. Se puso de pie y disculpándose por el tiempo que les hizo perder salió de la oficina, temblando más que nunca.

–Tendremos que contarle a Garrison ¿mm,kayy? – comentó el consejero

Garrison se sentó en el escritorio con Craig delante de él. Todos los demás alumnos estaban almorzando. Todo ese tiempo les había llevado iniciar una simple conversación. Garrison le dio un sorbo a su café, recordándole sin querer a Craig a cierto rubio nervioso que era su novio.

– ¿Hay algo mal en mi? Digo, excepto por mi carácter brusco

– ¿malo en qué sentido? ¿Algo que moleste a alguna chica?

–Algo que haga que Tweek me ignore… aun siendo su novio

Garrison escupió el café al enterarse de eso. ¿Desde cuándo eran…?

–No lo creo, por algo se hizo tu novio – dijo tomándolo con madurez

–Todo esto es culpa de ese hijo de puta y de los estúpidos padres de Tweek

– ¿hijo de puta? ¿Quién? – inquirió Herbert

–De Dylan ¿de verdad ninguno de ustedes se daba cuenta de cómo maltrataba a Tweek? Creo que deberían de prestar más atención a eso que a sus maricas pláticas contra el Bullying que no lograran ni hacer que las escuchen. Y no me diga que si sabía, que peor crimen es que no haya intervenido a tiempo

Garrison se sintió entonces como una gran mierda y lo era y todos los ciegos profesores que no se dieron cuenta, ni siquiera de la clase de fotos que sus alumnos subían a sus espaldas. Conocía la clase de mentalidad cerrada que algunos padres tenían y por el carácter de Tweek era fácil de suponer que teniendo sus progenitores dicho pensamiento harían lo que fuera con tal de asustar a su impresionable hijo. Se sintió terrible aún sin saber que fue por su culpa que las cosas pasaran. Por su flojera de ser el fotógrafo del baile. El timbre sonó y la puerta se abrió. El primero en entrar a la clase, tratando de esquivar a Craig era Tweek. Topándose con la sorpresa de que él ya estaba ahí.

–Tweek – Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie – tenemos que hablar

–N-no tú y yo n-no t-tenemos n-nada ¡Gah!

– ¿Qué dices? – se asustó un poco

–No p-puedo s-ser tu n-novio – sollozó

Nunca en su vida Craig deseó con tantas fuerzas estar muerto.

–Pero Tweek… – gimió el normalmente bravo chico

–M-mis padres m-me lo han o-ordenado

– ¿y les harás caso? ¡Por Dios Tweek!

– ¡No quiero acabar muerto! – gritó ante el asombro del alumno y el maestro

La puerta volvió a abrirse y los demás alumnos entraban, viendo extrañados a Craig que se quedó ahí, clavado en el piso. Tweek había dado punto final a su relación y le dolía como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego y se quemaba totalmente. Craig se sentó como pudo y vio el piso medio muerto. No podía dejarse ¡No podía! Le valía un carajo lo que le hubiera dicho a Tweek para que creyera que estando con él moriría. Le demostraría que no sería así. Costara lo que costara. Garrison sintió como el corazón se le apretaba. Vio entonces las hojas en su escritorio, recordando el aviso que daría a aquella clase. Quizás eso ayudaría a la joven pareja.

Los compañeros dividían sus miradas entre el rubio y el pelinegro, no podían ver a los dos lugares a la vez porque si no uno de sus ojos miraría a Tweek y el otro a Craig. El del gorro azul apretó los puños y se volteó, dándole a quien aún consideraba su novio, una mirada como diciendo "esto no ha acabado" mientras el chico le regresaba una mirada como diciendo "Ya déjalo por la paz" sin la misma confianza con la que había hablado anteriormente.

–A ver chicos, pasen estas hojas que quiero que mañana traigan firmadas por sus padres y no por un vago ¿de acuerdo Fred?

Dylan no estaba, en cambio sus amigos así, y se encargaron de repartir una hoja de permiso a cada uno de los alumnos presentes. Craig temía que el chico hubiera cumplido su promesa.

–La próxima semana haremos una excursión a Jamestown, la primera colonia en América – dijo el maestro


	17. Jamestown, Virginia

**Hola, se que me he tardado mucho, pero tengo una buena razón. **

**Les contaré esto para explicar el posible retraso con mis siguientes capítulos. Esta semana mi abuela (que vive conmigo desde que nací) le dio un infarto y esta grave en el hospital. Casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir, mi mamá se la vive ahí. Ahora yo mantengo practicamente la casa. Así que si me tardo les pido una disculpa. **

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: Jamestown, Virginia**

**Pareja: Damien y Pip**

**Canción: Paradise de Coldplay**

**La historia que va ganando hasta el momento es T.P.M. Aunque eso no significa que no haré las otras historias. La respuesta a la pregunta anterior es: cultiva rosas en su balcón. Esta es la cuarta pregunta. **

**¿En que barrio vivía la familia de Wendy?**

**Les daré una pista, la repuesta está en el capítulo 3 del style (Asedio de Varsovia). Recuerden, contesten las preguntas por PM.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: "Jamestown, Virginia"<strong>

**Londres, Inglaterra. Agosto de 1625.**

"_Esto podría ser el paraíso, cada vez que cerraba los ojos"_

Gregory pasó el resto de los días que le quedaban a Christophe en Inglaterra. Pasando cada instante de cada hora de cada día. Ze Mole sentía una gran rabia interna, con ganas de matar a alguien.

–Me iré… – comentó en una de las visitas – Ven conmigo Gregory

–Tú serás un gran rey Christophe – rechazó el duque

– ¿por qué lo sería? Alguien como yo un rey… acabaría con Francia en tres días, soy la mayor mierda del planeta

–La mayor mierda de la que me enamoré… pero huir no es la solución ¿a dónde iríamos? ¿Crees que no te reconocerían? Tu nación te necesita

Ze Mole apretó los puños, dudaba que eso fuera lo mejor para la nación, pero era mejor que una monarquía sin rey. Estaba atado por un lazo de sangre que por más que deseara no desaparecería. No le molestaría ser el rey, si Gregory pudiera estar a su lado. Pero Francia e Inglaterra estaban separadas por cientos de kilómetros e incluso el mar.

–Ven conmigo – suspiró Christophe besando a su novio

–No podré irme contigo aún. Pero te prometo que iré… que me mudaré a Francia

– ¿y si me piden casarme? – planteó esa posibilidad

–Ese día si huiremos – selló Gregory

Carlos I iría con Christophe para mejorar los lazos políticos y se quedaría unos días allí. Se despidió de su hijo que zaparía en una semana. Christophe y Gregory se despidieron con un abrazo que para todos fue inapropiadamente largo. La última persona de la que se despidió fue de Damien. Susurrándole un "huye con él" en el abrazo de despedida. El barco se perdió en el horizonte zarpando a la tierra que en Marzo había dejado y que nunca pensó que repudiara tanto su regreso. Eso le causaba la obligación de ser rey. Maldijo mil veces a Dios. Convirtiéndose aún más en un apóstata. Bajando la cabeza rumbo a la huera vida que le esperaba. Sin Gregory.

Pip sintió que la vida se le escapaba al considerar que ese sería su futuro. Cuyo destino sería mil veces más lejano. Alejado de Damien, sabía que su profesor intervendría para que no pudiera irse con el caballero. Pero el chico no podía ver una realidad muy grande. Christophe estaba siendo obligado por cuestiones fuera de sus manos y demasiado extremas, por culpa de los sublevados franceses. Pip no estaba en una situación así, él no era el último recurso y dudaba llegar a serlo. Ese punto lo dejaba muy en claro Damien al proponerle cierta locura a Philip.

–Tengo una idea – comentó el anticristo tumbado en la cama al lado de su novio el príncipe – podríamos aprovechar el viaje al nuevo mundo

– ¿Aprovecharlo? ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó en tono aún triste por la partida de su hermanastro francés

–Nadie nos encontraría si huyéramos Pip

El rubio se irguió al escuchar la "huyéramos" sí, admitía que varias veces dicha posibilidad cruzó por su mente, pero le parecía simplemente inconcebible. Negó con la cabeza.

–Eso es imposible Damien

–También es imposible que un ser humano le prenda fuego a su mano y no le pase nada. Pip, yo no soy como los demás chicos. Nadie nos encontraría, soy el anticristo, seríamos felices; sin nadie que nos reprimiera

–No creo que sea tan buena idea… déjame pensarlo ¿sí?

Una dulce sonrisa convenció a Damien, pero lo que él más deseaba era poder irse de una vez por todas con el chico inglés. Mas planeado no lo podía tener, sí, tal vez su padre se enojaría como nunca al dejar a un lado su misión. Pero el señor de las tinieblas también tenía su corazoncito y también era marica. La idea de una alegría inmensa siempre podría ser una posibilidad en él. Vaya rareza que era Satán, quizás por eso Damien era así, se parecía más a su padre de lo que deseaba.

–Debes controlar a tu sobrino – dijo Eduardo con rabia a Richard

El caballero le miró con falsa ignorancia. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero no sería tan malo como para echar más de cabeza a su sobrino; pero tampoco lo protegería negándolo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Richard

El profesor bufó y le dio la espalda caminando unos pasos.

–Ambos lo sabemos, más vale que tu sobrino se vaya olvidando de Pip antes de que el rey se entere y lo mande a la guillotina ¿así quieres ver morir a tu sobrino Damien?

–Mi sobrino hace lo que hace por alguna razón. Me parece improbable que acepte ese tipo de relación que usted menciona así que no veo motivos para cambiar mi modo de educarlo… quizás usted debería educar mejor al príncipe

Eduardo golpeó la pared con fuerza, lastimándose un poco la mano al hacer eso. Miró aún más furioso al caballero y se alejó por el enorme pasillo. Tratando de disimular su desagrado, no fuera que la reina saliera de alguna puerta y le preguntara el motivo. Sabía que la idea de alejar a Pip de Inglaterra era completamente suya; pero era lo mejor para el chico. Seguramente la distancia lograría acabar con ese inmoral sentimiento que teñía sus mejillas y le hacía gemir bajo el tacto del pelinegro. ¿Por qué Richard no estaba de su lado? Le sería más fácil acabar con eso y salvarles la vida a ambos. La idea de imaginar todo cruzaba de vez en cuando su mente, pero el recuerdo de aquel gemido y la sombra que se inclinaba entre las piernas de Pip le regresaba a la realidad. Una persona no puede imaginar todo eso.

Richard se arrepintió de guardar silencio, pero sabía que su hermano aún muerto se enojaría con él si actuaba de manera tan desalmada con Damien, sabía que la misma vida le corregiría y le haría pagar todos los errores que llegara a cometer. Quizás era un pensamiento ignorante, debido a que al sabio maestro ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Pero era la ley de vida por para la mayoría de la gente del reino y para los caballeros.

La madre de Gregory miraba un poco asustada a su hijo. Muchas otras veces cedió a los visitas nocturnas que le hacía al palacio real e incluso a estar días enteros ahí, con aquel francesito desconocido hasta unos meses tras. Pero la petición de su hijo era impensable.

– ¿Francia? ¿Estás loco hijo? ¿Cómo podrías ir a Francia?

–Te lo suplico madre, es una idea muy novedosa y sería muy buena para mejorar las relaciones entre ambos países

–Para eso ya está el rey –dijo ella alzando una ceja – no sería porque ese chico Christophe regresó a Francia

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de rojo carmín, desvió la mirada y se apresuró a ocultar su rubor. Se acercó a la ventana y vio el campo que había al lado de su castillo. Tanto espacio, espacio que Christophe hubiera deseado conectar con túneles inmensos. Pero en un castillo oscuro no sería feliz. No sin estar con él. La duquesa se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la puerta.

–Dudo que sea buena idea, yo no te ayudaré en eso hijo. Si deseas ir a Francia tendrás que encontrar tú propia manera de llegar

–Si la encuentro… ¿me dejarías ir?

La mujer bajó la mirada y salió diciendo un tenue sí que podría haberse confundido con el viento lluvioso que silbaba cuando entraba a los cuartos. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Ahora solo necesitaba hallar la forma de ir a Francia y reencontrarse con su amor. Recordó entonces el día que era mañana, su mejor amigo Philip partiría en un barco que lo llevaría a las tierra que su abuelo descubrió muchos años atrás. Separado también de Damien. Pero estaba seguro de que el caballero no permitiría que le quitaran a Pip. Hallaría la forma de subir al barco. Ojalá ellos fueran listos y huyeran antes de que Pip entrara a una situación que lo obligara a ser rey.

**Pip POV**

"_Soñaba con el mundo, pero este estaba fuera de su alcance"_

No era la primera vez que veía un barco, pero si la primera que veía uno tan grande como ese. Tenía miedo, podría hundirse de camino al nuevo mundo donde pasaría un tiempo indeterminado. El que mi padre, el gran rey, considerara el correcto para cambiar mi actitud que era imposible de cambiar. Nunca tendría madera de rey, creo que eso ya lo aceptaron todos menos él. Y de todas maneras, si lo era, significaba que tendría que casarme y tener hijos. Nunca me lo perdonaría. Mi corazón latía por Damien y desconocía la razón por la que Christophe no huyó para evitar su responsabilidad. Quizás lo convencieron las ideas de Gregory. De hecho, él sí tenía madera de rey. Ya estaban subiendo mis pertenencias, Enriqueta me besaba las mejillas una y otra vez, esa era una de las cosas que odiaba de los franceses, pero técnicamente ella era mi nueva madre. Y futura madre de mis hermanos. Así es, el primer chico venía ¿Qué clase de persona sería una mezcla de un inglés y una francesa? Casi me desmayo al enterarme, solo unos días antes de partir Christophe nos contaron. Busqué con la mirada a Damien, pensé que al menos vendría a despedirse de mí.

¿Cómo sería el nuevo mundo? ¿Qué clase de cosas tendría de diferente? ¿Era un nuevo comienzo para todos o un intento de ignorar su pasado? Tantas veces he soñado con este nuevo mundo ¿Sería un paraíso en la tierra? No. Sin Damien ningún sitio en la tierra sería un paraíso. Mi maestro se despidió de mí y estoy seguro de que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, estaba contento de que me alejara de mi caballero. Una silenciosa y solitaria lágrima escurrió por mi mejilla al tempo que empezaba a subir al barco por esa tabla de madera que facilitaba el acceso tanto a marineros como a pasajeros. Al darme la vuelta vi como Gregory se despedía con el movimiento de su mano y Richard se negaba a verme a los ojos. Vi por última vez el paisaje de Inglaterra y aquel horizonte mezclado con el azul del cielo. Algo me decía que no lo volvería a ver.

**Fin Pip POV**

– ¡Esperen! – Se escuchó una voz – yo voy Pip

La ira inundó al profesor al ver acercarse al caballero del chico. Traía consigo sus cosas y una espada. Se encaminó con toda seguridad.

– ¿por qué tienes que ir tú? – se hizo el desinformado Eduardo

–El rey Carlos I me ordenó proteger a su hijo hasta que él lo indicara y esa orden aún no me ha llegado, así que cumpliré con mi misión ya fuera en Inglaterra o en Nueva Inglaterra ¿No es así su majestad? – preguntó el caballero a la reina Enriqueta

–Así es, Carlos aún no cambia su misión

Richard sabía que Damien buscaba fastidiar al profesor. Bien podría haber subido antes sin que nadie se enterara de su partida; pero no, deseaba hacer sentir impotente al anciano. Quería hacerlo pagar por el espionaje de aquella noche y como todas las venganzas. Esa le acarrearía un problema más grande del que siquiera llegaba a imaginar. O al menos eso le decían las arrugas en la frente del anciano que cual árbol viejo se veían más marcadas cuando el clima era malo.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Pip, el día le había vuelto a sonreír. Quizás ahora si pudiera ir al paraíso. Damien tenía planeada la forma de convencer al príncipe para que tan pronto tocaran tierra en el nuevo mundo huyeran en los vastos territorios sin explorar que podían hacer suyos con inmensa facilidad. Al ver partir al barco. Eduardo tomó una decisión que podría costarle la vida. Pero no aceptaría eso. No sin dar pelea. Regresó furioso al castillo y empezó a hacer una maleta. Richard vio alejarse al que durante 18 años fue su sobrino aún sin compartir su sangre, sabía que todo había acabado, no lo volvería a ver y estaba completamente seguro de que su hermano estaría orgulloso. Fuese lo que fuese Damien seguía sus convicciones y defendía sus pensamientos y deseos. No había mejor persona en este mundo para cuidar a Philip que nunca sería rey. Todo estaba recayendo ahora en la todavía no formada criatura en el vientre de Enriqueta. Ignoró sus normas de conducta y derramando unas lágrimas levantó la mano, sacudiéndola en el aire despidiéndose para siempre de su sobrino.

Gregory había seguido al profesor, por un presentimiento que le decía que si quería ir a Francia debía seguirlo. Lo encontró haciendo una maleta y tratando de escoger entre dos libros cual llevarse.

–Irá con el rey ¿verdad? – inquirió Gregory

–Tal vez… ¿por qué deseas saber? – dijo con la poca cordura que aún conservaba

–Lléveme consigo – fue directo al grano el duque

– ¿Para qué? – Luego se dio cuenta – ¿Qué tienes tú con Christophe?

El rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Gregory.

– ¿Por qué nadie puede creerme que es mi amigo? Es como el hermano que nunca tuve y deseo ir con él ¿por qué a todos les cuesta creerlo?

–Quizás sea por aquella sombra de vergüenza en tus pómulos

–Si no me lleva no me importa, yo mismo me iré entonces

–Te llevaré, pero con una condición… testificarás frente al rey sobre lo que le contaré de su hijo, así no me matará

–No hay trato – gruñó sin pensarlo un instante

–Yo te llevaré – dijo Richard apareciendo en el marco de la puerta

Si antes eran enemigos ahora lo eran oficialmente. Eduardo quedó en las mismas y ahora también el duque ¡Qué más da! Lo que los franceses hicieran con su culo le valía una mierda. Ahora lo que necesitaba era tomar el barco con rumbo a Francia y llegar lo más pronto posible. Buscando en el camino las palabras con las que convencería al rey de los raros gusto de su primogénito. Menos mal que venía otro heredero en camino. Admitámoslo, lo mejor para toda la corona inglesa era que Philip abdicara y le pasara el mando a otra persona, quien fuese.

El castillo de Francia ya no era el mismo. París ya no tenía aquel color y sabor que tan solo con verlo lo embriagaba y provocaba que peleara contra lo que fuera con tal de pasar un segundo más ahí. Ahora aquella sensación solo se la provocaba Gregory. Pero él estaba muy lejos de ahí.

–Tiene un visita majestad – dijo uno de sus caballeros

Christophe no le prestó atención hasta que escuchó la voz de Gregory decir su nombre. Al voltear se topó con el tío de Damien junto a su amado. Se puso de pie de inmediato y lo abrazó, sin importarle las lecciones que su nuevo maestro le dio esos días sobre el comportamiento de un rey. Deseaba unir sus labios con él. Richard le leyó el pensamiento y salió de la sala, seguido por el caballero francés que cerró la puerta tras de sí. No recordaba lo dulce que sabían aquellos labios, los extrañó tanto que quería devorarlo sin cuidado alguno. Sus manos recorrieron todo pedazo disponible del cuerpo del duque inglés. Gregory jamás llegó a considerar el enamorarse del nuevo rey francés, pero helo ahí, reencontrándose con él a mitad de la sala del trono donde pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo el nuevo rey. Besándose como si no hubiera mañana, olvidando por completo la amenaza de Eduardo que debía estar echando de cabeza a Pip.

–Espera – reaccionó Gregory – debemos evitar que… – demasiado tarde

Eduardo tomaba aire antes de entrar a la sala donde descansaba el rey Carlos I, seguro de que acabaría en la guillotina. Tocó la puerta y la voz de su gobernante le permitió que pasara.

–Profesor Eduardo ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Pasó algo malo?

–Sí… pero ha venido ocurriendo desde hace mucho, solo que su majestad no se había dado cuenta de ello

– ¿Te refieres a lo de la falta de capacidad de Pip? Eso ya lo sé y lo estoy corrigiendo, no era necesario que viniera hasta acá a discutir un tema que ya esta hablado con Enriqueta

–No me refería a eso señor… hay un problema aún mayor en Philip

El rey se sentó derecho en su asiento, confiaba plenamente en Eduardo, le había dado clases a él e incluso a su padre, y conocía más a Pip que el mismo. Así que si decía que algo más había, estaba seguro de que así era. El maestro ya no pudo contener más las palabras que quedaron atoradas en su garganta desde que vio bailar aquellas sombras en la oscuridad un baile de lujuria e inmoralidad. Dijo claro y fuerte.

–Philip es homosexual y es amante de su caballero Damien

La cara de Carlos fue desfigurada por la ira y un grito salió por su boca proveniente de la desgarrada alma que yacía en su pecho.

**Pip POV**

Damien había entrado a mi camarote y ahora lo tenía encima, besándome de una forma ruda a la cual yo trataba de corresponder con torpeza. Algo me decía a lo que iba todo eso. al separarnos se puso serio.

–Por favor Pip, huyamos de aquí

–No podemos Damien – seguía convenciéndome sin saber porqué

– ¿para qué te veas obligado a ser el rey? No te necesitan Pip, no te sientes a esperar a ser totalmente necesario. Ser atado totalmente

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo Damien tenía razón. Incluso fue más fácil para mi padre mandarme lejos para aprender a ser rey. Si de verdad quisiera que fuera yo el elegido entonces se hubiera esforzado más en entrenarme. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

– ¿y si nos atrapan? – plantee esa posibilidad

Una sonrisa que me decía "ingenuo" se formó en sus labios.

–Soy el anticristo Pip. Nada te pasará estando conmigo

Quizás debería dejarme llevar. Quizás… estaba dejando ir mi oportunidad de llegar al mismísimo paraíso , de la mano del príncipe de las tinieblas, del anticristo que además tenía mi mismo sexo. ¿Qué decía mi corazón? Que por tantas noches he ignorado. Sí.

"_Así que huía de su ilusión"_

La casa destinada a mí en Jamestown era más grande que las de los alrededores, pero demasiado pequeña para lo que yo estaba acostumbrado. No podíamos huir con muchas cosas, me limité a algunas de mis más humildes ropas, algunos libros que disfrutaría leer y mi sombrero de plebeyo. Estaba por recostarme a esperar la señal de Damien cuando vi el cofre que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Su tapa de oro con mis iniciales, los colores de la corona y el contenido todavía desconocido para mí. Agosto acababa y no sería hasta octubre que pudiera abrir el cofre y descubrir lo que el hombre que era mi padre había destinado para mí. Era pesado en comparación de las demás pertenencias, pero era lo único que me quedaba de aquella vida de lujos y placeres que mi padre me otorgó sin merecerlo. Aunque esa vida está llena de vacíos, enormes vacíos que Damien llenaba completamente con un solo beso de amor.

El ruido del vidrio al ser golpeado me hizo reaccionar. Damien estaba afuera de mi ventana, le sonreí de oreja a oreja, tomé mis pertenencias y me ayudó a sacarlas de la casa.

–Ya sé dónde viviremos – me dijo alegre – está muy profundo en el bosque y tardaremos en llegar, pero nadie nos encontrará

– ¿construiste una casa?

Sus ojos rojos brillaron en la noche. Qué más podía esperar de él. Por primera vez en mi vida corrí sintiéndome libre, ya no había una meta a la que llegar rápido o una pared que me frenara y me hiciera doblar a la derecha o la izquierda. Mi guía era la mano de Damien que me enamoraba, que me apretaba y más juraba que nunca me soltaría aún cuando el último aliento de vida saliera de su boca seguiría ahí, conmigo. Y yo le creía. Una tierra virgen sin explorar era el sitio perfecto para nuestra nueva vida, juntos. Y aquél claro varios kilómetros lejos del poblado era el lujar justo. Ahí viviríamos, hasta ser ancianos.

**Fin Pip POV**

Al lugar varios vasallos entraron alertados por el grito que el rey pegó. Gregory y Christophe también entraron. Respiraba con dificultad y su rostro estaba más enrojecido que nadie nunca lo había estado. Eduardo le arrojaba aire con las manos, tratando de que no muriera de un paro cardiaco. Los dos amantes cerraron los ojos, había hablado.

–Él no es mi hijo – Masculló – ¡Él ya no es mi hijo!

Las palabras de Carlos eran graves. La corona inglesa acababa de quedarse sin príncipe, pasando dicho cargo a la criatura que yacía en el vientre de Enriqueta. No tenía idea de los planes de su ex hijo y su novio pero de haberlo sabido se alegraría. Era lo mejor para todos, un rey ni en sueños podía ser una jodida mariquita. Por eso Pip no tenía la madera para gobernar. Por eso pasaba tanto tiempo con Damien. Por eso al enterarse de su partida lo primero que hizo fue darle una triste mirada ¡oh Damien! ¡Por eso! ¡Qué ciego había sido!

–Que haga lo que quiera, pero nadie volverá a mencionar el nombre de Philip… ¡Nadie! Será borrado del árbol genealógico, se borrará de la historia familiar. La historia no lo recordará. Será solo un rumor que inventaron los plebeyos ¿entendido?

Todos ahogaron un grito, pero los más impactados sin duda eran Gregory, Christophe y Richard.

–Y en cuanto a ese caballero Damien, lo mismo será para él… lo condenaremos al olvido y si llega a pisar tierra inglesa morirá en la guillotina

Esas palabras calaron en los huesos de Gregory. Estaba seguro que de saberse su vínculo con Christophe la condena sería la misma o incluso peor por "imitar" al príncipe que no volvería a decirse su nombre. Pero siempre les quedaría la noche, la dulce y tranquila noche que no juzga a nadie, es más, que se encarga de ocultar nuestros más profundos y oscuros secretos.

Empezó con una pequeña casita que les cubría de las inclemencias del tiempo, unos palitos de madera unidos a una capa creaba un ambiente de seguridad. Pero cuando el otoño asomó ya era toda una cabaña, con chimenea y todo. Cazaban animales y conseguían agua de un río cercano. Los vegetales empezaron a cultivarlos y la fruta la obtenían directo de los árboles. Desconocían el invierno que les esperaba, pero el clima no podía ser tan malo como en el reino. Se les hizo extraño que nadie los buscara, que nadie hiciera nada. Eso solo reafirmó la creencia de Pip de que su padre jamás le importó lo suficiente. Estaba seguro de que la corona seguiría, el hijo de Enriqueta se haría príncipe y tarde o temprano gobernaría; eso si no salía como Philip. Christophe ya debía ser el rey de Francia y estaban seguros de que Gregory había hallado alguna excusa para quedarse en Francia con su amado. 1625 terminaba en unos cuantos meses. Ese año que cambió la vida no solo de un reino, de una monarquía y de una familia, sino también la vida de dos almas que destinadas a unirse, se encontraron en el mar, bailaron en la oscuridad y llegaron al mismísimo paraíso en la tierra. Porque eso era para ellos aquella cabaña, el paraíso. Antes Pip lo veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ahora lo tenía frente de sí a cada segundo del tiempo, hacia donde fuera que viera. Y el pilar de ese cielo era Damien, con su cabello negro profundo y esos ojos rojos que cada noche estaban pendientes de sus gemidos y movimientos inundados por el placer y el éxtasis de estar unido a la persona que más amaba. Las caricias que le propinaba, los escalofríos que recorrían su columna, los besos que le depositaba y también aquel ritmo que le calmaba y le hacía llegar a un segundo cielo; tocándolo con las manos primero para luego sumergirse por completo. Recostándose luego en la cama al lado del chico que lo hacía suyo todas las noches.

Christophe caminaba por el gran pasillo de la iglesia, a pesar de que Ze Mole era ateo desde los ocho años. La gente de su pueblo miraba expectante el caminar del nuevo rey. En el altar lo esperaba un cura con una corona de oro que marcaría el inicio de su reinado. Sintió los deseos de detenerse, de salir corriendo; pero al ver la cara de Gregory asomarse desde la primera fila su impulso dejó de existir. Sabía que al sentarse en ese lugar y recibir la corona ya no había marcha atrás, que viviría en una mentira. Pero estando con el duque nada sería tan insoportable, podía vivir en esa oscuridad, deleitándose con las luces que la luna les daba a sus cuerpos que en la cama se juraban amor. Además dicha posición le daba cierto poder. Podría cambiar ciertas cosas, logrando así que Gregory se quedara como el representante de Inglaterra en el país. Tragándose su orgullo juró que creía en Dios y aceptaba el divino cargo que su nacimiento le marcó. Colocándose luego la corona en su cabeza, bajo los gritos de ¡Larga vida al rey Christophe! ¡Larga vida al rey! Las únicas muestras de cariño y alegría que le importaban eran las de Gregory aplaudiéndole de pie. La cara de Carlos denotaba un profundo dolor, como alguien que tiene una herida abierta que difícilmente cicatrizaría. Enriqueta también estaba ahí, aquel día de septiembre su hijo se hacía rey y el bebé en su vientre algún día sería el rey de Inglaterra. De no tener ningún beneficio por ser la segunda hermana acabó siendo la reina y madre de dos reyes. Le dolía lo de Philip, pero no podían hacer nada más. Era lo mejor para toda la corona. Esa noche nadie pudo encontrar al nuevo rey, y no lo hallarían, porque estaba en lo profundo del jardín al lado del palacio, paseando con Gregory. Bailando y viviendo la eterna noche en la que vivirían de ese día hasta que sus ojos se cerraran y sus pulmones dejaran de aspirar aire.

–Te amo… rey de Francia – le dijo Gregory besando nuevamente los dulces labios del pelinegro

**Octubre de 1625**

Pip miraba el cofre. Su cumpleaños había llegado y no estaba muy seguro de querer abrirlo. Damien estaba a su lado, animándolo para que terminara lo que meses antes había iniciado. El chico soltó un gran suspiro y acariciando la tapa de oro quitó el pequeño candado de oro y levantó la tapa lentamente, que meses antes deseó abrir y que ahora casi deja caer por el temblor de su mano. Damien le ayudó a abrirlo y asomarse.

Era un pequeño cuaderno, con bellas pastas de oro y colores más brillantes todavía. Tenía el nombre de Philip grabado en plata. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando violo que decía la primera hoja.

"_Querido hijo mío. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, te regalo este diario para que escribas tus problemas y vivencias y así, al tener un aprieto poder analizar tus acciones y al vivir un mal momento poder olvidarlo recordando que tuviste tiempos mejores y que pronto regresarán; espero que te sirva tanto como el diario que tu abuelo me dio a mi cuando tenía tu edad. Con amor. Tu padre"_

Ninguno de ellos esperaba semejante regalo. El corazón se le apretó a Philip y solo pudo hacer lo que su corazón le exigió. Escribir en ese cuaderno. Pasó la hoja y acercando la tinta pudo redactar en el papel la fecha de ese día.

–Ayúdame a recordar Damien, les contaré mi historia

– ¿A quiénes? – inquirió el anticristo

–A cualquier persona que llegue a leer este diario

Iniciaron escribiendo sus vidas antes de conocerse y luego describieron perfectamente todo lo que les sucedió a lo largo de los meses que cambio de forma drástica sus vidas. Poniendo pensamientos que tal vez eran muy adelantados para la época y que a la humanidad le tomaría más tiempo el poder aceptar y el poder poner en práctica. Aquella fría noche de octubre ambos pusieron punto final colocando.

**El príncipe y el caballero – Jamestown – 1625 **


	18. Atravesando el Atlántico

**Hola a todos... mil perdones por la tardanza, pero ya todo en mi casa está en órden y trataré de actualizar más rápido. **

**Gracias por sus buenos deseos, mi abuela está bien y todo regresa poco a poco a la normalidad. Tengo que decir que este cap me hizo llorar, lo digo enserio y no es por alagarme a mi misma; no fue hasta que lo volví a leer que tuvo ese efecto en mí. **

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: Atravesando el Atlántico**

**Pareja: Kenny y Butters**

**Canción: Strarstruck de Lady Gaga**

**La respuesta a la pregunta anterior es El barrio Ochota. ****¿Listos para la siguiente?**

**¿Donde vivía Tweek antes de mudarse a Richmond?**

**Voy a pedirles un favor, estoy preparando mis nuevas historias para empezar a escribirlas y como supondrán necesito canciones para poner en cada cap. Si me dieran una sugerencia sería tan feliz. ^^**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: "Atravesando el Atlántico"<strong>

**Charlotte, Inglaterra. Marzo – Junio de 1700**

"_Estoy tan deslumbrada"_

**Butters POV**

¿No podía morir? ¿Estaba acaso jugando con mis sentimientos? ¿Le parecía tan insignificante para hacer semejante broma? Di un paso atrás. Solo para toparme con una mayor sorpresa. Por la ventana de la sala vi claramente a Kenneth, junto con Dougie. No sé cómo es que permanecí de pie. Quizás fue el impulso de comprobar si era un sueño, de correr a la ventana, abrirla de par en par; topándome con el viento primaveral y con el dulce olor a lavanda que siempre traía consigo. Me sonrió, supuse que para explicarme lo sucedido. Pero mis labios se movieron antes, besándole con pasión, esperando encontrarme con mi almohada, luego de tener un maravilloso sueño. Pero no era así, seguía allí, con las mejillas rosas y esos brillantes orbes azules. Solté un sollozo, sin saber si de felicidad o de miedo ante eso. Dougie estaba a su lado, eso no tenía sentido alguno. Él había causado todo, por los celos ¡Mató a Kenny! Notó mi cara de duda y ahora si pudo explicar.

–Recuerdas que me preguntaste por mi poder…

Con que eso era. Kenneth, eres un verdadero brujo, tan poderoso que no podía morir ni con las temibles llamas de la hoguera. Miré a mi antiguo mejor amigo. El pelirrojo me devolvió la mirada.

–Sé que decir lo siento no es suficiente… por eso he aceptado la propuesta de Kenny – le miré curioso – conozco un puerto donde zarpan barcos al nuevo mundo, les ayudaré a llegar ahí

Me pareció increíble eso, pero el rostro orgulloso de Kenny me hizo saber que no mentía, que de verdad no ayudaría. Eso incluía a Karen y a Kevin, que ahora estaban cerca de la ventana. Mi novio me vio a los ojos y me dijo que me llevara todo lo que realmente apreciara, yo negué con la cabeza. No había nada en esa casa que ameritara la molestia de cargarse. El me hizo caso, ambos deseábamos salir de ahí a como fuera lugar, antes de que alguno de los borrachos nos atrapara.

**Fin Butters POV**

Dougie sentía las miradas de plomo sobre sus hombros. Karen y Kevin no serían tan benevolentes como los dos rubios. Le mataban con la mirada, imaginándoselo envuelto en llamas, sufriendo exactamente lo mismo que su pobre hermano. La ventana les permitió a todos salir sin ser vistos o al menos eso supusieron, incapaces de ver muy bien si las siluetas que iluminadas por un lado les daban un oscuro aspecto del otro lado. Pero entonces una de ellas se levantó, al principio creyeron que estaba de espaldas, pero aquella voz les heló la sangre.

–Butters, Dougie… ¿Kenny? – era un muy borracho Steven que a tropezones lograba caminar hacia ellos. Luego de unos segundos en el que su mente conecto sus imágenes con eventos pasados – ¡Kenny!

El alcohol se le evaporó de la sangre y caminó dando grandes zancadas hacia ellos. Y eso solo por no poder correr. Agarró al brujo del cuello y lo acercó a él al punto en que sus narices se tocaban. Lo había matado una vez y el fuego aún no se extinguía, podía volver a arrojarlo y acabar con él de una puta vez. Estaba por hacer su cometido cuando un golpe metálico retumbó en la noche. Steven cayó al suelo y vieron la sombra de un Dougie con una cubeta en la mano. El brujo sonrió, convenciéndose más de que había sido buena idea pedirle ayuda, era malo; pero también calculador, frío y rápido.

– ¿Está muerto? – dijo Karen asustado a Leopold

–Lo dudo – dijo Kenneth escuchando un ronquido y la respiración del hombre que encendió la hoguera donde lo mataron

Al subir las pequeñas colinas que rodeaban el pueblito Butters les dio una última mirada. Sabía que nunca en su vida volvería a entrar a ese pequeño pueblo que junto con otros trazaban un camino perfecto hacia el sur. Charlotte se iba de su vida y su lugar lo ocupaba Kenny, llenándolo e incluso desbordándolo.

Steven despertó al alba. Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y dudas sobre si lo de noche lo había imaginado por el alcohol que había en sus venas. Pero luego vio la cubeta a un lado suyo y de nuevo el punzante dolor cerca de la nuca. El pueblo comenzaba a despertar también luego de aquella celebración. La fogata estaba consumida en su totalidad y los habitantes se despertaban incluso con resacas mayores a las del señor Stoch. Linda se ponía de pie con el cabello alborotado y la ropa llena de tierra, una mano en la cabeza y otra en la espalda que se quejaba de la mala posición en la que había dormido. Vio a su esposo en cuatro patas en el lado derecho de la casa, tratando de ponerse de pie, con una huella de sangre en la cabeza. La mujer de inmediato se le acercó preocupada y pensando que un tropezón le causo tal herida. En cuanto Steven se paró y entró a la casa agarrándose de donde podía. Subió torpemente los escalones llegando al cuarto de su hijo. Completamente vacío. La mujer también entró a la casa, extrañada por la actitud de su esposo. Luego lo vio bajarlas escaleras desconsolado. Miró a los lados y notó la ausencia de su pequeño hijo rubio.

– ¿Dónde está Butters? – inquirió sin preocuparse mucho todavía

Pero el rostro de su esposo le hizo borrar la tímida sonrisa. El hombre se sentó en la mesa, cambiando su cara de preocupación por una de ira al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior. Recordando cada detalle, hasta el olor a madera quemada y a muerte que el hijo de puta de Kenny traía consigo. Todo estaba presente en su mente como el fuego que la noche anterior mató parte del pasto del centro del pueblo, el cual nunca volvería a salir. Y ese se convertiría en el momento más nítido que llegara a recordar alguna vez en su vida. Aun más que el nacimiento de su primogénito.

–Huyó con Kenny… – dijo sin ningún reparo

Todos esos años había marchado hacia el sur, desde su pueblo en la parte más alta del reino hasta Charlotte un pueblo que estaba en la parte al sur de este, casi llegando a Londres. Ahora la orden era diferente, muy diferente. Y ese pelirrojo lo dejó muy en claro.

–Hacia el este… todo al este, ahí estaba el pueblito pesquero... los barcos al nuevo mundo parte de ahí

Leopold miraba sin confiar mucho todavía en Dougie, pero siendo honestos ¿alguien le creería después de lo que hizo? Pues la respuesta es sí. Kenny, Karen y por consiguiente Kevin. Los tres hermanos marchaban discutiendo como cuando eran unos niños y el mayor e ellos debía irse al talle del herrero. Kenny casi podía oler el aroma a trigo que había al acercarse a la casa de su maestro. Pero luego miraba el campo y recordaba que el anciano descansaba desde hacía bastantes años. Y que a diferencia de él, no volvería a las andadas ni mucho menos. El campo inglés es tal vez el mejor para reflexionar sobre el futuro. Muchas noches debajo de las estrellas, casi tres semanas caminando hacia donde cada día salía el sol y ni rastros del famoso pueblo que Dougie mencionaba. Pero eso no importaba, el tiempo solos, lejos de Charlotte era un verdadero tesoro. Y cada día al lado de su hermano para Karen era increíble. El sol siempre los deslumbraba cada mañana y ahora caminaban hacia él, hacia la enorme fuente de luz que mejoraría sus vidas de manera más que drástica. Para bien, ya nunca más para mal.

– ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que era hacia el este? – inquirió Kevin

Dougie no contestó, solo apuntó con el dedo índice a la lejanía, el vislumbre de sol les impidió ver bien al principio, pero luego el pequeño pueblito pesquero apareció delineándose sus tierras por los dorados rayos del astro rey.

"_Puedes golpear mi corazón"_

El pueblito se veía muy alegre, mil veces más que Charlotte o al antiguo hogar de Kenny. La pesca era su medio de vida y vaya que lo sabían aprovechar. Todos estaban cansados, lo único que deseaban era una cama para descansar. Dougie conocía a una anciana mujer que por una sola libra los mantendría en su casa un día. La mujer se preguntó el motivo por el que el chico pelirrojo no iba con sus padres, pero por respeto no preguntó nada.

También estaban increíblemente hambrientos, comieron gustosos los platos de sopa de la anciana, sin saber exactamente que contenían. Hasta ese instante Leopold no se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que habían llegado, ahora, viendo por la ventana el mar abierto le daba un poco de miedo lo que pudiera encontrar del otro lado; quizás un pueblo más conservador que Charlotte. Pero Kenny tomó su mano sintiendo su preocupación, apareciendo una libra dentro de ella. Los ojos de Butters volvieron a abrirse como platos y contuvo las ganas de besarle una vez más. Feliz de que lo que vivía no era un sueño, que de verdad tenía su vida así, y que nunca volvería a sentirse solo y triste o presionado de sa manera por dos adultos que decían ser sus padres.

–Las habitaciones están listas – dijo la mujer dormirán en parejas en esos dos cuartos, Dougie tendrá que compartir cuarto conmigo

Fue fácil decidir las parejas. A penas la puerta se cerró Kenny le propinó un beso a Leopold, pero este no tenía ni la mínima muestra de lujuria o deseo; simplemente era un beso de amor. Eso demostraba. Eso le hacía sentir. Eso le satisfacía. Eso era su nuevo y brillante mundo que aún como una tortuga que despierta, aún no asomaba la cabeza completamente del gran y resistente caparazón, las palabras sobran, una mirada y una caricia en la mejilla dieron todo.

Butters sentía miedo al entrar a esa taberna, que a palabras de la anciana era el lugar donde los marineros que partían al nuevo mundo se reunían para discutir los asuntos del viaje. Hombres rudos, con músculos muy bien formados y una cara de perro, esto fue lo que encontraron ahí. El que parecía el líder se balanceaba porque en realidad no caminaba, de un lado a otro de la taberna, escuchando molesto las "quejas" de los demás.

– ¡¿Quieres ir al nuevo mundo o no? ¡Entonces tendrán que hacer lo que se me pegue la puta gana! – gritó el hombre golpeando la barra de la taberna

Dougie fue el primero en avanzar, seguido de cerca por Karen y Kevin. Al principio el hombre ni siquiera notó su presencia. Pero la voz de Dougie lo asustó cuando gritó. Miró a los chicos y soltó una risotada, que Butters podía asegurar, estremeció la caverna.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren chiquillos? – dijo inclinándose hacia ellos que eran más bajos, mas no por su estatura, si no por lo alto del hombre

–Queremos ir al nuevo mundo – dijo Kenny seguro

El hombre rió con más fuerza todavía.

– ¿Ustedes? ¿Unos chiquillos? Imposible… además, eso cuesta dinero, no irán gratuitamente – terminó dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

– ¿Cuánto? – inquirió Karen

–50 libras – dijo dejando la cerveza en la mesa

Casi se van de espaldas, difícilmente vieron esa cantidad de dinero en sus vidas, ahora pagarla para ir a Nueva Inglaterra. Butters, que estaba junto a Kevin, bajó la mirada, quizás podrían vivir en ese pueblito pesquero

–Aquí tiene – dijo Dougie sacando un morral lleno de monedas

Todos, absolutamente todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, los tres hermanos, Leopold, el tipo del bar, todos los tipos del bar. Incrédulos de que ese chico pelirrojo tuviera esa cantidad de dinero.

Linda casi se desvanecía al escuchar eso, no tanto por la huida de su hijo, si no por la frialdad con la que había hablado su esposo. Si creyó que era un monstruo sin sentimientos cuando quemó vivo a Kenny, ahora lo comprobaba. ¿Le importaba tan poco la seguridad de su hijo, su vida, su persona? ¿Tanto así le despreocupaba?

– ¡Debemos buscar a Butters! – gritó la mujer

–No – susurró Steven calmando un poco la tensión que había en su hogar – no lo buscaremos

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? es tu hijo… y tu mina de oro – agregó creyendo que eso haría reaccionar a Steven

Pero no fue así, al contrario, Stoch volteó la esa con fuerza; tomando y su silla y golpeándola una y otra vez contra el piso. Dejando ir mucha ira acumulada, pero también tristeza; porque aún en el fondo de su alma amaba a su hijo y sin estar él significaba que nadie le haría compañía cuando se hiciera viejo. Ya no charlaría amenamente con su hijo que se desvivía haciendo mantequilla y ganando el dinero que por flojo nunca ganaba el padre. Dios, que tonto había sido. Cayó al piso sollozando desconsoladamente, sonaba desalmado, pero de nada servía buscarle, para Leopold su padre había muerto; lo único que Steven podía hacer era aceptar lo mismo. Butters murió en el momento que Kenny se quemó en aquella hoguera. Linda abrazó a su esposo. Pasarían el resto de sus tristes vidas ahí en Charlotte, la mujer pidiéndole cada día que fueran a buscar a su hijo, pero Steven nunca aceptaría. Morirían unos 20 años después de eso, olvidados junto con las antiguas costumbres. Pero aunque nunca lo supieran, recibieron el perdón de su hijo y eso precisamente fue lo que los dejó ir en paz. Actualmente aquel pueblito de Charlotte es desconocido, nunca volvió a aparecer en un mapa y muchos creen que solo es un mito.

–De acuerdo – dijo el hombree quitándoles la bolsa – serán parte de la tripulación, partimos mañana al mediodía, si se retrasan nos iremos sin ustedes

Dougie solo agradeció y salió de ahí tratando de evitar las preguntas. El más sorprendido de todos era Butters, sabía que su mejor amigo tenía muchas libras ahorradas, pero nunca llegó a pensar que las utilizaría para algo como eso. Lo siguió, sin saber si estaba molesto o alagado.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – inquirió deteniéndolo, tomándolo del brazo

–Sé que eso no reparará todo el daño que te he hecho, pero tómalo por lo menos como mi pequeña disculpa Leopold. Por favor, acéptalo, permíteme al menos limpiar así mi consciencia

Butters abrió un poco la boca sin saber que decir.

– ¿Por qué crees que lo haya hecho? – dijo el rubio Stoch acostado en la cama, ya era de noche y faltaban unas 14 horas para zapar

–Quizás por las razones que te dio – dijo su novio acostado a su lado apareciendo y desapareciendo una y otra vez la libra entre sus dedos

–No sé si perdonarlo – dijo abrazando al brujo – ¿Tú qué piensas?

–Me temo que eso es algo que debes decidir solo tú Leopold – comentó besándole

–Kenny… prométeme que algún día me enseñarás a hacer eso

Una tierna sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Kenny.

–Por supuesto – susurró a su oído

Leopold se pasó toda la noche cavilando, sin llegar a una verdadera decisión. Extrañaba las luciérnagas de su nativa Charlotte y las noches que se las pasaba correteándolas con su amiguito Dougie. ¿Sería realmente capaz de guardarle rencor? Aceptó ayudarles, golpeó as u padre, los guió hacia el pueblo, les dio el dinero para embarcarse. Vio un pequeño brillo saliendo de la mano de Kenneth, abriendo mucho los ojos, cuando este junto con la luz se movió para luego desaparecer en la noche. La señal había sido dada, el color había sido el rojo. Quizás Kenny si era un brujo después de todo.

El barco no era tan grande, pero para quienes nunca antes han visto uno resultaba impresionante, la gente estaba alrededor. Todavía nadie subía a bordo de los marineros. El ambiente estaba lleno de tristeza, mujeres que se separaban de sus esposos, madres de sus hijos, hermanas de sus hermanos. Quizás eran los más jóvenes ahí, quizás no. Faltaban cerca de 10 minutos para el mediodía, tiempo suficiente para lo que tuvieran que hacer. Lo único que Kenny extrañaba, materialmente hablando, era el pequeño plato de madera, se lo había hecho su maestro de madera especial. Karen pareció leerle la mente, porque de su bolsa sacó el plato. El rostro del rubio se iluminó y abrazó con fuerza a su hermana, ella le sonreía, ahí fe cuando se dio cuenta. ¿Por qué no estaba triste?

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo Dougie? – pidió Leopold

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se encendieron. Kenny aprovechó que se apartaron para dejar algo muy en claro.

–Karen… Kevin… prométanme algo – Balbuceó el chico nerviosamente

–Claro Kenny – dijo la castaña ingenuamente

–No me sigan de nuevo

Kevin le vio como si eso fuera algo obvio, mientras que Karen abrió la boca de par en par. Incapaz de asimilar esa idea.

– ¡Qué! – Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos – llevamos años siguiéndote para poder ser una familia feliz y ahora…

Kenny solo pudo abrazar a su hermana, tal vez no tenía sentido para ella en ese momento, pero era lo mejor. Si continuaban a su lado tarde o temprano acabarían en la hoguera junto con él. la vida de Karen y Kevin no debía girar en torno a la de Kenneth. Estando él cerca dicho efecto era inevitable, era lo mejor para él, para todos.

–Perdóname por no haber podido enseñarte el truco – dijo apareciendo la libra y entregándosela su hermanita Karen

– ¿Nos volveremos a ver hermano? – sollozó la chica hundiendo más su cabeza en el pecho de su mejor amigo también

–Lo dudo – fue sincero el chico

Las lágrimas cayeron primero de los ojos de Kevin antes que de los de su emocional hermana, se unió al abrazo colectivo, aplastando a Karen que a pesar de ser asfixiada no quería despegarse. Aun le quedaba Kevin, pero sin Kenny la vida no sería la misma.

"_Te pido que me hagas el número uno de tu lista"_

**Dougie POV**

Sospechaba lo que me iba a decir. Me diría que se alegraba de alejarse por fin de mí y que ni con todas las disculpas del mundo podría borrar aquel hecho que estaba grabado con fuego en su cabeza. Ya me había preparado psicológicamente para el trato; pero no fue así.

–Te perdono Dougie

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ahogué un grito y casi me caigo del paso que di hacia atrás. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, ante mi incredulidad me repitió la oración. Mi labio inferior tembló, sin creerle completamente, mis orbes se inundaron de lágrimas. Leopold se me acercó más y confirmó por tercera vez sus palabras.

– ¿Por qué? – pude articular entre los sollozos que atorándose cualquier otra palabra que buscara salir de mis labios

–No puedo estar enojado contigo Dougie, si yo hubiera estado en la misma posición habría reaccionado de la misma manera

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, idéntico al que nos dábamos cuando éramos niños. Nunca sería mi novio, pero me alegraba poder ser su amigo de nuevo.

– ¿Te volveré a ver Dougie? – me preguntó nervioso

–No – Fui cortante, ¿Para qué darle vueltas al asunto que ambos ya sabíamos la repuesta? Incluso la misma pregunta estaba fuera de lugar

Nos vimos una vez más, entonces dieron la orden de abordar, colocando las tablas de madera para permitir el acceso.

**Fin Dougie POV**

Subieron al barco caminado calmadamente por la tabla, Karen había dejado de llorar y los dos hombres miraban con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos partir a los dos chicos que vivieron una verdadera odisea con tal de poder disfrutar todo el amor que se profesaban. Era una despedida que algunos aceptaron desde antes de salir, como Kevin; y otros que ni siquiera se habían enterado de ella, como Karen; y quienes aún sin estar seguros la asumían; como Dougie. Las velas se izaron y el barco comenzó a moverse primero lentamente, dándoles oportunidad a todos los familiares de levantar la mano y despedirse de su gente, que amaba tanto que por eso la dejaba ir. Rozando la línea que separa la tristeza de la felicidad. Leopold también alzó la mano. Despidiéndose de todo, de su tierra, su familia, sus amigos. En cambio Kenny miraba el horizonte del mar abierto, haciendo que su novio se volteara y lo viera. Así tenía que aceptarlo, como un nuevo inicio no como una terrible despedida.

Dougie siguió su plan y se instaló en el pueblito pesquero; se hizo un aprendiz de pescador y resultó tener un gran talento para el oficio. Cada mediodía sin fallar volteaba a ver el mar, recordando lo que se llevó consigo; en otras palabras, nunca superó la despedida. Cada vez que entraba a la casa de su maestro pensaba que sería Leopold quien le recibiría con una sonrisa, para luego posicionarse ambos a cada lado y comenzar a hacer mantequilla. Pero eso era imposible. Los años pasaron y se volvió un respetable pescador, heredando la casa de su maestro luego de su muerte. Muchas mujeres siempre le coquetearon, pero él nunca les hizo caso. La gente contaba que siempre veía al mar a la espera de alguna amada que volvería. Tuvo amigos, mejores amigos, besos, sexo con algún compañero, una relación estable, una vida compartida despertando rumores. Pero nunca dejó de mirar, incluso el día de su muerte, al mediodía. Miró hacia el mar y expiró finalmente.

**Butters POV**

Las colonias americanas eran inmensas, y Jamestown era demasiado agitada para cualquiera de los dos. Lo último que deseábamos era volver a ser señalados. Por eso seguimos el río James, buscando algo mejor. Pero nos vimos obligados a regresar al oscurecer. Necesitamos más provisiones y no teníamos ni una moneda. Entonces fue cuando conocía el lado cazador de Kenny, que de una pedrada mató a un águila que pudimos comer esa noche. Las estrellas eran bastante diferentes en ese lado del mundo, suerte que mayo había llegado, cuando Kenneth llegó a Charlotte todavía hacía frío de vez en cuando. Entonces noté algo en su muñeca, una figura de una estrella que estaba creada con cortes, que ya estaban bastante cicatrizados.

– ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunté sin creer todavía que lo tenía antes

–Mi maestro lo tenía también, no sé si sea algo de brujería, pero es mi manera de demostrar que lo recuerdo cada día

**Fin Butters POV**

A Karen le costó mucho rehacer su vida. Al regresar a su pueblo ya todo había sido olvidado, consideraron un milagro su regreso; completamente solos. Ella se casó con un joven de ahí, que le recordaba a su hermano en ciertas cosas, llenándola por completo y hasta desbordando las esquinas de su corazón. Kevin siempre había estado enamorado de una chica pelirroja del pueblo. Se casaron en la primavera siguiente. El fruto de ese matrimonio fueron dos hijos varones. El mayor de cabello rubio y el menor pelirrojo. Fue sencillo escoger nombres. Leopold y Dougie. El hijo de Karen fue rubio de ojos azules, Kenny. Fue entonces cuando sintió que la vida le recompensaba por todo lo que había dado, cada vez que el pequeño Kenny jugaba con sus primos sentía que la vida se reconstruía y volvía a su curso normal. Regresaba al perdido pueblito de Charlotte, aunque fuera un solo instante, viendo los juegos infantiles.

**Butters POV**

Al día siguiente continuamos con nuestro camino, ahora no nos detendrían la noche ni la lluvia, ni el viento ni nada por el estilo. Kenneth aprovechó el río y se dio un rápido baño. Trató de incluirme, pero mis mejillas se sonrojaron al ver su torso completamente desnudo. Me acarició la espalda y unió sus labios conmigo, haciendo que mi entrepierna despertara luego de muchos años sin ser estimulada. Solté sin querer un gemido. Besó mi cuello con fiereza, yo solo podía jadear su nombre y agarran con fuerza sus hombros. Estábamos a la orilla del río, Kenny semidesnudo y yo gimiendo como nadie nunca, con el rostro totalmente rojo y deseoso de más (eso sin mencionar mi problema en la entrepierna).

Entonces la vi, detrás de unos árboles al lado del río yacía una cabaña, era grande y parecía vacía. Le hice saber a Kenny, que a regañadientes dejó de besarme y nos acercamos a la casa. Se veía antigua, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones, al asomarnos confirmamos su estado de abandono. La puerta estaba abierta, la casa no estaba desordenada, si no que en las mejores condiciones del mundo, excepto por el polvo y el olor a encerrado. En un segundo abrí las cortinas y empecé a sacudir, era el sitio perfecto. Kenny me ayudó un poco, pronto los dos terminamos sentados en la cama del último de los cuartos que limpiamos, había tres. ¿Quién habría vivido ahí? Pero solo uno de ellos era dormitorio, la noche cayó más rápido de lo que pensábamos y tuvimos que detener la limpieza, faltando solo la parte de debajo de las escaleras. Kenny cerró la puerta del cuarto y me vio con esos ojos azules llenos de una chispa que ahora identificaba como la lujuria. Yo también le sonreí. Dejándome llevar, ya estábamos en un lugar seguro.

**Fin Butters POV**

Las sábanas en aquella cama eran las más suaves que cualquiera de ellos hubiera sentido jamás, llevándolos al cielo en un instante. Dos cuerpos que se unieron por primera vez, a media noche, con una brisa de verano entrando por la ventana y volando las cortinas; con la luz de la luna iluminándolos y con los ruidos del bosque como música de fondo. Recordándoles sus adoradas praderas y sus queridos pueblos. Aplazaron mucho la limpieza debajo de la escalera. La parte de debajo de la escalera era la más sucia de todas, Butters estaba listo para limpiarla, Kenny estaba afuera cortando un poco de leña para poder cocinar la carne que cazaron un día antes en el bosque. Vio entonces, iluminado por un rayo de luz que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana un cofre de colores un poco perdidos, pero que en su tiempo debieron ser muy llamativos. El frío se coló por la puerta abierta, el otoño denotaba su presencia. Pero eso no hizo que el chico se estremecieran, le daba más curiosidad el cofre que tenía escrito con letras en oro sólido "Philip". Al levantar la tapa vio el desgastado cuaderno. Se sorprendió al ver la fecha. Kenneth sintió que lo miraban y al voltear vio a su novio abrazando un cuaderno.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó el inmortal brujo

–Lo encontré debajo de la escalera, creo que era del antiguo dueño de la casa – contestó Leopold Kenny le limpió el polvo y vio el nombre de Philip en la portada. Lo abrió, estaba escrito en perfecta caligrafía, suerte que su maestro también le enseñó a leer. Leyeron todo el relato, sin detenerse o hablar de otra cosa. La historia del príncipe le recordó mucho a la suya. Ta y como supuso Butters, ellos había construido esa pequeña cabaña alejada, precisamente para ocultar su relación.

–Deberíamos escribir nuestra historia – dijo Leopold – ¿sabes escribir Kenny?

–Sí, pero… ¿en qué papel? ¿Crees que soporten las antiguas hojas?

Pudieron conseguir papel a cambio de algunos animales que cazaron en el bosque ahí en Jamestown, Kenny no escribía como el príncipe, pero logró pasar de nuevo su relato, sumándole también el suyo. El día que terminaron no supieron que hacer con el texto original, su historia había sido preservada ya. Al menos por un tiempo más. Lo quemaron en la estufa de piedra que tenían en la cocina, quitándole las letras de oro, colocándolas en la tapa del nuevo cuaderno. Terminando de la misma forma.

**El aldeano y el brujo – Jamestown – 1700 **


	19. Un nuevo hogar lejos de todo

**De acuerdo. Se que no tengo perdon por la inmensa tardanza. Pero la escuela me ha atrapado por completo. Lo siento muchísimo pero no dejaré inconclusa esta historia. **

**Les agradezco por su paciencia. **

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: Un nuevo hogar lejos de todo**

**Pareja: Clyde y Token**

**Canción: Promise de Simple plan**

**La respuesta a la pregunta anterior es en Raleigh. ¿Listos para la siguiente?**

**Una de las cuatro canciones escogidas para el Clyen es mi favorita ¿Cuál crees que sea? **

**a)Nobody's perfect de Jessie J b) American Idiot de Green day c) Monster de Paramore d) Promise de Simple plan**

**Gracias también a quienes me sugirieron canciones. Ya casi tengo todas las historias con sus respectivas canciones y ya tengo escrito el prefacio y el primer cap de T.P.M. Sigan contestando si quieren que esa historia gane. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: "Un nuevo hogar lejos de todo"<strong>

**Raleigh, Carolina del norte, EUA. Agosto – Septiembre de 1800**

"_Si tomas mi mano esta noche te prometo que vamos a estar bien"_

Token quiso ir en ese preciso instante a Raleigh, pero Mudo y Walter le detuvieron diciéndole que debía dejar que las cosas se enfriaran un poco. Nunca un día se fue tan lento para Token. Luego otro, y otro. Pronto sintió que ya habían pasado años sin ver, sin besar, sin estar con su amado Clyde. Ellos y otros esclavos sobrevivientes se refugiaron en el bosque cercano a Richmond, eran libres; pero no podían marchar a otro lado sin ser capturados y acusados de participar en la revuelta. Así se llevaron a muchos de ellos. Agosto dio paso a Septiembre. Cuando Walter se acercó a su amigo para decirle que pasó el tiempo suficiente él ya estaba medio muerto. Sus ojos solo veían el vacío y su mente revivía una y otra vez los besos que se dio con Clyde, las caricias y todas las palabras dulces.

–Ya puedes ir Token – dijo Walter – Ya podemos ir

La vida regresó al esclavo que se puso de pie de un salto.

–Ya era hora… ¿Era enserio eso de que vendrían conmigo?

Una sonrisa se formó en los rostros de los esclavos que entusiasmados respondieron que sí. Una pequeña lágrima de felicidad se formó en el ojo de Token, no cayó al piso porque fue eliminada rápidamente por la mano del chico. No tardarían mucho en llegar a Raleigh, pero lo que preocupaba al chico no era lo que pasó al tratar de tomar Richmond, sino el hecho de haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, dejando la sensación de olvido encima de su relación. Quizás Clyde trató de buscarle, quizás ya se había olvidado de él, quizás incluso ya estaba casado. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y pidió a Dios mil veces el que no fuera así, que lo esperara, que todo volviera a ser como antes; o si eso era mucho pedir, que le diera una oportunidad porque estaba completamente seguro que esta vez no lo defraudaría. Ya no más. Tampoco se explicaba el apoyo de Walter, el motivo era muy simple, su mejor amigo pensaba que ya había aprendido la lección. Mientras que Mudo nunca se separaría de sus amigos.

La vida ya no tenía el mismo color, al menos así lo percibió Clyde el día que regresó a la mansión Donovan. ¿Y cómo iba a tenerla? Lo único realmente vivo en esa propiedad eran los ojos de Token que se habían ido para siempre. Al pasar los días el color disminuía cada vez más, hasta el punto de ver todo en blanco y negro o escala de grises. Incluso se puso más blanco de lo que ya estaba. Judie fue quien más se alegró de su regreso y se puso la meta de ser una mejor madre cuidando a su hijo hasta el punto de llegar a la obsesión. El señor Donovan inició las pláticas con los Thompson para convencerlos de realizar la boda, Clyde ya no opondría ningún argumento. El castaño no se sentía tan mal al cabo de unos días, comenzaba a aceptar su gris vida, repitiéndose cual rezo en la iglesia, que si Token lo amaba tanto entonces ya hubiera ido por él. Por suerte no había ningún esclavo ahí, lo menos que quería era recordarlo ¿a quién engañaba? Todos los días pensaba en él, a cada momento. Se sentía traicionado, pero eso no mató su amor por Token.

–Solo has traído problemas – Dijo Martha Donovan entrando al cuarto

– ¿Así le habla una madre a su hijo? – le respondió Clyde sin verla

–No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta, yo no soy tu madre

Clyde volteó sorprendido por las frías palabras de ella. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Al menos la duda ya no rondaría por su cabeza. Al salir Martha se topó con los ojos acusadores de Judie que había escuchado todo. La mujer bufó sintiéndose ofendida por la acusadora mirada de la chica que era una sirvienta.

–Judie no olvides tu lugar. Solo estás un escalón más arriba de esos estúpidos negros. No eres una mierda, pero la basura es más respetada que tu

La esposa de John se fue de ahí golpeando con el hombro a la sirvienta. Ella se acercó a la puerta. Creyendo que había llegado el momento de revelarle a Clyde su parentesco. Pero al tocar la perilla escuchó la voz de Clyde, no estaba solo.

El castaño se quedó viendo la puerta unos segundos, al girar hacia el balcón casi grita, de no ser por la mano que le cubrió la boca. Era Token, había subido hasta su habitación, entró al balcón y finalmente a sus aposentos. Clyde sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al sentir la trabajada mano de Token sobre su boca.

–Clyde debo hablar contigo – dijo el esclavo consciente del poco tiempo con el que los dos contaban. Luego quitó la mano para poder recibir su respuesta

– ¿Hasta ahora? – Preguntó enojado – ¿un maldito mes después?

–Iba a venir antes Clyde, pero si lo hacía me matarían, están buscando todavía a cualquiera que estuviera relacionado con la sublevación

–Así que preferías tu libertad… al cabo que Clyde solo estará ahí, rodeado de sus riquezas pudriéndose como el pedazo de mierda que es la sociedad actual… claro, ya entiendo…

–Te amo Clyde – dijo Token – ya te expliqué porque no había podido venir. Este mes tampoco ha sido fácil para mí… pero vine porque te amo… ¿acaso no te habrías puesto más triste el que me mataran y que nunca más me volvieras a ver?

El rostro el chico se sonrojó al verse acorralado.

–No te creo Token – dijo abriendo el balcón – por favor vete

–No renunciaré a ti – Dijo el esclavo sin mover un solo músculo

–Vete o yo… yo…

– ¿O qué? ¿Llamarás a tus sirvientes? No eres capaz Clyde, tú me amas

–Ya lo oíste – dijo Judie interviniendo – y yo si soy capaz de pedir ayuda

Token apretó los puños. No contaba con eso. Se acercó al balcón y dijo antes de salir de ahí que regresaría. Aún no renunciaba.

Clyde derramó unas amargas lágrimas. Aún amaba a Token pero su confianza había sido traicionada. Judie le abrazó, pero el castaño se alejó, saliendo al balcón y llorando en silencio. Judie no deseaba llegar a eso, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir.

El estudio del señor Donovan era un lugar agrado que Judie pocas veces había visto y muchos menos visitado. Al tocar a la puerta escuchó un "¿Quién?" desde adentro. No contestó porque sabía que si decía que era ella John no se molestaría en salir. Volvió a tocar, escuchó un bufido del otro lado y luego la cerradura abrirse, el rostro del señor Donovan se veía muy enojado y su disgusto aumentó al ver a su sirvienta del otro lado de la puerta. Estaba por cerrar cuando el brazo de ella se interpuso. Sus ojos le miraban de una manera diferente a la de una sirvienta a su amo; parecía más la mirada de una madre al padre de su hijo, reclamándole algo.

–Ya estuviste a punto de perder a tu hijo, no lo descuides ahora

–Creo que ya aprendió su lección Judie – dijo John tratando de cerrar

–Él sí, pero ese esclavo no. Estaba en el cuarto de Clyde pidiéndole que huyeran ¿quieres que eso pase? ¡Convive con tu hijo! ¡Hagan algo como lo que son! Padre e hijo

John no se quedó mudo por la visita clandestina del esclavo, si no por el ímpetu que mostró la mujer. Sin duda alguna es mala la idea de interponerse entre una madre y su hijo. Donovan suspiró derrotado. Tal vez ellas tenían prohibidas miles de cosas y puestos en la sociedad, pero sin duda alguna controlaba mil veces mejor a los hombres que ellos mismos. Le aseguró a la sirvienta que le haría caso y solo así ella le permitió cerrar la puerta de su estudio. Debió hacer algo cuando Clyde le dijo que estaba enamorado de un esclavo, nunca llegó a pensar que ese esclavo le hiciera caso. Que llegar al punto del secuestro e incluso la huida era demasiado. No quería perder a su hijo, pero las palabras de ese esclavo sonaban inusualmente ciertas. Por la cara de Clyde, porque seguía perdidamente enamorado, solo que terriblemente herido.

A las siete de la mañana el golpeteo en su puerta lo despertó. Clyde se sentó en la cama y vio el balcón por el que Token entró, deseaba tanto que eso hubiera sido un sueño; pero no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere. Su padre abrió desesperado y le reprochó con la mirada el seguir dormido.

–Vístete Clyde – le ordenó sin el menor tacto – tenemos que irnos

– ¿irnos? ¿A dónde? – bostezó el castaño

–Al mercado, perdimos todos los esclavos, los campos no duraran mucho sin ellos. Además, dudo que hayamos sido los únicos que los perdieron

–Ya tenemos a los sirvientes – le recordó viendo por el balcón a los que trabajaban ahí

La mirada de su padre le hizo saltar de la cama. En ocasiones se podía negociar con él, pero otras odiaba que lo contradijeran, más cuando decía una excusa poco creíble y tú le mostrabas los defectos de dicha frase. Empezó a vestirse delante de él, complaciéndolo y logrando que saliera diciendo que lo esperaba afuera en el coche. Fue hasta que se quedó solo que se dio cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba. Token estaba ahí afuera, ansioso de encontrar su oportunidad para volver a hablar con él. Se sentó y tragó saliva con el pantalón a medio poner. Quizás debía darle una oportunidad, al menos una.

"_Dame la oportunidad de componer los errores"_

Walter y Mudo se despertaban, habían dormido en el jardín de los Donovan sin ser descubiertos. Token pasó la noche en vela. Estaban en el que un día fue su punto de reunión.

–Deberías descansar un poco – dijo Walter

Pero el esclavo no dijo nada, solo veía la puerta de la mansión a lo lejos, esperando pacientemente a que alguien saliera, Clyde, su padre, o Judie.

– ¿Me estás escuchando Token?

Entonces pasó. De la puerta principal salió el amo y su hijo. Un carro se acercaba a la entrada, saldrían. Tendría que darse prisa. Sin decir una palabra dejó su escondite y corrió rumbo a la entrada. Se ocultó perfectamente y se sujetó de la parte de atrás sin ser visto. Las demás personas lo verían como el esclavo de los Donovan y no como alguien que los seguía.

**Clyde POV**

Sabía que Token me seguía, no lo veía ni tenía idea de cómo pero me seguía, lo sentía en mi corazón. Mi padre miraba por la ventana del carro, yo solo podía ver el piso y dejar mi cuero suelto que se movía de un lado a otro, quizás no tanto como hace 200 años en calles empedradas; pero lo suficiente como para molestarme. Me parecía extraña la razón por la que me invitó a acompañarlo, sospechaba que era una prueba para ver si ya había olvidado a Token. Deseaba saber si su hijo se había "curado" por completo luego de la amarga experiencia. Ojalá fuera una enfermedad para vacunarme y ya, así como la viruela. Pero no, no era así de sencillo borrar la enorme huella que él dejó en mi corazón.

Nos detuvimos lejos del centro del mercado, casi en la casa donde bajaban de cientos de barcos más esclavos de los que había visto en mi vida y eso que en Richmond hubo una gran aglomeración de ellos. El comerciante saludó a mi padre y le dijo unas palabras al oído, seguramente diciéndole que le había apartado los mejores esclavos. En ese momento no lo sabía pero Token había bajado también del carro y escondido me veía. Entramos a la pequeña cabaña donde siempre hacían negocios, una hilera de esclavos entró ahí. Mi sangre se congeló, aquellas caras tristes. Mi padre empezó a regatear, tratando de meterme en el negocio. Pero yo no podía, se habría enojado conmigo de no ser porque el comerciante empezó a molestarse por el regateo. Mi padre dejó de verme y empezó a discutir con aquel hombre. Aproveché para salir de ahí, me valió un posible regaño, no podía soportar el ambiente tan triste que los esclavos se traían en los hombros; aun sabiendo lo que me encontraría ahí afuera. Sé que no debería, pero mi corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi los ojos de Token e incluso el impulso de abrazarlo tuvo que ser controlado rápidamente.

– ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones? – inquirió Token

Miré a mi alrededor, había mucha gente todavía por aquí comprando. Era arriesgado contestar pero mi boca se me adelantó, controlada por mis sentimientos que durante un largo mes fueron encapsulados.

–Me prometiste algo Token, y no lo cumpliste…

–Fue un error haberme unido a Prosser. Fue un error haberte llevado. Pero según creo es la misma cantidad de errores que tú cometiste

Me di la vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tenía razón y eso me molestaba.

–Yo te demostré que te amaba Token… a pesar de la reputación de mi familia y el daño que le haría a los Thompson

Trató de tomar mi mano. Me exasperé entonces. La alejé y me giré viéndolo a los ojos y gritando con todos mis pulmones.

– ¡Demuéstrame que me amas!

Mi rostro se enrojeció al darme cuenta, pero ya lo había gritado y por alguna razón mi cuerpo estaba tenso y miraba firme a Token. Mi padre, como todos los presentes escuchó el grito. Salió junto con el comerciante, que de inmediato reconoció al chico que meses antes había vendido; la sangre le hirvió al ver a el esclavo que solo llego a traerle problemas. Al principio Token se sorprendió al ver mi reacción, dándose cuenta por fin de cuan profunda fue la herida y de cuantos puntos tendría que darle para que sanara. Mi padre dio un paso al frente, no lo veía pues le daba la espalda, pero sentía la terrible mirada que me propinaba.

– ¿Qué crees que haces Clyde?

En esa fracción de segundo me di cuenta de que Token tomó una decisión más arriesgada aún que la de seguir a Gabriel Prosser en su misión suicida. Tomó mi mano en un segundo y gritó tan alto como lo hice yo.

– ¡Está con su novio!

La gente ahogó un grito, incluyendo a mi padre y a mí. Le miré al principio con sorpresa y luego el amor que le tenía logró fluir de nuevo y la herida dejó de sangrar. Nos había condenado sí. Pero también me había demostrado que me amaba. Así como yo grité que no amaba a Heidi y que me negaba a casarme. Así él grito que me amaba a mitad de aquel mercado de esclavos y enfrente de mi padre.

Vi como mi progenitor apretaba los puños y bajaba la mirada, nunca en mi vida lo vi tan enojado, ni cuando cancelé la boca, ni cuando se enteró que estaba con Token. Estaba seguro. Temí que la demás gente interviniera y tratara de separarnos y se llevaran a Token lejos de mí.

– ¡Lárguense! ¡No quiero volver a verlos!

Y con esas dos frases nos liberó.

**Fin Clyde POV**

John vio salir corriendo a la joven pareja. Su reputación no se vería afectada luego de comprar a todos los presentes prometiéndoles favores. Pelearía con Judie al regresar a la mansión, pero no la despediría. Su esposa se negaría a tener hijo con él. Dirían que Clyde había muerto de alguna cosa o un accidente y pasarían el resto de sus vidas en esa vieja mansión que con el tiempo, como ellos, se llenaría de polvo. Judie se negó rotundamente. No se quedó a ver el final de lo que un día fue el hombre que más amó en su vida y que terminó completamente solo en aquel feo lugar. El retrato de su hijo nunca fue quitado. Fue solo cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte que pidió que se lo llevaran. Lo observó unos minutos y luego con la navaja que había en el buró apuñaló el corazón de su hijo, tal como Clyde le había hecho a él. Miró el techo de su mansión, expirando mientras pensaba en la persona que heredaría sus tierras.

Se alejaron lo suficiente del mercado, seguros de que nadie los hubiera seguido o deseara hacerles daño. Token luchaba por normalizar su respiración, vaya susto el que se habían dado. Corrió con él. ¿Eso significaba que lo perdonaba? Miró al castaño al lado suyo, también jadeante, le dedicó una bella sonrisa, como él siempre sabe darlas. Token sintió que su corazón volvía a latir en ese instante y que casi se detenía de nuevo al sentir los dulces labios de Clyde sobre los suyos, besándole con todo el corazón que ya no estaba herido.

–Clyde – Dijo Token una vez que se separaron – sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero te prometo que si tomas mi mano y huyes conmigo vamos a estar bien, seremos felices y nunca nos volverán a separar… ¡Te lo juro Clyde!

Los ojos castaños del chico se llenaron de lágrimas. Token secó con su dedo pulgar la pequeña lágrima que recorrió la mejilla de su novio. Ladeó la cabeza un poco antes de contestar.

–Yo te iba a prometer lo mismo… – suspiró el amo

Sellaron esa promesa con un beso, un beso en aquella mañana de septiembre de 1800. El otoño se acercaba, pero su mayo apenas iniciaba. Las flores empezaban a brotar de la árida tierra que habían sido sus vidas hasta entonces. Y así por fin les entregaron lo que cada ser humano tiene al momento de nacer, la libertad. Ahora era tiempo de cumplir con su verdadero deseo. O mejor dicho el de Token. Buscarían esa pequeña cabaña al lado de un río. En cualquier lugar, lejos de Raleigh, de Carolina del Norte.

–Aun tengo algo que hacer aquí – Dijo Clyde cuando el beso se cortó – y necesitaré tu ayuda para eso

–Claro ¿en qué?

El castaño miró hacia arriba con miedo en los ojos.

Judie se miraba en el espejo, aun gran ojo morado es lo que había conseguido al discutir de esa manera con John. Pero había valido totalmente la pena. Defender a su hijo no era una razón insignificante. Dudaba volver a ver a su hijo, ya había escapado. Quiso ir a su cuarto, para tocar sus pertenencias una última vez.

Clyde veía hacia arriba, el segundo piso nunca le pareció tan alto como en ese segundo. Token le animaba diciéndole que no era tan difícil, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Subió a los hombros de su novio y logró agarrarse del balcón al que siempre salía, con toda su fuerza se impulsó para lograr subir, tuvo la ayuda de Token. Si no nunca hubiera podido. Logró entrar a su cuarto y se quedó en el piso aún con miedo a caerse. Token subió luego de él y lo ayudó a pasarse.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres llevarte tus cosas?

–No permitiré que mi padre se quede con todo, me llevaré al menos mi dinero

Judie vio a los dos chicos a través de la puerta entreabierta, sintió deseos de despedirse de Clyde, pero se logró controlar. Vio a su niño guardar sus cosas y salir por el balcón, huyendo de lo que lo había aprisionado todos esos años. Judie se acercó al balcón y se asomó por él viendo perderse a los chicos por el bosque. Sonrió bastante, tal vez ella debería seguir el plan de su hijo y huir de ahí. Así fue, no pasó ni un mes para que ella huyera, buscó trabajo en otras casas de Raleigh y luego se fue a Richmond a probar suerte. Sus siguientes amor fueran mejores con ella y nunca más nadie le puso una mano encima. Pero siempre que veía el bosque se preguntaba si su hijo pasaría corriendo de la mano del esclavo, felices por ser libres. Al imaginar eso las fuerzas la regresaban y le animaban a vivir y a ser feliz.

La ciudad de Richmond apareció frente a ellos, había muchos pueblos luego de ella pero el que buscaban Clyde y Token iba río arriba. Ya una vez Clyde había oído hablar de Jamestown y estaba seguro que era el lugar ideal para ellos. Mudo y Walter veían un gran futuro pasando Richmond hacia abajo, siguiendo el río.

–Creo que este es el adiós – dijo Walter despidiéndose

Habían viajado por varios días y sabían que tarde o temprano ocurriría la despedida. Mudo no resistió más y abrazó a su amigo Token, deseándole lo mejor, luego vio a Clyde y también lo abrazó. Cuando llegó el turno de Walter Token pudo susurrarle al oído.

–Solo dile Walter, no te va a reclamar, es mudo

Las mejillas del chico ardieron del sonrojo y de la vergüenza.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió apenado y sorprendido

–Lo mismo te pregunté yo esa noche en la cabaña, según creo no recibí una respuesta

Los dos esclavos que ahora eran libres se perdieron en el ocaso rumbo a Richmond. Encontrarían exactamente lo que buscaban unos kilómetros más hacia el este, en una pequeña comunidad de negros que les abrió los brazos y recibió como hijos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la historia se repitiera y un beso nocturno se convirtiera en la alegría de sus vidas. Cada noche rezaban por sus amigos que tomaron otro camino. No pasaba un día sin que Walter se preguntara ¿Qué habría sido de su vida si el señor Donovan no lo hubiera comprado junto con Token y Mudo? Comprendió que las noches en vela, la comida de los cerdos, el terrible látigo y las heridas abiertas le habían recompensado con alguien que estuvo siempre a su lado y que siempre lo estaría. Claro que hubo chismes, claro que trataron de casarlo, claro que más de una vez sintió la necesidad de gritarlo al mundo. Pero por suerte siempre intervenía Mudo y él, aunque quisiera, nunca diría absolutamente nada, aunque por debajo dijera absolutamente todo.

El pequeño pueblito de Jamestown, Virginia era el más pequeño que en su vida habían visto, por lo tanto también el más amigable de todos. Los recibieron muy bien e impresionados por las ropas de Clyde les suplicaron quedarse, pensando que eran unos importantes empresarios. El castaño les contó de lo que hacía su padre y todos se entusiasmaron con la idea de producir vegetales. Por más que les pidieron quedarse a dormir ahí ellos les dijeron que preferían algo más alejado. Así supieron de la cabaña que estaba a unos minutos más arriba. Cuando Token la vio no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción, era la cabaña que todas las noches soñaba. Al entrar vieron el deplorable estado interior, aunque su estructura estaba intacta. Les contaron que los anteriores pobladores habían muerto hacía unos 30 años más o menos. Decidieron vivir ahí, aunque era un poco tarde para limpiar. El cuarto de arriba les sorprendió, no era tan espacioso como el que tenía Clyde pero era de muy buen tamaño. Unos cuantos muebles y solo una cama. En el buró estaba un pequeño plato de madera ya con telarañas. Token abrió la ventana y el aire fresco entró a la habitación que tantos años estuvo aislada. Ese si era un verdadero hogar.

–Clyde – Dijo Token – ahora si lo haré bien… lo prometo…

El castaño le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

–Se que lo harás… ya te lo había dicho… Token…

"_Prometo que no te defraudaré"_

El nombre de su antiguo esclavo salió de su boca acompañado de un gemido provocado por la mano de su novio tocando su parte íntima. Lejos de detenerlo, lo incitó más, besándolo de manera ruda. Token lo hizo retroceder sentar en la cama, devorando su cuello. Clyde lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y lo hizo estremecerse. Empezó a desabotonar la camisa del castaño, dejando marcas de un intenso color rojo a su paso, bajando los besos poco a poco. Clyde estaba más rojo que nunca. Sabía lo que vendría y estaba ansioso porque sucedería. Su camisa terminó en el suelo, luego la de Token. Seguidos por el resto de sus prendas. Clyde sintió mucha vergüenza cuando los ojos de su novio pudieron escudriñar cada parte de su cuerpo y sus manos tocaron hasta el último pedazo de pie. Pero él también pudo sentir a Token dentro suyo, al principio con dolor que poco a poco se convirtió en una sensación de placer tan grande que los gemidos se hicieron incontrolables ante ese ritmo de caderas y esos besos de fuego en su pecho. Además de esa ágil mano que se llevaba hasta el último pedazo de su virgen esencia, remplazándolo con la de Token. La virginidad de Clyde siempre le pertenecería y la suya a Clyde. El blanquecino líquido marcó el término de algo y el inicio de otra cosa. Mucho más grade y bella de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse.

Tal vez era el administrador de los sembradíos de Jamestown, pero no lograba encender la estufa que ahí habían instalado, además de la de piedra. Se dio por vencido y se dirigió a la que ya estaba en la casa, tenía pedazos de madera lista para encenderse. En cuanto abrió para ver que había adentro, vaya sorpresa, se topó con un viejo diario que estaba mal cocido, casi se va de espaldas al ver la fecha ¡100 años de antigüedad! Cuando Token vio la puerta de la casa abrirse vio a Clyde con un libro en las manos.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el ex esclavo

–Un diario… de hace un siglo…

– ¿Un siglo? – Exclamó el chico sorprendido

–Debe ser de los antiguos dueños de la casa – dijo Clyde poniendo el diario en la mesa de la cocina – ¿no lo crees?

Token pasó rápidamente las hojas. Entonces vio en la primera una fecha aún más antigua. Extrañado empezó a leer en voz alta. Fue así como se enteraron de la historia del príncipe y su fiel caballero que lucharon de la misma manera que ellos. Supieron la historia del aldeano y el brujo que huyeron alejándose de todo. Ya al igual que ellos, habían encontrado un hogar en esa pequeña cabaña. Las lágrimas escurrieron por las mejillas de Clyde, que al final del relato tomó una firme decisión. Salió de inmediato a Jamestown y compró un cuaderno nuevo. Token leyó su mente.

– ¿Haremos lo mismo? – inquirió para estar seguro

–Es lo que ellos desean ¿no crees?

Empezaron a relatar, recordando hasta el más fino detalle de todo, de su padre John Donovan y su mal genio. De las desatenciones de su madre que prefería cultivar sus rosas. De la benevolencia de Judie al enterarse y no decir nada. La mala leche de Lenny que a pesar de no escribirlo, ambos sabían que le habían causado la muerte. De la simpatía de Walter y sus sermones reveladores y por último de la voz de Mudo que lograban escuchar a pesar de que él nunca emitiría un sonido en su vida. De su amor y sus convicciones, del intento de tomar Richmond, las promesas, todo. Se sentían felices al haber transcrito los maravillosos relatos de los anteriores dueños y anexar su propia historia para que en un futuro fuera leída, quizás hasta un siglo después y que alguien más contara algo. Era un círculo realmente hermoso. Estaban por poner punto final cuando Clyde habló.

– ¿Este es el final? – inquirió un poco triste

–El final de algo, pero el inicio de otra cosa. El final de tu aburrida vida en Raleigh y el inicio de mi vida contigo – le contestó Token – ¿O hubieras preferido que esa vida no acabara?

Clyde le besó para luego terminar como los demás. Poniendo como firma.

**El amo y el esclavo – Jamestown – 1800**


	20. Escapa al Holocausto

**Me he esforzado para poder traerles el final del Style. Mi inspiración ha tenido problemas, aunque eso no es excusa, tengo terminado Papel y Tinta en borrardor desde principios de Marzo, el problema fue que no tuve mucho tiempo para teclear los capítulos. Prometo no tardarme mucho si dejan reviews. ^^**

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: Escapa al Holocausto**

**Pareja: Stan y Kyle**

**Canción: 4 minutes de Madonna **

**La respuesta a la pregunta anterior. Se que casi todos respondieron que American Idiot pero la verdad es que no, esa es mi segunda canción favorita. La respuesta es Monster de Paramore. Ahora es momento de poner la última pregunta. Estaba indecisa sobre ponerla o no pero creo que debo de ponerla. **

**¿Cuál creen que sea mi nombre? Lo he puesto por todo el fic sin que nadie se diera cuenta**

**a) Judie b) Charlotte c) Carolina **

**En la próxima actualización diré quien ganó las preguntas para que me avise cual será la siguiente historia que publicaré. **

**Sin más que decir excepto que South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: "Escapa al Holocausto"<strong>

**Varsovia, Polonia. Septiembre – Diciembre de 1939**

"_Sólo tenemos cuatro minutos para salvar al mundo"_

Esos ojos castaños estaban llenos de odio. Nunca en su vida Kyle sentiría un miedo tan fuerte o un escalofrío tan potente recorrerle la columna vertebral. Su preciado dije estaba siendo aplastado por la bota militar del nazi. Así eran aplastados los judíos en otros sectores de la ciudad. Stan no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, quiso lanzarse al nazi y golpearlo; pero sus brazos y piernas no reaccionaron. Eric Cartman se inclinó para quedar frente a frente con el judío arrodillad. Así que ese era el chico que tanto deseaba ver muerto Wendy. Se llevó la mano a la cintura, listo para dispararle, de no ser por un golpe en la mejilla y un grito femenino.

– ¡Nadie me traiciona hijo de puta! – grito Wendy luego de asestar un certero golpe en la mejilla del nazi. Olvidando por completo que le acababa de salvar la vida a su más grande enemigo, Kyle

El pelirrojo tomó su dije y de un paso llegó hasta Stan, jalándolo escaleras abajo, donde sus padres terminaban de guardar todo. Asustados al ver las tropas alemanas acercarse. Stan no pudo evitar voltear hacia arriba intrigado sobre lo que le ocurriría su amiga. Bebe pasó al lado de ellos con cara de preocupación. Es pasó en unos segundos, pero Stanley veía todo en cámara lenta. Wendy trató de patear a Cartman. Pero el teniente la tiró al piso, golpeándola en el rostro y el estómago.

– ¡Eres una estúpida! – Gritó hurgando entre sus ropas y sacando una granada – pero ya no me sirves para nada

Activó la granada y bajó las escaleras chocando con la rubia y tirándola también. A penas ella se ponía de pie la bomba explotó. Todo el piso se incendió, la madera cayó quemada. Eric sonrió triunfante mientras Bebe sentía que aquellas llamas le quemaban el corazón y miles de cuchillos cegaban su vida en un simple instante. No la vio bajar… seguía ahí arriba.

– ¡Wendy! – Gritó muerta de miedo

El ruido del motor encendiéndose fue ahogado por la explosión en el último piso. Stan escuchó un grito de la rubia que desesperada subía los frágiles escalones en busca de su amiga. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago y sintió ganas de vomitar, pero el auto se movió de manera brusca, las tropas les pisaban los talones. Scott iba en esa tropa. Sacó su rifle, nunca fue muy bueno disparando, pero ahora debía hacerlo. Disparó y la bala impactó en el neumático, desbalanceando el auto y reduciendo su velocidad. Vio entonces a Eric salir del edificio en llamas, tenía la mejilla ensangrentada. Sacó su arma y también disparó al auto, pero apuntando a los ocupantes. La bala rompió el vidrio y rozó la cabeza de Kyle, que se salvó por sus rápidos reflejos. Ike gritó y todos se agacharon, esquivando el resto de las balas, dando vuelta al edificio. El resto de las calles también eran un caos, en momentos como ese era mala idea vivir en el centro de la ciudad. Sorprendieron algunas tropas que no esperaban que alguien huyera de semejante manera. Gerald veía a su esposa gritarle cosas, pero no escuchaba. Su pie estaba pegado al acelerador y sus manos agarradas con inmensa fuerza al volante que con una maestría adquirida por la adrenalina surcaba los obstáculos cual videojuego. Kyle tomó la mano de Stanley, regresándolo a la realidad y recordándole que sus padres habían sido hechos prisioneros y que probablemente los matarían al finalizar el día. Pero los esmeraldas ojos de Kyle le recordaron porque hacía eso. Porque estaba huyendo de la ciudad en la que creció, con una familia judío, dejando atrás a sus padres, amigos, y estilo de vida. Todo eso se resumía a dos palabras, a una caricia, a un suave beso de esos rosados y judíos labios que temblaban de miedo. Los besó sabiendo que ni Ike ni Sheila ni Gerald se darían cuenta de ello.

Sería tonto decir que no se quemó, que no sintió el dolor de su carne desprendiéndose, pero el miedo de perder a la persona que más amaba la hizo continuar subiendo cada escalón, con la esperanza de encontrarla aún con vida. Por suerte las llamas habían surgido del otro lado del edificio y no por donde estaban las escaleras. La madera era frágil y muy a penas lograba sostener el cuerpo de la chica que con la cara en el piso y sus quedamos cabellos cubriéndole la cara aún respiraba. La rubia reunió todo su valor y se atrevió a pisar. La madera casi cede, pero fue misericordiosa, permitiéndole llegar hasta la chica, tomarla, pasar su brazo por su espalda y empezar a descender. En cuento pusieron un pie en un escalón la madera del piso cedió, salvándose ella de morir por un segundo. Cada escalón se le hacía eterno. Creyendo que el siguiente paso sería el último, pero qué más daba, al menos moriría al lado de la persona que amaba. Se lo tenían merecido, Wendy ayudó a los nazis y Bebe no hizo nada para detenerla. Salieron del edificio en llamas justo a tiempo, luego este se derrumbó matando a quien aún estuviera ahí. El llanto inundó el lugar, roto solamente por las palabras en alemán que Cartman gritaba y las respuestas de Scott que buscaban calmarle, controlando las ganas de cerrarle la boca con un jodido beso. Bebe revisó a Wendy, encontró su pulso, pero cuando trató de ver el rostro de ella fue detenida. La mano de la pelinegra se lo impidió. Cuando apartó los cabellos negros como la noche comprendió el motivo por el que no quería ser vista.

– ¡Judío de mierda! – Gritó Eric – ¡Nadie se me escapa!

– ¡Déjalos! ¡Admite que se te han ido hijo de puta!

Solo hasta toparse con los ojos de su medio hermano y notar lo cerca que estaban además de los ojos de los otros soltados. Se calmó. Apartando a Scott e insultándole para no levantar sospechas.

No sabía cuántas horas había manejado su padre. Varsovia era ya un punto en el enorme horizonte y sabían que tarde o temprano se toparían con tropas nazis. Pero nunca pasó por su cabeza la idea de encontrarse con esos soldados. Los detuvieron al ver los impactos de bala en el auto y el neumático desinflado.

– ¿De dónde vienen? – preguntó un chico en inglés a los del auto

–De Varsovia – le contestó Stanley encontrando por fin utilidad a saber inglés

– ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Alemania ha tomado la ciudad? – les pregunto ahora un hombre más anciano que parecía general

Stanley asintió, la cara del viejo se torció en una mueca. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos, creyendo que no lo alcanzarían a escuchar.

–Debemos irnos de inmediato – dijo el general – si tomaron Varsovia no tenemos ya nada que hacer por aquí

– ¡Como puede decir eso! – Exclamó sin cuidado Stanley – ustedes está obligados a ayudar a Polonia ¿O acaso no recuerdan el decreto entre los países? Vaya traidores que son

– ¡Cuida tu lengua! – Ordenó el general – ya nada podemos hacer

–Aún hacer algo – dijo Kyle hablando por primera vez, ganando la atención de Stan y del general – aún pueden ayudar a una familia judía a llegar a territorio francés donde estará a salvo

–No podemos hacer eso – dijo el inglés

– ¿Dónde está su honor militar? Dice que no puede hacer nada. Tiene la oportunidad de salvarle la vida a una familia que a duras penas ha logrado salir con vida de un campo de batalla. Pero no, prefiere huir a Francia con sus hombres y las otras tropas, dejándonos aquí a morir, mandando al carajo todo el jodido esfuerzo para vivir ¡Adelante hágalo! Ya veremos quién de nosotros dormirá tranquilo esta noche

**Stan POV**

Nunca vi hablar a Kyle en un tono más seguro que el instante pasado. Fue capaz de convencer a un general inglés. Ahora henos aquí, camino a Francia y a la libertad. El camino sería muy largo y sobre todo muy peligroso. Alemania aún no ha llegado hasta estos terrenos pero pronto lo hará. Tenemos dos opciones. O atravesar Checoslovaquia que era controlada por los alemanes o rodear por países neutros. De no ser porque la situación entre Francia, Inglaterra y Alemania estuviera tan estática no habríamos optado por la primera opción. Todavía había caminos por los bosques sin ser del todo controlados y fueron perfectos para huir. En esas noches no podía dormir y a las tres de la mañana me topaba con los ojos verdes de Kyle en la misma situación. Le besaba, unas noches con rudeza otras con dulzura, dependiendo de lo que necesitábamos. Luego volvíamos a la rutina del miedo. Cada paso podía delatar nuestra ubicación. Aún faltaba atravesar Italia y ese territorio fascista era peligroso. Por suerte nos reunimos con otras tropas y todos marchamos a través de ese lugar. No proclamamos guerra, no teníamos motivos para estar ahí de agresivos, solo buscábamos llegar a un territorio tranquilo. No estoy muy seguro de que Italia no quisiera atacarnos, pero era cobarde y Hitler aún no ordenaba nada, se había calmado bastante. Seguramente saboreando su victoria. Octubre se asomaba cuando cruzamos el último tramo de territorio para llegar a la apacible Francia. Al menos apacible por ahora. Las tropas dejaron ayudarnos en cuanto atravesamos la frontera. Éramos muchos, pero por separado cada tropa sería de unos diez. Haciéndose pasar por unos soldados inexpertos que solo hacían labor de reconocimiento. Siempre tuvieron que ocultar a la madre de Kyle, no era normal ver a una mujer en tantas tropas llenas de hombres.

"_Si lo quieres, ya lo tienes"_

La campiña francesa fue lo primero que vi. Un aire de libertad golpeó mi rostro y tomé la mano de Kyle. Él también sonreía. Hasta ese lugar llegaba la protección del ejército y a partir de ahí tuvimos que valernos por nuestra cuenta. Los rumores sobre lo ocurrido en Varsovia eran el tema principal de todos los chismes, cada vez que escuchaba uno en extremo descabellado no podía evitar reírme. Pero al instante recordaba la verdadera escena y esa sonrisa se esfumaba de mi rostro. Un vértigo me asaltaba y tenía que tomar la mano de Kyle para no caer al piso. El dinero se nos acababa, solo nos quedaban nuestras maletas porque el destartalado auto murió en uno de los bosques checos. Supimos entonces de un barco que zarpaba en dos días de esa ciudad costera con rumbo a América. Cambiamos el dinero a Francos y daban la cantidad justa para irnos todos en él. La familia aceptó de inmediato, mientras Kyle pasó ese tiempo en completo silencio, meditabundo, absorto en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué te ocurre Kyle? – le pregunte a mitad de la noche en el cuarto que alquilamos todos, sabía que estaba despierto

– ¿Tú quieres ir a América? – Agregó al escuchar mi "tal vez" – Yo no creo que sea mala idea, es solo que…

– ¿Qué cosa? – inquirí con más curiosidad aún de sus motivos

–Te sonará egoísta – dijo dándome la espalda – buenas noches

–Kyle… ¿Desde cuándo te guardas lo que piensas?

–Eso siempre me ha metido en problemas Stan, creo que lo mejor es que guarde silencio – dijo esa clara mentira

–Lo que tú no quieres es que alguien más te oiga. No le temes a la opinión general más si a la de tu familia. Aunque nunca sigues sus normas y siempre discutes con ellos

–Buenas noches Stanley – cortó la conversación

La duda seguía en mi mente mientras subía a ese barco. Haría que Kyle me contara lo que pensaba. Ya estaríamos en América pero no me agradaba cuando se guardaba algo, siempre se guarda lo más importante. Eso lo comprobé al descubrir que era judíos o que me amaba. La cara de Ike estaba en momentos sonriente ansioso de ver el mar y cruzarlo, pero en otros triste al recordar su antigua vida. Yo no dejaba de ver la tierra, a donde yo suponía estaba Varsovia. Preguntándome una y otra vez que había sido de mis padres. No les deseaba mal, pero en esta circunstancia era fácil darme cuenta de que nunca los volvería a ver en la vida. Tampoco a mi hermana. La diferencia entre los Broflovski y yo era que ellos se tenían entre sí. Su familia estaba unida y la mía fracturada. Por más que me repitieran que yo contaba como miembro de su familia, nunca olvidaría la mía. El barco empezó a moverse y ese enorme terreno se fue transformando en un punto en el horizonte que acabé perdiendo de vista. Kyle me tomó del brazo y me hizo girar a ver hacia el otro lado. Vi un segundo el horizonte y luego los ojos esmeraldas de él.

–Aunque lo veas se ha ido Stanley, deseamos vivir, poder escapar de la guerra, lo quisimos y lo obtuvimos. No le seas mal agradecido añorando lo que diste como pago

–Hemos sonado muy poéticos últimamente Kyle

Ambos reímos un buen rato y nos dedicamos a ver el horizonte, esperando ver el pequeño punto que crecería hasta ser el gran lugar que se convertiría en nuestro hogar. Preferíamos mil veces vivir en la pobreza que estar en un campo de concentración. No sabíamos en ese entonces, pero fuimos de los pocos que lograron escapar al Holocausto huyendo en el periodo de la "guerra falsa". Fue una oportunidad única y la aprovechamos totalmente.

**Fin Stan POV**

Cartman se sentía un verdadero incompetente al haber dejado ir a una familia judía así como así. Pero once días después de eso consiguió su mayor triunfo. Se acabó el asedio y Varsovia fue oficialmente de los alemanes. Todo gracias al trabajo militar del teniente Cartman. Se sentía soñado. Lo iban a premiar aquella tarde, el mismísimo Hitler iría a felicitarlo. Se arreglaba frente al espejo, tarareando la canción de cuna que su madre le cantaba por las noches. Scott se apareció en el marco de la puerta y tuvo que contenerse para no reír.

– ¿Celoso Ternoman? Tu hermanito menor será condecorado por el mismísimo Adolf Hitler por tomar Polonia

–Lo sé cerdito, pero eso no hace que te ganes mi respeto

–Carajo Scott – dijo Eric enojado – ¿Qué siempre debes insultarme? Pareciera que solo me dices cosas neutras mientras follamos. Ni una sola vez he escuchado algo bueno salir de tu boca

–Y de la tuya sí… – dijo Scott sarcásticamente

Cartman bufó, terminó de arreglarse y lo empujó para poder salir del cuarto. Scott miraba el piso, no dio ni dos pasos antes de escuchar esa frase que lo haría regresar.

–Te amo… – dijo Scott subiendo la mirada –…Eric…

Lo siguiente que sintió fue los labios de su hermano y sus manos quitándole el uniforme. Llegaría tarde. Hitler estaba impaciente. Podía haber tomado Varsovia, pero veinte minutos de retraso eran inaceptables. Estaba por irse cuando el teniente llegó. Acompañado de alguien que no estaba invitado. Hitler torció la boca y se acercó a Cartman para decirle.

–La puntualidad es algo que se enseña siendo soldado raso

–Lo sé señor, es solo que tuve un pequeño problema y no podía llegar sin solucionarlo

Esa fue una buena respuesta, porque Hitler esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Bebe llevaba unas flores a su amiga. El único hospital de la ciudad estaba lleno de gente los primeros días, pero poco a poco muchos fueron muriendo, ahora eran pocos los que estaban ahí. Entró y la encontró llorando desconsoladamente, con su cabello azabache cubriéndole un lado de la cara y las vendas blancas envolvían casi todo el rostro. Solo un pequeño pedazo de su ojo, mejilla y boca derecha estaban libres de éstas.

–Mojarás las vendas – dijo Bebe dejando las flores en el buró

–No lloro por eso – dijo ella – fui una idiota todo este tiempo

–Sin duda. Mira que ayudar a los nazis es una tontería

–No me refería a eso. Fui una tonta por no darme cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que siempre me cuidaste y protegiste

Antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar los labios de Wendy se habían apoderado de los suyos, besándolos con inmensa pasión. Durante unos segundos ella creyó que soñaba, pero entonces acarició la mejilla de ella, comprobando que ahí estaba. Y nunca se iría de su lado. Cinco años después la ciudad fue alzada y pudieron irse a vivir a Francia. Abriendo dos años después un pequeño restaurante. La vida siguió de manera calmada para ellas. A nadie le pareció raro que nunca se casaran o que no se les conociera alguna pareja. Las consideraron unas solteronas normales. Pero nunca supieron de la vida secreta que ambas tenían al cerrar las cortinas. La vida en Francia fue más dulce que lo que llegaron a imaginar, los años pasaron como un suspiro, el mismo suspiro que le cortó el aire a Bebe al escuchar la explosión, el mismo suspiro que soltó Wendy al ver la granada al lado suyo. Esos momentos en la escalera que se quemaban los sintieron más largos que el resto de sus vidas juntas. Pero era lo que merecían, ya habían saldado su deuda.

Cuando menos esperaban el otoño acababa y entraban a la pequeña casita en Richmond que sería su hogar. Ike sonrió al ver su habitación. Stan y Kyle serían quienes compartieran, mientras que sus padres dormirían en el cuarto de abajo. El empleo era poco, pero vendiendo algunas antigüedades pudieron comprar la casa y eso era todo lo que les hacía realmente falta. Stan estaba pensativo, veía a Kyle de manera insistente, queriendo leer sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo hablaba un poco más pero eso no hacía olvidar a Stanley lo que le dijo en el barco y la noche antes de partir. Acabarían peleando si le insistía, pero el silencio lo orillaría a una situación como la de Varsovia así que no sabía cuál de las dos era peor. Los vecinos eran personas muy agradables, también eran refugiados judíos y tenían dos hijas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezaran a juntar a sus hijos con ellas. Kyle ponía mala cara siempre que la primogénita de la otra familia se le insinuaba, recibiendo toda clase de regaños. Pero los prefería a serle infiel a Stan. Quizás esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso que llevaba un buen tiempo llenándose. Esa noche Stanley subió al cuarto y se encontró con Kyle escribiendo una carta y dos maletas listas. Los cajones abiertos sin nada en su interior y unas cuantas monedas en una pequeña bolsa.

– ¿Qué ocurre Kyle? – inquirió Marsh

–Ya no podemos seguir así Stanley, ambos sabemos que mis padres jamás aceptarán lo nuestro – arrancó la carta del cuaderno – así que para que hacernos tontos, huyamos de una vez de aquí. Yo se que tú piensas lo mismo, solo has guardado silencio

Stanley revisó la carta, decía todo, absolutamente todo a sus padres y Kyle había firmado por los dos. Se despedía y les pedía que no lo siguieran, que lo olvidaran.

"_Si lo piensas es mejor que sea lo que quieres"_

Stan levantó la vista y miró de manera muy seria a Kyle. Así que eso era lo que había estado rondando su mente. Lanzó un largo suspiro para luego decir algo que era obvio.

–Kyle, si lo has pensado tanto es mejor que sea lo que quieres, porque de ser así, iré contigo sin dudarlo un segundo

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro y ambos escaparon de Richmond. Ya les habían salvado la vida a los Broflovski y ellos debían continuar la suya en un lugar alejado, apartado de las presiones de la capital. Algún pueblo que estuviera a las orillas del río James.

No les tomó mucho trabajo el llegar a Jamestown, la gente era amable con los desconocidos, se lo debían a un tal Clyde que había llegado casi un siglo atrás. Stanley sabía mucho de las tácticas militares, pero lo mejor que tenían era Sheriff. Mientras que Kyle consiguió un modesto empleo en la tienda de víveres.

A Gerald casi le da un infarto al leer la carta. Aunque explicaba muchas inquietudes que tenía sobre su hijo. Sheila se enojó más. Volteó la casa al revés de la ira. Pero Ike fue quien les hizo guardar la compostura. Recordándoles lo que Stanley hizo por ellos. Aún así les tomó tiempo, bastante tiempo aceptar que su hijo era marica. Interrogando a Ike para conocer sus gustos también. No les mintieron a los vecinos, al menos no en el hecho de que había huido. La sexualidad de Kyle no le incumbía a nadie más que a ellos. No fue hasta la primavera de 1945 que se dieron cuenta de lo valioso de su hijo. Una vez superada la guerra, con la mente libre para preocuparse por eso. Ike sabía que ya era un poco tarde como para buscar cambiar a su hermano, pero eso no lo tenían en la mente los Broflovski. Añoraron tanto una vida tranquila, serían unos mal agradecidos con Kyle al cambiarla o perturbar la de él.

¿Qué le pasó a los Marsh? Me temo que no todo puede ser alegría. No todos logran salvarse de la guerra y fue realmente una ironía al morir ellos a menos de los soldados nazis que durante años apoyaron. No fueron llevados a juicio o a prisión. No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que mandaron a Cartman rumbo a la casa Broflovski para que dos balas cegaran sus vidas atravesando velozmente sus cabezas y sus corazones. Desataron un mal antes de morir y eso es un grave error. Pero no tengo idea de a donde habrán ido. Sus nombres solo son unos más en la placa en honor a los caídos durante el asedio, sus muertes solo fueron una estadística más para los pobladores o para la historia, eso y nada más que eso. Aunque para las vidas de Stan y Kyle fueron el principal obstáculo fueron también el último empujón para huir de Varsovia a su propia libertad. Descansen en paz Randy y Sharon Marsh. Los simpatizantes nazis.

Cartman fue feliz con su victoria en Varsovia y se quedó solo con ella. Un día después de su condecoración Hitler recibió una carta del teniente renunciado a su puesto, la carta tenía un triangulo rosa en la esquina. Huyeron a medio oriente, donde pasaron el resto de sus días. Scott nunca más dijo que amaba a Eric. Cartman nunca volvió a decir que amaba a Ternoman. Pero ambos lo sabían. Aún luego del término de la guerra no alteraron sus vidas. Lo único que aún tenía relación con dicho conflicto armado, además de su relación, era la maleta con el sapo Clyde en ella. Era todo. Muchos historiadores trataron de entrevistarlo durante su senectud, deseando comprobar la teoría del teniente marica que tomó Varsovia. Pero él nunca quiso hablar de eso. Murió llevándose consigo miles de secretos nazis y sobre todo, la historia de amor entre dos medios hermanos. Scott murió una semana después que Eric.

La casita que un día estaba tan alejada de Jamestown ahora era parte de él. A la orilla del río en un claro que estaba lleno de otras casas. Tal vez su magia de estar perdida en el bosque había desaparecido, pero aquella magia propia seguía. Era algo en su estructura, en sus muebles, en sus amplios cuartos. Simplemente era algo que repelía a la gente normal, pero atrajo como miel a las abejas a Stanley y a Kyle. Stanley entró al cuarto y descubrió a su novio tratando de mover un pesado ropero. Lo detuvo en el acto.

–Kyle, mejor ve a hacer las compras, yo me encargo de esto, aunque no le hayo mucho sentido

–Tendríamos una mejor vista sin esto interponiéndose

Se arremangó la camisa y empujó con fuerza el ropero. La madera rechinó por la fricción entre las patas y el piso. Vio al piso y encontró un libro antiguo, estaba cocido con dificultad y sus pastan eran oscuras. Al abrirlo vio una fecha que le sorprendió, al pasar las hojas encontró con otras, hasta 1800.

–Casi 140 años… – exclamó – ¿Príncipe? ¿Cacería de brujas? ¿Esclavo?

Al abrirse la puerta le gritó a Kyle que subiera. El pelirrojo había salido solo por cinco minutos, dudaba que Marsh hubiera encontrado alto tan impresionante como para que le gritara de esa manera. Subió de mala gana las escaleras para encontrarse a su novio sumido en la lectura de un libro, con el cuarto hecho una nube de polvo y el ropero a medio mover.

–Es el diario de los antiguos dueños

– ¿De ese tal Clyde? – inquirió Kyle acercándose

–Del tal Clyde, Leopold y Philip

La cara confundida de Kyle le hizo empezar a leer desde la primera página hasta lo último escrito ahí. Ninguno se dirigió la palabra durante los relatos, absortos en la historia y su gran semejanza con la suya. Una vez terminado el relato guardaron silencio, que rompió Stanley con una pregunta.

– ¿Tienes algún cuaderno que no sea de dibujo?

En un santiamén Kyle buscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar un cuaderno de color verde militar con el año 1939 grabado en la pasta. Regresó con él leyendo el pensamiento del pelinegro. Con una pluma y tintero empezaron a escribir las historias que hasta ese momento estaban anotadas. Salvándolas del olvido. Una vez terminada esa tarea se vieron en un dilema.

–No creo que sea buena idea escribir nuestra historia ¿y si alguien lo encuentra? Es una soga al cuello – dijo el judío

–Si los alemanes ganan la guerra ya tenemos la soga al cuello. Podemos ocultar el diario en la habitación del fondo, hay una tabla suelta y un hoyo no tan profundo

Kyle soltó un suspiro, no podía discutirle. Empezaron a recordar, hallándole gran utilidad al idioma inglés que sabían. Quizás tuvieran esa gran facilidad con ese idioma exactamente para poder escribir y leer ese libro. Tal vez ese fue realmente el propósito de eso; no el poder vivir en otro país, no el poder comunicarse con las fuerzas inglesas. Fue para continuar la escritura de aquel diario que posiblemente no era una obra de arte, pero si un gran documento histórico, que lamentablemente aún no estaba listo para salir a la luz. Levantaron la tabla de madera y lo dejaron ahí, preguntándose quienes serían los siguientes en encontrarlo y leer su nota final.

**El judío y el polaco – Jamestown – 1939 **


	21. La casa más antigua de Estados Unidos

**Agradezcanle a las vacaciones y a una madre misericordiosa que me permite estar medio día en la computadora. He podido terminar el Creek. Se que lo esperaban con muchas ansias. La verdad yo también deseaba terminarlo de una vez. Se suponía que lo publicaría a finales de Marzo y ya estamos en junio. **

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: La casa más antigua de Estados Unidos**

**Pareja: Craig y Tweek **

**Canción: Tik Tok de Ke$ha**

**Sabía que dirían Charlotte. Pero no, mi verdadero nombre es Carolina. Charlotte le puse al pueblo porque leía el libro de Lolita cuando buscaba un nombre y así se llamaba la madre de Lola. Judie lo puso porque una amiga me recomendó ese nombre. La verdad es que mi nombre real (y el único que tengo, mi madre odia poner dos nombres a una persona) es Carolina, agradezcanle a la princesa de Mónaco y por ser el único nombre que no estaba en mi familia. A partir de hoy puede decirme Ledayy o Caro o sus derivados. **

**Ahora sí, la tan esperada ganadora. **

** Gabi17. ¡Felicidades! Con un cerrado marcador gana por la velocidad en la que contestó. Segundo lugar es SweetInsanity1039. Tengo un premio de segundo lugar. La historia que tu digas (Diferente a la de Gabi claro) será la siguiente publicada. *Ledayy se pone de pie y les aplaude, lo mismo hace su peluche de Kyle* **

**Ahora sí sin más. Disfruten el fic. Nos leemos en el epílogo, que viene con grandes sorpresas. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: "La casa más antigua de Estados Unidos"<strong>

**Richmond, Virginia, EUA. Mayo del 2012**

"_Esta noche pelearé hasta que vea la luz del día"_

– ¿Qué es esto? – inquirió Dylan viendo el papel que Fred y Daniel le habían llevado a casa como tarea de Garrison

–Una estúpida excursión. Será aburrido pero perderemos todo el día, no te dejarán ir si tus padres no lo firman – dijo Fred sin la anterior confianza que se tenía. Su amistad se había quebrado luego de la broma

El antiguo abusador tomó el papel con fuerza, arrugándolo bastante. Esa era su última oportunidad. Los padres de Tweek no estaban muy seguros de dejar ir a su hijo. Richard se negó, pero la señora Tweak firmó el permiso sin que su esposo se diera cuenta. Thomas Tucker firmó el papel sin preguntarse que era. No tenía ánimos de toparse con alguna nota que le recordara que su hijo era marica. Las peleas habían disminuido en la casa debido a la ligera depresión en la que el esposo cayó. Ruby notaba ese ambiente triste, incluso en su hermano. Pensó en usar de nuevo el truco de Stripe y hablar con él, pero prefirió entrar a su habitación sin ningún escudo. El pelinegro ni siquiera volteó a verla, más no por estar deprimido, recostado en la cama o sollozando levemente. Si no por estar en su escritorio, escribiendo palabras en una hoja que, al acercarse Ruby vio que contenía un mapa del museo de Jamestown.

–Pensé que los maricas se deprimían y trataban de cortarse las venas

–Yo pensaba que las niñas se maquillaban y usaban vestidos

La chica rió ante esa broma, eran ese tipo de insultos los que decían palabras tiernas y sobre todo, los que le indicaban que su hermano seguía en la realidad. Finalmente Craig encerró una habitación del primer piso con un marcador rojo, llenándola de color al punto de humedecerla y romperla ligeramente. Su plan a penas iniciaba y no podía esperar a que el día marcado para la visita llegara. Ese día recuperaría a Tweek.

**Craig POV**

Por primera vez entré a la escuela buscando a alguien que no era Tweek. Los encontré en el casillero de uno de ellos. Kevin sacaba sus libros mientras Jason, apoyado en la hilera de casilleros le hablaba de cosas austeras. Se sorprendieron al verme, supongo que pensaron que estaba deprimido y que ya hubiera intentado suicidarme., pero no era así. Craig Tucker no es de los que se rinde. Llegué hasta ellos y fui directo al grano.

–Necesito su ayuda

Se dieron una mirada entre sí, Jason sonrió de forma pícara, ya lo estaba esperando. Saqué de entre mis ropas el mapa que un día antes había impreso. Vieron la gran mancha roja que estaba en uno de los cuartos. Ladearon la cabeza sin entender el mensaje, pensé que serían más listos. Los tomé de un brazo y los llevé a un pasillo casi vacío. Susurrando les expliqué mi plan. Stoley abría los ojos cada vez más mientras que Jason solo pensaba las fallas que podría tener mi idea.

– ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? – Inquirió Jason – a menos claro que desees decirlo frente a toda la clase

Una sonrisa se coló entre mis labios sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

–Garrison me la debe – Aseguré antes de escuchar el timbre que indicaba el inicio del día escolar

Me despedí de la pareja que más tarde encontraría en la clase de historia. Fred y Daniel fueron los encargados de recoger el permiso. Dylan si había asistido. Pero se sentó en un lugar alejado de los que fueron sus compañeros bravucones, también lejos de Tweek o de mí. Lo veía nostálgico y pensativo, cumpliría su promesa, de eso estoy totalmente seguro. Me lanzó una breve mirada y puede notar una cristalina lágrima en su ojo.

El autobús que nos llevaría de la escuela de Jamestown estaba destartalado y parecía que en cualquier bache se quebraría. Ya no había necesidad de que tuviéramos compañero, pero lo hubiera deseado, para ser el compañero de Tweek. Fui de los últimos en subirme, todos los asientos estaban llenos, incluso mi amado rubio se había sentado al lado de Garrison con tal de evitarme. El único asiento vacío era el que estaba al lado de Dylan. El antiguo abusador me dio una mirada que luego regresó a la ventana. Sin más remedio me senté y partimos a ese pueblo. Tomaría tiempo llegar, pero me serviría para terminar de ajustar mi plan. Yo debería haberme sentado junto a Garrison. Me tomaría tiempo convencerlo de ayudarme, aunque también está la opción que nunca falla, el chantaje. No podía dejar de mirar a mi rubio nervioso, sobresaltándose con cada tope o irregularidad del camino. Cuanto lo amaba. Por eso no dejaría que se me fuera por semejante tontería que eran las palabras de sus padres.

–Debes estar ansioso de verme irme – dijo de improviso Dylan

Volteé a verle y quedé atónito. Unas líneas húmedas dividían en dos sus mejillas. Jamás pensé que el chico que tanto molestaba a Tweek lloraría de esa manera. Aún tenía un ligero moretón en la nariz de cuando lo golpeé, una pequeña quemadura en la frente de la sopa hirviendo que le arrojé. Y supongo que la patada que le di le dolió muchísimo. Debería de estar ansioso de verlo caer, de verlo sufrir una vida tan infeliz como la que tenía Tweek. Pero no podía, por la simple razón de que él había vivido esa triste vida durante toda la secundaria. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Eso es un abusador. Un chico que vive una mala vida, por lo que se desquita con otros o trata de interactuar con otros de la forma que le enseñaron desde niño. Eso era Dylan, eso era Fred. Eso era Daniel.

–Sé que debería, pero no puedo alegrarme de eso

Mi respuesta le sorprendió notablemente, porque de inmediato se giró para verme a los ojos. Estaban bastante rojos y se podía apreciar más cuando los tenía abiertos de sobremanera. Tuve que contener una pequeña risa, unos días antes yo también me habría sorprendido de decir eso. Pero ahora esa era la frase más lógica que mi cabeza pudo articular.

–Lo que hiciste fue por una razón. Yo habría hecho lo mismo, por eso no soy el indicado para juzgarte. Tú solo ya te has condenado, está de más que yo lo haga también

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios, extendiéndose a todo su rostro. Se iluminó cual criminal que escucha que lo dejarán libre. Me sentí como un Dios misericordioso, pero era simplemente mi conciencia la que me lo ordenaba.

–Eso… ¿Significa qué…? – articuló torpemente Dylan

–Te perdono Dylan – dije otorgándole la absolución

De no ser por todos sus abusos, por todos los malos ratos que nos hizo pasar, de no ser por eso Tweek y yo no nos habríamos unido a tal grado de enamorarnos perdidamente. El autobús se detuvo de forma brusca. Garrison casi se cae del asiento, soltó una maldición sin querer y regañó al conductor por frenar en seco. Se puso de pie y arreglándose un poco la ropa nos indicó que nos bajáramos. Habíamos llegado a la primera colonia inglesa, al lugar del que surgió la nación tan poderosa que es Estados Unidos. El pueblo se mantenía por ese título, recibiendo visitantes de todas partes y de bastantes escuelas cercanas, que veía la visita como un elemento fundamental para la comprensión de la historia en el alumno. Para mía era la oportunidad de recuperar a Tweek.

**Fin Craig POV**

–Acérquense chicos. Estamos por entrar al museo de Jamestown, que es también la casa más antigua de Estados Unidos. No fue la primera construida pero si la más antigua que queda en tan buenas condiciones. Así que compórtense pequeños demonios

Tweek no dejaba de temblar, no escuchaba a la amable y bonita guía del recorrido. Solo podía imaginar que la persona detrás de él era Craig. Viéndolo con esos rudos ojos que lo hacía suspirar y a la vez le atemorizaban. Casi podía sentir como un cuchillo se clavaba por su espalda y buscaba llegar hasta su corazón. Eso ocurriría si continuaba amando a Tucker, pero esos labios no los podría olvidar. Su corazón no dejaría de latir, así como su cuerpo no dejaría de mostrar sus bajos impulsos que en la noche le asaltaban.

El tour era una mierda, no por el contenido histórico o porque la casa estuviera fea. Simplemente la chica al frente no nació para ser guía de turista. Te daba flojera en el instante que abría la boca y las palabras se a amontonaban en sus labios, saliendo con un horrible timbre y acento, claramente alemán. Kevin y Jason se dieron una mirada. Esto no era parte del plan pero si quería un buen resultado a favor de Craig tendría que intervenir antes que él. Se acercaron lentamente, procurando que el rubio notara su presencia desde antes y no soltara un grito digno de una película de terror.

– ¿Podemos hablar contigo Tweek? – Inquirió el aficionado a Star Wars – es algo importante

El rubio asintió levemente. Los tres se alejaron un poco del frente, seguidos por la enojada mirada de Craig al notar que estaban interviniendo de una manera diferente a lo que había discutido. Aunque la clase hubiera deseado oír el chisme estaba lo suficientemente adormilada como para dejarlo pasar.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Tweek? Ya no actúas de manera normal – dijo Jason lo más tranquilo que pudo – ¿Pasó algo con Craig?

En cuanto el nombre de su antiguo novio salió en la pequeña conversación empezó a temblar en ese instante, de forma descontrolada. Si tic se movió frenéticamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Empezó a negar con la cabeza. Ya tenía suficientes presiones con la foto encontrada en la parte de atrás del marco como para sumarle el problema que suponía resuelto.

–No p-puedo estar c-con e-él ¡Gah! A-Acabaría m-muerto ¡Gah!

– ¿Crees que nosotros acabaremos muertos? – dijo Kevin

Entonces Tweek encontró lo ilógico de la afirmación de s u padre. Stoley y Jason eran buenas personas, lo sabía. Los conocía de toda la vida ¿Ellos también acabarían de la misma manera que la predicción de su padre? No tenía sentido que así fuera, se amaban se quería demasiado. Sería una injusticia semejante destino. Pero si eso era así con ellos ¿Con Craig y él habría el mismo tipo de excepción? No… su padre se lo habría mencionad, pero tampoco mencionó lo de Kevin y Jason ¡Demasiada presión! Tweek se jaló los rubios cabellos y sintió que la camisa que traía puesta le apretaba. Se alejó bastante, regresando al inicio del grupo. Craig vio que su esperaban comenzaba a desmoronarse ¡Pero no se rendiría! Esa noche lucharía hasta que el sol saliera y su sentimiento con Tweek renaciera en un brillante amanecer. Ya casi era la hora, les dieron un pequeño tiempo para que vieran los cuadros con fotografías y pinturas de las épocas que vivió la casa. Incluso tenían los nombres de los cuatro anteriores dueños en la pared de la primera habitación de abajo, que era la única de la planta baja abierta a la gente.

"_Porque cuando salgo por la noche ya no vuelvo más"_

Fred y Daniel observaban algunas de las fotografías. Dylan se les acercó, no sonreía pero se notaba mil veces más alegre. Los dos chicos se miraron intrigados. Siempre que llegaba en esa posición les daba una mala noticia. Esa no sería la excepción.

–Regresaré a Raleigh – dijo sin darle rodeo a la situación

Por más que dijeran que lo esperaban no estaban listos para escucharlo. Un nudo se formó en sus estómagos, a pesar de ese quiebre entre ellos una noticia así era muy dolorosa. No supieron que decir ni cómo reaccionar, de no ser por su compañía seguirían siendo los chicos débiles en vez de los abusadores. Dylan bajó la mirada, no esperaban que respondieran.

–Seguiremos siendo amigos ¿verdad? – inquirió Daniel que de los tres era el más sentimental

–Claro – contestó Dylan con media sonrisa

Fred y Daniel seguirían en contacto con su amigo, visitándolo durante los veranos. Cada uno haría su propia vida, unidos a parte de su lado de amistad por los temas que escogieron. Daniel se volvió profesor de primaria, inculcando valores contra el Bullying. Fred se volvió un famoso conferencista dando una nueva mirada del Bullying, la mirada desde los abusadores. Cambiarían sus domicilios de Richmond, pero siempre volvían a la ciudad por la reunión de la generación. Pero nunca más vieron a los dos chicos que terminaron de afectar sus vidas. Tweek y Craig nunca asistieron a dichas reuniones quedaron solo en sus recuerdos y en la fotografía del día de la graduación. Murieron en 2072 con tres meses de diferencia el uno del otro. Pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Porque aunque nunca eliminaron el Bullying disminuyó de forma milagrosa.

Craig se acercó a su maestro de historia, que estaba bastante apartado del resto del grupo. Según el plan de visitas no subirían al segundo piso o saldrían al patio, se quedaría ahí toda la explicación. Se acercó lo más calmado que pudo le hizo la petición.

–Necesito que lleve al grupo a la parte de arriba

–Eso no está en el plan – Dijo Garrison – me parece innecesario

–Yo lo necesito… – dijo el chico siendo interrumpido

–No puedo decirle a la guía un cambio tan repentino

–Me la debe Garrison – dijo conteniendo un grito – me la debe por dañarme de esa manera, así que más vale que lleve al grupo arriba. Me importa un carajo lo que piense la estúpida guía

Herbert quedó mudo. Obedeció sin tener que recibir la amenaza que sabía que su alumno tenía planeada. Se dirigió a la guía y le informó el cambio de planes. Ella sonrió, eso aumentaba su salario.

Después de esa rara generación la preparatoria nunca tuvo alumnos tan diferentes en el buen sentido de la palabra y destacados. Victoria, Mackey y Herbert trataron en vano el resto de sus vidas de conseguir otro Craig Tucker, otro Tweek Tweak o mínimo otro Kevin o Jason. Incluso los abusadores no se les acercaban al trío dominante. Diez años más pasaron sin ellos y desistieron en el último de ellos. Esos chicos eran del tipo que surge cada siglo o al menos cada vez que muere la anterior generación buena. Murieron 40 años luego de esa excursión, con las fotografías de sus grupos todavía almacenadas y las frases que gritaban a ellos todavía retumbándoles en sus oídos. ¿mm,kayy? ¡Cállense carajo! Una sonrisa se les escapaba de los labios y podían cerrar los ojos tranquilos, sabiendo que un día se reunirían con sus ex alumnos en el paraíso, en el infierno o a donde fueran.

La señal de Craig fue lo que la parejita necesitaba para poner en marcha el plan en marcha. Le dijeron a Tweek que Garrison quería hablar con él en el otro cuarto y que debía quedarse ahí. El grupo se fue moviendo hacia la planta alta mientras Kevin y Jason, al final de este, controlaban que ningún otro alumno fuera a acercase. Se quedaron en las escaleras. Tweek caminó con miedo al otro cuarto, creyendo que había hecho algo malo. Abrió la puerta un poco extrañado, creía que en un museo todo debía estar accesible. Jason soltó un suspiro, durante años estuvo enamorado de él, ignorando a Kevin. El rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. A penas entró la puerta se cerró y Craig la bloqueó con su cuerpo. Cualquiera hubiera creído que gritaría, pero no, algo le decía que ese día sería muy raro, bastaba con recordar la conversación que hacía unos minutos había tenido. Kevin miró a Jason de reojo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La vida les pintaba del mismo color de sus mejillas, un bello rosa.

Así sería. Kevin cumpliría su sueño y se convertiría en el director de una nueva saga de Star Wars, mientras Jason empezaría un pequeño negocio que terminaría en una gran compañía de videojuegos. Hicieron pública su relación sentimental a los 24 años. Ninguna de las familias se opuso. Abrieron grandes caminos a la comunidad homosexual en sus respectivas áreas y vencieron grandes tabús. Todo eso junto con una tranquila vida que era su mayor orgullo. Una vida sin odios, conviviendo con sus amigos y ex compañeros de escuelas o universidad. Se cambiaron a Seattle a los 30 años y ahí pasaron el resto de sus días. La mañana en que murió Kevin el sol no salió hasta 10 minutos después de lo pronosticado. Esa misma noche se fue Jason, dejando tras de sí un legado, pero sobre todo, una historia de profundo amor.

**Minutos antes **

– ¿Aún no te das cuenta de quién soy? – Preguntó Dylan

El rubio nervioso bajó la mirada. Terminaba de armar el rompecabezas en su cabeza. El sonrojo en las mejillas de su verdugo le dieron la pieza faltante, no supo si sentirse alagado o acosado. Miró el piso con el rostro encendido.

–P-perdona… n-no ¡Gah! Te reconocí…

– ¿Perdonarte? Yo debería pedirte una disculpa, dejé que mi corazón me guiara por el mal camino. Pero tú aún puede hacer lo correcto. No seas un idiota como yo Tweek. Lucha por Craig, amalo tanto como él te ama a ti… no me digas que no te ha gustado estar con él…

Tweek no contestó, recibió una despedida de su antiguo amigo, aunada la noticia. Una lágrima se formó en uno de sus ojos, pero no se atrevió a responderle. Solo le dio una tímida sonrisa, idéntica a la que le dio el primer día en kínder.

Dylan pudo vivir tranquilo el resto de su vida gracias a ese mohín de "te perdono". Regresó a Raleigh a penas iniciaron las vacaciones y cursó la universidad en ese lugar. Conoció a otro chico, alguien que le recordaba a Tweek, pero que a la vez tenía algo que el rubio jamás tendría, algo que nunca supo describir. Sus padres no lo tomaron bien pero tampoco mal. Se casaron en el estado de California y ahí pasaron el resto de sus vidas, rodeados de la amarilla arena y de una negra noche. Cada día daba gracias por haber sido rechazado por Tweek y conocer a su verdadero amor. Varias veces pensó en ir y visitarlo, pero era un jodido romántico. ¿Qué tendría de especial la despedida si regresaba a visitarlo de vez en cuando? Se quedaría con su ambiente de romance y mantendría su palabra. Nunca volvió a ver a Craig o a Tweek. Excepto en la quemadura de su frente.

"_Tic, toc en el reloj"_

–Tweek – dijo Craig mezclando con un suspiro de esperanza

– ¿Qué haces? ¡Gah! – dijo incluso incapaz de temblar. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que creyó que se le saldría del pecho. Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo las tremendas ganas de besara su eterno protector

–Eso es obvio Tweek, tengo que convencerte de que olvides todo lo que tus padres te han dicho. Tu corazón te está guiando al camino correcto ¿por qué no lo sigues?

–A-acabaré m-muerto… todos l-los q-que son así a-acaban ¡Gah! Muertos – articuló el rubio con la voz entre cortada

– ¿Y les crees? Los que se enamoran no acaban muertos Tweek. Ni los que son como nosotros ni nadie más ¿Crees que Kevin y Jason mueran? ¿Qué Dylan muera?

–No… – susurró volviendo a ver aquella incoherencia

La mente del rubio empezó a calibrarse, las palabras de su padre ahora eran ahogadas con facilidad por la voz de su novio que días antes le decía dulces palabras al odio y rápidos besos antes de cruzar la puerta de su casa. Un segundo, si los padres de Craig eran tan rudos ¿Cómo es que él seguía vivo? Quizás lo tomaron bien. Tucker trató de tomar la mano de su novio, éste escuchó más fuerte los gritos de Richard y dio un paso hacia atrás. Las imágenes del día que conoció a Craig se amontonaron en su vista, las de Dylan, de toda su vida ¡Era demasiada presión para cualquier ser humano! ¡Más aún para Tweek! Trató de empujar al pelinegro pero él acabó siendo el que retrocedió. Negando de forma mecánica con la cabeza y dando pasos hacia atrás por cada uno que Craig avanzaba hacia él.

Fred y Daniel voltearon a su alrededor notando la ausencia de la pareja que estuvo en el ojo del huracán los últimos días. Miraron a Dylan que ahora sonreía, seguro de lo que Craig estaba haciendo. Kevin bostezó, Jason se rascó la nuca, ese par estaba tardando demasiado. Admitía que sería difícil convencer a Tweek, pero imaginaba que la estrategia de Craig sería lanzársele y besarlo con fuerza, recordándole lo que su cuerpo le gritaba. Aunque eso solo sería recordarle que su cuerpo le deseaba y Tucker lo quería de verdad, no solo para follarlo.

–Y-ya oíste a n-nuestros p-padres ¡Gah! – decía Tweek con una mano en el pecho de Craig intentando alejarlo, con su tic nervioso descontrolado y acorralado en una pared

–Eso no me importa Tweek – dijo Craig tratando de acercase

Una lágrima finalmente cayó de su mejilla. Eran demasiadas emociones en su pecho y la húmeda gota resbaló por su rosada mejilla. Hizo su mano puño y con toda la fuerza que había permanecido oculta hasta ese momento empujó a Tucker tratando de escabullirse. Lo logró, corrió con tal de llegar a la puerta y huir del chico que le confundía y le presionaba más de lo que nunca soportaría. Pero entonces sintió que su pie se hundía en el piso, una de las tablas había cedido al ser pisada con tanto impulso. El ruido de la madera romperse retumbó en la sala y en los oídos de los dos presentes. Craig reaccionó en un segundo y llegó hasta Tweek ayudándole a salir del hoyo.

– ¿Estás bien? – inquirió bastante preocupado

–E-eso creo ¡Gah!

Al sacar el pie los dos no resistieron la tentación y se asomaron por el hoyo que hicieron. Olvidándose un instante de sus problemas e incomodidades. Lo que vieron ahí oculto era un cuaderno antiguo. Craig metió la mano y lo sacó. Tweek empezó a preocuparse sobre la forma en la que le pagarían al museo por los destrozos en la habitación que estaba prohibida. El cuaderno era de color verde militar, con un año grabado en la parte inferior izquierda.

–1939 – Leyó en voz alta Tucker

–D-Déjalo ahí C-Craig – suplicó el rubio nervioso

Pero el del gorro azul y pompón amarillo no obedeció, abrió en la prima hoja para encontrarse con una letra manuscrita y una fecha más antigua, pasó las hojas y se percató de más años escritos en esta.

– ¿C-Craig? – inquirió el chico al verlo tan hipnotizado

El mencionado regresó a la primera hoja y leyó en voz alta. No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron ahí, pero las historias contenidas en tan pocas páginas les atraparon como las moscas en una telaraña. Riendo en algunos pedazos, aguantando las ganas de sollozar en otros e incluso de acalorarse en ciertas declaraciones del príncipe. Todas tenían algo en común, su amor triunfaba. Y eso que esa clase de problemas eran mil veces más graves que cualquiera que los que vivían ellos. Está bien, era los problemas de su época pero sinceramente estaban ahogándose en un vaso de agua. Sintieron pena por los condenados y a la vez una gran admiración por su persistencia y valentía. Una vez terminado el relato se vieron entre ellos.

– ¿Ahora me crees? – dijo Craig con una sonrisa

– ¿Se-seremos los q-quintos? – inquirió Tweak

Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios de Tucker que rápidamente los unió con su nuevo novio. Celebrando su nueva valentía ante los problemas no tan graves del siglo XXI.

Cuando el beso se cortó le siguieron otra serie de besos más cortos. Alargándose más de lo debido. Garrison ya no sabía cómo entretener a la clase en la parte de arriba. A menos claro que le permitiera a la alemana contar su historia, eso sería eterno. Sacaron una pluma de entre sus ropas y se dedicaron a recordar su historia, uniéndose más a cada palabra que decían. Transcribieron todo en otro cuaderno más moderno que ahí había como para registro de empleados y luego le siguió su propia participación ¿Si se preguntaron quienes sería los sextos en leerla? Claro que sí, hubiera sido raro si no. El tiempo se acababa y muchos de los estudiantes empezaban a quejarse de lo largo del recorrido programado para durar 10 minutos, y se había convertido en uno de 70. Finalmente Garrison los dejó salir al gran patio que había en la parte de atrás del museo, en lo que los maricas terminaban. Fue entonces que la verdadera admiración surgió, más poderosa que mil discursos de la guía, Tweek se volvió a enamorar, pero ahora del pueblo y de la casa donde sus iguales vivieron desde hacía casi 390 años atrás. Por primera vez ambos se sintieron en algo bueno. El momento de ser revelado el escrito aún no había llegado, quizás el sexto tendría ese privilegio. Acomodaron con cuidado la tabla, poniendo el cuaderno en la parte de abajo, dejando el piso como si nada hubiera pasado, tragándose el secreto consigo, pero a la vez dejándolo suspendido en el tiempo. Se dieron un beso justo al salir al patio, justo enfrente de todos sus compañeros que por fin se divertían un poco, quedaron sorprendidos; pero un instante después empezaron a aplaudirles, el más efusivo era Dylan, contento de no haber arruinado un romance. Que se revivió en la casa más antigua de Estados Unidos. Así acaba su relato.

**El estudiante y su protector – Jamestown – 2012 **


	22. ¿Crees en la reencarnación?

**Esta terminado. No puedo creerlo. Estoy llorando en este momento, pero ya quiero dar punto final. **

**Historia: Papel y tinta**

**Título del capítulo: ¿Crees en la reencarnación?**

**Pareja: Todas**

**Canción: Here we go again de Paramore**

**De verdad les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen, sobre todo en el pedazo final. **

**Voy a decir todo lo que debo aquí arriba para dejarles solo el fin. Gracias a todos los que me leyeron, me hayan dejado review o no. De verdad ¡Gracias! Esta historia fue especial para mi y me alegro de saber que también lo fue para otras personas. No es lo último que haré pero me dejaré llevar por el sentimentalismo. **

**Gracias en especial a Gabi17, SweetInsanity1039, queenBwaldorf, Sakuyachan15, Garu0212, Tweekiee Tweekers, Red Crayon Princess y a todos los que no pude poner aquí. Mil gracias, se los debo todo. **

**Nos leeremos en T.P.M. (que ya casi esta terminado y me preparo para empezar a teclearlo) y luego en Husos horarios. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: "¿Crees en la reencarnación?"<strong>

**Jamestown, Virginia, EUA. 1635 – 2030**

"_Te escribiré solo para hacerte saber que estoy bien"_

**1635**

Diez años se pasan con increíble rapidez cuando vives en el paraíso que tenía Philip a mitad del bosque, con nadie más y nadie menos que el anticristo para defenderle y ayudarle a sobrevivir. Aquella mañana de primavera parecía ser como las demás; las noticias nunca llegaban a lo profundo del bosque, ni siquiera a Jamestown. Pero esta era demasiado. Corrió como pólvora. El rey de Francia había desaparecido de forma misteriosa, al igual que el duque de Inglaterra. Las coronas se negaron a hablar, algo obvio ¿Qué clase de corona admitiría que su rey era marica y que tenía un tórrido romance con el duque inglés? Los ojos de Pip se abrieron de sobremanera, su gorro de plebeyo se cayó de su cabeza por el viento sin que él tuviera la mínima intención de evitarlo. Damien también estaba atónito. Jamás pensó volverlos a ver.

– ¿Cómo ha estado su majestad Philip? – bromeó Ze Mole

Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de Pip al escuchar de nueva cuenta la voz de Christophe y su marcado acento, aunado a la risa de Gregory ante tal comentario. Muchas noches lo soñó, justo en el momento en que trataba de hablar despertaba. Pero no fue así cuando exclamó.

– ¿Y qué hay de usted Rey de Francia? O mejor dicho, desaparecido rey de Francia– dijo el ex príncipe haciendo una reverencia

– ¿Tú y Damien eran los únicos merecedores de un final feliz?

Entraron a la pequeña casa. Christophe era muy diferente a la última vez que lo vieron, la experiencia ya estaba en su rostro mientras que Gregory tenía un aspecto todavía dulce, demasiado como para un joven, común en un niño de pocos años. Charlaron como los viejos amigos que eran, recordando los tiempos en el viejo continente y la boda. También se enteraron del destino de sus padres, iban por el noveno hijo. Carlos I nunca soportó la pérdida de Philip, llenándola con muchos herederos. Pero igual se sentía vacío, ninguno sería como Pip.

Richard había muerto en una batalla protegiendo al rey tres años después de que huyeran. Damien no pudo evitar entristecerse, aunque en si ya lo presentía, hace 7 años sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho sin razón aparente. Ahora conocía el motivo. Por fin llegó la pregunta del millón ¿por qué había escapado de Francia?

–Por dos razones – empezó Christophe meditabundo – uno porque ya me exigían un heredero al trono y segundo…

–Eduardo nos descubrió – completó la frase Gregory

Pip y Damien abrieron los ojos de par en par, más atónitos aún.

– ¿Sigue vivo? – Inquirió Pip sin creerlo – ¡Tiene 112 años!

Una carcajada inundó el ambiente, Ze Mole había esperado esa pregunta solo para poder ver la cara asustada de Pip. Mala hierba nunca muere, y sí, el maestro seguía vivo y viviría tres años más antes de por fin cerrar los ojos.

– ¿Vivirán en Jamestown? – quiso saber Damien

Los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza. Su plan era un poco más elaborado, viajarían por las tierras recién descubiertas, serían unos nómadas, por seguridad y por placer. No los reconocerían si andaban de lado a lado y siempre desearon probar la libertad de hacer lo que querían cuando lo querían. El día pasó como un verdadero suspiro para ellos, quizá ese fue el día más rápido de sus vidas. La noche cayó y por más que les rogaron quedarse a pasar la noche ellos se negaron, ya habían alquilado una pequeña habitación en Jamestown. Caminar por el bosque de noche les dio menos miedo de lo que esperaban.

– ¿Qué tanto piensas Christophe? – preguntó Gregory ante el insólito silencio del parlanchín de su novio

–Solo recordaba el día en que los conocí, aún puedo olor la madera del salón principal, el olor a flores y sobre todo aún recuerdo tu gran entrada

Gregory sonrió de lado, también lo recordaba. Nunca llegó a imaginarse ahí, caminando en un bosque oscuro en Nueva Inglaterra, siempre creyó que pasaría el resto de sus días en ese aburrido castillo. Cumplieron su promesa, visitaban a la pareja en la cabaña dos o tres veces cada cuatro años. Vieron muchas maravillas en esa tierra y todas las anécdotas se las contaban, admirándolos mucho. Los hacían sentir como si también viajaran con ellos. Así fueron muchos años, hasta que la edad frenó a la pareja y se establecieron en el centro de Jamestown, visitándolos aún más seguido. Murieron en ese mágico pueblo, sin que ninguno de sus habitantes supiera que eran el duque de Inglaterra y el rey de Francia. Hasta que ellos murieron Pip comprendió el verdadero dolor de la muerte de una persona amada. Supo entonces como se sintió la gente con la muerte de su abuelo.

**1710 **

Diez años sin una sola muerte, bueno, una que otra pero nada tan grave. Libre de hacer sus mezclas de hierbas y todo el tiempo con aquel viento delicioso que siempre atraen los ríos. Kenneth casi olvidaba lo que se sentía morir, hasta ese día, que estuvo al borde del infarto y recordó las llamas ardientes del fuego abriéndole la piel y acabando con cada parte de él. Todo eso le provocó ver esos tres niños que tanto le recordaban a su juventud. Luego ver a Karen y a Kevin sonrientes fue todo lo que necesitó. Soltó unas enormes lágrimas, dejó su hacha a un lado y abrazó a su hermana, incrédulo de que ahí estaba. Una mujer pelirroja y un hombre de negro cabello estaban un poco más alejados de ellos.

–No han perdido el tiempo – dijo Kenny comprendiendo el origen de los niños

–Solo hacemos lo que nos pediste hermano – dijo Karen conteniendo el llanto – ¿Dónde está Butters?

Butters estaba en la habitación de arriba viendo el río correr tan sereno y tan calmado, sin ninguna preocupación. Así llevaba años sintiéndose, y podría decir que no había nada mejor en ese mundo. Escuchó la puerta abrirse pero no se molestó en bajar. Escuchó pasos en la escalera pero tampoco se alarmó. Cuando sintió que le miraban supo alguien que había entrado a la habitación.

– ¿Por qué andas tan apurado Kenny? – inquirió el dulce chico

–Aún no te das cuenta Butters – dijo una voz que creyó no volvería a escuchar

Al voltearse se topó con la misma Karen, la abrazó sin pensarlo, revivió el momento en que se enteró de la inmortalidad de Kenny. Tenía mil preguntas que hacerle, ella le sonrió y le pidió que bajara a la sala. Vaya sorpresa toparse de nuevo con Kevin, pero sobre todo con esas caras desconocidas y familiares a la vez. Charlaron de muchas cosas de los niños, de sus vidas hasta que supieron el motivo de su visita.

–Ya no hay trabajo en Inglaterra – dijo Kevin – en Richmond está la esperanza, no vinimos de visita, vinimos a vivir aquí

–Significa que ya no estaremos tan lejos – dijo Karen animosa

Kenny jugaba con los niños, desapareciendo la moneda ante ellos y luego apareciéndola detrás de la oreja de otro, ellos admirados lo revisaban, buscando el truco y riendo al no encontrar nada.

–Eres muy bueno con los niños – dijo la esposa de Kevin – ¿No has pensado en tener los propios? ¿O al menos en casarte?

Kenneth se quedó pensativo, no esperaba que su hermano fuera a revelarle el secreto de su orientación sexual, pero esa pregunta lo hizo reflexionar mucho, dejó la moneda a los niños que luchaban por imitar su truco y se sentó frente a la pelirroja mujer que le recordaba en cierto modo a ese chico Dougie. Butters ladeó la cabeza al ver el semblante solemne de su novio, algo bueno diría.

–El día en que todas las personas me preguntes eso en vez de acusarme de brujo por realizar magia delante de ellos, ese día le responderé su pregunta. No tratemos de correr sin siquiera gatear

La respuesta pareció satisfacer a la mujer, que intrigada y admirada decía a su amado que Kenny era más impresionante ahora que cuando era niño. Pero los hermanos del chico pobre si entendieron el mensaje. Pasarían muchos años, aún después de la muerte de la pareja, antes de que pudiera responder esa pregunta con toda tranquilidad.

El matrimonio se quedó esa noche a dormir para partir a la mañana siguiente a Richmond. Los niños jugaban cerca del río cuidados por sus respectivos padres mientras los hermanos tomaban su tiempo para hablar y despedirse de una verdadera forma. Karen abrazó a Kenny con mucha fuerza, pidiendo a Dios congelar ese instante y nunca separarse de él. Kevin se unió al abrazo, no recordaba la última vez que eso pasó, además de su primera despedida, tendrían unos cuantos años la primera que se sintieron de verdad unos hermanos. Butters recordó a Dougie, ni Karen ni Kevin había vuelto a saber de él o de sus padres ¿Qué clase de persona puede deslindarse de forma total de su pasado? Era obvio que todos los días pensaría en ellos, rezaría por ellos y les desearía lo mejor.

–Cuida bien de Kenny – le dijo Karen al despedirse –él vive solo por ti

–Te equivocas – dijo Leopold – también vive por ti, por Kevin, por tus sobrinos, pero solo por mi es tan valiente

Se verían varias veces luego de eso, hasta la muerte e Kevin. Luego Karen se mudaría con su hermano, incluso ella murió antes de que cualquiera de ellos lo hiciera. Lo niños nunca se enteraron de los gustos de su tío aunque durante toda su vida se preguntaron por el motivo del que no se casara y que vivía con su amigo Leopold. Esa familia aún radica en el estado de Virginia en la actualidad.

**1808 **

Clyde ya tenía su fama en Jamestown, todos los conocían e incluso sus vegetales llegaban a otros pueblos, casi a Richmond. No usaba esclavos, todos los del pueblo trabajaban para él, recibían un sueldo. Token se hacía pasar por su esclavo personal y nadie nunca le preguntó porque el chico blanco no se casaba. Varias chicas se le insinuaban, pero la eterna presencia del negro las ahuyentaba siempre. Entonces ese día llegó, aquel agosto de 1808 alguien llamó a la puerta. Clyde quedó boquiabierto, sonriente le gritó a Token que llegó como un rayo. Judie les sonreía, con más arrugas en la cara pero la misma sonrisa calmada y comprensiva. Típica de una madre. A su lado Walter contenía el llanto y Mudo sonreía de lado en silencio como siempre. La sirvienta hizo un viaje muy largo al enterarse de la ubicación de su hijo, sus benevolentes amos le permitieron ir. Mudo y Walter estaban en Richmond cuando se la toparon y todos juntos se dirigieron río arriba en búsqueda de sus amigos. Hablaron durante horas, disfrutando mucho de su compañía.

–Quédense – dijo Clyde – puedes vivir con nosotros Judie

–No creo que sea conveniente Clyde, sería un obstáculo entre tú y Token. No, yo conseguiré empleo en alguna casa de aquí o tal vez regrese a Richmond y te visite lo más seguido que pueda – dijo con esa voz calmada y ahora sabia

–Entonces quédense ustedes, Walter, Mudo – Dijo Token

–Ojalá pudiéramos – dijo Walter – pero eso los pondría en peligro, es más probable que se enteren de que no somos esclavos… tendremos que irnos, pero no dejaremos de visitarles

El amo y el esclavo bajaron la mirada tristes. Mudo tocó sus hombros y los hizo verle a los ojos. El mejor argumento lo dio él, con ese mirar y ese silencio que siempre les convencía. Judie les contó de la decadencia de su padre y de las noticias que daban. Dieron a Clyde por muerto y sería peligroso si alguien se enterara de su apellido o al menos de la relación entre él y el famoso John Donovan.

– ¿Recuerdas el rostro de Lenny, Mudo? – Le preguntó Token mientras su novio y la mujer hablaban en una habitación separada – porque yo no… se que debería, pero me es imposible ¿De qué color tenía los ojos?

Walter soltó una carcajada mientras Mudo contuvo la risa.

–Como todos los negros tienen ojos azules – dijo Walter sarcástico

Token recordó sus pláticas a la hora de la comida, sus competencias de adivinar que les daban de comer, sus pláticas antes de dormir, todo eso le pareció algo muy lindo; a pesar de ser esclavos se tenían los unos a los otros y ahora, cada quien estaba en su camino, pero eso no les impedía seguir en contacto y riendo de la misma manera. Token suspirando por Clyde en secreto y viéndolo en la noche. Mientras Mudo y Walter se preocupaban. Era una buena vida, pero su actual momento no lo cambaría por nada del mundo. Y sabía que sus dos amigos pensaban lo mismo.

–Siempre te consideré mi madre – dijo Clyde a Judie – tú me cuidabas, tú me procurabas, no me ignorabas como Martha Donovan. Sin mencionar el hecho de que ya sabía que Martha no era mi madre

La sirvienta tragó saliva. Si era la madre biológica de Clyde ¿Debería decirle eso? ¿Debería contestar las dudas que durante tantos años le asaltaron en las noches y siempre que la estúpida señora Donovan charlaba con sus rosas en vez de con su hijo? ¿Era realmente necesario revelar un defecto más de su padre y de la horrible vida que tenían los Donovan?

–Pero de todas maneras – interrumpió su conflicto interno – no me importa lo que la sangre diga, tú eres mi madre Judie…

La sonrisa de la mujer inundaba el lugar, abrazó a su hijo y nunca dijo nada ¿Para qué? De todas maneras Clyde la consideraba su madre. Que importaba lo que la sangre indicara. Lo importante era que ellos así lo sentían y lo sentirían por siempre. El castaño por fin podía decir "mamá" con seguridad de que la mujer a quien se lo decía era exactamente eso, su madre.

Judie consiguió un empleo en una de las casa, el sueldo era bajo pero al menos podía estar más cerca de su adorado hijo. Walter y Mudo regresaron a su colonia, en el camino se toparon con el lugar donde ocho años antes había estado el campamento de Gabriel Prosser. El hombre que no podía hablar recordaba con toda nitidez el lugar donde dejó el cuerpo del esclavo que tanto daño causó. En el piso de tierra hizo una cruz y se persignó, rezando por el alma del infortunado. Visitarían a Token unas cuantas veces después de eso. Pero no vivirían mucho luego de eso. Su secreto se supo y un ataque sorpresa por parte de sus vecinos les causó la muerte. Clyde y Token lloraron mucho, pero nunca los olvidaron, cada noche veían el lugar donde estaba el diario y suplicaban que un día la sociedad pudiera cambiar y dejar de ser ese feo monstruo. Si le hubieran pedido escribir una carta a alguien, Clyde lo haría, pero solo para que la otra persona supiera que estaban bien, muy bien.

**1946**

La guerra había acabado por fin. Siete años pendientes de cada movimiento diseñando estrategias que nunca llegarían a manos de los importantes generales y que solo estarían en los cuadernos y mapas de Stanley. Siete años ganándose el pan como el Sheriff y el futuro dueño de la tienda del pueblo. Cada vez que Kyle veía algún producto con el nombre de Clyde recordaba el diario perfectamente escondido. Ese día había poca gente en la tienda y el judío charlaba amenamente con uno de sus compañeros. Sintió una persona detrás de él, luego su compañero le dijo que había alguien que deseaba comprar algo. Al voltearse quedó atónito. Esos rizos rubios y ese rostro que nunca olvidaría. Detrás de ella vio solo el perfil de la mujer pelinegra con ojos del mismo color sonriéndole ligeramente. Abrazó a la rubia sin cruzar el mostrador, dejando medio cuerpo apoyado en él y llorando un poco. Ella le abrazó con igual nostalgia, Wendy solo bajó la mirada.

–Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver Bebe – dijo el pelirrojo nostálgico

–Mira a quien se lo dices Kyle – dijo la rubia – pensábamos lo mismo de ustedes dos ¿verdad Wendy?

El abrazo entre la rubia y el pelirrojo se rompió, Kyle se fijó mejor en Wendy, la última vez que supo de ella estaba en el edificio envuelto en llamas. Se veía perfecta ¿Cómo logró salir ilesa? Su pregunta fue contestada cuando se volteó y dejó ver su perfil izquierdo. Totalmente marcado. Eran las cicatrices de unas dolorosas quemaduras de tercer grado. Hasta a Kyle le dolió la cara al verla. Ella sonrió un poco más al ver el rostro asustado y en parte arrepentido del humil chico que Stanley escogió para pasar el resto de sus días.

–He pagado mis errores Kyle – dijo ella con una voz calmada, una que era la antítesis de su antigua voz en la escuela – no te sientas culpable de la cuenta que el destino me ha cobrado por mi estupidez

Kyle se relajó un poco, fue a buscar a su jefe para pedirle el resto del día por un "contratiempo inmenso". El jefe hubiera aceptado sin decir la mínima explicación.

Stanley regresaba a casa para comer, se encontró con el agradable olor de los alimentos recién preparados; pero también con unas voces desconocidas. Al entrar a la cocina se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Quedó impactado al ver el rostro de Wendy, el karma era algo de lo que nadie se escapa, tuvo suerte de no pagar con su vida. Lo mínimo que podía darle Stanley más que un abrazo o una palabra de aliento era ese pequeño beso en la mejilla aún tersa. Una pequeña lágrima se le escapó a la pelinegra que agradeció profundamente esa muestra de cariño. Y a la vez ese perdón que tanto esperaba. Kyle le sirvió un plato de comida a Stan y le contó rápidamente de todo lo que había hablado. Los sueños de la post guerra y su plan para llegar hasta Francia y abrir un pequeño restaurante. Tenían mucha experiencia de su juventud. También le dieron la mala noticia a Stan de la muerte de sus padres o al menos así los había declarado luego de siete años desaparecidos. Kyle les preguntó cómo había dado con ellos. La sonrisa que se formó en sus rostros le hizo sospechar algo que segundos después una foto aclaró. Era su familia, los Broflovski años después de refugiarse de la guerra, su hermano ya era todo un hombre e incluso posaba con una chica que seguramente era su esposa. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro a más no poder, se sentía contento de saber de su adorada familia.

–Nos dijeron – empezó Wendy – que si llegábamos a encontrarlos les avisáramos que la boda de Ike es a finales del año

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Kyle, no deseaba más que ir a ver a su hermano y acompañarlo en un momento tan importante. Stanley sabía que debían ir consiguiendo unos trajes. Poco antes de que la noche llegara ellas se despedían, no deseaban causarles molestias cuando ya tenían un cuarto rentado en una casa del pueblo. Pero antes le pidieron una respuesta al judío, pasarían a Richmond a despedirse también de los Broflovski. Kyle subió a su habitación corriendo, llegando hasta su cuaderno de dibujos, arrancó el retrato de Ike y anotó en grandes legras un enorme "sí". Bajó a dos escalones y se lo entregó a las chicas. Stanley veía fijamente a Wendy, que se tapaba su cara quemada con el cabello. Él le apartó el pelo y dijo.

–Eres hermosa en tu interior Wendy, no temas enseñarte como realmente eres. Yo oculté mi forma de ser, tú no ocultes tu cuerpo

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, dudaba volver a ver al chico del que estuvo perdidamente enamorada. No encontró las palabras concretas para decir adiós, siempre habló de más, así que su mejor adiós sería ese inusual silencio.

**2017**

Craig veía su nueva oficina, era un buen inicio. No era el dueño pero si el dueño en turno. Manejaba todo ese museo recién graduado de la carrera de administración de empresas turísticas. Le agradó esa carrera, sobre todo por poder estudiarla junto a Tweek. El rubio estaba en la entrada, era el guía principal y recibía las pocas personas que entraban, era raro que alguien pidiera un guía. Entonces ellos entraron al museo. No los reconoció al principio, fue hasta que sintió su abrazo y sus palabras de alegría supo quién era. El chico aficionado a Star Wars, Kevin Stoley. Jason iba de traje, venía de una junta con su pequeña compañía que luchaba por desarrollar su primer videojuego.

–Siempre dijeron que deseaban ser otra cosa, un día eran astronautas y al otro eran ganaderos – dijo Jason incrédulo de la profesión que sus dos amigos ejercían

–T-todo cambió en e-esa excursión ¡Gah! – dijo Tweek guiándolos a la oficina de su novio

La sorpresa de Craig fue menos notoria pero no evitó que esbozara una enorme sonrisa y se encargara de preparar un café. Los problemas de Bullying que Tweak sufrió durante toda la preparatoria quedaron atrás después de aquella excursión, quedaron muy en deuda con el museo pero sobre todo con ese diario que les abrió los ojos. A quien les preguntara el motivo de trabajar ahí solo contestaban.

–Nos agrada la historia – Dijo Craig dándole un sorbo a su café

Jason alzó una ceja sin creerle ni una sola palabra a su amigo pelinegro. Kevin contrariamente le atribuyó el gusto que mencionaban a las clases que Garrison les daba en la preparatoria. Tweek dejó de temblar un poco debido a la cafeína que ahora atravesaba por su cuerpo. Era calmante, casi tanto como las palabras escritas en el papel antiguo, deseó haber podido conseguir un mejor cuaderno en donde anotar, pero consiguieron lo que pudieron.

– ¿A qué se debe su visita? – preguntó Tucker

Jason y Kevin se vieron entre sí unos instantes. Luego extendieron una invitación con papel transparente alrededor. Craig la abrió y supo a donde iba todo eso. Se realizaría una reunión de la generación 2010–2012 de la preparatoria de Richmond.

–Nosotros asistiremos, Garrison nos pidió entregárselas

Craig la miró un instante, luego observó a su novio. El cruzarse sus miradas se hablaron más que con las palabras. Negaron con la cabeza y de la forma más cortés que pudieron rechazaron el ofrecimiento. Deseaban concentrarse en su presente. Además, les parecía que cinco años era un tiempo muy corto para volver a reunir a una generación. ¿Tanto así los extrañaban los maestros? El rostro de Kevin se ensombreció un poco, pero Jason solo recogió las invitaciones y las guardó, por algo hacían eso sus amigos y no tenía nada que ver con el no querer juntarse o viajar a Richmond, si no por el miedo de reencontrarse con alguno de los antiguos abusadores. Aunque Tweek no lo dijera aún tenía malos recuerdos de esos días y prefería evitarlos.

Jason se puso de pie, ya era hora de regresar a Richmond. Kevin no quería despedirse, extrañaba la clase de matemáticas, Adler y sus charlas, extrañaba las bromas en la clase de historia y los gritos de Garrison enojado por una denominada "incompetencia" por parte de los alumnos que serían los mejores en la historia de su clase o de la escuela incluso. Tweek los despidió con su típico tic y unas risas bastante alegres por parte de todos. Sintieron ese efímero instante como si fuera una despedida al salir de la preparatoria. Creyendo que al día siguiente volverían a verlos y el siguiente y el siguiente. Pero ya no sería tan seguido.

La carrera de ese par despegó poco después de la despedida. Verían a sus amigos en el mismo museo de Jamestown varias ocasiones más, cuando sus apretadas agendas se los permitían. Les debían todo a ellos, su felicidad, su relación, su triunfo. Y nunca lo olvidaban, si algún día ven una película que diga dedicada a Craig y Tweek Tucker sabrán de quien estoy hablando. O un videojuego que en los créditos al ganar el último nivel venga "con el apoyo de C.T.T.". La era digita la iniciaron esos dos con grandes avances computacionales, pero nadie les creería cuando dijeron que todo lo obtenido era gracias a que dos chicos se enamorasen. No, eso era imposible. Al menos durante ese siglo. La humanidad cambió, el pensamiento se abrió y poco a poco fue común ver a las parejas homosexuales en la calle. Por algo se empieza. Es lo que siempre dice Stoley cuando le preguntan por sus orígenes. Lo mismo contesta Jason.

"_Olvidamos las cosas que jurábamos que pensábamos"_

Philip se recostaba en la cama pensativo. La visita de su amigo le hizo reflexionar un poco, su huida solo fue adelantar lo que iba a suceder. No sería rey nunca, ni aunque su sangre lo indicara.

–No te tortures Pip – Dijo Damien entrando al cuarto – estarán bien, tan bien como lo estamos nosotros ¿O te arrepientes de haber huido?

Pip esbozó una enorme sonrisa y dijo viendo a Damien a los ojos.

–Nunca… nunca Damien…

Pasarían el resto de sus días en aquella cabaña, alejados del mundo y sobreviviendo con lo que podían. El padre de Damien no le dio la orden a su hijo de atacar la tierra y no se enteró de todo lo que estaba haciendo ahí arriba, hasta una mañana de 1687. Luego de 62 años viviendo en esa cabaña la vida se le acababa a Pip. El debía ir al cielo, ahí van las personas buenas, pero el anticristo no renunció a él. Para su padre fue una inmensa sorpresa verle regresar al infierno tomado de la mano de un mortal que debía ir al paraíso. Se negó a volver a la superficie, Satán cedió finalmente y prometió retrasar el fin del mundo unos cuantos siglos más. Tal como lo proclamó su padre, nadie supo de la existencia del príncipe, se borró de los registros y nadie nunca supo algo de aquel chico. Los descendientes de Carlos y Enriquetta gobernaron la corona. Ni siquiera en la familia real sabían de Philip. ¿Ese era realmente el final del chico? ¿Del anticristo? Ahí acababa su corta historia en la tierra para iniciar la dulce estancia eterna en el infierno como príncipe también. Satanás llegó un día con una carta dorada que le provocó una quemadura al tocarlo, venía del cielo dirigida a Pip. El rubio no supo si abrirla o no, recordando la sensación que le provocó su regalo de 19 años. Pero como esa vez la curiosidad lo forzó a abrir la carta.

– ¿Crees que algún día venga? – preguntó Leopold a Kenneth

– ¿Quién? ¿Dougie? Lo dudo mucho – respondía el inmortal acomodándose entre las sábanas, había sido un día realmente agitado y lo único que deseaba era poder recostarse un rato y dormir hasta que el sol saliera

–Lo extraño mucho – dijo Butters – no pasa un día sin que no crea que va a cruzar la puerta, de visita como siempre

Un beso en los labios fue la respuesta que ahora recibió, Kenny no quería tocar el tema, porque sabía que él era el afortunado, aún podía estar en contacto con su familia y en cambio Leopold no vería de nuevo a sus padres o a su mejor amigo. Pero se tenían el uno al otro y con eso era suficiente, o al menos así lo consideraba Kenneth.

– ¿Preferirías regresar a esa época? – inquirió en voz tenue

Leopold no tuvo que pensarlo ni un segundo.

–No Kenny… te prefiero a ti…

Los siguientes 52 años pasaron sin muchos sobre saltos, las esporádicas visitas de los hermanos y las típicas tareas de la casa. Veían venir una revolución gigantesca. Las cosas estaban muy tensas. La América deseaba deslindarse por completo de Europa, pero no tuvieron que vivirlo, porque una mañana de 1762 Butters ya no pudo levantarse. Kenny sabía que la hora de su amado había llegado. La suya no tardaría en llegar, Dios, nunca deseó tanto morir y ya no revivir. La vida pasó frente a Leopold como pequeñas fotografías. Sonrió ligeramente. Acarició con ternura la oreja de su amigo y ahí estaba, brillante y reluciente, una moneda de una libra, Kenneth no pudo evitar reír al recordar las muchas veces que él fue quien hizo aquel truco que los condenó a la hoguera.

–Te dije que aprendería – dijo Leopold antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre

–Estoy seguro de que ella es tu madre – dijo Token recogiendo la mesa

–Lo es Token, sea de sangre o no ella lo es… ¿Extrañas a la tuya?

El esclavo se quedó callado unos minutos, no veía a su madre o a su padre desde hacía ya ocho años. Claro que se preguntaba por ellos, claro que los extrañaba. Pero de no haberse convertido en esclavo no estaría allí, en América con el chico que más amaba en todo el mundo. Era un sacrificio el que hizo por vivir ese instante y no se arrepentía absolutamente de nada. Se giró hacia Donovan y besó sus labios saboreándolos como lo hizo durante su primer beso, aquel beso en el húmedo pasto con Clyde encima de él emocionado de estar enamorado y ser correspondido.

–Valió la pena ser esclavo… porque tengo el mejor amo de todos

Clyde se sonrojó ligeramente, apartó a Token y terminó e recoger los platos, tratando de no darle importancia a la frase que sin duda era la más dulce que había oído con las palabras amo y esclavo juntas.

Vivieron algo que creían que sus ojos nunca verían, la abolición de la esclavitud por manos de Abram Lincoln, el hombre que nació cuando ellos recibieron la visita de Judie, Mudo y Walter. Festejaron más que nadie en América, aunque les duró muy poco a comparación de la vida que tuvieron ocultando su amor detrás de una cruel esclavitud. Pero los años pasan y cobran las cuentas de la vida llevada, no le pareció raro a Clyde ser el primero en estar muriendo, Token siempre fue más fuerte que él. Ahora, postrado en esa cama solo podía ver los ojos aún vivos de su amado Token. Le pronosticaron una semana, Token empezó a enfermar también, deseaba irse casi al mismo tiempo. El chico Donovan le quiso dar ese gusto, esperándolo un poco.

– ¿Crees que los veamos? – preguntó Clyde casi con el último aliento

– ¿Quiénes? ¿Walter, Mudo o… ellos…? Pues…

Clyde murió con la sonrisa en el rostro por la respuesta escuchada.

De los cinco fueron quienes vivieron menos. Vivieron muchas cosas en el país, incluyendo esa dramática y explosiva revolución sexual, la gente asiendo cosas que ni ellos con años juntos habían pensado en hacer. El surgir de los Beatles, la caída del muro de Berlín. Pero nunca volvieron a Varsovia.

– ¿Qué habrá sido de ese nazi? – preguntó Kyle una noche

– ¿El que casi nos mata? Por mí que se pudra en el infierno

–Se que debería desear lo mismo pero… algo me hace sentirme identificado – dijo girándose hacia Stanley – como si muy en el fondo tuviéramos muchas cosas en común

–Un nazi es tu antítesis total – respondió Marsh sin creerle que alguna similitud pudiera existir entre ellos

No se perdió la boda de su hermano Ike, mantuvieron contacto durante los siguientes años. Aunque ellos ya sentían que la vida les empezaba a pedir que le regresara su préstamo. A principios del año de 1993 por fin aceptaron el trato con los hombres de negocios que deseaban comprar su casa para convertirla en un museo sobre la época colonial. Lo hicieron con una condición, que esperaran a su muerte; los hombres aceptaron gustosos, prediciendo un final cercano, no se equivocaban. Una tarde de julio de 1993 la hora llegó para Kyle. El corazón empezó a fallarle, pero lo que le dolía más que el infarto que le asaltaba era el rostro de Stanley triste. Poco después de ese día el pelinegro moriría de la misma manera; pero en ese instante sufría la pérdida de su amado. De la persona por la que dejó su tierra de Polonia, por la que dio todo. Con su último aliento Kyle sacó una hoja de entre sus ropas, dándosela a Stanley. El pelinegro rompió a llorar al ver el dibujo de los niños y Sparky.

–Esa es mi mayor obra… bueno, luego de tu retrato – entonces murió

– ¿Crees que debimos haber aceptado Tweek? – inquirió Tucker

El rubio abrió un ojo agotado, abrazando con más fuerza el pecho de su amado. Debía responder, Tucker nunca ha sido de los calmados.

–N-no… ¿A q-qué iríamos? ¡Gah!

– ¿A promocionar el museo? – Dijo Tucker topándose con esos orbes color oliva que tanto le atraían y enamoraban – o solo ganaremos que se rieran

–M-me parece q-que no e-es s-sano ¡Gah! V-ver tanto al p-pasado ¡Gah! – dijo temblando ligeramente

–Quizás tienes razón – respondió Tucker acariciando su espalda, sintiendo cada vértebra y disfrutando el tacto suave de la blanca y desnuda piel de su novio Tweek

El museo ganó mucha popularidad los años siguientes, expandiéndose a las casas o construcciones aledañas, pronto todo Jamestown dependía de las visitas al museo que poseían. Gente de todo Estados Unidos y no solo de Virginia llegaba a ver esos lugares y fascinarse por las historias recopiladas. Tweek venció su fobia de hablar en público gracias a su trabajo de guía. Participó en conferencias contra el Bullying contando su testimonio. Jamás tuvieron que volver a ocultar su sexualidad absolutamente a nadie, bueno, quizás solo a los niños. Murieron a la edad de 85 años, los dos con tan solo una hora de diferencia. En aquel museo también, cumpliendo con la tradición y preguntándose qué clase de pareja serían los siguientes en hallar el diario y quizás por fin exponerlo a todo el planeta en una sociedad que no se asustaría con sus contenidos y a veces descripciones detalladas. Si, vaya que vivieron, pero nunca le dieron el verdadero valor a lo que pasó una mañana de primavera del año 2030. Un día agitado en la tarde, pero con solo ocho visita en la mañana.

La corona inglesa sobrevivió, siguió su rumbo ignorando el escándalo en su sangre, aunque el gen siempre seguirá en ellos. El nombre de Philip y Damien fue borrado de todo registro.

Ese pueblo de Charlotte es considerado un mito, una leyenda que le contaban a los niños sobre las brujas; pero si existió y albergó las juventudes del aldeano Butters y el brujo Kenny.

La esclavitud fue abolida, la compañía Donovan decayó igual que su apellido. Y el nombre de Token ni siquiera figura en alguna lista del mercado de esclavos. Ni rastro de Clyde y su esclavo.

La segunda guerra mundial acabó, le siguió una relativa paz y miles de ocurrencias por parte de la sociedad americana que albergó como hijos a los refugiados Kyle y Stan.

El Bullying acabó, la globalización creó una unidad entre naciones, las drogas fueron eliminadas y todo el sufrimiento de Craig y Tweek fue recompensado.

"_Y ahí vamos de nuevo"_

**2030**

Craig leía un artículo en el periódico de Jamestown, se notaba que era un pueblito pequeño. Dedicar toda una sección a las teorías sobre la reencarnación. Dudaba que eso fuera posible. Tweek en cambio si lo consideraba factible, ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir solo una vida? Seguramente podía volver si así lo decidías. Las puertas se abrieron como cada día, cuatro parejas entraron al lugar. El rubio y el pelinegro charlaban sobre cualquier cosa. Entonces el grupo pidió la visita guiada. Philip, un inglés que vivía en América buscando un mejor trabajo. Damien, el mismísimo anticristo. Butters, un reportero de un diario mediocre en la ciudad de Richmond. Kenny, compañero de cuarto de Leopold y chico multi-trabajos. Clyde, dueño de una tienda de tocas en la periferia de la capital e Virginia. Token, publicista de empresas, sobre todo del negocio del castaño. Kyle, un chico pelirrojo, judío y de Jersey; el mejor abogado de Richmond junto con su compañero también abogado Stan. Todos en esa sala tenían una cosa en común, sus relaciones entre sí. Sus vidas entrelazadas por un segundo en ese museo un fin de semana. Un reportaje, un día aburridos, la curiosidad innata de un judío y el dejarse llevar por las palabras de dos ancianos que le dijeron al inglés que debía ir. Entraron al cuarto que años antes estaba cerrado al público, el lugar donde seguía oculto el diario. La explicación inició con una serie de datos históricos de las fotografías. Craig no podía dejar de ver a cada una de las parejas, que por una extraña razón llamaban de sobremanera su atención. Como si las conociera de algún lado que aún no lograba recordar o identificar. Tweek también tenía esa extraña sensación, aunque no lo denotaba frente a los ojos de esos ocho chicos visitantes.

Philip miraba con suma atención la pintura casi foto que había de la época de la colonia, más precisamente de 1625, el año en el que se cree se construyó la casa. Damien lo imitaba, pero a diferencia de ese inglés él sí recordaba perfectamente, incluso pudo ubicar un error, ese árbol no estaba tan cercano a la casa.

Butters dejó de escribir los datos que Tweek dictaba al ver la pintura de la vivienda en el año aproximado de 1700. Era como si esta le dijera algo que no podía entender con claridad. Kenny se había perdido en la ventana de arriba de la casa, como si tratase de ver el cuarto que en ese instante le traía algún recuerdo que estimulaba su cuerpo.

Clyde tenía la vista clavada en la ya fotografía de la vivienda en el año de 1800, más específicamente veía la puerta que daba a la cocina ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro que era a la cocina? Token solo podía ver los tan bien cuidados campos a su alrededor, como enorgulleciéndose de un trabajo hecho a la perfección, aunque él no vivió ahí.

Kyle observaba la fotografía de la casa ya un poco más adentrada al pueblo, algo en ese camino de piedras le causaba que el estómago se le revolviera; como la presión de ir al trabajo. Stanley al ver esa foto sintió un impulso de adrenalina y autoridad, llevándose incluso la mano a la cintura, como buscando el arma que siempre porta el sheriff.

Todos se reunieron ante la foto del 2012, creando un círculo los diez alrededor de la tabla suelta del suelo y el diario que ahí estaba escondido y esperando, pero igual sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo cree que hayan sido los dueños anteriores? – preguntó Butters

–Unas personas maravillosas – dijo Tweek sin vacilar

Tal vez ya no eran el príncipe y el caballero; el aldeano y el brujo; el amo y el esclavo; el judío y el polaco o el estudiante y su protector. Pero ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que fue en otra vida.

**Fin **


End file.
